The Consequences of Breaking Free
by secretcastle
Summary: He was a former jock who lost more than his career 24 years ago. She was a displaced drama queen shunned by the whole school. But their unexpected friendship may finally give her the courage to break free and allow him the closure he needs. Slight Troypay
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **I originally wanted to publish this only after I finish "No Conditions" but since I couldn't update, I might as well give you a teaser since I've already written the prologue. It will give all of you something to read and ponder about before I get on the next chapter of "Conditions," even if it's just a short prologue. _

_Before anything else, I want to make it clear that this is NOT a romance story. It's a friendship fic that I conceived between two of the most unlikely characters in HSM. There will be hints of Troypay, but I want to keep it to a minimum. This story is also more dramatic than my previous one so don't expect it to be "ha ha" funny. If that hasn't discouraged you, please do read the story and tell me what you think. _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical or any of its characters but I like to give them lives better than the cardboard personalities Disney made them to be. _

**The Consequences of Breaking Free**

**Prologue**

Coach Jack Bolton watched proudly as his son entered the halls of East High basking in the euphoria created by the throng of his teammates and fans.

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

He never grew tired of hearing it, especially when it was his own son shouting it above the crowd. It was a wonderful reminder of his accomplishment. It was to his credit that Troy is so focused. He was just voted team captain—and only a sophomore at that. There was no doubt Troy was destined for something big and perhaps attain more than what he, Jack Bolton ever achieved. Provided Troy didn't get distracted.

Jack turned to his left and noticed a single figure by the bulletin boards carrying sign-up sheets for the next musicale auditions. She was dressed in bright blue and she alone stood apart from the sea of red and white students. That alone was enough to make her stand out among the crowd. Yet, Jack felt as if something more than her outfit made him single her out and follow her with his gaze.

There was something about Sharpay Evans that fascinated and frightened Jack since he first laid eyes on her when she was five years old. It was Troy's first day in kindergarten. His wife had earlier dropped him off and it was his turn to pick him up after school. Jack found his son playing in the see-saw with a little blonde girl in pigtails. When Troy saw him, he carefully moved to let the girl off the see-saw, took her hand and introduced her like a perfect gentleman to his father:

"This is Sharpay, Daddy," he said. "She's my best friend."

Sharpay made a perfect curtsey to him. A smile played on her adorable pink lips and two tiny dimples appeared at the corners of her apple cheeks.

He didn't know why but her appearance bothered him. It was like he was seeing someone else. It was like he was seeing "her" again.

All at once, years of anger and regret kept hidden away for so long suddenly burst within him. He couldn't stand to be next to the child one moment longer. He abruptly pulled Troy away from the little girl and half-dragged his toddler to the car. Troy tried to shout goodbye to his friend but Coach Bolton didn't stop, he drove off as fast as he could.

He was more than relieved to know that Troy's friendship with her didn't last. His son found other friends and Coach Bolton had forgotten she existed throughout Troy's time in elementary and middle school. That is, until last year when she walked into his freshman P.E. class.

She was dressed in the standard red and white baggy P.E. T-shirt and shorts but that failed to hide her completely filled-out fourteen year old body that complemented her perfect blonde hair. She moved with grace in gymnastics—like a dancer, he thought with sudden dread. Two weeks later his suspicions were confirmed when he saw her face on the poster in the school bulletin board as the lead in the musicale with her twin brother. She looked every inch like "her." The resemblance was so striking that he was almost sure of it. But he never looked up Sharpay's file, as much as he was tempted to. He was afraid to know.

But it was nothing compared to the fear he felt when he saw her talking to Troy that same afternoon. She was inviting him to watch her in the musicale. Coach Bolton could see that Sharpay, like most of the girls in school, liked his son. He knew immediately the danger Troy was in.

After that, Coach Bolton made sure basketball practice always fell in conflict with any musicale show time. He would never let Troy watch a play where Sharpay Evans was performing. He would never let him make the same mistake he did.

Now Coach Bolton was watching her again as she put up her sign-up sheets. When she finished, she haughtily passed through the crowd of students, while ignoring their snide remarks of "Ice Queen." She tossed a smile in Troy's direction but the new basketball captain appeared to be oblivious to this. Coach Bolton was pleased. His son was safe from her and he intended to keep it that way.


	2. The Ice Queen Loses Her Crown

_**A/N: **I got stuck in a hospital waiting room for several hours with nothing but some paper and a pen. I used the time to scribble the first chapter and I managed to type it and edit it little by little late at night on my computer after work. So here's my pre-Christmas gift to all of you. Enjoy._

**Chapter One**

**The Ice Queen Loses Her Crown**

Sharpay Evans stomped at the floor with her heels. There was a crowd of students before her barricading the way to her locker. Usually, just the sound of her heels was enough to make the students part for her. But this time, it appeared that her power over them had waned and she had to shout.

"Move!"

Only one or two of them did, the rest of the students appeared oblivious to her shout.

"I said move it! I need to pass!" she screamed.

This time, most of them did move, but there were still a few that refused to budge—deliberately. Among them was East High's Basketball Prince, Chad Danforth.

"Ask nicely and maybe I will," he said, smirking. His basketball teammates snorted in agreement.

Sharpay's nostrils flared but that didn't seem to faze the boy before her, he continued to block her path, challenging her.

"Chad, just leave her alone," said Gabriella, whose arm was currently linked to her boyfriend, Troy Bolton.

Sharpay felt doubly insulted. It was bad enough that she lost her ability to instill fear on other people, but to have Miss Perfect Gabriella Montez help her out was humiliating.

"I don't need your help!" she shouted at Gabriella and at the same time, she roughly pushed at Chad to clear her path.

"Fine!" Gabriella said. "I won't then." She turned away and pulled at Troy's arm. He looked at Sharpay with something akin to pity for a moment but then let himself be led by his girlfriend. The rest of the crowd followed them like a horde of ants revering their queen until Sharpay was left alone in the corridor. She wasn't sorry to see them go. She hated them all. But she hated goody-goody Gabriella Montez the worst. She not only took away Sharpay's place in the musicale, she was also dating Troy Bolton, the one boy in school Sharpay liked for the longest time though he never paid attention to her. Together, they managed to strip Sharpay of her power over the rest of the students.

After Gabriella and Troy won over the lead roles in the musicale, things went downhill for both Sharpay and Ryan. Even though they appeared to be friendly during the after game party and Troy and Gabriella were ready to forgive, most of the student body hated them. Everyone knew they tried to sabotage Troy's and Gabriella's chances for getting chosen for the musicale. So when school returned on Monday the following week, Sharpay and Ryan found themselves being given the cold shoulder by everyone. In addition, they could no longer bully their way around school. Zeke was the only one who continued to seemingly worship Sharpay, but he was so pathetic, Sharpay couldn't help but scream at him every time he came near. Never mind if his cookies were good. She just couldn't stand him. Eventually, he turned against her too.

Now Sharpay felt she and Ryan were against the entire school. She never felt miserable in her whole life. Today was particularly trying. Ryan was lagging behind in lessons so he had to have tutorial sessions after school and his teacher drove him home. This was the first afternoon that she had to be without him after school. She could just imagine what kind of taunts she would get when she got on the bus with the other students. It was already bad enough walking alone in the corridors. It would be hell taking a cramped bus with no escape from her tormentors. Yesterday they refused to give her and Ryan a seat on the bus even though there were still empty spaces. It was only when Troy got in with Gabriella that Chad and his gang gave them a spot at the far end of the bus. Troy offered her a better place in the one he was sitting on in the ideal middle, but her pride refused to accept this charity to sit near Gabriella and her "ladies-in-waiting."

She wanted to cry but she knew she couldn't do it in public. At least that was one aspect of her dignity that she had to save. Usually, whenever she felt the need to break down, she went to the theatre, but now, that was no longer her domain. All the jocks, cheerleaders and braniacs were hanging out there. The theatre was suddenly the super cool thing to be in. But Sharpay could no longer be a part of it. Even though she was given the part of Gabriella's understudy, she refused it the week after it was offered. Miss Darbus didn't seem to mind at all and accepted her pulling out of the production without a frown of concern. That hurt Sharpay most of all. It meant she and Ryan were dropped as her favorites. The drama teacher found new talents to adulate and the Evans Twins were clearly delegated as "has-beens."

Sharpay walked the corridors with head held high while trying to ignore the snide comments she could hear. She could feel the tears on her eyelids threatening to fall and she couldn't allow it. She walked faster, turned a corner, and saw the large doors of he gym. Without thinking, she pushed it open and found it was empty for probably the first time. No one seemed to want to play basketball anymore. Everyone else was too busy playing cheerleader for Troy's and Gabriella's rehearsals. Sharpay was glad for it though. She sat at one the bleachers and finally let herself sob.

There was a squeaking sound behind her and she looked up with dread. She wasn't alone.

* * *

Coach Jack Bolton was just getting ready to leave for the day. It was one of those ho-hum weekdays where nothing exciting ever happened in his day-long classes teaching freshman gymnastics. Normally on days like this he looked forward to after-school basketball games with his team, particularly with his son. Even though basketball season was over, Jack normally spent afternoons with the team, or at least with Troy. It was a sort of ritual that he established since Troy came to East High. He rather enjoyed these casual games where they could just play one-on-one and he no longer needed to whip his son into shape and pressure him to excel. But Troy was busy with rehearsals for the Twinkle Towne Musicale which left the father alone.

Jack gave a sigh as he put his desk to order. He eyed the picture of Troy dunking a ball into the basket that he inserted under the glass of his desk. He was still uncomfortable with letting Troy do this "singing thing" on stage. He knew how disastrous it could be to lose focus, especially now that Troy was nearing his senior year. Jack had tried so hard to keep Troy focused on basketball, but somehow he had slipped through Jack's carefully guarded shields. And who would have thought Troy could actually sing and like it so much he was ready to defy the entire school and his parental authority to do it? Jack knew his son. If he was passionate about something, he wouldn't let anyone stand in the way. In the end, seeing his son happy with what he was doing was what convinced Jack to finally let Troy go. Well, at least that was one of the two reasons.

The other and bigger reason was Gabriella Montez.

Immediately after the big game, Jack escaped from the gym and stole into the registrar's office. While the rest of the school was celebrating the East High victory in both basketball and the academic competition, Jack found himself checking Gabriella Montez's transcript of records. After he was assured that Gabriella Montez was a straight-A student who had never gotten in serious trouble in her life (She only had one count of detention on her record and that was for Darbus and she doesn't really count much), he went on-line and found the new transferee's achievements. It was only then that Jack was assured the girl his son was dating wasn't going to be trouble. And that was what mattered most to Jack. After that, he no longer had much reason to refuse Troy in this new "hobby" of his.

Still, in lonely afternoons like these he wished he refused Troy his permission to go "singing." He checked his watch. Four-thirty six. It was still early. His wife wouldn't even be home until six and he didn't feel like moping around at home watching re-runs on TV. He had too much energy that needed to be expelled and sitting on his living room couch wasn't going to work.

He grabbed a ball from the rack of his office and went to the gym intending to shoot hoops alone. He expected it to be empty. But it wasn't. There was somebody there and that somebody wasn't there to shoot hoops.

She was sitting in one corner of the bleachers in her bright yellow cardigan and blue shorts. He couldn't see her face as it was hidden in the curtain of her blonde hair. But he knew from the shaking of her shoulders that she was crying.

For a long time, he stared at her, unsure of what to do. He didn't really want to talk to her. He decided at last to just quietly leave her alone. He stepped back but as he did, the contact of his sneakers with the floor produced a loud squeak. She looked up in surprise and met his eye. It was her tear-stained expression that startled him. For a moment, it was like he was seeing a ghost and he could do nothing but stare at her open-mouthed.

She was the first to recover. She hurriedly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She gathered her bag and stood up.

"I-I was just going, Sir," she said hoarsely. She quickly strode towards the door but in her hurry, her folder slipped through her arms and fell to the floor. Her papers flew in all directions and she scrambled to pick them up.

Jack instinctively dropped the ball and got down on his hands and knees to help her. He saw most of the papers were music sheets. There was a notebook that fell a few paces away from him. He reached for it and was startled when she reached for it the same time that he did. Her hand fell on top of his and they both looked up and met each others' eyes.

He had never been this close to Sharpay Evans before. But now he was near enough to see through her wet eyelids the color of her irises. It was the same shade encased in the same shape of eyes with lashes that he knew were naturally thick even without mascara. He no longer doubted. She was "hers." That knowledge set his heart hammering.

He shut his eyes to rid of himself of the image, but she uttered:

"Sir?"

Even the voice was similar.

"Sir?" she repeated. He opened his eyes but was careful to look away. He realized he was clutching at her notebook. She had long ago retracted her hand from his. He handed the notebook back to her along with the sheaf of papers he collected.

"Thank you," she whispered as she got up. He watched her straighten her back and held her chin with a proud lift. _Just like 'her', _he thought.

He eyed her as she strode to the door and opened it gently. When she did, the noise of the students outside came in and he recognized some of the cheerleaders talking.

"Gabriella's great! Did you see her rehearse today?"

"Far better than the ice bitch!

"Yeah, about time we heard someone else other than that mountain lion hollering."

There was a sound of laughter that was abruptly cut off when Sharpay closed the door again. He saw her shoulders shake and he felt sorry for her. He knew how cruel students can be. He wished he could do something for her but he knew the trouble of getting himself involved. Hadn't he learned that a long time ago the hard way?

He deliberated for it for a moment, but in the end the shake of her shoulders pulled at his heart too much. He couldn't allow her to go back out there and be ridiculed. He had a sudden idea. He picked up the ball he dropped earlier and dribbled it on the floor, causing Sharpay to turn back to him.

"Ever played basketball, Miss Evans?" he asked.

She shook her head shyly. Her nose scrunched a little in curiosity. That familiar trait he once loved made him smile a bit.

"Would you like to learn? Now… if you're not aiming to go anywhere…" he hinted.

He didn't really think she would accept. The most he expected was that she would turn down the offer and ask to stick a while in the gym while he shot hoops alone. However, a smile lit her face and she put down her bag and folder on the nearest bleacher. She seriously looked like she was interested.

"You don't mind?" she asked as she approached him.

He shook his head. "I've got some free time."

"I'm game, Coach," she replied eagerly, flashing him with an even bigger smile that was completely new to him. A voice in his head was telling him he should stop right now and just let her be, but a certain curiosity to get to know this girl itched at him. He tossed the ball to her and she caught it firmly in her hands. But then he noticed her feet.

"You might want to change out of those shoes."

She looked down at her own two-inch heels with puffy lacy trims on them. She got out of them and kicked them aside towards her bag and folder. "Would going barefoot do?" she asked.

He had to laugh. "I don't recommend it but it's better I suppose than getting an ankle sprain on those heels. Now, I'd like to see you dribble."

She did. It wasn't exactly the best form but it was a decent fresh start. So he taught her the basics and he was rather surprised that she was quite a fast learner. He taught her to shoot next and she did manage to get one in on the third try.

They went on with it for a long time, but he didn't take notice. He was enjoying himself immensely. She was naturally curious and moved with ease. It was like teaching Troy to play for the first time all over again. When they finally stopped to rest, he was surprised to find that it was already past six in the evening.

He led her to the showers to wash her feet. On the way she commented that she was probably invading a male secret room by being in the boys' showers. He told her in return she wasn't the first female to invade this area of the gym. Miss Darbus had done it before just after practice and the drama teacher probably had the shock of her life seeing teenage boys in towels. They both had a good laugh out of the image.

"How are you going to get home?" he asked when she was back into her feminine heels. He knew the last bus left at six.

"Walk, I suppose," she shrugged.

"In those shoes?" he asked.

She blushed. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to."

He got the hint. "I'll drive you home."

She helped him lock up the office and they got into his car together. On the drive they talked about basketball techniques. Sharpay was quite talkative and her curiosity seemed no bounds. He enjoyed answering her questions and she let him talk about his high school days when he led the Wildcats to state championships two years in the running. He like reminiscing his glory days and he found Sharpay a willing listener.

Instinctively, he turned the car from the main highway straight to one of the posh villages in town.

"Oh turn to number—" Sharpay began.

"Seventeen on Cherry Street, two turns from Maple Drive," he recited without thinking.

Sharpay gave him a puzzled look. "Sir, how did you know where I live?"

He blinked and felt himself blush. "I—ah…" he searched for an answer but couldn't come up with an excuse. She was looking at him with suspicion. _She must think I'm a crazy teacher who stalks students. _He finally decided that honesty was the best way out.

"I knew your mother… when we were in high school. I've driven her home—just once or twice…"

Alright, so maybe not exactly completely honest.

"You were friends with my Mom?"

He shrugged. "Er… more like old acquaintances. You know, you see them everyday at school… drive them home when you're the designated driver for everyone else…" He bit his tongue and realized if he didn't stop rambling he would be letting off either more lies that could blow up in his face later or more truth than he wanted to share.

He was saved from the trouble of her further questioning by reaching her house. It was the same three-storey red brick with the sprawling garden though the ugly garden gnomes were gone. His mind flashed back to the time he broke one of those gnomes off when he sneaked "her" out of the house at night.

"Thanks for the ride, Coach. Why don't you come in for a few minutes," said Sharpay. "Say hello to my Mom. I'm sure she'd be glad to see an old, er… acquaintance," she added with a fake grin.

Jack wanted to slap himself. Sharpay Evans was every inch as keen and sly as her mother.

"I… don't know. It's quite late. I really should be going home."

She nodded. "Alright, maybe next time. I'll tell my Mom you—"

"No!" he shouted a little louder than he intended. Sharpay looked taken aback.

"I…" he stopped and sighed. "We… we're not exactly friends. I don't think she'd want to see me… or even want to hear about me… It's a long story. I don't really want to talk about it," he dismissed.

She nodded with a perceptive light in her eyes. "Alright, I won't mention you, I promise."

"Thank you, Miss Evans."

"It's Sharpay, Coach and I should be the one thanking you. I had a really good time. Basketball's kinda fun. You think if you ever had any free time…"

He smiled at her. He too enjoyed teaching her. "You're welcome to go to me for lessons," he said. "As long as you have the proper footwear," he added jokingly.

She laughed heartily. It was a fresh sound that was soothing to him. "I'll keep that in mind. See you, Coach!"

She got out of the car and gave him a wave. He didn't wait for her to enter her house. He drove away immediately before anyone inside could notice him. But as he pulled out of the familiar neighborhood, the memory of her childish laughter remained with him along with the image of her amateurish attempt to shoot. He realized he was actually looking forward to another session with her.


	3. Secrets

_**A/N: **Wow! I'm glad I'm getting really good reception for this story so far. I know it sounds a bit Coach Bolton-Sharpay, but let me assure everyone again that there won't be a romance between them, just a nice clean friendship. It will have a lot of tension though and there will definitely be a Troypay romance though it might not be as focused as my previous story. _

_The plot of this story is unraveling in my head like crazy and I keep writing little scenes every now and then on loose sheets of paper wherever I got time to kill. I promise to update as soon as I can get these loose scenes together. In the meantime, enjoy this second chapter and tell me what you think. _

**Chapter Two**

**Secrets**

Sharpay headed towards her locker and quickly got out her bulging pink bag. She strode in her usual manner past the throng of students in the corridors that all seemed to be going in her opposite direction.

If anyone had ever bothered to observe Sharpay Evans in the last three weeks, they would have noticed a change of her typical after-school path. Before it used to be classroom-locker then school west wing where the theatre was located. But these days, Sharpay had generally taken to walking down the eastern corridor of the school. This path that used to receive heavy traffic of basketball jocks and cheerleaders had of late become quite a lonely road. But it was not totally abandoned. Sharpay now passed here everyday carrying her deceptively decorated designer tote bag. In it she carried the secret of her after-school activity, something the rest of the school had not bothered to find out.

Sharpay reached the side door of the gymnasium and slipped inside. The door led directly to the empty boys' shower rooms where Sharpay quickly shed off her mini skirt, sequined blouse and lacy three-inch heels. She dressed instead with the contents of her bag: plain sweatpants, a T-shirt and a pair of rubber shoes. When she finished her "costume change" she headed directly to the empty gym and started stretching. When she finished, she started shooting hoops alone. She had been at it for about fifteen minutes when the main door opened and in walked Coach Bolton. He closed the door behind him and locked it firmly.

"Sorry for being late. Matsui wanted an informal conference in the faculty room," he said.

"It's okay, I just got warmed up," she said. She tossed the ball and it went cleanly through the hoop.

"Nice," he praised. "You're really improving. Now let's work on your passing."

They went on it for more than an hour. When Jack blew the whistle to signify a short break of their session, they were both sweaty and exhausted but satisfied with the afternoon practice.

"Good one, Sharpay. If we had a girls' basketball team, you'll be the first member in it."

Sharpay handed him a bottle of water while she took a long slurp from her own bottle. "Why can't we have one?" she asked after she gulped down her drink.

"No one's interested," he shrugged. "I've tried setting one every year for the last twelve years. Barely anyone ever signs up. One or two occasionally do, not enough to make even one team. They drop out eventually to get in line for the cheerleading squad."

Sharpay nodded in agreement. That was the trouble with this school. It was too segmented into basic social classes. Girls who were athletic enough all ended up as cheerleaders. She had to admit she used to think that was naturally right. But the last three weeks had taught her a whole new perception of things. It was like she opened a whole new world so different from what she had been living in.

She never really expected to like playing basketball. When Coach Bolton offered to teach her to play, she had agreed because she had nothing else better to do and she needed a place to hide from her tormentors. She was miserable over the loss of her place in the theatre and she thought throwing a basketball around could distract her even for a few minutes. Who would have thought that one afternoon could be so enjoyable? It was stimulating and it allowed her to move—something she missed when she could no longer dance under the lights of the stage. Sure, it wasn't glamorous and the outfit was really bad taste, but at least it was comfortable. And Coach Bolton turned out to be an even better teacher than Miss Darbus. There was nothing Sharpay liked better than the challenge of a tough coach who pushed her to the limits. If Miss Darbus was a drill sergeant with her thespians, Coach Bolton was combatant commander with the firmness of a Nazi. She truly admired the man for his dedication to the sport and he taught her to love it as much as he did.

They naturally fell into a routine. After her last class, Sharpay would go directly to the gym via the side door that Coach Bolton always left open. He would join her after his own classes and they practiced in private together until six fifteen. After that, he always drove her home and they talked of more basketball from NBA players to play strategies.

They never talked of their personal lives outside of school. Sharpay never mentioned her mother again to Coach Bolton and she kept her word by not telling her mother about him. She understood that Coach Bolton wanted to keep that part of his life private and she respected that. In return, he seemed to know by instinct that Sharpay wanted to keep her basketball lessons a secret to the rest of the school. That was why he devised the side door entrance for her and always locked the main doors whenever they practiced. He also tipped her off before hand whenever some student decided to use the gym after class hours. On the rare occasions that some of the jocks wanted to play in the gym, Sharpay and Coach Bolton moved to the mini court on the school rooftop.

Sharpay did partly satisfy her curiosity over her mother's relationship with Coach Bolton. She checked the previous school year books in the library and found a vital clue in the 1981 annual: a picture of Jack and her mother as the prom king and queen. It turns out Coach Bolton was a year older than her mother. He graduated from East High in 1981, but Sharpay's mother, Madeline Thompson never finished high school there. After her junior year, she moved with her parents to New York and she finished high school in an exclusive girls' private school. Sharpay attempted to get details from her mother by casually asking about her date to the prom. Her mother off-handedly told her it was just some random boy who asked her out whose name she couldn't even remember. Sharpay couldn't push for further details if she wanted to keep her promise to Coach Bolton, so she let it go.

"I could get you into a team though," Coach Bolton said, breaking into Sharpay's thoughts. "During March to June after basketball season here in school I volunteer as a coach for some kids in the community center every Saturday afternoon. They have enough girls there always interested in basketball and we get a tournament in the summer. You think you can handle it?"

Sharpay jumped at the chance. She wanted so long to play more than just one-on-one. "Sure, I'd love too."

"Alright, but I'm warning you, these girls aren't like the ones we have in East High. Some of them are former street kids. They could be well… tough," he said uncertainly.

Sharpay stood up and crossed her arms across her chest. "Coach, I can handle it. I'm not some cheerleader-type softie. You should know that by now. I can be tough when I want to." She gave him one of her ice queen stares. "As long as there are no kids there from this school."

"Oh there won't be. These are the kids that go mostly to St. Francis." Sharpay knew that St. Francis was one of the charity-run schools where the really impoverished kids from the other side of town go to. Most of the students there were from really poor families or orphans and former runaways stuck in the social welfare system that shuffle them between foster homes.

Sharpay considered it for a minute. She had heard how tough the kids there could be, even violent. But on the other hand, how hard could it be? If anyone tried to mess around with her, she can always bully them back.

"Well, I'm game. I'd love to go," she finally replied.

Coach Bolton smiled at her. Alright, we'll give it a try. Two weeks from now, I'll take you there. You sure, you're not busy on Saturdays?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Coach, have you forgotten I'm not doing drama anymore?" She left out the biting 'your son's girlfriend stole my part' at the end of that statement but the older Bolton seemed to perceive that and gave her an understanding look.

"You do enjoy this, do you?" he asked. "I mean it's not just because you're… bored?" he added uncomfortably.

"Of course, I do," she nodded sincerely. "I mean I thought it was just something to fill up my time when I can't be in the theatre anymore, but I really grew to love it Coach and I have you to thank for it."

"But you won't let anyone in school know just about it yet?"

Sharpay sighed and sat back down. That was the first time Coach Bolton ever mentioned the issue, but she felt she could at least talk about it with him. If he kept her after-school activities a secret this long, surely she could trust him with how she felt about how other students see her.

"I just can't yet, Coach. People will probably just laugh and I don't want anyone laughing at me anymore than they already are."

Coach Bolton moved closer to her. "You want me to tell them off?"

Sharpay held out her hands. "Oh no! Don't! That will make it worse. I can handle it, Coach, really I can," she emphasized, though inside she was deeply touched. No one had ever offered to stand up for her like this. It was sweet of him, though if he did it would be awkward. It felt like the time her mother went to school and confronted Chad's mother in second grade when Chad wouldn't stop picking on Ryan. It was quite embarrassing for her and her brother and it did nothing but cause more trouble. After that, Ryan was perceived even more as a ninny and that increased the number of his bullies. The bullying only stopped when Sharpay took the matter in her own hands. Whenever anyone picked on her brother, she would come over between them and hurl insults or stomped at the tyrant's feet. Eventually, she learned that by putting up a superior air, the bullies backed off. She used their own techniques against them and that carried her and Ryan to their untouchable status in high school until last month.

Sharpay didn't need anyone standing up of her, not her mother and most especially not a teacher. It didn't matter if he was considered the coolest teacher in East High. If he did that, she could never live down the insults that would follow. The term "teacher's pet" would forever haunt her.

"Alright, I won't say anything," promised Coach Bolton. "But it's not really anything to be ashamed about. So what if you play basketball? My son sings."

Sharpay gave a sigh. "Coach, you wouldn't understand. I've got a reputation."

He seemed to consider it for a moment then smiled wistfully. "You're right. I've almost forgotten how it is to be in high school."

That telling smile peaked Sharpay's curiosity. "Why Coach? Have you ever done something that's different from what people know about you in high school?"

Coach Bolton's smile grew even wider. "Yeah, something like that, but it's stupid."

Sharpay's curiosity was more than peaked. It was now itching unbearably. But she didn't say anything. She just stared at him with a teasing sideways grin that she knew would make the other person crack eventually.

Coach Bolton looked uncomfortably at her though he was trying hard not to laugh. "Don't ask me, it's embarrassing."

She continued to say nothing, she just grinned.

"Alright, fine, I'll tell you," he said finally. Sharpay congratulated herself. The grin works every time.

"But don't go spreading this around. Troy doesn't even know," continued Coach Bolton.

"Coach, I don't exactly have friends in school. Who do I tell? Miss Darbus?"

"Don't go there," he warned. "If Darbus knew, I can never face her the same way again."

Now Sharpay was really itching to know. "I promise," she said though she hung on hungrily. This has got to be juicy.

He didn't look back at her but stared at the floor uncomfortably. "Okay, I sort of… joined the theatre… in my senior year…"

Sharpay's mouth fell open but she didn't say anything that may discourage him from divulging his secret.

"It wasn't a lead in a play or anything. It was just a part in the chorus. I didn't even have any lines. Just… back-up dassshing…" he shrugged the last word.

"Back-up what?" asked Sharpay.

Coach Bolton gave her an awkward expression. "I used to dance back-up, okay. It's not really a big thing…"

But Sharpay gave a surprised "Ahh!" Coach Bolton dancing? He was right. If Miss Darbus knew, she would forever throw that in his face.

"Don't tell anyone, please?" Coach Bolton repeated. He looked like a blushing little boy that Sharpay could almost laugh. She decided not to, he was after all her teacher and deserves at least a bit of respect.

"I won't Coach," she reassured him. "But you have to tell me. How? How did you end up there?"

"I don't know exactly," he shook his head. "A friend just sort of coaxed me into auditioning. It was a stupid dare and I ended up getting a part. Basketball season was already over then and I already got the championship bagged anyway so I decided to stick around."

"Was it fun?" she asked.

"Well… yeah… a bit…"

Sharpay rolled her eyes at him. Coach Bolton was so transparent she could read a lie right between his stammered words. She gave him her knowing sideways grin again.

Coach Bolton gave her a defeated sigh. "Alright it was more than fun. It was great. So much I ended up taking contemporary dance as my minor in college—don't tell that to anyone either. Only Matsui knows that from my transcript."

Sharpay couldn't help herself. Never mind if he was her teacher. She laughed out loud. "I won't Coach, but really, contemporary dance? You should show me your moves sometimes. Let's see what you've got."

She expected him to be insulted but he suddenly stood up and returned her evil grin. Sharpay realized she was either rubbing off him if was mirroring her expressions, or maybe he just had a naturally teasing personality hiding under the stern teacher attitude. "Is that a challenge, Miss Evans?"

"Only if you're willing to take it, Coach," she dared him back.

He checked his watch. "It's only a quarter to six. We've got time," he declared with a devilish smirk. "I got a CD player and a ton of CDs in the office. It's mostly Earth, Wind and Fire though."

She giggled. "I don't mind. Bring on the Boogie Wonderland, Coach."

The walked back to his office together, laughing. But when they reached the office, they both heard Sharpay's phone going off. She reached for it and quickly answered her cell phone without checking the caller ID.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!!!" the man on the other line startled her. It was her father.

"Dad, I'm still in school."

"Doing what? Your classes ended almost three hours ago. You were supposed to be home by five!"

Sharpay wrinkled her face in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" Coach Bolton whispered.

Sharpay couldn't answer though. Her father had taken to shouting at her from the other line. Something about being late and that he had been calling her for the last hour. She grew more and more confused. Then it hit her: the induction! Her father was recently voted President of another of his civic clubs. That means she and the rest of their family were obliged to attend his swearing-in again.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I forgot that was tonight. I'm on my way home now."

Her father growled at her. "There's no time! We'll pick you up. Be outside the school building in 15 minutes!"

"But… I'm not dressed," she reasoned as she looked down at her sweaty plain shirt and pants. She had her clothes from earlier but that was no where near enough for a formal outfit.

There was a violent sound and she knew her father had thrown the phone down in his fit of anger. A moment later she heard someone pick it up.

"Shar, where have you been?" It was Ryan. "Dad's been going ballistic for the last hour and you know how he is."

"Ry, I'm sorry. You know I have—"

"Never mind!" cut Ryan though she knew it wasn't because he was mad at her. Their father was probably screaming at him too. She could hear the muffled shouting in the background. "Look, I'll get you a dress. You can change at the country club. Just be outside school when we get there. I have to go!"

"Thanks, Ry. I'll see you later." She put the phone down as soon as she heard the click from Ryan's side. She was thankful for a moment that she had a Metrosexual for a brother. She could always trust Ryan to pick her a good outfit from her closet.

She turned back to see Coach Bolton looking worriedly at her.

"Are you alright?"

"I have to go," said Sharpay as she grabbed her bag and headed to the boys' showers. "I forgot I have to attend my Dad's swearing in as president for one of his clubs!" she shouted as she ran to the showers.

"I'll drive you home then!" Coach Bolton shouted back just as Sharpay closed the shower door and began to hurriedly shed off her basketball outfit.

"No, they're picking me up in 15 minutes. I need to change back. I can't let them see me like this," she replied just as she turned on the water. She couldn't hear Coach Bolton's reply after that, not that she could reply anyway. She took the fastest shower she ever had in her life and quickly got back into the clothes she wore earlier.

When she got out, she met Coach Bolton who was also freshly showered and smelling of soap. He was carrying her school things and he seemed to have finished packing up on his own. They half-ran together and made it to the main doors of the school just in time.

"Thanks again, Coach. I suppose we'll do the 70s Groove challenge some other time."

He eyed her carefully. "Are you alright? You seem a bit distraught earlier."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine," she lied. "It's just my dad… he gets like this if we're late."

There was a loud honk from outside and Sharpay yanked open the doors and run out to the waiting car that just pulled outside. Her father's angry face greeted her.

"It's about time!"

She tuned out the rest of nasty things he said and wordlessly got in the back seat next to Ryan. Her father continued his screaming tirade as he drove at breakneck speed. No one else said anything. The Evans family had learned long ago that you never talk back to Robert Evans when he was angry. He just kept on and on about the value of time and how Sharpay should learn that.

When they finally reached the Country Club, Sharpay quickly got out of the car with Ryan.

"I'm not finished Sharpay!" he father shouted. "Where have you been this afternoon? I hope it's not detention."

"It's an extra-curricular activity Dad," Sharpay began.

"I hope it's not that stupid theatre again. No money in that whatsoever. Complete waste of time."

Sharpay didn't say anything. The less she spoke in front of her father, the better. He never really cared about what she and Ryan did anyway as long as they were not getting in trouble. Robert Evans prided himself with having the image of the perfect family. As long as they kept looking like that, they avoided his occasional outbursts.

They were saved from his further anger when her father saw some of the other members of his club approaching the car. Robert Evans suddenly turned from a livid hulk to a cheerful politician. He made a great show of introducing his wife and children, but once his co-members were out of ear-shot he hissed at them:

"Maddy, get Sharpay ready in fifteen minutes! And don't be late! Ryan, you come with me."

Sharpay wordlessly followed her mother to the restroom bringing the dress and shoes Ryan brought her.

"Where have you been? You know your father's induction is today," her mother finally asked when they were in the safe privacy of the restroom.

"I was just working on a project, Mom and I didn't realize what time it was," Sharpay replied. It wasn't a total lie and she provided no further details. Her mother still didn't know that she was no longer in theatre. Her mother was always proud of her and Ryan's involvement in the drama club for she was a theatre-buff herself. Sharpay and Ryan simply didn't have the heart to tell her that they had already quit the drama club weeks ago due to the hostile environment it presented them. If she asks them about the next production, Sharpay and Ryan both agreed to tell her the production was cancelled. But so far their mother hadn't asked so they hadn't felt the need to lie.

"Well, I know how busy you are and I don't mind you going home late. But I wished you remembered what day it is and came home early just as your father wants you," admonished her mother. "It's not often that he needs us home like this so I wish you would be there when he says so."

Sharpay huffed angrily as she put on the silver and gold dress that color-coordinated with the rest of her family's outfits. She hated her father's attitude but she hated it more when her mother defended him. "Mom, it's not often he's at home at all," Sharpay replied sarcastically. "It's only when he has these functions that he remembers he has a family anyway."

"Sharpay—" Her mother abruptly stopped. The restroom door opened and in came the wife of one of his father's co-members. Sharpay's mother cheerfully greeted her and made small talk. Sharpay breathed a barely audible forlorn sigh. She hated this particular woman. She talked of nothing but herself when she had nothing but air between her ears. But her mother shot Sharpay a warning look so she was forced to greet the woman politely too. The woman took an agonizingly long while in the room with them. In which time, she managed to brag about her own daughter while looking down at Sharpay and commenting badly about her dress and hair. Sharpay knew this woman's daughter was as empty headed and plain as the mother. Sharpay would have wanted to say exactly what was on her mind but her mother's warning glance prevented her.

When they were finally alone again, Sharpay rolled her eyes at her mother. "I wished you didn't always act so friendly to everyone."

"Your father wants us to be on our best behavior, Sharpay."

"Who cares!" she replied, exasperated. "I wish you would just stop doing what he says. It's not like he's cares for us anyway!"

"Don't say that," her mother replied softly though her voice had a steely edge to it. She ran her rouge brush over Sharpay's cheeks as a finishing touch to her make-up but Sharpay turned away and took the brush to do it on her own.

"Well it's true Mom. He's never really at home and you know why. It's not like he's been keeping it a secret! I know you don't love him anymore either, so why not just get a divorce? It would make everybody happy!"

Sharpay's mother began picking up the fallen make-up items and began tossing them into her vanity bag. "You know why I can't divorce him!" her mother finally shouted. "It's stated in our pre-nup. If I divorce him, we can't afford the life we have right now!"

"Yes we can!" Sharpay shouted back. "Mom, you're not exactly poor and you can always demand child support!" She huffed again. "It's not like you're sending somebody to college!"

Her mother bit her lip uncomfortably for a long moment before stammering. "Well… I… I will be… you two! I mean… how am I going to send both of you to college without your father's money?"

Sharpay bristled. "You don't have to. Maybe I could get a scholarship then."

Her mother finished putting away the make-up things and closed her bag with a harsh snap. She stared back at Sharpay through their reflection in the mirror. "And what about your brother?" she hissed in the same manner as Sharpay did earlier. "You think with the kind of grades he has right now any college would offer him a scholarship?! Are you willing to go get a job to send him to one? Because if you are then go on, be a waitress or a maid while you study. Let's see how well you say that after you're stuck washing dishes all day."

Sharpay had no answer for that.

Her mother continued staring at her through the mirror with the same harsh expression. "Don't make this harder for me, Sharpay. Just do what he says and be grateful his social image is more important to him that his other women."

Sharpay didn't say anything. Her mother quickly helped her finish her hair in silence. They emerged from the ladies' room just in time to play the part of the perfect hostesses.

Sharpay braced herself for another boring evening full of idle talk with the most hypocritical people who did nothing but flattered each other. However, before she entered her role of picture perfect daughter, she managed to check her phone and found a single text message there:

HOW ARE YOU DOING? WILL YOU BE OKAY? 

Sender: Coach Bolton

She smiled at the message. He still hasn't learned how to use the lower case. She had to teach him that some time.

She lied and sent him a reply that she was fine and that she hoped he had a safe trip home. As she watched the "message sent" icon appear in her screen, she couldn't help but feel better. At least there was one man in her life who showed her some fatherly concern.


	4. Discovering Sharpay

_**A/N: **Here's a glimpse of Troypay for all those who are waiting for it._

**Chapter Three**

**Discovering Sharpay**

Jack hurriedly finished his shower and got dressed with lightning speed. When he got out, he could still hear the water running from Sharpay's stall. He went back to his office and collected Sharpay's stuff, knowing she wouldn't have time to do that after she got out of the shower. As he was locking up, he pondered over his growing friendship with this girl.

It was amazing how they seemed to connect so easily in a way he couldn't explain. It wasn't unusual for him to be friends with younger people. She wasn't the first teenager he got along well. He always had a way with kids. He wasn't voted teacher of the year annually for the last decade for nothing. He could connect with just about anyone, from the varsity boys on his basketball team to the impoverished troublesome adolescent girls he trained at the community center. He always enjoyed young people's energy and enthusiasm. But there was something about his connection with Sharpay Evans that he found special and he thought it was probably due to her personality. She was brighter than most kids with a tongue as sharp as a two-edged sword and an attitude that simply would not back down. She was a challenge, he had to admit, but he rather enjoyed her fire-brand quality. She was also quite perceptive and seemed to have a talent for making him admit to things he would be reluctant to share with anyone else. This afternoon she struck gold with him. His minor in college and his short dancing stint at a musicale in high school was one of his best kept secrets. But somehow, she managed to wheedle it out of him with a single look. It didn't surprise him that she could do that, though. Her mother possessed the same skill.

"Maddy Thompson." He whispered the name softly to himself. He wondered how she was doing after all these years. He was often tempted to ask Sharpay but he always stopped himself. He wasn't willing to re-open that part of his life and invite questions from this really keen girl. Better to just let stand their mutual truce to keep their personal lives out of conversations.

Still, he wondered what could have been if things had been different with Maddy long ago. He dismissed the thought. The last time he let himself dwell on them, he ended up in pathetic tears. He couldn't understand how it could still hurt after so many years. Sharpay's presence invited all sorts of memories that stung again even after he thought they were healed wounds. Yet at the same, just being around her produced a sort of balm to his troubled soul. Whenever he looked at her, a huge "what if" question kept nagging in his head and that comforted him.

He finished his packing and met her just as she got out of the shower. She wasted no time and was soon running towards the exit doors of the school with him following her heels. When they got there, she thanked him for the afternoon and mentioned about postponing their dance challenge. When he asked her if something was wrong because she seemed a bit upset when she got the call, she mentioned off-handedly something about her father getting like that when she was late. She never got to say anything more. A loud honk startled them both and she was off running out of the school before he could get another word.

He did not dare follow her. Instead, he peered through the glass doors and stealthily eyed the car waiting outside. He was secretly hoping to catch a glimpse of Maddy. He was curious to know how she looked like now.

However, he realized from the angle of the door that he couldn't glimpse the person in front of the passenger seat. It was completely blocked by a familiar face.

"It's about time!" he heard the man shout at his daughter. He continued to hurl invectives at her as she half-run silently to the car. Jack was rather shocked. But it wasn't because of the coarse language. It was the man himself that surprised him.

Robert Evans. Jack had met him several times during the fund-raising charity functions for the community center. He was one of those sponsors that always had plenty of cash to dole out for the center's youth projects. Jack never realized he was Sharpay's father. Evans was a rather common name so he never thought of a connection.

Plus, there was the fact that Jack had often seen Robert Evans in the company of another woman that left no doubt to everyone that she was in a romantic relationship with him.

It suddenly clicked on Jack that the man Maddy married was cheating on her.

* * *

Troy Bolton had been going out with Gabriella Montez less than a month when he realized he was utterly bored with her. Sure, she was a nice girl, she had a wonderful voice and he really liked her when they first met. They shared the common experience of breaking out of their respective shells by defying their friends and the social conventions of the school by trying out for the musicale together. But it seems that if Gabriella ever attempted to be daring, she would only do it once in her life. He realized as the weeks of rehearsals flew by that Gabriella held on to safety nets with a grip tighter than soldered steel. She was afraid to try new things and if forced, she whined and cried until he was forced to concede that she was too delicate to do anything other than the conventional. 

The rehearsals for the musicale proved to be frustrating. They got through the songs together alright but when it came to the dance numbers, things were less than ideal. Neither of them ever danced in their lives, but he managed to follow on the steps their choreographer Roger a.k.a. the- clumsy-ballet-guy (He was the one who came to audition and ended up falling in the stage wing due to the props that littered the stage at that time) managed to teach them. Gabriella however, proved to be quite a challenge. It wasn't that she was uncoordinated. She moved passably enough for Darbus, but she kept insisting on doing the steps exactly to the last finger movement that Roger taught them. After so many times they rehearsed it, Troy, Roger, and even Kelsi noticed that it was becoming rather robotic. When Troy tried to improvise just to improve it, Gabriella argued that it would ruin it. Troy realized the problem lay not on her ability to dance but on her attitude. She could never see any slight alteration as anything but negative, thus she kills any creative attempt to improvise.

He supposed Gabriella wasn't meant to be creative. She was born a mathematician. Math didn't have room for creativity. Zero is still zero, no matter what equation and pi will always have the same value. But sometimes he wished she would forget her numbers when they were in theatre together. It would at least make rehearsals more interesting.

They had just finished another round of unsatisfying rehearsals. It was past five and the rest of the cast was all set to go home. Troy went to the dressing room he shared with Roger to change. When they were finally alone together, the choreographer breathed a sigh but didn't say anything. Everyone in the cast knew that Gabriella was a becoming unexciting with her dancing but Troy hadn't heard a word from anyone. He knew that they were just being civil with as her boyfriend. But he could read Roger's frustration and he finally blurted out:

"Just say it," he said.

"Say what?" asked Roger.

"Gabriella's not exactly… the best when it comes to dancing," said Troy.

Roger nodded. "Well, maybe she just needs to be a little more inspired," he offered, though Troy knew he was just being kind. "Maybe you should let her watch some dance musicales." He went to one of the closets that had served as the Drama Club's archive cabinet. It contained old props, costumes, and at one corner several old tapes gathering dust. He took out five of them and handed them to Troy.

"What are these?" he asked.

"Old tapes of previous musicales," replied Roger. "Sharpay and Ryan Evans star in all of them, but maybe you and Gabriella could pick up a few tips on the way they move. It couldn't hurt."

Troy checked the titles. He couldn't recognize any of them, except for vague memories of posters in school that he usually didn't bother to look at twice. He realized he had never seen any school production at all. Basketball practice always got in the way.

"Okay, I'll go through them. It might be interesting," he said as he slipped the tapes in his bag. He bid Roger goodbye and met Gabriella outside.

They talked casually about other things on the drive to her house. He avoided saying anything about the dancing. He recently got his license and his father got him a beat-up second hand car last week. He was glad to be able to drive on his own without having to take the bus. When he finally pulled into her driveway, he reached over to kiss her on the lips. She responded for a few seconds before she pulled away.

"One last kiss?" he begged. But Gabriella frowned and hastily kissed his cheek. He was disappointed but he didn't push it. Gabriella was rather hesitant to make out with him. She was rather conservative.

"Oh by the way, I got some tapes of previous musicales. Maybe we could watch them and get tips."

She stared at the five tapes. "I really don't have time," she said. "I have to study."

"Well, we don't have to watch together. You could do it when you have time. You could take three, I'll take two then we swap," he offered again.

"It looks too long," she said uneasily. "Besides, I don't really see how it could help watching Sharpay and Ryan Evans. It's just a waste of time."

Troy frowned. "Well… it might help with our dancing, you know. We could check out how they move…"

"And what, copy it?" she asked irritably. "We have a perfectly good choreography Troy. Besides, I don't see how we could get anything out of it. Now I really have to go. I still have a ton of homework to do."

Troy sighed but let her go. He tried to kiss her again but all he got was a peck.

He went straight home and tossed his backpack and himself in the living room couch. His mother was making dinner and she shouted over the kitchen that his father wasn't home yet. Troy wanted to get a bit of a rest so he grabbed one of the tapes and popped it into the ancient VCR. He hoped it would still work. It had been ages since anyone watched a tape in his house. Everything was on DVD.

The tape finally played showing their dark school stage. A single beam of light came from above illuminating a figure wearing a red curly wig. She slowly tilted her head up to reveal her face. It was Sharpay but she looked so young here, probably about ten years old. Her childish voice rang out singing "Maybe." Her voice was rather screechy, but she looked totally adorable. When she started doing a Charleston, he couldn't help but laugh. She looked every inch like a little doll. Ryan was playing Daddy Warbucks and looked too childish to be a millionaire miser, but was equally charming. Together they danced with a grace that was quite admirable for someone so young. It was no wonder they won the lead roles in every school production since first grade.

He finished the tape just as his mom called out to dinner. His father arrived and they had a nice quiet meal that he finished in lightning speed. He excused himself as soon as he finished then grabbed the VCR and hooked it up to the TV in his own room. He popped in the next tape. This time, it featured Sharpay and Ryan of about two years ago. The play opened with the pair doing a Spanish dance. He stared transfixed at Sharpay Evans as she twirled in her brother's arms with such grace. The dance was erotically charged and Troy watched her every move as she seduced Ryan's character on stage. He didn't know why, but Troy was suddenly jealous of Ryan Evans. When the dance ended, he replayed it, over and over again. Each time he got the stinging sense of jealousy from watching Ryan as he held Sharpay's waist and molded his body to hers. It was maddening, but he couldn't stop watching her.

He spent the entire evening watching three of the five tapes. He replayed the parts when Sharpay danced. He noticed she got better as she got older. From little orphan Annie, she moved to the role of Sandy when she did Grease when she was 12 and finally to the part of the seductive gypsy dancer when she played Carmen two years ago. He was looking forward to checking out the last two tapes, but he realized it was late and he still hadn't done any homework. He reluctantly turned to his studies, though a plan formed on his head: He'll take the tapes tomorrow to the video store and have them converted to DVD. There was no way he was returning these tapes to the Drama Club immediately. He had to have copies first.


	5. Big Girls and Basketball Teams

**Chapter Four**

**Big Girls and Basketball Teams**

The Community Center was a place that had seen better days. That was Sharpay's conclusion when she stepped into this cavern with its termite-infested bleachers and paint-peeling walls. As she stared at the decrepit interior before her, she was suddenly grateful for what she had. This so-called gym was no where near the East High basketball court.

"It's not much," said Coach Bolton as they walked in further. "But at least it's a place to practice. Hopefully, with donations from sponsors we could have it renovated by the end of the summer. We have new shower stalls and locker rooms at least."

Sharpay nodded as she surveyed her surroundings. An idea struck her that her father and his friends had a lot of cash to spare for something like this. She was sure someone could help out.

"Hey, Coach, maybe I could help. I could ask my Dad to give something. And maybe his other friends could donate too." She was sure her father and his hypocrite friends from his clubs would be more than willing to give, as long as they got a nice plaque of recognition and a big banner outside with their names in bold letters for all the world to see.

"He already does," replied Coach Bolton. "He's one of our sponsors."

Sharpay looked at him in surprise. "You knew my Dad?"

Coach Bolton didn't reply and Sharpay thought for a moment that he didn't hear her. She was about to repeat the question when he answered:

"I've seen his name on a donor's list," he said curtly before he turned her attention to the group of girls gathered at the middle of the court. There were about nine of them with ages, Sharpay estimated to be between 14 and 18. They all looked so big compared to Sharpay's petite frame. Their faces bore the harshness of life that hadn't been easy. Sharpay knew they were definitely not the cheerleader types. These were the kind of girls who weren't afraid to break a nail or start a brawl.

Sharpay's breath hitched and Coach Bolton gave her a concerned look.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sharpay let out the breath she was holding and inhaled sharply to calm her nerves. She couldn't back down now. Not when Coach Bolton had gone out of his way to support her for so long.

"Sure, I am Coach," she said in a convincingly confident voice that would have made Miss Darbus proud of her.

"Alright then."

They strode in though Sharpay let Coach Bolton go ahead a few paces. The girls noticed him and greeted him warmly with shouts of "Hey, Coach!" and "How are you, doing Coach!" Coach Bolton was obviously well-liked even by the kids here.

"Hey!" he greeted back. "Nice to see you again? How was your year?"

"Bummer."

"Boring."

"Like hell! Nothing's going on in school. Basketball here is the only thing to look forward to," bit back the tallest girl with a butch haircut.

"It can't be all that bad," said Coach Bolton gently.

"Well, no. I got a good family now," said one chubby black girl with a hundred braids in her hair. "They own the bakeshop across town and I'm learning how to bake now."

"That's wonderful Jane!" Coach Bolton said sincerely. "I told you, things will turn out alright soon. You just have to be a little patient." Some of the other girls offered their praises for Jane's lemon squares. It seems like she's been bringing them a lot for her teammates to sample. Coach Bolton remarked that he'd like to try some of them too. Jane's attention however, was no longer focused on him. She was peering at Sharpay. Sharpay saw something like a light of recognition in the other girl's eyes before she lit up in a big grin. Sharpay was rather startled at this warm reception. She didn't expect to be accepted easily. The other girls began to notice her too and Coach Bolton must have remembered he hadn't introduced her yet.

"Everyone, this is Sharpay. I hope you'd welcome her as part of the team."

The grin disappeared from Jane's face and Sharpay felt her join the other girls in eyeing her from head to foot. They seemed to be taking in her designer shoes and her branded shirt. One slim dirty-blonde white older girl who stood a little away from the others snorted audibly. She reminded Sharpay of the snooty cheerleaders in school.

The girl named Jane however offered her a smile, though not as warmly as before and introduced her to the others. Most of the girls willingly shook her hand, but there were some who managed only fake grins and eyed her with doubt. The dirty-blonde girl who Sharpay learned was named Thea, particularly gave her a challenging smirk. Sharpay chalked her up as potential trouble.

Coach Bolton blew his whistle to indicate the start of stretching exercises and they all lined up in rows. Sharpay fell next to Jane.

"Where do you go to school?" Jane asked.

"East High," replied Sharpay as she stretched her arm across her back.

"My new folks are thinking of sending me there next term," replied the girl as she followed Sharpay's movements. "You know for freshman high school, is it any good?"

"Freshman?" asked Sharpay, surprised. Jane looked about fifteen. She should have been a sophomore by now. "How old are you? I thought you'd be in high school by now."

"I'm turning fifteen next fall. But I'm still in middle school," came the reply.

Shapay gave her a puzzled look.

"I know," Jane shrugged. "I get that all the time. I'm a little late. But it's a little hard to go to school when you've got a junkie mother that drags you to a different state every time she dumps a boyfriend and when you've been tossed around to different foster families when Mommy dearest finally lands in jail."

"Oh," replied Sharpay. She felt a bit uncomfortable. She didn't realize some kids were like that.

"I'm lucky though. I think this new family that took me in is gonna work out this time. They're really nice and I don't even mind working in their bakeshop after school. I kinda enjoy it. Some of the other girls here don't have that."

Sharpay could only offer a smile. She didn't exactly know how to reply to that. "Well East High's… nice, I suppose. It has a good curriculum. Lots of activities…" she trailed off. She decided not to comment on East High's current social order that had classified her as an outcast.

Coach Bolton let out another whistle so Sharpay need not elaborate further. He had all of them shooting hoops next. Sharpay gave out her best performance. She knew the other girls doubted her abilities and this was the way to show them she could be just as good. She managed to miss only two hoops out of 10 rounds and that was good enough. The other girls could only get in about half of that each. Thea however, scored a nine and she gave Sharpay a gloat that only infuriated her.

Coach Bolton then broke them into two teams and had them playing. It was the first time Sharpay ever played with an entire team so she had a bit of a hard time adjusting. The other girls were no mincemeat. They could really be rough. Twice, Sharpay managed to end up on the floor and she lost count of how many times she got elbowed. Each time, she got gloating looks from the other team, and a few exasperated ones from her own teammates. She did make up partly by scoring on the free throws but she knew she wasn't impressing anyone by being the push-over girl who's always the foul victim. She noticed Coach Bolton wince whenever he saw her get hurt and that upset her more than the glares she got from the other girls.

After she landed on the floor for a third time, Coach Bolton called for a time out and took her aside. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he whispered. "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

Sharpay couldn't look at him. She hated to see the disappointment in his face after he had been so proud of her since he started teaching her. Sharpay instead looked at the other girls' faces. She saw Thea giving her another superior look. Sharpay returned it with her own. Her pride simply wouldn't let her back down and give this girl the satisfaction of seeing her quit.

"I'll be fine, Coach," she said through gritted teeth. She got up and went back to the court. This time she put on all her aggression in the game, clearly remembering all the offensive moves Coach Bolton had taught her. They were ten points down, but Sharpay managed to score four times and she managed to steal the ball and prevent the other team from scoring half a dozen shots. Her team still lost in the end by two points, but it didn't matter to Sharpay. She had managed to redeem herself in the other girls' eyes as a player and that was what mattered.

When Coach Bolton blew the last whistle, Sharpay was only too thankful. She had never felt more exhausted in her life and the bumps and bruises she got were starting to ache. Still, she put on her best actress performance and didn't let anyone know how much her body was hurting. She followed the other girls to the showers where there was quite a line since there were only three stalls. Sharpay hung in the back with the other girls from her team.

"Good game!" said one of her teammates, a tall black girl with pigtails named Dani. "Great to have you on the team. We get another decent shooter."

Sharpay's other teammates agreed and she had to congratulate herself for pulling it off and gaining their respect without having to resort to ice queen bully mode again.

"Oh sure, princess can shoot, but can she handle the heat?" a sarcastic voice rang out. The girls parted and Sharpay had a clear view of Thea and her nose that seemed to be permanently stuck high in the air.

"Oh shut up, Thea," Jane defended. "She's good. We've got Sanders here on the team and we'll get a bigger shot at the Albuquerque championship."

"Uh… my name is Sharpay," she corrected.

Thea bristled as if she didn't hear Sharpay. "Sanders, my ass. She's nothing like that at all, the pampered princess that she is." She came forward and faced Sharpay directly in a challenging stance. "You know, just because you're Coach's little girl, don't think we're going to give you an easy time. This ain't no slumber party doll face. Expect to get beaten."

Sharpay however, didn't flinch. She hardened her expression and met her with equal ferocity. "I don't plan to. Bring on what you got, and let's see who gets their ass kicked."

They glared at each other for a long moment, but Sharpay refused to back down before she did. Finally, Thea stepped back. "We'll see," she said and it was Sharpay's turn to give her a satisfied gloat. When the dirty-blonde bully had disappeared to a shower stall Sharpay turned back to the rest of her teammates.

"Don't mind her," said Jane. "She's just jealous 'coz she used to be the best and now she's getting you for competition."

"Yeah, she's just a mean bitch," agreed Dani who rolled her eyes. "And she's been doubly stuck-up since she got hooked with that rich boyfriend she's always bragging about."

"I don't think that boyfriend exists at all," mocked Jane. "She probably just made him up. I think she's just trying to regain her pride 'coz your brother won't give her the time of day when she tried to flirt with him last summer."

The last statement was addressed to Sharpay and she gave Jane a puzzled look.

"My brother?"

"Yeah, your brother," gushed in one of the other girls. "When is he coming over?"

Sharpay was even more confused. How in the world did these girls knew Ryan? They just met her. Has Ryan been hanging around this side of town without her knowledge?

"He's cool you know, just like Coach," said Dani. "Maybe you're getting tired of hearing this, but he's really hot. Does he have a girlfriend?" The other girls giggled.

Sharpay stared at her new teammates in confusion. They seemed to be all eagerly waiting for her answer. "Well… no he doesn't… how… how do you know Ryan?"

"Ryan?" asked Dani as she raised one of her eyebrows. "Who's Ryan? We're talking about Troy, your brother? He comes along occasionally with Coach and helps us practice."

Sharpay gave a little laugh as she realized their mistake. "Oh no, no. You got it all wrong. Troy's not my brother. Coach Bolton isn't my Dad."

The girls gaped at her before looking at each other in what looked like a silent conference. Sharpay winced inwardly. Was it a mistake admitting the truth? Maybe the only reason why these girls accepted her so easily was because they think Coach Bolton was her Dad. Sharpay braced herself for their rejection.

"Oh," said the tallest girl there named Lilian. "We just assumed you were Coach's daughter, I mean you were with him and you looked like you two were family. What is he, your uncle?"

"Well he's my—" Sharpay stopped. Should she lie and say he's somewhat related to her? But if she did it might blow up in her face later. She decided she would stick to the truth. But what exactly was Coach Bolton to her? Her basketball buddy? Her after-school secret coach? Her best friend? The last one felt just right to her. At least in the last few weeks it felt like that. She never had anyone this close to her except Ryan and that was different because he's family. She never had a real friend before but she realized now that he was the first one. But it would be awkward to say he was her best friend. Teenage girls simply didn't have 41-year old male teachers as their best friends. The other girls would think it was weird. So instead, she settled for something safe. "He's my P.E. teacher. East High doesn't have a girls' basketball team and I wanted to be in one so he got me to join this one."

"Oh," said Dani who sounded quite let down. Sharpay figured that since Dani thought she was Troy's sister they could get information about Troy from her. Sharpay fought the urge to roll her eyes at the girl. _So Troy Bolton had a fan club even here,_ she thought_. Boy, did he really did get around. Well it's time to burst their bubble. _

"Sorry, but Troy Bolton has a girlfriend. Some math-freak ninny from my school who probably won't even last 30 seconds in a basketball court," said Sharpay with a disgusted smirk. "And I don't think he'll be coming over anytime soon. He's got a part in a musical play in my school so he has rehearsals on Saturdays."

The girls all looked disappointed.

"Oh well, it's nice to dream," said Lilian. "But we're still glad you're on the team, Sanders," she said before entering a now empty shower stall.

"My name is Sharpay!" she called after her.

Jane gave a laugh and patted her on the back. "That was a compliment."

"How?" asked Sharpay.

"There was this girl who came to our school last year," began Jane then she began speaking a mile a minute: "You know they always have these people brought in by the social workers to inspire us to stay in school. Most of them are dumb, but this one Cara Sanders, she was really cool. She plays basketball on her college team and she spent the whole weekend with us showing us her moves. She told us how she's an orphan and has been in foster homes when she was younger, just like most of us. She's really had it rough. You know, physically abused as a kid, almost raped once and had been to juvenile hall several times. But she stayed in school, worked hard and played basketball and now she's got a full scholarship in college. She might even play pro after she graduates. She's really been an inspiration for most of us here. I mean if she made it, maybe we can too. Going to college on a basketball scholarship would be nice…"

She continued to babble incoherently without getting to the point and Sharpay was lost. She finally held out a hand to stop her. "Jane, just why do you call me Sanders and how is that a compliment?"

"You kinda look like her," said Jane. "When I saw you the first time, I actually thought you were her. Well I think you've got the moves too like her. Most of the girls would kill to have your skill the way you played this afternoon."

"Thanks," said Sharpay who was sincerely touched with the compliment though she was still at a lost with the whole Sanders story. Another shower stall became empty and Jane offered for Sharpay to go in ahead. She showered quickly and got dressed then bid her new teammates goodbye.

She met Coach Bolton outside who looked quite worried when he saw her. It struck Sharpay that his expression was similar to her mother's when she left her and Ryan at pre-school for the first time. Suddenly Sharpay realized why the other girls thought she was his daughter. He did look like a concerned father around her.

"How was it? They weren't too rough, were they?" he asked.

"It was fine, Coach," she replied before adding the same reassuring line she gave her mother in pre-school: "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

* * *

_**A/N: **I managed to complete another chapter in a hospital waiting room. (My grandmother got injured during the holidays and I had to take her to the orthopedic hospital. And when you're living in a third world country like I do where there's only one specialist orthopedic hospital in the whole metro you end up waiting a really long time). Lately that's the only time I can write. I've been so busy with work since the year started, so I apologize for the delayed updates. I'm trying to work on the next chapter of "No Conditions" (I also managed to scribble a few scenes in the hospital) so I hope to get that updated in a few days as well once I get it typed, completed and edited._

_I'm just so glad you all like this story and I'm quite surprised some people actually don't mind this turning out to be a Jack-Sharpay. It won't be though, at least not romantically but there will be a lot of tension there. No Troypay in this chapter, I know, but there will be in later chapters. _


	6. Missed Chances

**Chapter Five**

**Missed Chances**

It used to be that whenever Sharpay Evans walked into a room, people noticed her and grew silent in instinctive reverence. But now only one pair of eyes even realized her presence as she entered the crowded cafeteria at lunch and headed off silently towards the lunch line and ordered two sandwiches and two bottles of fruit juice. From his vantage point at the former Drama Club table, he watched her intently drinking in the proud lift of her chin, the thin line of her lips, the unblinking eyes and her nose in the air. She still gave off the iciness of a snow queen, but no one seemed to feel her cold anymore, no one except Troy Bolton.

Her presence here was something unusual. He knew she and Ryan never ate at lunchtime anymore when the cafeteria was crowded. They ate during free period and spent lunchtime in the library to avoid people who he knew treated them with open hostility. Today they were not sneering at her anymore, which was an improvement. But they ignored her—something he found somewhat insulting. Indignantly, he thought to himself that Sharpay Evans was the kind of girl who should never be ignored. She just had too much of an aura to be disregarded. He wondered how anyone could even not notice her there when she drove him so much to distraction.

Distraction? It was the first time he ever put a name to describe how he was feeling and something clicked on his head.

He had a crush on Sharpay Evans.

The idea seemed almost perplexing. But as he stared at her in her usual glittery blue sequined mini jacket, short white skirt and white loafers (she wore flats again, for the third time this week, he noticed), he had come to admit the truth about himself and he corrected his admission accordingly: He didn't just have a crush on Sharpay Evans. He was obsessed with her.

His attraction had been so subtle, so gradual that he hadn't recognized it for what it was. It was like developing addiction to alcohol. He took little sips, enjoyed it and indulged in it more and more. Before he knew it, he was an alcoholic who couldn't get enough of the high he got at the sight of this beautiful but untouchable girl.

It had started with the videos. After he watched the first five productions that Roger lent him and got copies, he "borrowed" the other 12 videos of productions she starred in and made copies for himself. He watched her every night after school in his room until he could memorize every line and every step she made in her scenes. He reasoned that he was doing it for research to improve himself in his acting, though always at the back of his mind, he secretly enjoyed watching her. But it wasn't enough that he saw her on his TV screen. His eyes followed her whenever he saw her in school—in homeroom, in the six classes he shared with her, in the hallways. He memorized her schedule so he knew from what class she got out of and he attempted as much as possible to be in proximate distance to that class so he could catch a glimpse of her. He even went as far as leave his car at home several times just so he could take the school bus with her. She was always on the bus going to school with Ryan. They always sat in the back where they were most likely not to be noticed and be the object of ridicule. Twice he offered her a seat in the middle. But on the second time he did, she glared at him so hard and coldly refused. Her rejection affected him so deeply that he never had the courage to talk to her again. Not that he could anyway, without inviting questions from his friends.

What he couldn't figure out though was what she did after school. He always had theatre practice directly after his last class so he didn't have any opportunity to find out where she went. He knew Ryan went to a tutor nearby who drove him home so he didn't have to take the bus. But Sharpay was never on the bus in the afternoons either. So how exactly she got home was a mystery.

Troy watched her again until she exited the cafeteria doors. Even after she was gone he continued to stare at those close doors as if by doing so he could will them to open and see a glance of her blonde hair.

"Troy? Troy! Are you listening to me?"

Troy was jolted awake. Gabriella was waving her hand across his face.

"Yes?" he asked her stupidly.

"You're spacing out again," she said in a low voice. He knew she was annoyed with him whenever she whispered. She hated picking a fight in public so she tried her best to hide it from others. "Lately, it seems like you're never listening to me." She lowered her voice even further. "Look, Troy, maybe we should talk, in private."

But Troy barely heard her. He was thinking of Sharpay at lunch time bringing food. Certainly she wasn't going to the library. She couldn't really eat there. He wanted to find out where she went and this was the opportunity to do it.

"I think I forgot something in my locker. Look, let's talk later after class, okay?"

And he was up and out the cafeteria before Gabriella or anyone else in the table could get another word. The hallways were empty save for a few students milling by the lockers. He managed to catch a glimpse of her blonde hair as she turned a corner towards the east wing. He followed her stealthily as she climbed the end stairwell. One floor, two floors, three. She kept her ascent and he realized she was heading towards the school rooftop. He couldn't follow as closely as he wanted if he was to be kept hidden. So he waited for her to enter the door that led outside before he emerged. But when he got to the door, he found that it was locked from outside. He cursed himself for following too far back.

Suddenly he had an idea and he bolted the stairs down and ran to the western wing of the school to the annex. There he climbed the stairs two steps at a time until he came to his familiar hiding place: the science club's rooftop garden on the fifth floor. He had spent enough time here to know it had a view of the rooftop mini basketball court of the other building where Sharpay went to. It was also higher in elevation so he could observe her without being seen.

Predictably he saw her figure from the distance. She had discarded her sequined jacket and was just wearing a white tank top. She wasn't alone. Ryan was there with her with a basketball between them. Ryan was attempting to dribble the ball rather pathetically. Sharpay finally took the ball in her hands and dribbled it properly. She seemed to be teaching him.

Sharpay teaching basketball? That was something new. He figured they were just kidding around. The Evans twins weren't sports buffs. He hardly even saw them during the games.

He continued to watch as they went on their dribbling lesson. After several minutes, Ryan appeared to have given up. He tossed the ball back to Sharpay, sat down, grabbed his lunch and began eating. Sharpay however continued to dribble the ball. She threw it into the basket and it went in cleanly through the ring.

_Lucky shot, _he thought, amused. She picked up the ball, dribbled it around then tossed it again. It went through the ring just as before. When Sharpay did it for a third time, Troy was beginning to rethink she was just merely getting lucky shots. He noticed she had good form when she moved. She obviously knew what she was doing.

She dribbled the ball again and ran around the court as if she was dodging invisible opponents from all sides. Ryan appeared to be cheering her on. Troy could hear bit of his shouts of "Go Ev-ans! Go Ev-ans!" Suddenly, she faked right, broke left then tossed the ball. It sailed through the air and went through the hoop without a glitch, just as Ryan shouted: "She scores!"

Troy's mouth hung open. Did Sharpay just use his move? A certain happiness flooded his heart as he thought that maybe Sharpay had been watching his games after all. How else could she have learned that move? He was the only one who did it and he only did it once during the championship game.

Sharpay finally sat down next to her brother and began eating her sandwich. They talked together and Troy wished he was near enough to hear their conversation. They looked happy together. There was a kind of joyful glow in their faces that Troy had never seen in them before. Occasionally he could hear Sharpay's peal of laughter ringing like a bell followed by Ryan's equally delightful chuckle. Troy knew he was seeing the Evans twins in a way none of the other students had ever seen them.

He focused on Sharpay. She looked even more beautiful to him with her hair tied in a pony tail and clumps of her bangs stuck to the side of her face due to sweat. For a long time, Troy did nothing but watch them until finally they both got up and disappeared to the door that led to the stairwell downstairs. It was only then that Troy realized the bell signaling the end of lunch break was ringing. He scrambled downstairs and made it in time to his class.

It was English Composition and one of the classes he shared with Sharpay. She was seated in the back as usual with her sparkly top back on and her icy demeanor in full gear again. He remembered his idea that she probably attended his games and he felt a surge of hope that perhaps she had watched him. With this newfound confidence, Troy attempted to catch her eye. But when he did and gave her a grin, she only raised an eyebrow in obvious annoyance. He felt deeply embarrassed and he turned away to hide he knew his blushing face. His old insecurities about her returned.

_Maybe she only likes the way I play, not really me, _he thought miserably. _Well of course she doesn't like me. She tried to ruin me once, didn't she? But before that she did seem to like me. _He remembered she flirted with him before, but back then he thought of her like any of the other girls who regularly flattered him. _Why didn't I pay attention to her when I had the chance?_

He felt someone tap him rather hard on the arm and he turned to see Gabriella. She was giving him another silent warning to pay attention to the class. It was a good thing too because in the next few minutes their teacher began shooting questions.

Troy focused back on lessons for the next two hours. When the final bell rang however, he was back to thinking of Sharpay. He watched her saunter out the classroom but couldn't follow her further as he had to head off to rehearsals.

Miss Darbus was focusing on the dancing sequence of the chorus members today so she ordered Troy and Gabriella to rehearse on their own. Troy followed Gabriella to an empty space backstage where they usually had private rehearsals.

"Hey, maybe we could work on the dance sequence today…" he began, but Gabriella stopped him with an annoyed look.

"I don't think we should rehearse today. We need to talk," she said with an obvious hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Okay…" said Troy. He sat down at an old box that used to be an ancient piece of prop for a previous play. Gabriella however remained standing and crossed her arms across her chest.

"What am I to you?" she asked point-blank.

He flushed guilty. Was his crush with Sharpay that obvious? "What do you mean?" he blurted suddenly just to have something to say.

She threw her hands up in the air in an exasperated gesture. "If you don't know the answer to that then maybe that's answer enough for me! Sometimes I wish I just listened to Taylor what she said about you the first time!"

"Huh?" he muttered. He didn't quite get what she said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Lunkhead basketball man. You know I defended you when she said that! But she's got you right. She just forgot to mention that you also have a wandering eye. I should have read between the lines better than that. The cheerleaders!" She huffed. "I should have known."

Troy remained silent, partly out of guilt, partly because he was still confused on what she was talking about. What about the cheerleaders?

"Look, Troy, I don't expect you to be worshipping me 24/7. I know you have hormones. But I wish you didn't make it so obvious you're staring at other girls all the time that you don't even pay attention to me."

"I don't—"

"Oh please, at lunchtime at the cafeteria you were staring at the cheerleaders' table by the door. You were practically drooling all over them."

It suddenly triggered on Troy what she meant. The cheerleaders' table was located near the cafeteria doors where he had been staring for a full-minute at lunch. But he wasn't staring at them. He was staring at the door after Sharpay went through it.

"And don't think I've noticed it's the first time your eyes have been wandering at other girls. In classes you always stare at the back where there's some cheerleader."

Wrong. There might have been some cheerleader sitting behind him but he never noticed it. He was just staring at Sharpay, who always sat at the back of any classroom.

"And what about the times you take the bus to school and you kept glancing behind you to watch some cheerleader there or some other pretty girl.

Wrong again. He never looked at any cheerleader at the back of the bus. But he was guilty of watching one particular pretty girl who had to endure the bumpy and smelly end corner seat with her brother every morning.

"And what's with teasing Sharpay Evans?"

He jumped at her name. "W-what about Sharpay?"

Gabriella shook her head at him. "You know I thought you were a cool guy Troy. I thought you weren't the kind to be vengeful. I thought we agreed we'll just ignore her. It's past alright. We got our parts in the musicale. We already won. I don't like her either but you don't have to rub it in her face that she lost. If you keep doing that she might do something nasty to us again. I don't want that kind of trouble with her."

"What do you—"

"Or is it peer pressure again?" Gabriella cut him. "Did Chad put you up to it?"

Troy held up a hand. "What are you talking about?"

She threw her hands in the air again. "I'm talking about the childish way you've been mocking her. You were grinning at her like an idiot this afternoon in English."

Troy froze. Was that what he looked like? No wonder Sharpay glared at him. She thought he was trying to make fun of her like Chad and the rest of his teammates.

"Do I have to mention how you invited her to take your seat on the bus twice so she could be open prey for everyone else's taunts?"

He never saw it that way. He thought he was just trying to be nice.

He said nothing in his defense but Gabriella seemed to take his silence as admission. She shook her head.

"I thought I knew you, Troy." She bit her lip hard as if she was contemplating something hard. "Maybe it's not a good idea that we see each other for a while."

Troy stared at her as she realized what she meant. "You're breaking up with me?" Somehow the idea wasn't giving him the shock and dread he expected. He was just confused. He liked Gabriella but sometimes she bored him. And then there was Sharpay. She seemed to be everything Gabriella was not and that thrilled him. Yet, she was someone unattainable, untouchable. Perhaps that was part of the reason why he was attracted to her. His mind was just all jumbled. He couldn't think or decide straight what he wanted.

"No!" Gabriella replied with mild horror. "Look, I mean… I just don't understand you these days." She shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe it's stress with the play or something. Look, all I'm asking is just a cool-off for a while."

"Cool-off?" he asked. He had heard of the term before from other people but somehow he never fully understood what exactly it meant in a relationship.

"You know, we're still together but not at the moment," Gabriella replied, but even that definition didn't seem to help him. How exactly were they together but not at the moment? Does that mean they're allowed to see other people? Or at least stare at them from afar? Because most likely he wouldn't have the guts to even ask Sharpay out. And even if he did, he knew she would tell him to evaporate or make him do so by screaming at him until his molecules disintegrated into a million pieces.

"Maybe a little distance could give us some perspective," Gabriella continued. Troy didn't miss the hint of sarcasm in her voice. He couldn't help but think that Gabriella was doing this to make him miss her. Maybe she was thinking if she was a bit detached from him he would come back begging on his hands and knees.

"Fine then," he retorted. What did he have to lose? And perhaps this distance could give him some 'perspective' as she put it. He did seem to need it as he was puzzled about his own feelings. "Cool-off it is."

She looked taken aback as if she was surprised that he would actually accept her suggestion. He realized she was bluffing and he just called it.

"Alright," she said in a poor imitation of an even voice. "See you then, Troy." She pushed past him and walked out the theatre doors. He felt immediately guilty and he knew he should run after her and tell her he didn't want a cool-off to make her feel better. But he knew he would be lying. Because the more he thought of it, the more he felt that this so-called "cool-off" was probably for the best.

He went outside after a few minutes' interval and went to his locker to grab a few books. He supposed there was nothing more to do than to go home. He heaved an audible sigh as he slammed his locker door.

"Son?"

He found his father standing over him carrying two bottles of Gatorade.

"Hey, Dad," he greeted morosely.

"You okay? Don't you have singing practice right now?"

He shook his head. "I'm off for the day. The chorus is rehearsing."

His father's face lit up with a smile. "You want to shoot some baskets with me and a friend? I'm going back to the gym now. I just needed to get us some drinks."

Troy considered it but he wasn't really in the mood. What he really wanted was to see Sharpay again. He would prefer the real her, but since he didn't know where she was right now, he would have to be content with watching her videos in his room.

"I think I'll just go home. I'm pretty tired and I still have homework to do."

His father looked disappointed. "Well, some other time then. You have your car?"

"No, I left it at home. I'll take the bus."

"Alright then, but if you change your mind, come over to the gym. I left the side door open."

Troy nodded and went on his way. It was still early so the bus was idly waiting to fill up with kids. Troy suddenly had an idea and sat next to the driver, Sherman.

"Hey Sherman!" Troy greeted. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Troy, what's up?" replied the thirty-something beefy man who had a really bad habit of spitting every few minutes. He spat outside his window just now after Troy greeted him.

"Do you know Sharpay Evans? You know, blonde girl—"

"Miss Ice Queen? Yeah. Who doesn't know her?" he shrugged. "She's a mean thing who's never even looked my way once except to wrinkle her snooty little nose." He spat again and this time he missed the window completely. His spit managed to end up at the edge of the side mirror. He used his bare hand to wipe it over the entire mirror to clean it from dust. Troy suddenly couldn't blame Sharpay for wrinkling her nose at him. Even by Troy's male standards, that was disgusting.

"She's got a hot little ass though," continued Sherman. "I get a nice view from the rear-view mirror. Too bad she sits in the back lately. When she used to sit up front, I could get a good shot at her chest too. But I'm not complaining. The cheerleaders more than make up and—"

"Okay, I get it!" Troy almost shouted. He wondered what Principal Matsui was thinking for approving this guy as a driver for the school bus. He seems to be drooling all over the girls too much it's a wonder they haven't had an accident on the road yet. He made a mental note to tell the cheerleaders to sit a few rows back from now on.

"Look, I just wanted to ask," Troy continued. "Does she ever take the bus home?"

Sherman shook his head. "Not lately, haven't seen her in the afternoons for almost two months now. Shame, she can really shake that—"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need to hear it," cut Troy who was really irritated now at hearing someone talk of Sharpay that way. "Thanks anyway."

He sat down several rows back so he wouldn't have to talk to Sherman anymore. The bus filled up in a few minutes and Sherman started the engine. Troy stared at the window in deep thought about Sharpay. Just as his gaze fell at his father's car in the faculty parking lot, he wondered just how she went home every afternoon. But as the car disappeared from his view, Troy dismissed the thought and he realized how pathetic he was that the nearest thing he could do to be with her was watch her from his TV screen.

_**A/N: **Finally got Chapter 5 out. It's been a while. I've written so many chapters for this already but all of them still need transcribing and re-editing so it may take a while. I got so many ideas for this, it's frustrating when you have absolutely no time to write. Anyway I hope you like this new installment. I couldn't resist writing some Troypay and this has a lot of them. Happy Valentines to all!_


	7. The Things You Find

**Chapter Five**

**The Things You Find in Your Parents' Junk **

Sharpay rummaged through her mother's desk drawer in search of staple wires. She had been filling papers all morning and she had just ran out of staples to organize the dozens of receipts, bank statements, bills and other papers her mother had as usual, left strewn all over her desk in the little office at the family home library. She reached into the bottom drawer where she knew she had left a box the last time she cleaned this desk. To her surprise it was filled with even more papers. She pulled the entire stack and pushed it towards Ryan who sat across from her.

"Ry, go check this, I'm all filled up!"

Ryan scowled at her from the mountain of paper he was already dealing with from his side of the desk.

"Don't complain!" Sharpay snapped. "At least you don't have to deal with the accounting. All I'm asking is for you to file."

Ryan heaved a sigh but consented. Sharpay found her box of staples and set back to stapling the bank statements by date. She would look into them later.

It was one of those Sundays that Sharpay and Ryan had no homework or practices to do, so they went to devote the day to some spring cleaning of the home office. If there was one trait that Sharpay and Ryan admired and took after her father, it was his inclination to be neat. Like him, the twins couldn't stand anything unorganized, particularly their mother's desk. Their mother had no organization skills at all. She was careless with papers and always left things piling on her desk. Since the house-keep wasn't allowed to touch anything on that desk, it was left to Sharpay and Ryan to clean up as part of their twice-a-year cleaning habit.

At the same time that they cleaned up, Sharpay also took time to account for family expenditures and allocate funds for the next six months. It assured her that the regular utilities and credit card bills were paid on time and there would be enough for major spending like school tuition or that car they were aiming to get. It was something that she learned out of bitter necessity. She began doing it after an embarrassing incident five years ago…

_Twelve-year-old Sharpay Evans crouched outside the pawnshop with her twin brother in tow. She adjusted the hood of her jacket over her head, hoping that nobody would recognize them in this part of the mall in front of this store._

"_Come on Ryan, just give me your ring. I promise we'll get it back."_

_Ryan bit his lip in stubborn refusal. "But Gramps gave it to me."_

"_Well Gramps also gave me this locket and these earrings, but I'm willing to give them up for the moment. We have to pay for tuition if we want to be registered before school opens tomorrow."_

"_Can't we just give them a promissory note just like Mom said?" asked Ryan. "I'm sure they'll let us register. We can pay them next week when Daddy comes home."_

_Sharpay glared at him. "I'm not giving a promissory note. Do you realize how embarrassing that would be? That would be like begging the school. I'm not going to let them think we don't have any money. It's already humiliating enough when they told me Dad's check bounced. Besides, how can we be sure Dad's coming home next week? The last time, he didn't come home for two months and not even Mom knows where he is."_

_Ryan scowled and whined. "Why can't Mom just pay the school?"_

_Sharpay rolled her eyes at him. "Because Mom doesn't have more than twenty dollars cash on her. All she has are credit cards. You can't use Visa to pay the school." She gritted her teeth angrily. She hated her mother so much right now. "Stupid Mom!"_

"_Hey, don't say that about Mom!" warned Ryan._

"_Well it's true. How stupid can she get that she doesn't even have a single bank account under her name where we could get money for emergencies! At least I have one. I asked Dad to get me. But even my savings aren't enough to pay for our tuition."_

"_I don't have a bank account," said Ryan and Sharpay gave him a look that meant 'You're an idiot!' "I'm only twelve!" he cried in defense._

"_Well I'm getting you one when Dad comes home. I'm telling Mom to get one too. We should all have one and maybe another joint account for emergencies. The idea that we can't have money when Dad's not around is just plain stupid."_

_Ryan finally took off his gold ring and reluctantly handed it to Sharpay. She clutched the ring along with her locket and earrings, hoping that it would be enough. She breathed a deep sigh and entered the store._

_

* * *

_

That incident taught Sharpay two valuable lessons. One was to never trust her mother to take care of financial matters. Madeline Thompson Evans may be a wonderful parent, but when it came to money she left too much in the care of her husband. Ever since they were married, her husband controlled everything financially, from their savings accounts to their real estate holdings. Sharpay no longer wondered why her mother's inherited farmland businesses from her grandfather dwindled so suddenly after her grandfather died. Before, the Thompsons were one of the richest families in Albuquerque with their businesses in farm produce and real estate. But Madeline never knew or bothered to learn the family enterprises. If it weren't for Robert Evans who managed to liquidate most of the remaining real estate and reinvested it in his own family's banking firms, everything she inherited might have ended up lost.

Until now, her mother never lifted a finger to take care of her own assets. As long as her husband provided her a generous allowance and maintained her stack of credit cards, she was happy with the situation.

Sharpay's second lesson, however, was something that pained her even more. It was the knowledge that her father's financial priorities did not lie with his family. The bounced check for school tuition was only the first indication. When Sharpay explored her father's desk while she was looking for extra school supplies the next day, she accidentally stumbled on documents her mother never bothered to look at before. There were bank statements that showed his massive unexplained withdrawals, credit card summaries of bought jewelry and expensive women's clothes that she never saw, and receipts to pricy hotels and apartments where her father had stayed with unknown companions. It didn't take a genius to guess that her father was keeping several mistresses. When Sharpay told her mother, Madeline's only response was to turn a blind eye.

Sharpay knew then she had to ensure her own living along with Ryan's and her mother's. After the tuition incident, she opened a joint-bank account for herself, Ryan and her mother. Then she computed for a short-term budget for home expenses along with generous half-a-year allowances for the three of them. She sent the list of figures to her father's office with a copy of one of his "mysterious jewelry" receipts for blackmail.

Her father responded accordingly without complaint and Sharpay made it a habit to send a budget demand every six months. It soon became something of a silent truce between them. He sent her any money she demanded and she ignored it when she found the summary report of credit card charges for expensive trinkets that never ended up on hers or her mother's jewelry box. Sharpay never heard a word of protest from her mother even though as the years went on it was blatantly obvious what Robert Evans was doing. As long as Sharpay managed her credit cards and the cash flow was in continuous supply, Madeline seemed content to let it go.

Sharpay now bristled as she saw another receipt for an expensive top-of-the line brand new mobile phone. It was a model she wanted herself but it was fat chance she would be seeing it. She irately crumpled the receipt and tossed it into the waste basket, knowing some social-climbing slut was now a proud owner of the phone at her father's expense. She made a mental note to increase her next allowance quotation enough to buy a phone more expensive than this one.

The landline suddenly rang and she and Ryan spent half a minute trying to find the phone from underneath the mountain of paper. Sharpay finally managed to dig it out under a pile of warranty cards.

"Hello, may I speak to Mrs. Madeline Evans?" said the girl on the other line.

"She's out of town at the moment. I'm her daughter, can I help you?" replied Sharpay.

The girl introduced herself as somebody who works for a real estate company. She mentioned something about Sharpay's mother making a down payment on an upscale New York condominium unit. "She failed to mention where she prefers we send the amortization bill," the girl explained. "She left us two addresses. Should I send it to Albuquerque or to New York?" asked the girl.

Sharpay was surprised. She assumed her mother finally decided to buy a condo in New York. She's been staying there so much for the last two years due to her job as a fashion consultant for a designer clothing firm. But it wasn't like her mother not to tell Sharpay and Ryan about spending something as big as this.

"Send it to Albuquerque," replied Sharpay. It was safer that way. Knowing her mother, she would probably forget to pay the monthly amortization bills anyway. She gave the address to confirm.

The girl acknowledged that it was correct. "So I'll just disregard her Park Ridge Towers address then."

"Sorry?" Sharpay asked. "What Park Ridge Towers address?"

The girl gave an address for an apartment in New York. "She gave it as her listed New York residence."

Sharpay was confused. "She doesn't have a New York residence."

"Oh, I just assumed, she wrote it down as residence. Must be a mistake. Albuquerque then. Thank you, Miss." The girl put down the phone and Sharpay hung up from her line.

"That's strange," said Sharpay. And she told Ryan what the girl just said. "What the hell was Park Ridge Towers all about?" she added when she finished.

"Maybe one of Mom's friends lives there," replied Ryan without looking up from the stack of papers he was examining. "She has been staying there a lot lately. Maybe she stays with a friend. She does that sometimes. It's cheaper than living in a hotel all the time she goes there and—"

"And?" Sharpay asked, puzzled that her brother just stopped mid-sentence.

"Oh God!" Ryan suddenly cried.

"What?"

Ryan stood up and waved a credit card summary statement. His face suddenly broke into a wide grin. "Somebody's getting a fabulous birthday present," he sang.

"What do you mean?" asked Sharpay, amused. Their birthday was next Saturday and ever since they were little it was always something of a treat for them whenever they discovered their surprised birthday gifts ahead of time. Ryan had the same look he always got when he just found out what his gift was before their mother could wrap it.

"Here," Ryan pointed to the statement he was holding. "Mom just bought us two front row tickets to Wicked using her credit card!"

Sharpay's mouth hung open for a minute before she let out a squeal. "OH MY GOD!!! Let me see that!"

But Ryan began dancing around the room still waving the document and refusing to give it to her. He paused for a moment and stared at it again. "There's more I think. She also got two tickets to something called the NYK nicks. What is that? Is that some new show in Broadway?"

Sharpay finally managed to snatch the statement from Ryan and she stared at the items indicated. "No silly," she said as she realized what her brother meant. "It's the New York Knicks. It's a basketball team." Sharpay frowned. "Why did Mom buy tickets to a basketball game? Front row too. She never watches basketball." She stared suspiciously at Ryan. "You didn't tell her about me playing basketball, did you?"

Ryan shook his head. "No, did you?"

"Of course, not. She still thinks I go to theatre practice every Saturday. You think she knows?"

Ryan shrugged. "Maybe. I just don't know how. I thought we had it pretty hidden from her."

"You think she's mad I didn't tell her?" asked Sharpay, worriedly.

"Maybe not. I mean, she did buy tickets. Maybe she likes you playing basketball."

"But if she did," wondered Sharpay. "Why not just confront me with it." Sharpay mulled over it and as she did she stared at the statement again. Involuntarily her eyes drifted across the page and she caught sight of several names of stores her mother had been patronizing lately. She felt something drop in her stomach.

"Ryan, Mom knows I'm into basketball!" She pointed to the statement again. "Look at this… FILA, Adidas, Nike! Does that tell you anything?"

Ryan looked confused. "She buys work out clothes?"

Sharpay gave him an annoyed look. "No dummy. She bought me sports clothes. See… jackets, shoes, jerseys." She stared at the second page and found even more sports gear charged to her mother's credit card. "It's like she bought me an entire wardrobe!"

"Wow!" said Ryan. "Happy birthday, I guess. I wonder what she got me."

"How come she never gives it to me then?" Sharpay asked. "She's been buying these for weeks now. Along with," she stared at the statement again. "A plasma TV, a microwave oven and a mini refrigerator, a couch. It's like she's furnishing a house."

"Maybe she wants to give it all in one go." He stopped and his I-discovered-my-birthday-present-ahead-of-time grin was back on his face. "I think I know what this is all about."

"What?" she demanded impatiently. Ryan's suspenseful drama was killing her.

"Hello?" replied Ryan as if it was obvious. "Condo unit? Tickets? Wardrobe? Appliances? Mom's got it all planned for our big seventeenth! I bet she's taking us to New York on our birthday weekend and surprises us with a condo that's fully furnished and has your brand new wardrobe in it. Then she'll take us to see Wicked and a basketball game. How cool is that?!"

Sharpay gave out another yell of jubilation. "You really think so?" she asked Ryan. It was just a rhetorical question for she could hardly believe her mother would plan something as fabulous as this. Their mother wasn't the kind to make big elaborate plans.

"Of course it is," replied Ryan. "I mean I suppose she wants to make up somehow since we're not having a party like last year."

"I don't even want to throw a party at all. Nobody's gonna come anyway."

Ryan's smile faded. "Yeah, not even Dad."

Sharpay glared at him. Why did he have to ruin it by mentioning their father? Ryan just reminded her that their Dad didn't show up for their sweet sixteenth bash last year even though she told him it was important.

Ryan must have realized he said the wrong thing and quickly changed the subject. "Hey I think this will be the best birthday yet. I suppose Mom wants to spend more time with us. I mean we hardly see her these last few months. She's always in New York."

"Well it's good that she's working," said Sharpay. "She seems awfully busy these last two years."

Ryan nodded. "Well I'm still wondering what she got me." He sat back down on his chair and grabbed at his stack of papers again. Sharpay returned to her own stack. She barely had time to pick up the next paper when Ryan exclaimed: "OH… MY… GOD…!!!"

"WHAT?"

"I'M GETTING A CAR!" He waved another piece of paper in the air. Sharpay immediately snatched it from him. It was a receipt from BMW Motors for a latest model car.

"No fair!" cried Sharpay. "We're supposed to share this!"

"Uh-uh," scowled Ryan. "You're already getting a wardrobe."

"That I don't need!" she argued. "I never asked Mom to get it for me."

"Well I didn't ask Mom for a car either, but I'm getting it. You're going to ask Dad for that 2005 Porche you wanted anyway. You can have that. I keep the BMW."

"I haven't got it yet. And it's pricy. He might object. He cut my budget the last time. He said he didn't approve of some of the items and he already gave Mom extra money. She's been learning how to demand from him lately."

Ryan rolled his eyes at her. "Then attach some more 'mistress' receipts and bank statements on the next budget demand. I'm sure if he can afford to splurge on his women," he spat the last word. "He can pay for anything you want."

Sharpay brightened. "You're right, and I'm changing it to this year's model Porche instead." She walked to the waste basket and picked up the phone receipt she tossed in earlier. She needed it for blackmail. She uncrumpled the receipt and was about to file it in her special "Daddy's Indiscretions" folder when she glimpsed the name on the receipt. It wasn't her father's name like she expected. It was her mother's.

Sharpay let out a loud scream of joy that must have reverberated throughout the entire house. When she finally stopped, Ryan was holding his hands over his ears.

"What is it now?" he complained. He was still shaking his head as if to get his hearing back.

"Mom bought me a phone! Just the one I wanted!" Sharpay could forgive her mother for being a slob with paperwork. She could do it for the rest of her life. It was worth cleaning up after her if Sharpay and Ryan always find something worth their while in her trash.

Sharpay began dancing in the room much like Ryan did earlier. "Ry, after we clear this up, clean out your closet and get you overnight bags ready. We're going to New York next weekend and we're coming home with loads of stuff. This is going to be best birthday ever!"

* * *

A/N: Another chapter up on Valentines. Yipee! Sorry, no Coach Bolton here, but this chapter is very important and will be significant in later ones. 


	8. Close Calls

**A/N: **A lot of you are quite perceptive on the last chapter, but I'm not going to give away anything yet. I'm planning on tossing a few twists in this story.

I know I said this will only have slight Troypay hints, but I couldn't help but write a lot more episodes with them. Troy and Sharpay are just so good together. And I know I wrote this initially as a drama, but this scene just popped into my head and I just couldn't stop writing it while laughing my head off. So on to the story, enjoy…

**Chapter Seven**

**Close Calls**

"Alright now that we got all the usual problems sorted, let's go on to schedules," Principal Dave Matsui announced. "Jack?"

Jack sat up straighter on his seat. "Basketball tryouts for next season's members," he said. "I'm aiming to hold it on the second to the last Friday before school ends. Around," he checked his schedule book. "Three-thirty, just after last class."

"You're holding basketball tryouts early?" Matsui puzzled. "I thought you wanted to wait until next term before holding tryouts so we can see if any new students come up?"

"Oh, I'm holding a second set of tryouts next term too. But I want an initial line up of four new members now. Best to get them trained over the summer with the remaining members. We'll get another four next term."

The principal gave a worried frown. "Eight? You mean we're losing two-thirds of the team next year?"

Jack noticed Darbus and Falstaff were rolling their eyes at them from the corner of his eye. He decided to ignore them. Those two understood nothing about basketball. He turned his attention back to the principal. "Unfortunately, yes. Eight members of the current team are seniors graduating by June. I only got Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke left. Admittedly, they're the best players so I'm not too worried. But we could use new blood. I'm actually thinking of revising the rule that we only accept sophomores up. We might find some potential from incoming freshmen. We can open tryouts to them next year."

Matsui considered it. "You do that. You know your team better, Jack. If you think something can add another trophy in the awards room, then you've got my support."

"Thanks, Dave." Jack turned to the rest of his co-teachers. "Are you alright with my schedule? Nothing conflicting?" he asked.

The teachers shook their heads, except for Lila, the female gym teacher who was also in charge of the cheerleading squad. "I'm planning to host tryouts that day too. You don't mind sharing the gym, do you Jack?" she asked in her honey-piping voice.

Jack shook his head and turned away from her. He always found her voice rather annoying and her constant more than subtle attempt to flirt just irritated him. She reminded him too much of all those cheerleaders who fawned over him years ago. He used to think it was cool that he got the admiration of girls like that. But now at his age with a wonderful wife, he no longer desired such attentions. Come to think of it, he never really liked girls like that at all. Too easy to please. Just smile at them and they think you're a god. It was good for his ego, but he preferred someone with more of a challenge, an attitude. He would even prefer Darbus to her any day. At least she has a personality.

"Well, then," continued Matsui. "Any other activities before school ends that we need to plan for?"

"I do," Darbus said with a dramatic raise of her voice. It was Jack's turn along with Principal Matsui to roll their eyes. They weren't the only ones. Some of the other teachers were doing that too, though they were doing it quite covertly.

"Don't dismiss this just yet," she said with a raise of an eyebrow. "It happens to concern all of us. I'm holding a talent show on the last day of school." She stopped and faced Jack. "Don't even start, Bolton." she warned.

"I didn't say anything!" Jack protested.

Darbus gave him another one of her smug expressions. "I expect you will, but before you do, perhaps it would be best to tell you your son was the one who suggested it."

Jack returned her raised eyebrow with his. "O-kay? Troy didn't say anything so I have no idea what this is about."

"Well, I suppose it's all for the better that you'll hear it from me first." She turned to the rest of the faculty staff. "I'm planning on an open talent show… for all," she emphasized the last two words. "That means it includes the faculty."

Mr. Rodriguez, the history teacher, raised a hand. "Whoa! Wait, you want us to do… I don't know… put on some yellow tights and sing and dance and make a fool of ourselves in front of our students?!"

"No, you don't have to," Miss Darbus sighed as if she was talking to a bunch of idiots. "It does not necessarily mean you have to sing or dance. Do whatever you want. Juggle on a high wire or swallow a live chicken, if you have the talent for it. But it has to be a form of performing arts." She turned to Jack. "And no Bolton, making touchdowns is not a form of performing arts."

"I never said it was," muttered Jack. "And I shoot baskets, I don't make touchdowns."

Darbus dismissed it as if she didn't hear him. "Anyway, the performance is completely voluntary. You may wish to or not to sign up at all," she added with a dramatic lilt of voice.

"I can recite some haiku," offered Matsui.

Darbus beamed at him. "Well, that would be very much appreciated, Dave."

The other teachers began to offer suggestions for their own performances that seemed to hearten Darbus. Jack remained silent. He thought about his talk with Sharpay before about his dancing skills. But he shook his head. He wasn't about to go out and tell the world about that, was he?

"One other thing," Darbus said. Jack focused his attention back to her. "Troy also suggested we hold the talent show in the gymnasium for once. He said it might be a nice way to have a 360 degree angle stage. It's a rather radical idea but a creative one. However, I need your clearance on that to use the gymnasium," she nodded to Jack though the way she said it was more of demand rather than a request.

Jack shrugged. "Suit yourself, Darbus. Feel free to use the gym."

"Good then," she said, still tight-lipped. "That's all the support I need from you in this artistic endeavor. You need not attend the event as I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate it."

"Oh I'll be there to watch Troy," he said rather irritably. He felt quite annoyed that Darbus belittled him when it came to knowledge in the performing arts. He may not be a theatre buff but he did know at least one aspect of performing. Not that he was going to tell Darbus that, of course.

Matsui cleared his throat in an attempt to diffuse the tension before it erupted into a full argument. "Well then, if there's nothing else let's end this meeting then now. Have a great weekend all of you."

Jack stood up with the rest. The meeting ended earlier than he thought. He had more time to play with Sharpay. She told him yesterday she wasn't going to come to practice at the Community Center tomorrow. It was her birthday and she had a feeling her mother was taking her and Ryan out of town for the weekend.

He paused by his cubicle in the faculty room and picked up his papers along with a tiny stuffed teddy bear wearing a pink basketball uniform. He couldn't resist giving her something. When he saw this bear by a store after he dropped her off yesterday afternoon, he knew it was the perfect gift. He could just imagine the smile that would light Sharpay's face when he gave her the bear.

His memory suddenly flashed to a similar teddy bear he bought years ago. He was surprised that he could still remember how it looked like: brown and white with a red basketball between its paws. But he never had the chance to give that bear. It sat for almost a year in a corner shelf of his college dorm room, staring at him with its forever cheerful smile. Whenever he looked at it, it gave him hope—until one fatal day that he received a dreadful letter that made him toss that bear to the nearest garbage can.

He suddenly felt his throat constrict and he mechanically reached for his wallet. He flipped it open and pulled out an old piece of paper hidden underneath the pictures of Troy and his wife. He stared at the black and white image for a moment and gave it a kiss.

_No more, _he said to himself. He had been saying those words every time but he could never keep the resolution to forget and keep that paper where it was. He always had to stare at it one more time. _I have her in the gym everyday, _he thought. _I'm finally giving the teddy bear I was meant to give. That should be enough. I shouldn't be doing this anymore. _He carefully replaced the precious piece of paper back into its hiding place in his wallet, knowing when he got to thinking he would be taking it out again.

"Awww! That is so cute!" Jack was startled but he didn't have to turn to see that Lila was behind him. "Who's it for, Jack?"

"Er... a friend," he replied. "Birthday present."

"Who?" she asked. "Do I know her?"

Jack couldn't help but feel irritated. That was another thing he hated about Lila sometimes. She was too nosy when it came to him. But he couldn't just say he was giving it to Sharpay Evans. She was his student and it would sound odd that he was giving a birthday present to his student when he never gave presents to his own colleagues.

"Nope, family friend," he said curtly as he stuffed the bear in his jacket pocket. He was out of the faculty room before she could question him further. He made his way towards the gym. At his entrance, he was greeted by the squeak of rubber heels and the sounds of a basketball hitting the ring and landing on the floor.

"Hey, advance happy—"

He stopped as he realized it wasn't Sharpay shooting hoops. It was Troy.

"Hi, Dad. I'm off again today with the chorus rehearsing again," he explained a bit sullenly, though Jack didn't seem to take much notice. His eyes were busy scanning around for the girl he expected to see here.

"Dad? You okay?"

"Huh?" Jack muttered. He realized Troy was still there. "Sorry son, just thinking of something else. What are you doing here anyway?"

Troy chuckled. "I never thought you'd ask me that question, Dad. I thought you'd be thrilled to have me back in the court."

Jack smiled. "Well you seem too busy lately with your singing. And I just heard from Darbus you're coming up with a talent show at the end of the year. I thought you wouldn't like to play basketball anymore."

"Hey, I miss it too Dad. Don't worry, I'm not giving up basketball just yet. I still like to shoot every now and then. Helps me think. Care for a bit of one-on-one right now?"

Despite his curiosity on where Sharpay was, Jack sensed his son wanted more than a basketball game. There was something on his mind he needed to talk about. He couldn't just brush him off to find Sharpay.

"Alright, wait for me here. Just give me a minute to put some stuff away," he indicated the folder and schedule books he was holding before running off to his office. He'd call Sharpay to check where she was in his office then head back to Troy. But when he got to the locker rooms he heard the water running in one of the stalls. He knew Sharpay was still there taking a shower.

"Sharpay?" he called out as he took off his jacket with the bear still in it and dropped it into one of the benches along with the other papers he was holding.

"Coach?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah, it's me. Troy's out in the gym."

"I know." The sound of running water softened to a light spray and Sharpay popped her head sideways out of the stall. She still had soap in her hair and on the tip of her bare shoulder. "He came in all of a sudden while I was practicing alone. It was a good thing I managed to duck in time behind the bleachers and sneak back here before he could see me."

"Well he's waiting for me out there."

"You didn't tell him I was here?" she cried desperately.

"No. I assumed you didn't want him to know what you do."

"Don't tell him. Just go and play with him, Coach. I can see myself out and take the last bus home."

Jack shook his head. "This is ridiculous Sharpay. So what if Troy knows what you do? I told you before, it's not something to be embarrassed about."

But Sharpay bit her lip anxiously and gave him a pleading look. "I just can't let him know. I can't let anyone know. Just not yet."

"Dad?"

They both froze. They could hear Troy's footsteps coming over towards them.

"Coach please…" Sharpay pleaded.

Jack couldn't say no to that look. So he just nodded. "Just keep quiet then."

"Dad? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Troy repeated from the hallway.

"I'm coming out, wait for me there!" Jack shouted, but Troy's footsteps were still coming towards them. Sharpay disappeared back into her stall but Jack realized her towel and clothes were still hanging over the partition of the shower stall. That would look suspicious if Troy came in. By instinct, he grabbed everything and stuffed it inside the nearest unlocked locker he could reach.

"Coach, bring that back—I'm not wearing anything!" Sharpay frantically whispered.

Jack realized what he just did but there was no way to recover even her towel. Troy just appeared into the locker room.

"Hey, Dad, I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"I ah—" Jack fought to keep his face from blushing. He realized how this situation would look to Troy if he discovered who happened to be in the shower stall right now, especially since Jack managed to leave her naked right there.

"Is the shower running?" Troy asked.

"Ahh—yeah," Jack said lamely as he realized Sharpay still left the shower on and there was no way she can turn it off now without making her presence known. However, Jack was struck with a sudden excuse. "I heard the water running. Someone must have left it on from the last class. I came here to check."

He fell into uncomfortable silence and Troy gave him a puzzled look. "Aren't you going to turn it off?"

Jack thought of Sharpay in the stall and shook his head. He couldn't just barge in on her when she probably only had lather covering her. "Uhhmmm… no."

Troy gave him an even more confused look. "I'll do it then," he said as he walked towards the stall.

"No!" he cried as he jumped in front of the stall to prevent Troy from entering. "I'll do it, j-just sit down."

"O-kay," Troy muttered uncertainly. To Jack's relief his son sat at one of the benches, but he dreadfully realized he had to go into that stall himself. He didn't want to be seeing Sharpay… well that was just… inappropriate. Unable to think of a way out, he shut his eyes and felt his way blindly into the stall. He refused to open his eyes and see something he didn't want to see.

His hand inched through the tiled walls as he felt for the knob. He suddenly made contact with something soft. He shuddered to think what it was before…

"Owww!" he winced audibly as he realized Sharpay just slapped his hand though he still refused to open his eyes.

"Sorry Coach," Sharpay whispered to him. He heard her turn the tap off but not before his shirt got soaked.

"Are you alright, Dad?" Troy asked. He heard a shuffle of feet.

"Stay there!" he ordered a little louder than he intended. "I just er…" He couldn't think of an excuse.

"Slipped on the floor," Sharpay whispered urgently.

"Floor's a little slippery."

"Do you need help—"

"NO! Just stay there. I'm coming out." He blindly walked out of the stall and struggled for a split-second to compose himself to make sure Troy didn't think anything was amiss.

"You're acting a bit… jumpy. Are you sure you're alright, Dad?"

"Fine," Jack managed to say evenly. It struck him how weird this situation was. He was the 41-year-old father and yet he's the one trying to hide a naked teenage girl from his sixteen-year-old son. He would have laughed at the utter peculiarity of all this if the circumstances had been different.

"Your shirt's all wet."

Jack didn't care. He just wanted to get Troy out of here so Sharpay could get her clothes back on. "I'll change later. Let's go out and talk in my office."

"Oh but hey, I got a spare shirt you could borrow," said Troy. To Jack's horror, Troy opened the locker where he tossed Sharpay's clothes in!

"What the—" Troy began in surprise as he held up a pair of cotton pink panties with a lacy trim.


	9. More Close Calls and a Confession

_**A/N: **Before anything else, I need to publish an erratum on my previous chapter. That part where Coach Bolton mentions the schedule for the basketball tryouts, he said "second to the last Friday before school ends," I meant for him to say "last Monday before school ends." The time frame will be significant so I just want you all to know that (Hint! Hint! on future plot). _

_I've been trying to rush this update because I know you're all dying to know what happens next (and on __wish on a star ox__'s case, s/he said s/he might spontaneously combust if I don't update, and I don't want to lose a fan). Yes, __AlwaysxAddicted__, the previous one was a fun chapter to write, so is this next one. I can't stop laughing myself, that if anyone was watching while I'm typing this would think I look like an idiot in front of my computer. _

_Anyway, I'll stop rambling now so you can read the rest._

**Chapter Eight**

**More Close Calls and a Confession**

Jack could only stare with open-mouthed shock. Troy continued to go through the unusual stuff in his locker. He dug through the towel and found a matching pink lace bra tossed in with the plain gray T-shirt and shorts Sharpay wore for basketball practice.

Jack couldn't look at him. He realized there was nothing to do but tell Troy the truth. He braced himself and searched the words to explain when…

"Oh ha ha, very funny Chad!" Troy suddenly exclaimed sarcastically.

"What?" Jack asked. He finally looked up. Troy was wearing a half-embarrassed, half-annoyed look.

"This isn't what it looks like Dad," began Troy apologetically. "Chad must have put it in here as another one of his practical jokes. He always does that to me. You know last year he placed his sister's Barbie dolls in my locker to embarrass me when I opened it in front of the team after I made captain. I really should have that lock replaced."

Jack remained silent and kept his face blank. Inwardly he was flinching as he saw Troy was still holding on to Sharpay's intimate unmentionables and was toying with the garters with his fingertips.

"Fine then, Chad," Troy continued to speak to the air. He tossed the towel, shirt and shorts at one of the hampers for used towels but he held on to the intimate items and stuffed them into this jacket pocket. "I'm keeping these two as souvenirs."

Jack's heart sank with dread. "Son, I don't think that's a good idea," he protested.

Troy just laughed. "It's a joke Dad. Chad's always doing it. Let's see if he can get me to return his sister's underwear. I'm not giving this back as easily as the Barbie dolls. And he can have hell to pay with his big sis."

Jack swallowed hard. He had absolutely no idea what to do. But he knew he had to get them back. It was his fault he placed them in there in the first place.

"Son, don't you think you ought to show a bit more respect to the girl that owns those."

Troy just laughed even harder. "Well, what would I do, give it back to Chad? No way, Dad. Besides I'm not gonna give him the satisfaction of knowing he got to me this time. Nope, I'm keeping these and there's nothing he can do to get them back. Besides it's not like some girl has to go commando without them."

Jack felt really ill at Troy's choice of words as he thought how exactly Sharpay was going home without the items Troy just stole from her. He felt his face grow hot at the sudden blush, but Troy hadn't noticed. He tossed Jack a fresh shirt from his locker. "This one's big enough, Dad. I'll meet you in your office, okay?" Troy walked out of the locker rooms but even after his footsteps had receded he couldn't say a word of assurance to Sharpay. He was too embarrassed.

"Coach? Is he gone?" she whispered through the partition.

"Yes," he said unhappily. How could he ever face her again knowing what he just did? He tossed her the towel and the remaining clothes. He hoped somehow she brought an extra pair of underwear.

"I can't wear these," she said behind the stall. "I'm taking the bus home."

"Where are the clothes you wore to school earlier?" he asked.

Sharpay was silent for a moment. Jack felt another dreaded "uh oh" coming up.

"Sharpay?" he asked anxiously.

"I left them in your office by your desk," she muttered.

Jack slapped his forehead. Troy was there. It just keeps getting worse.

"Well wear those for the moment," Jack said. "I'll get Troy to leave my office," he said as he hurriedly took off his wet shirt and replaced them with the one Troy gave him.

"Well what about my… you know?"

Jack gritted his teeth and felt himself blush again. "I don't how to get them back without arousing suspicion. You do keep an extra set of clothes, including…"

"No, I don't!" Sharpay cried. "Coach, I can't go home like this. Even if I got the clothes I left in your office, I need something underneath. I was wearing a skirt a while ago and it's a very short one too. I'm not doing a Britney! You have to find me something!"

Jack stared around the room in desperation. His eyes finally landed on Troy's slightly opened locker. He flung it open and rummaged through it. He found a clean pair of white boxers underneath his extra shirts. "Here," he said as he tossed it over the partition to Sharpay.

"What the hell is this?" she asked.

"It's er… Troy's," he mumbled miserably. It was ridiculous. He was stealing his son's underwear to give to the naked girl he's hiding. This was just so wrong!

"Ewww! No way! I'm not wearing something that touched Troy's—!"

"I'm sorry, but that's the best I could get," Jack replied.

She let out a sigh. "I suppose it will have to do for the moment… It's a little big and kinda breezy though. Coach, do you by any chance have any duct tape?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh and Sharpay giggled with him. He was thankful Sharpay had a sense of humor and can still laugh at this embarrassing situation. "I have some in my office. Bottom drawer of my desk with the office supplies. Look, I have to go now before Troy suspects anything. I'll get him to go to the gym so you can pick up your stuff in my office," he finally said.

"Thanks, Coach," she muttered.

He found Troy seated on the couch in his office. Jack eyed Sharpay's pink tote bag by his desk. So far so good, Troy hadn't noticed that along with her cell phone that she left on his desk.

Suddenly the phone began blinking and singing a Pussycat Dolls song.

Troy and Jack both stared at it for a long moment before Troy turned to him.

"Er… Dad… whose phone is that?"

Jack continued to eye the phone. From where he stood, he could see Sharpay dressed in her previous basketball attire lurking beyond his office, Troy's back to her. She was flaying her hands in a desperate gesture for him to do something.

"I think it may be Arthur's," Jack said lamely, indicating the assistant gym coach.

Troy gave him an odd look. Arthur was a 52-year-old married man with grandchildren. He was hardly the type to have a cellular phone decorated with rhinestones and a ring tone that sings "Don't Cha Wish Your Girlfriend Was Hot Like Me."

Jack couldn't think of anything to do. The ring tone was grinding on his nerves, so he did the only thing he could: pick up the phone.

"Hello, Sharpay?"

Maddy's voice froze him completely.

"Listen honey, I'm still in New York and something came up at work. I won't be back until next week. You and Ryan keep yourselves company for your birthday. Do whatever you want. If you need anything use my credit card."

Jack continued to listen to her voice. The affectionate way she said Sharpay's name reminded him how she used to say his name years ago.

"Sharpay… Sharpay can you hear me?"

Jack jolted himself awake. He realized Troy was looking at him oddly again. He had to say something to confirm his excuse on the phone's owner. Unfortunately, he can't do anything about Maddy at the moment.

"Yeah, your phone's here at the office," he said.

There was a moment of silence from Maddy's line before: "Who is this? What are you doing with my daughter's phone?"

Jack ignored her. He couldn't explain with Troy around to hear. "Just pick it up Monday morning," he continued. I'll leave it in my office, goodbye Arthur."

"Arthur? Who are you?" Maddy demanded. "What have you done—"

But Jack ended the call and scrambled to turn if off to prevent her from calling again. He then shut the phone in his desk drawer and turned to Troy.

"It's Arthur's," he told his son. "He thought he lost it."

Troy chuckled. "He has really odd taste in ring tones and phone accessories."

"Yeah… well… the guy's got two granddaughters. He gets ideas from them," Jack reasoned. He hoped that Troy didn't know Arthur's granddaughters are both under two and wouldn't have an idea who the Pussycat Dolls are just yet. "Anyway, let's go to the gym, then," he added.

But Troy stretched out on the couch of his office. "Well, actually I was hoping we could just talk here. It's much more comfortable."

Jack winced. Sharpay gave him an exasperated look and was gesturing again to get Troy out.

"Well, the gym's more… spacious," he reasoned lamely. But Troy didn't get the hint. He put his feet up in a relaxed manner.

"Let's just stay here Dad. I don't feel like talking somewhere that carries echoes."

Jack was out of ideas. So he sat down on a chair next to Troy and gave Sharpay an apologetic look. He hoped that whatever it is Troy was about to say wasn't going to take long.

"Alright, tell me."

Troy heaved a sigh. "Well, I suppose I should start by telling you Gabriella broke up with me today."

Despite Sharpay's urgent situation, Jack couldn't help but feel the need to pay attention to Troy. He obviously had a lot on his mind he wanted to talk about. After all, Gabriella was his first girlfriend.

"I'm sorry about that."

Troy gave a fake laugh. "That's just it, Dad. I'm not."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you see, she asked me for a cool off last week. You know she has this thing that she wants us to still be together but we're not at the moment?"

"Huh?" Jack didn't quite digest what Troy said, but also because he was partly distracted by Sharpay who was rolling her eyes heavenward and silently mouthing the word "Idiot."

"I know Dad, I don't get that cool off thing either. Well she said she wanted to be apart for a while so I could get some 'perspective' as she put it."

"Ok-ay…" Jack mumbled. It was hard to pay attention to Troy when Jack could see Sharpay doing a silent imitation of an over-exaggerated laugh as a reaction to what Troy was relating.

"Well, this afternoon she came over and demanded why I was ignoring her. I told her I thought that was what she meant by cool off and then she said…"

Jack didn't quite catch what Troy said next. He was too busy trying hard not to laugh at Sharpay using her hands as a signal of talking while mouthing: "Blah, blah, blah!"

"Well, anyway, she said she wanted to end the cool off period and get back to what we were normally, I realized I just didn't want to. She got mad and she said we were over. Somehow, I'm not really that upset about it. I sort of felt glad she ended it and I didn't have to and—"

Jack held a hand up to him to stop. If he didn't Troy might drone on forever. As much as he wanted to help Troy out, there was a girl behind him that needed clothes. "Alright, you wanted to talk to me about Gabriella. Maybe we could go take a walk outside—"

Sharpay nodded to Jack in encouragement.

But Troy shook his head and refused to budge from his comfortable position. "No, it's not that. It doesn't bother me that much anymore. It's something else. It's about, well…" he breathed a sigh. "Dad, have you ever felt afraid of talking to someone you really like?"

Sharpay stopped looking anxious. She was staring at Troy's head and to Jack's surprise she was gesturing that Jack should let Troy go on, as if she was interested in what he had to say. Jack suddenly remembered she used to have a crush on Troy too, so he suspected this sudden confession from his son was a subject of interest to her.

"I take it this involves a girl you like," replied Jack. "Does this have anything to do with your break-up with Gabriella?"

"Well partly," replied Troy. "I mean she's different from Gabriella. She's more… interesting, talented… beautiful." He smiled wistfully. "I just can't stop thinking about her. But I don't think I have a chance with her."

Troy got Jack's full attention. His son never had any problems talking to girls before. They came to him like moths to a flame and Troy was always confident around them. He could have any girl in school he wanted eating at the palm of his hand. So this problem was something new to Jack. "Why not?"

Troy shook his head. "She doesn't like me. I don't think she does. She's not exactly the friendliest person in the world, and my friends… they wouldn't really approve of her."

Jack was a bit alarmed. "Why wouldn't they? This girl isn't doing drugs or something dangerous, is she?"

"Oh no, no! Not like that, Dad!" Troy exclaimed. His hand unconsciously went to his jacket pocket. He pulled out Sharpay's bra and began toying with the garter again without thinking. Jack suddenly glanced back to Sharpay who was now looking murderous at Troy. Jack was sure that if it weren't for the glass dividing them she would have jumped over and strangled him.

"She's a good student," continued Troy. His fingers were still involuntarily pulling at her garter. "I mean she's not into the scholastic decathlon or anything, but she gets good grades and she doesn't even get detention except one or two from Miss Darbus."

"So she's not a troublemaker or … prone to violence?" The last phrase just slipped from his lips because he was looking at Sharpay who was indicating that she was about to mutilate Troy's head if he didn't stop manhandling her underwear. "Could you stop doing that?" Jack finally barked at Troy. "Just hand it over," he added in an attempt to get the article back.

"Oh sorry, didn't realize," said Troy. But he stuffed the lacy item back into his pocket and seemed to not have heard Jack's last demand. "Anyway, I assure you Dad, she's never in trouble. It's just that she's not the kind of girl my friends expect me to go out with."

Jack heaved a frustrated sigh while he saw Sharpay made a face similar to what he was he was feeling. He gave her another apologetic look.

"Dad? You okay? What are you looking at?"

Jack jumped at the question and Troy turned behind him. Sharpay managed to duck out of sight just in time.

"Nothing," Jack assured and hurriedly turned the topic back to Troy's problem. "I think the problem is not you afraid of talking to her, but what your friends will think when you do. Troy, if you really like her, then give it a shot. I mean you went out with Gabriella before and you told me how your friends didn't like it at first. But if they're your real friends, they'll come to accept your decisions if you explain it to them."

"I know. But I still don't know how to go about asking her out. She could be a bit… difficult. I mean she's rejected other guys before and well, let's just say she knows how to crush someone really hard."

Jack suddenly thought of Maddy again. He knew exactly how that felt. "Why don't you start being her friend first? Maybe when she gets used to you being friendly, it will be easier to ask her out. Or" he added, still thinking of Maddy. "Maybe if you got to know her more, you wouldn't like her enough to ask her out. Either way it's a safe win-win situation."

"You're right Dad," Troy smiled. "I'll do that, thanks."

"Good, now can we play some basketball?"

Troy nodded and got up. Jack saw Sharpay hide again and he safely led Troy out to the gym. He let his son go first a few paces to allow him time to whisper to Sharpay who was hiding behind a row of lockers: "Check my jacket pocket. The thing there is yours."

He couldn't say anything more. He followed Troy to the gym and they played one-on-one for several minutes. When they took a break, he checked his phone and found a message from Sharpay:

"Tnx 4 covering. Luv d gift, sweet of u. Not blaming u, but ur son's a jerk. Punish him 4 me, wil u?" 

Jack couldn't help but chuckle loudly which earned him a curious look from Troy.

"I was talking to Dave Matsui about Arthur's ring tone," Jack lied. He grabbed the ball and gave Troy a challenging glare. He owed Sharpay giving Troy a beating in basketball. His son was going down.


	10. Birthday Blues

_A/N: I'm having a bit of difficulty writing the last few chapters of "No Conditions" but don't worry, I'm working on it. Meanwhile, here's the next chapter of this story. It's about to turn serious again, but I'll try to drop a few amusing hints along the way if I can._

_Thanks again for all those who read and reviewed (no, I don't mind when you write me novels for reviews, I appreciate them). _

**Chapter Nine**

**Birthday Blues**

Sharpay sat down at the breakfast table on the morning of her birthday feeling low as she remembered the conversation she had with her mother yesterday afternoon:

"_Sharpay, thank goodness! I called your phone a few minutes ago. Someone else answered it. It sounded like a man. What happened? I tried calling again but your phone's been turned off."_

_Sharpay put on her most innocent voice, though inwardly she was chuckling at the thought of what Coach Bolton did a while ago to save her neck. She was still holding on to the teddy bear he just gave her. "I don't know what that was about Mom. My phone's been turned off for the last two hours. I ran out of battery. You must have dialed the wrong number."_

"_But it's your number. I checked the call register."_

"_Must be a network problem Mom. You must have been connected to the wrong person. It happens sometimes."_

"_Well, I suppose so," her mother replied. "The man who answered didn't seem to hear me anyway. He wasn't making any sense. Anyway I called to tell you I'm staying in New York until next week. I know it's your birthday tomorrow sweetie but I need to be here. Do whatever you want with Ryan. You have my credit card."_

She had been surprised at this turn of events. She had been so sure that her mother was calling to tell her and Ryan to pack their bags and get on a plane to New York and meet her there. When they got home, she and Ryan waited until midnight expecting a grand surprise—a call, a text, or a BMW at their doorstep. But nothing happened. They got up at dawn next morning still anticipating for anything. The hours rolled by, yet they hadn't heard a word from their mother except for a text message each telling them: "Happy Birthday!"

Sharpay checked her watch. It was past noon. Her practice at the Community Center starts at one. She might as well just take the bus and go there since it seems like whatever their mother was planning for their birthday, it wasn't likely to happen today. She showered, got dressed and went to find Ryan. She found him in the home office looking over the documents they filed last week.

"Sharpay, I don't get it," he said when he noticed her. He motioned for her to come forward.

"Get what, Ry?" she asked.

"These," Ryan said indicating some bank statements. "Have you seen these?"

Sharpay shook her head. She hadn't had a chance to go over all the bank statements last week. In their excitement, she and Ryan just filed away the rest of the documents without looking at them thoroughly. They were too busy last week cleaning out their room to make way for their expected new stuff. Sharpay took the statements from Ryan and immediately realized what he meant. There were large withdrawals on their family joint account in the last few months.

"What is she spending it on?" Ryan asked. "We don't see her with anything other than the usual stuff."

Sharpay shook her head. "I don't know," she said feebly. Though a warning bell seemed to be ringing in her head at how familiar this pattern of spending sounded.

"And look at this," Ryan said as he showed her the receipt they found from BMW Motors. "Check the date and the address."

Sharpay did as Ryan told her. The receipt indicated the date of purchase was late last year and the address of the buyer was an apartment unit in Park Ridge Towers, New York—exactly the same address the real estate agent mentioned last week.

"How come she waited so long to give that car? She's had it even before Christmas last year," Ryan asked. "She could have given us that instead of those overpriced designer watches."

Sharpay couldn't give an answer, but the more nagging question was the mysterious New York address. She stared at it for a moment before her eyes fell on the inbox tray. There was a new unopened envelop there that she hadn't seen before. It must have arrived sometime this week. When she checked it, it was addressed to their mother and she recognized the real estate agent's name on the return address. Sharpay ripped open the envelope.

"Shar, it's Mom's mail, you're not supposed to open it."

"It's the amortization bill for that condo she bought. I need to know." She unfolded the paper and read through the description. It was a fully-furnished two-bedroom unit of a sky-rise condominium. She was surprised at how expensive it was. The down payment alone was dizzyingly astronomical. The monthly payments were equally exorbitant even by Sharpay's standards.

Ryan stood over her shoulder to read the statement. "I guess we know where the money goes. But I hope we get to see it soon."

"Yeah, me too." The warning bells continued to ring in her head, but she hurriedly shut them out. This was their Mom. She wasn't like Dad. She was always for her and Ryan. This new condo was for them, a part of their birthday present. They just have to be patient, the surprise will eventually come.

She needed to be distracted. She didn't want to be thinking these thoughts. She had to go out and play basketball to clear it. "Listen, Ry, I'm going off to practice. If Mom doesn't come up with anything by this afternoon, let's go have dinner tonight at some fancy place."

"You really think she bailed out on us today?" he asked worriedly.

Sharpay gave him a forced smile. "I'm sure she's just making us think that so we'll get really surprised when she shocks us with something big," she assured him. Yet at the back of her mind, something was telling Sharpay that Ryan was right.

* * *

Sharpay stood on alert, her legs moving constantly while her eyes focused on the ball. Jane was nearing the penalty area, but her way was blocked by Thea. Sharpay met her gaze and Jane nodded in understanding. Jane faked a pass to Lilian. Thea was confused for a split-second. That was all Jane needed to toss the ball to Sharpay. She caught it and didn't hesitate. She threw it as far as she could. It went through the hoop and nothing but the net moved. Sharpay jumped in jubilation just as Coach Bolton's whistle blew. 

"Sweet!" Coach Bolton's voice rang clear through the throng of girls. "Jane, Sharpay, Lilian excellent teamwork. That's what I'm talking about. Let's all work on that coordination next week. Hit the showers girls," he dismissed before he met Sharpay's gaze.

"I'm off to talk to the organizing committee for the basketball tournament, I'll be right back," he said. Sharpay just managed to nod in acknowledgement before he rushed off outside the gym.

Sharpay followed her teammates as they filed out towards the gym doors. "Are you sure you don't want to go out after this?" she asked them. "We can go for ice cream or pizza. My treat." Over the last few weeks, Sharpay had grown quite attached to most of the girls on the team. Even though she was aware none of the girls were the same middle-income social class that she belonged to, she found their open frankness and hard-as-nails attitude to her liking. They were so different from the condescending but delicate tendencies of the other girls in her own school so Sharpay felt for the first time that she was in a group where she fitted in. Almost everyone accepted her as part of the group and as a respected player. Only Thea continued to remain cold towards Sharpay. But Sharpay didn't mind her. She knew she was just jealous and wasn't worth worrying about.

"We'd love to," replied Jane as she toweled off. "But can't. We all got exams to study for."

"Maybe some other time, Sanders," said Dani who was the nearest to the exit doors. That was another thing Sharpay got used to. Everyone still continued to call her Sanders and Sharpay eventually stopped trying to correct them. She just took Jane's word that the name was a compliment of some sort.

"Have a happy birthday anyway with your—"Dani suddenly stopped in front of the exit doors causing a block that prevented the rest of the team to stop as well.

"Hey move it!" Thea cried impatiently.

But Dani didn't. She was staring at something behind them. Her face lit up in a grin and she whistled. "Hello handsome!"

Everyone else turned to see what she was looking at. Sharpay was surprised at what she saw and immediately ran to meet the lone figure that just entered the entrance doors wearing a dressy shirt, slacks, and another of his fashionable hats.

"Ry!" she cried as she threw her arms around him. Surely he came to tell her their Mom had finally come through after leaving them in suspense for the day.

Ryan let out an "ooppmmfff" as he almost fell backwards. He dropped the clothes jacket he was holding on the floor.

"Hey, easy birthday girl—" he began, but Sharpay cut her off.

"What did Mom say?" she said excitedly. "Is she here? What's this?" she picked up the clothes jacket. "What did she get me?" She knew she was acting like a five-year-old but she just couldn't wait anymore after she's been on the edge the whole day.

Ryan pushed her off. "Shar, that's just one of your old dresses. The black one you always love. I thought it would be nice to dress tonight—"

"Where are we going?" she asked, still jumping around. "I bet it's somewhere good in the BMW…"

She faltered as she realized Ryan was shaking his head sadly. "Mom didn't call. I waited by the phone all day." He paused and bit his lower lip uncomfortably. "Shar, I don't think she's going to."

Her heart sank, but she clung to some semblance of hope. "Well… maybe, she's going to surprise us tomorrow. Maybe she did get caught up with work…"

Ryan shook his head again. "I called her office. They said she's on leave… for a month."

Sharpay digested this slowly, as the warning bells in her head were slowly ringing louder than before.

"Shar… look, don't be upset. Let's not talk about it, not today. It's our birthday and—"

"Hey Sanders, aren't you going to introduce us to your boyfriend?"

Sharpay turned to the girls on her team. "He's not my boyfriend!" she protested. "Everyone, this is my brother Ryan."

The girls sauntered over to them with interested looks for Ryan. It rather surprised her. She knew her brother was attractive, but in East High where most girls prefer jocks, Ryan was rarely given this much attention. A sense of pride came over her at this sudden admiration for her twin and it warmed her that Ryan seemed to be enjoying it too.

She introduced the girls one by one. But when she got to Thea, Sharpay noticed her rival had hung back a little distance away. Yet, she too was staring at Ryan intently with great interest as if she was studying his features. Sharpay blocked the path of her gaze with a glare that clearly meant: "Hands off my brother!" She returned it then marched out of the gym. Sharpay was glad to see her go.

It took a while before Sharpay managed to pry the girls off Ryan and send them to the showers. (It didn't help that Ryan kept encouraging them). When Sharpay finally managed to get him alone, he told her he came to pick her up and take her out to dinner.

"I used Mom's car," he explained. "And I got one of your favorite dresses. Let's not think of it now, Shar. Let's just go someplace nice. You can invite anyone you want to come along," he added as he eyed the doors where Sharpay's teammates had just disappeared to.

Sharpay shook her head and pouted at him. She knew he was hoping to get some girl to flatter him for the rest of the evening. "Sorry, but they can't. They all got exams on Monday." She suddenly thought of Coach Bolton. She loved his company and it would be nice to have him along for dinner. At least he remembered her birthday and gave her something nice for it. And whenever she was with him, she always felt better. She needed cheering up just now. "Hey, we can invite Coach Bolton."

Ryan raised his eyebrow in the same way she did when she thought he was being silly. Sharpay swore that gesture is a classic 'Evan-ism.' "You want to invite our gym teacher to our birthday dinner?"

"He's not just our gym teacher. He's a friend. He's cool. Give him a chance."

Ryan shrugged. "Okay, fine," he replied though Sharpay knew he was still disappointed it wasn't one of her teammates joining them.

Coach Bolton suddenly appeared from the doors. "Hey Coach!" Sharpay greeted. "Remember my brother, Ryan?"

"Yes, of course," he smiled. "Happy birthday to you too." He offered a hand to her brother.

"Thank you sir," Ryan replied as he shook their teacher's hand.

"Coach, we're going out for dinner tonight. You want to come along?" Sharpay invited.

"Tonight?" he asked.

"Yes. It's our birthday dinner, Coach. Our treat. Just the three of us. We could use the company." She gave him another one of her irresistible grins. It was the one that always melted him. "If you're not doing anything of course," she added as an after-thought though she didn't reduce her ten-mega watt smile.

He returned her grin. "Well, my wife's doing overtime. She won't be home 'til really late in the evening and Troy's got intensive rehearsals for opening night tomorrow so I expect he won't be home in time for dinner either. I suppose it's better than getting a microwave dinner alone. Why not?" He eyed at Ryan's rather formal outfit before taking note of her dress in the clothes jacket. "Just let me take a quick shower and change into something less comfortable. Do you have a car?"

Ryan said that he did and they agreed to meet outside the gym in 20 minutes and convoy to the restaurant. They parted ways and Sharpay went off to shower. She had to commend Ryan again for his excellent taste in choosing her outfits. He got her the black silky cocktail that she absolutely adored and the heels she used for Carmen two years ago. When she stood in front of the mirror after putting the dress on, she couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic for that particular play and a bit sad that she couldn't go on stage anymore. She gave a deep sigh. _Everything's so different now,_ she thought. She put her hair up in the same manner as Carmen and put on make up to look the part. _There, _she told herself. _I can still be the actress inside. And even for just one night, I'm going to have a good time with Ryan and Coach Bolton and not think of Mom or losing the theatre._

"A bit too dressy for just dinner, don't you think?"

Sharpay didn't bother to turn around and face Thea. She glared at the girl through the mirror.

"Well some of us have good taste and adorably handsome brothers who take us out." Sharpay turned to face her rival directly. "And just so you know, Ryan also has good taste where girls are concerned. He doesn't date trash, so save your breath…"

Thea gave a mirthless laugh. "Oh don't worry. I'm not interested in your brother. A guy that takes his sister out on his birthday—so pathetically childish," she mocked. "I prefer more mature men. But you know something about that too, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked.

Thea sneered at her. "Oh don't play innocent. You and Coach—it's so obvious. What does he give you anyway? Designer clothes? A phone? A ride in his car? Oh please. He is so cheap."

Sharpay was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just giving you some free advice," Thea replied as if she didn't hear Sharpay. "If you have to sleep with some older guy, have the sense to pick one that can give you more. With a gym teacher's salary, you can't expect much."

Sharpay stared at her for a long moment in revulsion. Thea thought that she was some kind of shameless hussy who was giving Coach Bolton sexual favors?

"You got it all wrong!" she shouted when she recovered from the shock. "There's nothing between me and Coach Bolton! And for your information, I don't need to sleep with anyone to get what I have, not unlike you maybe!"

Thea just smirked then walked away. Sharpay was left with the stares of the rest of her teammates who appeared to check what the commotion was about when they heard her shout.

"You don't all think I have anything going on with Coach, do you?" she accused.

None of them could look at her directly and Sharpay realized with horror that they were all thinking the same thing.

"Look Sharpay," said Lilian gently. "We really didn't want to think that, but… things like that happen. Not with Coach Bolton, of course. But you know, some older men… It happens…" She looked away and stared at the floor. "To some of us, I mean… we completely understand."

Sharpay's indignation melted as she realized what Lilian just confessed to. She stared at her teammates and wondered how many of them had been forced to suffer the indignity of exchanging sexual favors to dirty old men for instant cash just to survive. She knew these girls were poor and most were orphaned or abandoned by their families. But it was only now that it dawned on her what that meant. Suddenly her troubles with her parents seemed so small compared to what these girls had gone through before.

"Lil, I'm sor—" she began.

"It's okay," said Lilian. "We thought Coach Bolton was different. You know, he's one of the few people who really cared about us without expecting anything in return. And then you came along and you were always with him. We just couldn't help but wonder…"

Sharpay shook her head earnestly. "There's nothing between me and Coach Bolton. He's just my friend. He's not like that. He would never do that to any girl."

"We believe you," said Jane. "And we're glad you cleared that up. We hate thinking badly about Coach because he's always been so nice. We're sorry too for thinking that."

The rest of the girls murmured their apologies.

"Please don't mention this to Coach," said Lilian.

Sharpay shook her head. "I won't. I wouldn't dream of making him upset with this. But someone has to do something about Thea."

"Oh don't worry," said Jane. "I'll pound that little bitch if she says one whoot about Coach and you again. She's the one that put the idea in our heads in the first place. We were idiots to have actually listened. We should have known you and Coach better." The other girls agreed with her. Sharpay thanked them and bid them goodbye.

She found her brother by the door of the Community Center. He had managed to find company with Dani who seemed to have taken a very fast shower and missed the drama in the changing rooms so she could have more time to flirt with Ryan. Sharpay stomped her feet impatiently to inform them of her presence, but neither of them seemed to get the hint. They were too busy talking with each other that Sharpay felt invisible.

"You look beautiful."

Sharpay smiled and turned around to find Coach Bolton standing behind her. He was giving her a warm loving gaze. It was a gaze her mother had for her when she and Ryan performed in their first school play and all other subsequent productions after that. Sharpay felt elated at his admiration. She turned around to show off her dress for him like when he did for her father when she was six.

"Do you like it?" She asked the same question to her Dad then but he didn't even take the time to look. He ignored her to make one of his "important" phone calls. He never noticed things like that about her and when she insisted, he told her to leave him alone. Finally, she stopped trying to get his attention.

But Coach Bolton did nothing of that sort. He continued to eye her with proud fascination. "Yes, you look enchanting. Very grown up."

She beamed at his answer. It was like what a typical father would say in those movies when the debutante daughter shows up for her first ball or her first date. She was glad she had managed to clear up the other girls' impression about him. She would hate for anyone thinking Coach Bolton had less than honorable intentions about her or any girl under his team.

"You don't look so bad yourself Coach," Sharpay praised. She noticed he changed into something more formal for the occasion. His tie was a bit crooked though so she straightened it for him. "That was an instant change."

"I always keep extra clothes in the car," he explained as he tilted his head a little to let her fingers work on his tie.

She leaned over near his ear. "Even underwear?" she whispered before she giggled.

He blushed bright red and Sharpay couldn't help but laugh even harder.

"I take that as a yes. Like father, like son."

He continued to look embarrassed. "I am so sorry about yesterday," he said to her for about the sixth time today. "I promise I'll try to get them back although I don't know where Troy put them. I don't want to risk asking him for it."

"Oh stop apologizing, Coach. Let's just forget it. And I won't have you getting caught retrieving them. He won't find out if no one asks for it. It will be our little secret." She finished fixing his tie then linked her arm with his. "Shall we go?"

He patted her hand with his and they walked together out of the doors.

"I never got to ask you what happened to you after I left with Troy."

"Well I managed well enough. I wore a jacket over my chest and I used the duct tape to keep his boxers in place."

Coach Bolton laughed and Sharpay knew he was probably imagining how that went. His laughter was infectious and she burst herself as she recalled what had transpired yesterday. They continued to talk and laugh about it. It seemed so funny now that Troy or anyone else in school was far away from finding out about them.

They reached the parking lot still absorbed in their laughing fit. It was only when Coach Bolton unlocked his car that they remembered they had left Ryan with Dani at the Community Center entrance.


	11. Dessert and a Dance

**Chapter Ten**

**Dessert and a Dance**

"You ought to come and see her play some time. She's amazing. Better than half the boys in the current Wildcats team."

Sharpay beamed inwardly at his praise but she kept her face even. "Don't patronize me, Coach, just because it's my birthday and I'm buying dinner," Sharpay retorted. It felt so good to be told she was good in basketball, even if it's just in front of Ryan.

"It's true," Coach Bolton swore sincerely. "She's a natural. How about you Ryan? Any interest in basketball? If you're half as good as your sister here, I'd welcome you on the team next season."

Ryan shook his head as he spooned the last piece of crème brulee on his dish. "I'm horrible at it. Shar tried teaching me, but I'm useless."

"Oh yeah, he is Coach," Sharpay agreed as she pointed her thumb at her twin. "Completely, absolutely hopeless, this one."

"And I don't have the grades to even be on the team either," added Ryan without a hint of embarrassment or regret. Sharpay knew her brother wasn't really into sports so that fact didn't bother him at all. He licked the last remnants of his dessert and set his spoon aside in his usual carefree manner. He downed it with the last sips of his fruit shake.

Coach Bolton gave a mock sigh. "Too bad. I was hoping to get another convert," he said.

Sharpay smiled at his expression. The last two hours of dinner at her favorite restaurant had been very enjoyable and she had Coach Bolton to thank. He was a pleasant distraction and he and Ryan got along really well. They talked about basketball and dancing and the conversation made her temporarily forget about her problems. Through the course of dinner, she and Ryan got him to confess that he secretly followed the international ballroom dancing competitions almost as closely as the NBA. He hadn't danced in a long while and never attempted to go professional though. It was something he left behind after college.

She discovered another thing she had in common with Coach Bolton tonight: they both love red gelatin. She preferred it over any other dessert, even crème brulee. So while Ryan ordered his creamy custard, she and Coach Bolton shared a huge mound of red jell-o. She picked this restaurant specifically because she knew how good the gelatin was here.

Now they were down to the last small piece on the dessert plate. Sharpay put off eating it for the longest time, hoping to prolong this dinner. She hated for it to end for she was enjoying herself far too much with two of the most wonderful men she knew. She stared at the last remaining piece of jell-o. She tapped her spoon at the side of the dish, making the piece wriggle. She watched it for a moment, enjoying the way it danced and tempted her to take it.

"Are you going to eat that or are you going to torture me some more?" Coach Bolton finally pointed to the gelatin.

Sharpay pouted. She wanted the last piece of jell-o, but she could see clearly from Coach Bolton's glazed gaze that he wanted it too.

"Share?" she offered.

"Alright," he replied.

As soon as he said it, they both attacked the piece with their spoons like a pair of children, competing to get the bigger piece. Sharpay won by getting the bigger share, but Coach Bolton got to scrape the plate.

"Mmmmhhmmm… good," Sharpay mumbled as she licked her spoon. Coach Bolton let out a similar moan as he did the same to his own spoon.

Ryan shuddered at them in disgust. "Please don't do that."

Sharpay met Coach Bolton's eyes and they shared an inward laugh. "Why not?" asked Sharpay innocently as she smacked her lips to get at whatever last bits of flavor. Coach Bolton was doing the same thing.

Ryan gave them a sickened face. "You two are weird." He shook his head at them and asked for the bill. When it came, Sharpay reached for her mother's credit card and gave it to the waiter. She turned back to Ryan and resumed her teasing. "But Ry… it's soooo good," she said in a throaty voice. Coach Bolton laughed.

Ryan held his hands over his ears. "I'm not hearing this!"

Sharpay crooned another seductive praise for the jell-o, sending her basketball coach into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Stop it!" said Ryan with mock indignation. "It's like you're getting turned on over a piece of jell-o!"

Apparently he said it a little too loud. The diners near them suddenly grew silent and gave them odd looks. Sharpay was suddenly reminded that this is a family restaurant and there were little children and their parents within hearing distance. Ryan and Coach Bolton seemed to have realized that too. Ryan covered his mouth guiltily. For a long moment the three of them stared at each other in silence until they felt the stares from the other diners leave them. It was only then that they managed to let out their muffled laughter.

"Excuse me, Miss."

Sharpay stopped laughing. She turned to the waiter who stood behind her.

"Yes?" she asked seriously.

The waiter gave her a grave look. "I'm sorry, but there appears to be something wrong with the card," he said softly.

Sharpay, Ryan and Coach Bolton all looked up. "What it is?" asked Sharpay, alarmed.

"I'm sorry, but it's no good. It exceeded its credit limit," replied the waiter in the same soft tone though it had a warning note to it.

Sharpay took the card and stared at it, confused. Her mother always maintained her credit cards. She never exceeded before. Her mind suddenly flashed to the bank statements she found this morning. The huge withdrawn sums and that pricey condominium clicked back into her head. She felt a sense of dread overcome her.

"Shar?"

She felt the panic in Ryan's voice that matched his worried face when she met his gaze. She realized the waiter was still standing there. She returned Ryan's distraught look as she realized she wasn't carrying any cash, well at least not enough to cover for dinner. She could tell from Ryan's expression that he didn't have money either. She had two ATM cards: her family's joint account and her own personal account. But she still needed to go out and withdraw from a machine. It would be embarrassing to tell that to the waiter who was still standing in anticipation.

Sharpay turned to the waiter, without looking directly at him. She was flushed with embarrassment but she had to explain that she would just go out to withdraw. However, she saw from the corner of her eye someone reach for the bill. She looked up just as Coach Bolton took out his wallet and drew some cash out.

"This should cover it," he said as he handed it to the waiter who left with their payment.

Sharpay could feel her cheeks go redder. "Coach… you shouldn't have… Look, I still have an ATM, Ryan could you go out to withdraw?"

Coach Bolton shook his head. "No, it's alright—"

"No, it's not!" said Sharpay. She felt too embarrassed to even look at him. "I invited you. It's supposed to be our birthday treat. I'm really sorry. It was my Mom's credit card. She's always maintained it. I didn't know it exceeded its limit. I'll pay you back in a few minutes. Ryan, could you?"

Ryan had already gotten up from his seat. "I'm on it. I saw an ATM nearby. Stay here and wait for me." He flashed his card from their joint family account.

Sharpay however, stopped her brother and quickly fumbled in her wallet for her own personal ATM card. The image of those large withdrawn sums kept nagging at her head and she had a bad feeling that the family account wouldn't carry the amount they expected it to. She handed her card to her brother. "Use mine. Pin's our birthday," she whispered to him before he set off.

Sharpay turned back to her teacher, still red-faced. "I'm really sorry about all this," she whispered.

Coach Bolton however, just smiled. "Hey, it happens. You couldn't have known."

Sharpay just nodded but her mind was a blur. She knew her mother was careless with money and she never bothered much to check on her financial standing. But this was no simple matter of an extravagant woman going on a shopping spree for herself. Something else was obviously going on.Sharpay closed her eyes to shut out these troublesome thoughts but she simply couldn't stop the next thought in her head.

_Affair. _

She knew the signs all too well.

"Sharpay? Are you alright?" Coach Bolton's concerned voice broke through her thoughts and she saw him looking at her sympathetically.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," she mumbled. But the suspicious thoughts kept invading her mind. She looked away and found herself staring at a family on the table across from them. There was a young couple and their little daughter who looked about six years old. The girl was running about energetically around her father's legs. The young father finally turned to her and picked her up.

"Come on princess. Come dance with Daddy," he said cheerfully as he carried his daughter to the empty space in the middle of the restaurant. There was a slow song playing in the background and he began twirling his daughter around. The little girl giggled but let herself be led. Soon, they got the attention of the other diners who "ooohhed" and "ahhhed" and remarked how adorable they looked together.

Sharpay eyed them silently thinking how her own father never danced with her like that. She thought of her Mom and imagined her in the company of some other man. _Some other man who she was spending the family money on, and would soon turn her attention away_, she thought bitterly_. Eventually she would forget she too had any children. Just like Dad. Ryan and I might as well not exist at all._

She felt a single tear fall down her cheek and was startled when she felt a finger gently brush it away. She looked up and saw Coach Bolton giving her with a sad expression. He looked from her to the father and daughter dancing before standing up in front of her. He held out his hand.

"Dance with me," he said.

Sharpay was startled. She realized Coach Bolton had said it loud enough for the other diners to hear and look at them.

"Come on, Sharpay. Don't think about it now. It's your birthday," Coach Bolton urged. "You have to have at least one dance."

Sharpay hesitated, but his kind offer was simply something too sweet to pass up. She took his hand and let him lead her to the middle of the empty floor. He held her waist while she placed her hand on his shoulder. As soon as they began to move together in time to the music, it was like the shadow in her mind slowly melted away. All that mattered was the steady rhythm, the soft melody and the comforting touch of his hand on her hand and waist that eased her troubles. Sharpay drank it all in and let herself forget for the moment. She focused on the dance and that alone. It wasn't so hard, especially since he moved as gracefully as Ryan, maybe even more so. Coach Bolton knew how to lead, something that Ryan sometimes forgot to do. Sharpay was always the assertive one between them and that showed occasionally when they danced.

"Wow, Coach, you really know what you're doing," she praised as they waltzed along the room with perfect steps as if they had done this so many times before.

"Minor in contemporary dance, remember?" he replied with a grin. "The modern waltz is easy. You should see me do the Latin dances."

Sharpay giggled and it felt good. "Well I'd love to see that."

The final notes of the song died and they made a graceful bow together amidst applause from the other diners. Sharpay felt a bit disappointed that it ended too quickly.

Suddenly the faint notes of violin strings invaded the air. Sharpay recognized the tune immediately as Por Una Cabeza, one of her favorite tangos. Her eyes locked with Coach Bolton's. She arched one eyebrow at him and sent him a knowing sideways pout with a proud lift of her chin. He returned the expression with a dangerously confident grin.

Sharpay was pleasantly surprised. He was answering to her challenge. _Let's see what he can do then,_ she thought smugly.

She began to tread catlike away from him. Her each pointed step moved in time to the gentle strings. He mirrored her confident gait from the opposite end until they were standing across the room from each other. Sharpay could feel the eyes of everyone in the restaurant staring at them and she felt a certain exhilaration at the attention. It had been so long since she danced in the light while people looked on from the sidelines. She realized how much she missed it. _Well, I'll give them something to watch._

She began to circle the floor though her eyes never left Coach Bolton's. She swung her hips as she put each foot down, issuing a silent dare to him. His answer to each one was his own assertive steps. She felt a certain thrill shoot down her spine as she realized he wasn't going to back down on her. That thrill turned to mild surprise as she watched Coach Bolton take off his jacket and fling it away with flourish. A second later, he tore off the tie she had carefully straightened hours ago.

She felt his stalking gait coming closer to her, though she didn't dare to tear herself from his gaze. She met him head on but she paused inches from him. For a moment, she was left with the naïve fascination of a child with the sudden realization that she faced a man much more experienced than her. Her fingertips threaded lightly on his chest, unsure of what to do. But then she felt his hand slide confidently on her back and his hand took hers ever so gently.

There was a sudden hammer of the piano accompanied by the sharp twang of strings and Coach Bolton dipped her expertly before leading her forward. She followed him, blindly trusting him to take her across the room, take her across wherever he desired.

Her mind was a swirl. The familiar rapture of fantasizing whenever she acted grew alive in her veins. For a moment she let herself pretend. The story played in her head like the dozens of other storylines in the plays she acted in:

He was her mentor, her master. He led, she followed.

But then the story moves…

With another violent twang of strings, she grew bolder. She twirled away from him. He only let her go so far: one arm's length—that was all, for he held on to her hand and pulled her back to him. He caught her in an embrace then his arms snaked at her back possessively.

She responded by hooking her leg on his and lifting it up slightly to tease him. His hand trailed above her leg without touching it. But now he was the one that trembled with uncertainty. She pulled back with the new knowledge of her power over him. She would lead and he will have to chase after her.

She strutted away to leave him at the opposite end of the floor but he came forward fast and caught her from behind just as the music hammered a discordant chord. He pinned her arms to the side in a fierce hug while his cheek lovingly cajoled hers. He slowly slid his hands away to free her arms but stopped to maintain his hands on each side of her hips. She turned her head towards his and ran her index finger lightly from the corner of his eye down to his cheek, across his slightly parted lips, lower to his chin and down to the base of his throat. She took advantage of his distraction from her touch to free herself again abruptly.

But he learned his lesson and anticipated that move. He caught her hand again as the music picked up and spun her in time to the screech of strings. He dipped her deftly. Her head almost touched the floor before he pulled her back towards him. She arched her head back as his lips hovered an inch above her skin, tracing an invisible line that ran from the tip of her nose, past her lips, down to her throat and ended at the cleft between her breasts.

He released her but only to gently take her hand in his again, while his other hand rested lightly on her stomach. They moved together across the room, their steps in synchrony with each other before he twirled her again. This time he let her go completely. When her momentum from spinning ended, she found herself across the room from him. She faced him and he offered both hands out to her with an expression of surrender to her choice. She came towards him with steps in time to the beat of the dying music. They met in one final embrace and he swept her off her feet. He spun her around as she held firmly to him, burying her face at the crook of his neck and hooking her leg securely against his.

It seemed like a long time before she felt the ground beneath her feet again and even then she refused to leave the warmth of his cheek. Her heart was racing so fast but her daydream was fading as she realized the music had stopped playing. She felt him slowly ease away from her and was rather startled when she faced him again. He was flushed and breathing heavily as she but his expression was back to its casual friendliness. She felt her face grow hot and she knew she was blushing at the thought that for a moment, she had actually imagined Coach Bolton as her hero lover.

Thunderous applause broke through the silence and Sharpay was relieved for it. Coach Bolton led her to another curtsey.

"That was amazing!" he whispered between ragged breaths. "I missed doing that."

Sharpay managed to recover from her embarrassment. This wasn't the first time she had lost herself completely in a performance. She did it with Ryan every time and she was used to it by now.

"Me too. Why Coach? Didn't you ever dance with your wife?" She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy for Mrs. Bolton. She was married to a man who could make Valentino cower. If he was a lot younger and still single, Sharpay could definitely fall for someone like Jack Bolton.

He shook his head. "Well not the Tango. I tried to teach her to dance and we can do a Foxtrot but she's too uncoordinated to do anything more complicated than that. I haven't had a decent Tango partner since college."

"We should do this more often then," she offered.

"I'd like that," he said.

A third song began playing. It was light and jazzy. Sharpay recognized it as a Gershwin classic. Three other couples were inspired to join them on the floor.

"One last dance?" Coach Bolton offered.

This time, Sharpay didn't let herself daydream. She stepped back into his arms and suddenly felt like a little girl in the protective way he held her. She looked up at him and saw a content smile on his face. He looked like the young father that was dancing with his six-year-old daughter earlier. She smiled back at his blue eyes as she sang along to the song they were dancing to.

"There's a somebody I'm longing to see

I hope that he

Turns out to be

Someone who'll watch over me…"

* * *

Chad Danforth felt his collar itch for nth time. This blasted tie was choking him and he longed to get rid of it. He dared not though. Not unless he wanted to get "the eye" again. He would never admit to it to anyone, but the one thing Chad feared the most was his mother's "eye." It was the single most effective way Mrs. Danforth used to maintain discipline among her children, and Chad was no exception. One look from her and it could mean a sentence of being grounded until he was 40. So between "the eye" and suffocating on formal wear, he would take the latter.

Chad toyed with the remnants of his pie with his fork. He had long ago lost interest in the pastry and he proceeded to turn what was left of it to mush. At least it gave him something to do other than listen to his relatives. He hated these formal family dinners, especially when it was Aunt Enid and Uncle Michael who were there. They always seem to make the talk so boring he would sleep through it if he had a choice. His parents always seem to enjoy it though, especially his mother. She and Aunt Enid could babble endlessly about Michael Crawford until Chad got sick. It was bad enough he saw Mr. Phantom of the Opera whenever he needed to get a snack from the refrigerator; the British actor still had to be the topic of every formal dinner conversation.

Chad glanced at his watch. It was late and he estimated that this dinner party was going to be over soon. If it didn't, he thought he ought to start praying that someone could saw the restaurant chandelier above their heads so it could crash on him and put him out of his misery. But luck was on his side. Uncle Michael (figures Aunt Enid would marry someone with the same name as her idol) finally stood up and the others followed. Chad was the first one down the stairs leading to the ground floor dinning area. But when he got there, there seemed to be a lot of people huddled together blocking the corridor that led to the exit. Everyone's attention seemed to be directed at one area of the restaurant.

"What's going on?" Chad's mother asked from behind him as she peered in to look. Aunt Enid followed her along with their husbands and they were became part of the mesmerized crowd. Chad was forced to check the object of their curiosity and glimpsed a couple dancing in the middle of the floor. He rolled his eyes heavenward.

_Great! _He thought. _More show entertainment. Now, we'll never get home._

"They're amazing," Chad heard his uncle say. "Almost like the ones in that movie, you know the one with Antonio Banderas."

"He kinda looks familiar," his father added. "Hey, Chad, have a look at this. Isn't that your basketball Coach?"

Chad laughed as he realized what his father was referring to. "You mean Coach Bolton? That's unlikely—"

He stopped as he finally glimpsed the man dancing in the middle of the floor. The restaurant's interior was rather dim but Chad managed to get a quick look at the man's face as he moved a split-second into the light. He did look a lot like Coach Bolton.

_But that can't be. He's moving like—like one of those dancers in those musicals Mom's addicted to. _

He pushed his way through the crowd of diners and idle waiters to get a closer look. His father and uncle followed behind him. The dimness of the area and the fast movements of the dancers made it difficult for Chad to see, but he chanced another glimpse of the man's face as he moved a little closer to Chad when he twirled his partner away for a moment. Chad no longer doubted it. It was Coach Bolton!

For a long moment, Chad was transfixed on his basketball coach until he heard his uncle spoke again.

"Wow! That girl is really something! Lucky bastard! I'll be damned if my wife can move as good as that."

That got Chad's attention. He finally noticed Coach Bolton's partner. She was wearing a black flowing dress that hugged her body like second skin and a matching pair of dangerously high stilettos. He couldn't see her face as she moved too fast for him to see. But he had to agree with his uncle. For a split-second, he had to say that Mrs. Bolton was one hot chick.

That second passed however, as he realized something: Troy's mother isn't blonde! And even though Chad knew Mrs. Bolton was a health buff who ate right and exercised regularly, she couldn't possibly have slimmed down to a lithe and trim body like that since the last time he saw her a few weeks ago.

He stared at her intently but still couldn't discern her face, yet there was something familiar about her. The music was finally winding down to a finish and Coach Bolton lifted her up and twirled her around. She kept her head buried on his cheek for a long time but when she finally lifted it slightly Chad managed to glimpse her face. The young basketball player's jaw dropped open as he realized who it was.

It was Sharpay Ice-Queen Evans!

Well she looked nothing like an ice queen now. She held on to Coach Bolton's embrace before he pulled away. They stared at each other for what appeared to be a long time. But Chad could clearly see the blush that was starting on Sharpay's cheeks.

They pulled away completely and the two of then gave a gallant almost theatre-like bow to the cheering restaurant patrons and staff.

"Is that your Coach Chad?" his father asked. "Who's that with him?"

Chad couldn't answer. He was too shocked at what he was seeing. _Troy's dad and Sharpay Evans? Together? _He thought of Troy and wondered if his best friend knew. Most likely not or Troy would have told him.

"She looks a little too young to be his wife," remarked Uncle Michael. "Looks like a high school girl to me."

Chad continued to watch the pair as they began to dance again with three other couples. They held each other at a decently distant manner, but Chad still couldn't help but notice how they smiled at each other with deep affection.

"Chad?" his father asked again.

Chad felt sick. He knew Coach Bolton for a long time. On top of being his best friend's father, Chad knew him as a teacher that he had great respect for. He couldn't believe he would do something as scandalous as this. Still, he still couldn't get himself to confirm this to others, at least not until he talked to Troy.

"No," Chad lied as he shook his head. "It's just someone who looks like him."

* * *

_**A/N: **This is probably one of the most difficult chapters to write, but so far it's my favorite. It took me a long while to get this finished. I started writing parts of this even while I was writing Chapter two or three. That's how I write really. I write scenes and revise, revise, revise until I'm satisfied. It also involved watching a lot of movie scenes for inspiration. My primary inspiration for the dance is that scene with Antonio Banderas doing the tango in "Take the Lead." If you haven't watched that film, you should. You'll love it. _

_This chapter has so much of my personality embedded in it. "Por Una Cabeza" is the famous tango from "Scent of a Woman" and "True Lies." I just loved its melody and rhythm so much. It's my favorite classic tango piece. I wrote the dance scene based on this piece._

_The last dance Sharpay and Coach Bolton danced to is "Someone to Watch Over Me" by George and Ira Gershwin. This is probably one of my all-time favorite songs. It's a Broadway song from Oh Kay! If you're not familiar with it, it's because it was published in 1926, but it's a classic and has a lot of revivals. If any of you ever watched this late 90s film called "Mr. Holland's Opus" it was sang by this pretty high school student named Rowena Morgan who interestingly in the movie, has a crush on her older 40-something male teacher. This movie was also one of my inspirations in writing this fic. I wrote the entire song lyrics below: _

_There's a saying old_

_Says that love is blind_

_Still we're often told _

_Seek and ye shall find_

_So I'm gonna seek a certain lad_

_I've had in mind_

_Looking everywhere, _

_Haven't found him yet_

_He's the big affair I cannot forget_

_Only man I ever think of with regret_

_I'd like to add his initials to my monogram_

_Tell me where is the shepherd _

_For this lost lamb_

_There's a somebody _

_I'm longing to see_

_I hope that he, turns out to be_

_Someone who'll watch over me_

_I'm a little lamb who's _

_Lost in the wood_

_I know I could always be good_

_To one who'll watch over me_

_Although he may not be the man_

_Some girls think of as handsome_

_To my heart, he carries the key_

_Won't you tell him please to put on some speed_

_Follow my lead, oh how I need_

_Someone to watch over me_

_And finally, I used jell-o because it is my favorite dessert. I like it better than crème brulee since it's not so common. (In my country, crème brulee is a common dessert. We get it at every single party or even as a casual dessert at any restaurant. But very few actually serve jell-o at parties here, so it's always a treat for me). _


	12. Unheeded Hints

**Chapter Eleven**

**Unheeded Hints**

_He slowed the car until it came to a full stop in his driveway. It was late. He could see from the digital clock on the dashboard that it was four minutes past eleven. The lights in his house were turned off and only the dim porch light was left on. He figured Troy was probably home and asleep in his room by now. _

_He pulled the handbrake up, shut the engine off and turned to the woman beside him. He gave her a knowing smile. She returned it with a teasing pout. It was the encouragement he needed to unbuckle his seatbelt, dive forward and kiss her. She responded lightly to his kiss and he pressed on to her, taking in her familiar scent and the sweet taste of her lips. It was better than red jell-o, he decided. He pushed harder against her. The idea that she couldn't move much as she was still trapped under her seatbelt thrilled him. It meant she was his for the taking and there was nothing she could do to resist._

"_Jack…" she managed to moan a warning when his lips finally released hers only to claim her throat. "Not here."_

_He pulled back and gave her a teasing smile. "Inside then."_

_They both scrambled to get out of the car. He impatiently locked it with the remote. He fumbled for his house keys while attempting to kiss her again. _

"_Jack," she warned as she pulled away._

"_What? I'm multitasking. I'm good at it." He managed to find the key and silently unlocked the front door. They tiptoed into the dark living room together and he quickly locked it behind him. He pulled her forward, almost dragging her up the stairs. But he stopped every few steps to meet her lips again and caress her back. She returned his kisses with equal fervor and her hands often caressed at the nape of his neck. _

_Somehow, they managed to reach the second floor even after pausing at almost every step. He had to pull away to walk from the top of the stairs to the bedroom. That short time that he lost her lips on his felt like an eternity. By the time he arrived in front of the bedroom door, he couldn't help himself. He took her in his arms again and kissed her more passionately than before. He didn't want to bother getting in, he just wanted her now._

_He backed her against the closed door. His lips were exploring her neck again and he fumbled to find the zipper at the back of her dress. He found it and pulled it down without a second thought. But she stopped his hand from pulling further._

"_Jack, Troy will hear," she whispered between ragged breaths._

_He refused to leave the crook of her neck. "Let him hear," he said daringly as he moved to kiss what he knew was a sensitive spot. _

_She melted with his touch and he managed to pull the zipper down to the end. But when he tried to peel the dress off her, she stopped him again. "Don't be silly. Do you want your son to get scarred for life?" she said, though she did so between giggles. _

"_Oh yeah, you're right," he said. He felt for the doorknob and they both tumbled into the dark. He pushed the door but he didn't want to bother if it closed properly. He was too busy pulling at her dress and feeling his way around to unlatch her bra. He managed to do it in a second before she pulled him to the bed. He let her get rid of his own clothes. She did so as easily as he got rid of hers. _

_He didn't hesitate as he entered her.

* * *

_

Jack shut his eyes as he relived the memory. He felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile and he knew he was grinning like an idiot.

"What are you thinking about?"

He smiled even wider. He turned to her and reached for her hand. She clasped it tightly.

"Us," he whispered. "Last night."

She saw her cheeks light up with a blush and he knew she was remembering it too.

There was a tiny bell and Darbus' voice floated over the rest of the house with a warning to shut off all cellular phones before the performance. Jack reached for his phone to turn it off but found a text message from Sharpay there. He read it:

Tnx 4 d company Coach, & d dance. Had a gud tym.

It was dated last night, a few minutes after they parted from the restaurant. He realized he hadn't even checked his phone until today. He was too busy thinking of other things. He felt his grin back on his face.

"Good message?"

Jack turned to her and showed her his phone.

His wife smiled. "You know, I really should meet Sharpay and thank her. She brings out the romantic in you and I like it," she added with a teasing grin.

Jack felt an electric thrill shoot at his spine at her touch. Last night had been one of the most amazing nights of his life. The euphoria he felt after he rediscovered the thrill of the tango with Sharpay stayed with him even after he said goodbye to the Evans twins after dinner. Instead of going home, he drove to his wife's office and picked up a bouquet of roses on the way. He found her stuck under a mountain of paper work. A kiss and a few teasing words were all he needed to convince her to abandon her work. He whisked her off to another restaurant for a late dinner and a few slow dances. When the urgency to be alone grew too much, they hurried home. They spent the rest of the evening until the wee hours of the morning making love under the sheets.

"You're not jealous, are you?" he asked for probably the hundredth time. That had been his constant worry ever since he began to be friends with Sharpay. He had never kept any secrets from his wife so he told her about Sharpay right from the start. Last night's dances with the teenage girl were no exception, including all the feelings those dances evoked in him.

His wife laced her fingers with his. "A little. I admit, I wish I could dance as good as Sharpay and be at least at par with you to be your favored partner. But I know my limitations."

He turned seriously to her. "Su…"

But she shook her head and squeezed his hand in a gesture of support. "It's alright Jack. Don't worry. I love you and I trust you. I know you would never do anything to hurt me or Troy."

He squeezed her hand back. "You don't know what that means to me Susan. I love you."

"I know, darling. Besides, I understand why you're doing this, why you care for her so much. I know what you've lost and you need someone else to fill that place in your heart. Even when we had Troy, he was never enough. You need Sharpay in your life, Jack. I won't be the one to stop you from having her close to you."

"Even if she's Maddy's?" he asked.

"It's precisely because she's Maddy's, Jack." She paused for a moment, then continued. "Does Sharpay know about you and Maddy?"

Jack shook his head. "I didn't tell her anything. But I suppose she knows a little. She's a smart girl. I wouldn't put it past her to figure a few things out on her own."

"I think you should tell her, Jack, for your own peace of mind. And perhaps she could tell you something that you want to know. What you need to know."

He sighed. "I will, but just not yet. I need time."

They couldn't speak anymore after that as people filled up the seats next to them. Jack turned off his phone just as Darbus' voice filled the hall again with a final warning on mobiles. The house lights soon began to fade until they were in complete darkness.

A single beam of light lit the stage. Troy suddenly appeared and began to sing a soft melody in his mild tenor. The music suddenly picked up its beat and Troy began to move around the stage as he sang to the electric pop rhythm. Jack felt a surge of pride in Troy similar to what he felt whenever he saw his son in the basketball court. Troy was amazing, yet Jack couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He remembered how it felt like dancing on the stage under those lights. Last night he felt that thrill again when he danced with Sharpay. His blood seemed to rush quicker and every fiber of his body felt like it was alive. Watching Troy dancing only made him remember the feeling. He longed for it like a man denied too long of water.

The scene changed and Gabriella came on stage. After they exchanged a bit of dialogue, they began to sing and dance about. Jack had to admit their voices were good, but when it came to the dance, he felt something was lacking. The chemistry he had seen between them during the callback auditions appeared to be missing.

As the play progressed, Jack could tell even with his bias for his son, Troy was the better performer over his partner. The music was great but when it came to the dances, Gabriella appeared to move rather robotically. She lacked the fire that Sharpay had when she moved. It was like she had no natural body rhythm and she was executing each step like it was a chore. If it wasn't for Troy, some of the parts of the play would have been dull.

The last song "Breaking Free" had Troy and Gabriella singing and dancing again. Troy moved through the dance sequence with such high energy, it was infectious. Jack couldn't help but wish he was on that stage instead of his son. His imagination suddenly run off and he could picture himself dancing on stage with Sharpay as his partner. He thought if it was the two of them there, they would have done a better job. At least Sharpay would dance better than Gabriella. Troy's performance was a pretty tough act to follow but he was sure he could do something that could make even his son look like an amateur.

He stopped day dreaming and laughed inwardly at himself. _What am I thinking? Am I trying to compete with my son like a child? Besides, I couldn't ever do that. Me? The fanatic, basketball coach dancing on stage with the former East High theatre queen? The whole faculty will laugh, particularly Darbus. Not to mention the students. It's going to destroy my reputation and nobody will ever take me seriously again._

"You know the world can see us

In a way that's different from who we are…"

The last two lines of the song seemed to ring continuously in Jack's head even after the music had ended.. His wife had to prod him to get him out of his reverie. He cheered Troy on but those two lines kept nagging at him.

He followed his wife and the rest of the audience out the theatre doors and into the crowded corridor where they could wait for Troy to come out from the dressing rooms. As the crowd moved slowly, Jack's eyes fell on the bulletin board reserved for the drama club. There was a poster there announcing the open talent show to be held at the end of the school year. It clicked into his head that he could actually be in it with Sharpay.

The moment passed and he shook his head. _What am I kidding? It's ridiculous. _

"We're breaking free…"

Some member of the audience was singing a few lines of the song. It was really quite hum-able. Unfortunately, it kept humming in Jack's ears. He shook his head again to clear it.

_No, I've done that before. I broke free of what people thought of me and then what happened? I met her and I lost everything. I should never dance again. An impromptu dance in a restaurant is fine, but it should end there. _

But another voice suddenly came up into his head. His subconscious must have an odd sense of humor because the voice that played in his head sounded a lot like Sharpay:

_But didn't it feel good? Wasn't last night the most liberating thing you've ever done in a long time? Sure, basketball's fine, but is that all you want to be forever? Be branded as the basketball coach for your life? There was a time you cared for something else and you left it. Why? _

_Because someone hurt me, _his more sensible side rebutted. _She introduced me to this passion then she left me and took away something important._

"… But your faith it gives me strength

Strength to believe

We're breaking free…"

A bunch of students continued to sing the song in the hallways and the words just made him think of Sharpay again.

_But I have her back through Sharpay. It could be different this time with her,_ he thought, before adding fondly: _My girl._ _My little girl. _

"Are you alright?" he wife whispered. She glanced from him to the talent show poster. Jack realized he had been staring at it for a long time. His wife beamed knowingly. "Are you thinking of doing that?" she asked, indicating the show. "Because if you will, I'd love to see it. After seeing Troy tonight, I'd like to see you perform too."

Jack leaned over and kissed her forehead. Susan always read him like a book and he loved her for it. "I might consider it," he replied honestly, for already he was giving the idea serious thought.

There was a commotion from the side doors of theatre. Jack saw his son had appeared along with the rest of his cast mates and he decided to dismiss his thoughts for the moment. He could talk about it with Susan in detail later tonight. He watched as Troy was surrounded by a crowd of well-wishers. Jack knew that it was useless to plow through that solid wall of bodies to get to his son. He waved at Troy and opted to wait his turn to congratulate him.

It took several minutes before Troy could tear himself away from his fans. He was halfway towards his parents, when his path was blocked by someone with afro hair.

"Hey congratulations," Jack heard Chad say to Troy though he didn't appear to be as enthusiastic as the others. "Look, I need to talk to you alone. Can we maybe go to the gym—"

Troy cut him off with a laugh. "If this is about what's inside my locker, I already found it. Forget it, Chad. I'm not giving it back."

Jack held his breath as he realized Troy was talking about Sharpay's underwear. He stole a glance at his wife for help. He had told Susan about the underwear incident before and she found it hilarious. Even now, he realized her opinion on the matter hadn't changed. She gave Jack an amused expression that told him she wasn't going to help him out in this one.

"What locker?" Chad asked, clearly confused.

Jack felt he had to do something. Eventually, he knew Troy would get to Chad with that question on the underwear. Jack resolved to say nothing should it arise. But that didn't mean he'd let the issue come up sooner if he can help it. He stepped forward and tapped Chad's shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt Chad, but we want our chance to congratulate our boy," he said cheerfully. He all but shoved Chad aside and hugged Troy. "Wonderful performance son. Your mother and I are so proud."

"Thanks Dad." Troy hugged back. Jack pulled away but only to let his wife get her chance with Troy. When she pulled away, Jack quickly steered Troy away from Chad with a ready excuse:

"Let's go out and have dinner somewhere to celebrate."

Chad looked about to protest but stopped himself. He glanced from Troy to Jack helplessly. Jack didn't know why, but somehow he felt a certain animosity from Chad when their eyes met. It was like his son's best friend was accusing him of something.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Troy. Congratulations again, you were great." Chad excused himself and was gone.

Jack led his family to the car, all the while talking about Twinkle Town Musical. Troy kept a steady chatter about the play on the way. When they got in, Troy asked to pop in a CD into the car's player. "I thought we might put in some show music on the way to the restaurant," Troy explained. Jack let him. His son was obviously in the mood for musicals.

The first notes that blared from the speakers were familiar. _Olivia Newton-John_, thought Jack.

"Guess mine is not the first heart broken…"

The female voice that sang startled Jack. It wasn't Olivia Newton-John at all but someone with a younger voice, almost like a child. It was like a blast from his past ringing in his ears. He hurriedly turned the volume down.

"Dad!" Troy protested.

"Where did you get this record, Troy?" Jack demanded. He met his wife's questioning gaze and Jack silently mouthed to her: "Maddy."

"The drama club archives," Troy replied. "It's a record of one of the old musicals in school. It's—"

"Grease," Jack finished.

"You know it?" Troy asked.

Oh Jack knew it alright. He was in it. It was the musical that started everything for him—and Maddy. "I saw it a long time ago," he answered. How strange that his past keeps coming back to him. What is it with this weekend? It was a like a conspiracy of fate that was pushing him towards what he had left buried long ago. First the dance and now this?

"Really?" Troy asked with surprise. "Well, Dad can you turn it back on, I love this part. Sharpay Evans was really good at this."

"This is Sharpay?" he asked as he turned the volume back on just as the chorus came on.

"But now—there's no where to hide

Since you pushed my love aside

I'm out of my head

Hopelessly devoted to you…"

Jack noticed the voice was slightly different from what he remembered with Maddy though Sharpay's voice was similar enough to Maddy's for Jack to assume it was the mother.

"Yeah, you know Sharpay," said Troy. And he rambled on about something about an old school play. Jack stopped listening to his son. He was too absorbed with the music. There was a time when Jack hated this song because Maddy sang it to him so many times. But as he listened to it now, he felt nothing of it. He even appreciated Sharpay's voice. It was clearer, fresher, and younger than Maddy's. He figured Sharpay was a lot younger than Maddy when she did Grease. But even with her childish voice, Sharpay managed to give the song proper justice. No doubt, the daughter exceeded the mother in her vocal talent. She really was an amazing singer as well as a good dancer. He felt proud of her.

Jack chanced a glance at his son from the rear-view mirror. He had a dreamy look on his face as if he was drinking in Sharpay's voice. He suddenly remembered that Troy talked to him before about liking some new girl. He wondered if Troy was thinking of her now. He grinned at his wife and discreetly pointed a thumb in Troy's direction.

"Love sick," he mouthed to Susan.

His wife glanced at the back to Troy. "I can see that," she whispered so Troy wouldn't hear. She didn't have to. Troy appeared to be quite lost in his own world in the backseat as Sharpay continued to sing the second stanza.

"Do you know who the girl is?" Susan asked. She knew about Troy's break up with Gabriella as Jack had told her.

Jack shook his head. "Wouldn't tell me yet." He glanced again at Troy who seemed to be singing silently along to Sharpay's final chorus. "Give him time."

The music was winding down and Sharpay belted one final line: "Hopelessly devoted to you…"

Jack smiled at his son's reflection. If there was one thing he learned in the last few months, it was to trust Troy. He would tell them eventually when he was ready.

* * *

_**A/N: **And you thought it was Sharpay with Coach Bolton, didn't you? (Bwahahaha! I am so evil!!!) As I said before, this isn't going to be a romance fic between Coach Bolton and Sharpay. Their relationship remains platonic. But I couldn't resist writing a juicy scene for Coach Bolton. But I didn't do it just to tease. That scene is necessary because it will figure in a succeeding chapter. I'm going to hold off letting Troy know for a bit longer. There're just too many loose ends that I need to tie up and hints that I have to drop to move the story along. _

_Again thanks for all your reviews. I love getting them. _


	13. The Drama Queen's Revenge

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Drama Queen's Revenge**

A basketball jock or at least a big fan of basketball. That was her best guess. She tried to picture him. Perhaps he was young. Maybe around early 20s, a school drop-out perhaps, who didn't have a decent stable job and didn't have the self-respect to keep one. She supposed he would be quite good-looking and a smooth talker. Her mother was no fool. But she supposed a rich lonely woman with a cheating husband can still become easy prey for fortune hunters.

Sharpay and Ryan spent the whole of Sunday going through the bank statements, credit card bills and other financial documents of their mother's that they filed a week ago. This time, they scrutinized each little detail. There seemed to be a lot of sports stuff that their mother bought. She even got a sports magazine subscription. Sharpay also checked the family ATM joint account and just as she suspected, the balance had dwindled quite surprisingly in the last few months. There was no longer any doubt in their minds after that. Their mother was having an affair. That was the only explanation.

Sharpay bristled audibly which made Ryan look up at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine, Ryan," she said mechanically. Ryan just nodded. Only he understood that when she said the word 'fine' in that tone, it meant otherwise. He patted her shoulder gently.

"We'll be alright, Shar. We got each other, if nothing else."

Sharpay offered him a smile and laced her fingers with his. Ryan smiled back in silent comprehension. She really did love her brother and she would do everything to ensure the two of them continued to live in the way they deserve, even if it meant she had to turn against her mother and resort to blackmailing her too.

They were suddenly jolted almost violently forward as the bus braked. They both sighed with exasperation. Sharpay hated the bus. They should have taken their mother's car again. The trouble was if they did, Sharpay would have to drive it home since Ryan had to go to his tutor in the afternoon. Sharpay couldn't do that as she wasn't licensed like him. She failed her driver's exam and the next schedule was a month from now. That was one thing that really got to her. Her brother passed but she didn't. Sharpay resolved to pass the next one. She couldn't stand this bumpy end seat much longer.

A basketball suddenly came flying in their direction. Ryan immediately ducked, but Sharpay caught the ball firmly in her hands. She glared down at the jocks at the front rows of the bus. Their laughter immediately died along with their rowdy horseplay when they realized they had thrown the ball towards the very back of the bus and into the Evans Twins. The silence only lasted a few seconds. Chad turned around and leaned on his seat so he was facing her. The other jocks followed suit.

"Ball?" he demanded. "Toss it back, will you?"

Sharpay glared at him even harder, but he didn't flinch.

"Oooh… better start the heater, when she gives the ball back it will come back covered with ice," someone hissed. Other similar taunts followed.

Sharpay did nothing but continue her death glare. She hated them, every single one of them. These idiotic jocks thought nothing of basketball and verbally abused girls like her. She could just imagine that her mother's lover was just like them: stupid, childish boys that are so full of themselves. She bet for all their talk they were nothing.

"Come on Sharpay, ball!" Chad commanded mirthlessly. Unlike the other jocks, he appeared to be seriously angry at her for some unknown reason.

Sharpay wordlessly continued to glare at them. She stood up straight and dribble the ball. That seemed to surprise the jocks along with the few cheerleaders who were still watching her every move. But then they began jeering again.

"Oooh, the ice queen can dribble…"

"No, she's trying to freeze the floor with the ball…"

"Hey, pass the ball! For ignorant drama queen, in basketball it means you throw it back to us…"

Sharpay abruptly stopped dribbling and held the ball with both hands. At that moment, Troy stepped on the bus. He stopped in the middle of the aisle and saw her there, the center of everyone's attention.

"What's going on?" he asked innocently.

She suddenly remembered what he did to her underwear last Saturday and her blood boiled. He was just like the rest of them. She tossed the ball with all the force of her anger—right smack into Troy's forehead! At the same time, the bus started up again. The combined force of the surprise attack and the moving bus made him stumble forwards. He collapsed on his knees and almost kissed the bus' floor.

"Owww!" he cried as he rubbed his bruised forehead and elbows that managed to break his fall.

Sharpay couldn't help but feel satisfied with his groan. She hoped the ball broke his nose or the floor damaged his arms. That would teach him to mess with her undies again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Chad shouted furiously.

Sharpay huffed at him. "You told me to pass the ball. He was open."

"I didn't mean for you to throw it in his face!" Chad complained. "You could have given him a concussion!"

Sharpay gave a laugh. "Oh please, a basketball's not hard enough to give him a concussion."

"It could, considering you almost knocked him on the floor," argued Chad. "He could have hit his head!"

"Duh! Like that would ever happen," sneered Sharpay.

"It happened before when he was ten. Some stupid newspaper boy tossed him the paper while he was carrying a large box. His lost balance and his head landed on the sidewalk!"

Sharpay just pouted. "Well it's not my fault the East High basketball captain doesn't know how to catch a basketball when someone passes it to him."

Chad moved forward towards Sharpay with a look of fury that she was taken aback.

"You have some nerve considering who you've been—"

"Chad!" Troy warned. He was holding on to his forehead but he was on his feet, assisted by some of the cheerleaders. "I'm fine, just let it go."

Sharpay suddenly met his eyes and he looked like she just slapped him. When he had that pained expression, he almost looks like Coach Bolton. Sharpay was immediately sorry. But Troy had already turned away and was being fawned over by the cheerleaders. Sharpay sat back down and huffed at those of air-headed hero-worshippers. She supposed word already got around that Troy had broken up with Gabriella. Of course, the cheerleaders are vying to get his attention again.

She spent the rest of the ride seething in silence as she watched Troy being waited hand and foot by the cheerleaders. His crowd of female admirers continued to follow him all the way to the school hallways. They even doubled in number by the time Sharpay reached her locker. His was right across from hers so Sharpay had to endure seeing them gush all over Troy and offer kind words of help to relieve him of his 'injury' on the bus. Sharpay thought they looked ridiculous—like a bunch of pathetic puppies cowering over a master, begging for a pat. A thought flashed in Sharpay's mind that perhaps her mother looked like that too with her basketball-enthusiast lover. The thought made Sharpay hate male jocks even more.

She stopped though as she felt for something in her bag as she reached for her books. She drew out her teddy bear and stealthily placed it inside her locker. She stared at it for a moment and thought that not all male basketball aficionados were bad.

She could hear behind her whispers of students re-telling other people what happened to Troy on the bus. She could feel the animosity of the students around her again based on the dirty looks she was getting. No doubt by lunchtime the gossip would explode and the story would be greatly altered from her throwing a ball to Troy's face to something like her attacking Mr. Popular and pushing him off the moving bus. It didn't matter if it was illogical. People will always believe what they want to believe and she hated it. They will always think she was a good for nothing drama queen, nothing more.

She closed her locker door with a loud 'bang.' She walked away with head held high. She stopped however, by the bulletin board. A sign there caught her eye. It was the schedule of basketball tryouts for next year's team line up.

An idea suddenly hit her and she smiled to herself. Before the end of this school year no one would think she was just a bitter has-been theatre star anymore. She will show those jocks and those stupid cheerleaders she's more than that. She is going to beat them in their own game.

She still had time before her first class, so she walked away from the crowds and went straight to the gym. Fortunately, the halls leading to it were quite empty. She slipped into the side door and went straight to Coach Bolton's office.

He was alone having coffee on his desk, absorbed in a magazine. She knocked on his door softly to announce herself.

"Hey! What's up?" he asked when he finally looked up and saw her. "You're just the person I wanted to see. Have a look at this," he pointed to a sports magazine he was reading. "There's someone here—"

But Sharpay held a hand to cut him off and she strode directly in front of him. "Before any nasty horribly altered rumors reach you, I want you to hear it from me directly. I hit Troy's face with a basketball on the bus this morning."

Coach Bolton gave her a surprised incredulous look. "You what?!"

"I tossed a ball to him really hard and it hit his face," Sharpay continued evenly. "He has a swollen forehead and his nose is a bit red, but I don't think I broke anything. If he has any injuries on his arms and knees, that's not my fault. The bus moved while he was still standing in the aisle and it threw him off balance so he landed on the floor."

"Al—right," Coach Bolton said slowly as if this confession was confusing him. "Does this have to do with what he did with your… you know, last Friday?" he asked apologetically.

Sharpay held out her hands and shook his head. "Well partly. Alright I admit I finally got my revenge on Troy."

"By throwing a ball in my son's face?" he asked. He didn't sound mad, his eyes were twinkling as if he was amused at what she did.

"Oh it wasn't just because of that. His friends were being obnoxious. They threw the ball at me and Ryan on the bus and they said to pass it back, so I did. He just happened to be the one that was clear and open."

Coach Bolton burst out laughing. Sharpay adored how he could take things lightly without overreacting. But when he finally stopped, he turned seriously at her. "Alright, I'm not going to blame you for that, but I'm still going to have to ask you to apologize to Troy."

Sharpay's smile faded. "For what? I'm not sorry I hit him. He deserved it!"

Coach Bolton got up from his seat and faced her. "Sharpay," he said gently. "He doesn't know what he did to offend you. Unless you want to tell him it was your underwear he has stashed somewhere. I'm sure if he knew, he'd be more than willing to apologize and return them."

Sharpay suddenly felt alarmed and she felt her cheeks blush. "No way, Coach! I'm not telling him and please don't tell him either. It's just too embarrassing!"

"Then go say you're sorry for hitting him," he said gently. If anyone else but Coach Bolton had told her that she would have blown up at them. But she knew he wasn't the kind to ask something of her to belittle her. He sincerely just wanted her to do the right thing. How could she not do that after all he'd done for her? That, and also because he asked nicely like he was asking for a favor and not like he was ordering her to do it like an overbearing parent.

"Alright, fine, I'll apologize. I won't like it though."

He smiled and patted her head affectionately. "That's my girl."

Sharpay scowled at him. Yet deep inside, she liked being called "his girl." Her Dad never said that to her or even touched her head as tenderly as Coach Bolton did.

"So that's why you came over, to confess that you hit my son?" he asked. He let out a slight chuckle.

She had to admit it was pretty funny, but she controlled her laughter and focused on the important issue she had to say. "No, not just that. I came over to tell you I want to try out."

"Try out for what?"

"The East High Wildcats Basketball Team," she replied without flinching. She grinned at him and waited for his reaction. It came about a full minute later.

"Excuse me?" he asked. He looked confounded.

Sharpay repeated her answer.

"Uhhhmm… Sharpay, I told you before we don't have a girls' basketball team. I can try setting up one but I doubt anyone else would be interested enough to form one."

Sharpay shook her head. "You don't have to Coach, I can try out for the one you have right now. It says in your sign on the bulletin board you're open to take four new members before school ends."

He still looked befuddled. "Sharpay, that's for the boys' basketball team."

But Sharpay shook her head again. "Nope, it doesn't necessarily say that in your sign. The qualifications you posted are, and I quote: 'any incoming sophomore to senior for next year of good moral standing with a general weighted average of a B or higher with no grades lower than C on any subject.' I'm an incoming senior with an A minus average and I don't get any grades lower than B minus. I qualify."

"But…" Coach Bolton stammered. "Sharpay you're a girl, this is the boys' basketball team."

"No, Coach, this is _THE _East High Basketball Team since we don't seem to be particular on sex. Does your rule book say otherwise?"

"Well no… but…"

"Then I can try out. Coach, you said yourself I'm better than half the boys in the current team."

"But this is different," he argued. "It's a team of boys. You will be playing with boys and against boys."

"So…?" she trailed off. "It's not like I couldn't take a beating. The boys here are pushovers compared to the girls in the Community Center. What have the boys here got that I don't?"

"Well…" he said helplessly. He seemed at a lost for a long moment before his eyes moved to her chest for a split-second. Sharpay got the hint.

"You think I'm going to be sexually harassed? Is that it?" Sharpay asked.

He breathed a sigh. "Sharpay, these are teenage boys we are talking about. And basketball is a close-contact sport. I just don't want you to be… you know…" He flung his hands nervously. Sharpay could sense how uncomfortable he was talking about this. She took his hands in hers to stop his fidgeting. She squeezed them hard then stared at him directly in the eye.

"Coach, relax. I'm aware of hormones. You think I survived in theatre so long without knowing how guys stare at me sometimes. I don't mind the staring. But if anyone tries to feel me up, I don't care if it's my opponent or my teammate, he is going to have his balls kicked so hard he's going to warm the bench for the rest of the season. I know what I'm doing. So don't worry about me. I can handle myself."

But Coach Bolton shook his head. "It's not you I'm worried about. It's me. If any boy tries something funny with you, I might not be able to help myself. I'm going to punch his lights out."

Sharpay felt a pull at her heart. What he said touched her. No one had ever offered to knock someone up for her, not even Ryan. "Oh, Coach," she crooned. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "That's sweet of you," she whispered.

He beamed at her hopefully. "So you won't try out?" he asked.

She gave him a fake grin. She may adore him for being protective of her, but that didn't mean she was giving up on her initial goal that easily. He couldn't' sweet talk her out of it. "No, I still want to."

He pulled away from her. "Sharpay!" he said indignantly. "Look… I thought you didn't want anyone to know that you're playing basketball. What happened to keeping it a secret?" he argued.

Sharpay shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought maybe it's time everyone knew the other side of me." She began to pace his office. "I guess I'm just sick and tired of being branded the ousted bitter drama queen. Maybe I just can't take the insults anymore."

"So if you can't beat them, join them? Is that it?"

She stopped pacing and stared at him. She gave him a sly smile. "No it's more like infiltrate their clique and kick their butts in their home court."

Coach Bolton snorted and raised his eyes heavenward in exasperation. "God, you are just like your—" He stopped abruptly but Sharpay didn't need him to finish that statement to know that he was talking about her mother. She knew how devious her mother could be too. She thought about her Mom and realized that perhaps her having an affair is her way of payback to Dad. She'll have an extravagant affair that could hurt his pocket. Trouble is, she's hurting more than just her dad in the end.

She dismissed the thought. There would be time enough to think about that. Right now she had to focus on convincing Coach Bolton to let her try out for the team. She turned seriously to him again. "Coach, what do I have to tell you to let me try out? Do I have to pretend I'm Ryan to get in?"

"What do you mean?"

Sharpay decided to explain. "I did it before, alright. When I was ten, I wanted a summer job so I can earn a little money. I didn't want to babysit because I was bad with kids so I forced Ryan to apply for a paper route. When he got accepted, I took over. No one ever found out I was a girl the whole time."

She smiled to herself as she remembered how she managed to pull that off. She tied her hair, covered it with one of Ryan's hats and biked every morning to the far off neighborhood she was assigned to deliver. It was the best piece of acting she ever managed so convincingly and she had the time of her life doing it.

"You have a paper route?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, is it so hard to believe, Coach? My Dad wasn't as generous with money then as he is now. I wanted a bra and Mom didn't want to buy me one because she said I was too young. I had to do something."

Coach Bolton chuckled. Sharpay knew he was remembering her "stolen" bra again. "And you did it dressed as a boy?" He laughed even harder. "The girls were right. You really are a 'Cara Sanders.'"

There it was again. That name. "What about Sanders?" she asked.

"I was just reading about her," he replied as he turned to pick up the sports magazine on his desk. "She's the featured MVP this week for the collegiate basketball teams. It's what I wanted you to see."

He handed the magazine to her opened to a full spread. Sharpay found herself staring at a pair of piercing brown eyes, a long nose and hardened jaw line all framed with short-cropped dark brown hair. Her features had a fierce masculine quality about them but she was still beautiful in her own way. For a long moment, Sharpay wondered why this girl appeared so striking to her. Then it hit her as her gaze focused on the eyes: It felt like she was staring at a mirror, only this reflection looked like a toughened version of her.

"It says in the article," continued Coach Bolton. "That in her senior year in high school she came as a transfer student. Her school didn't have a girls' basketball team so she pretended to be a boy and got accepted. She managed to fool the whole school for two whole months and was even able to play at the kick off game without her teammates suspecting anything. When she told them the truth they let her stay in the team because she became such a valuable member in it. She even got a scholarship that got her to college."

Sharpay absorbed all this as she continued to stare at the picture. _How interesting, _she thought_. I wish I could have met her. _Her gaze drifted to the sidebar that outlined Cara Sanders' education profile.

"She's a girl after my own heart," Sharpay said as she pointed to the sidebar.

"I know, mine too," he agreed. He read off the sidebar: "'Education course, Columbia University. Major in athletics, minor in drama.' I bet she had a lot of practice in both fields while cross-dressing to get into the basketball team…" He trailed off and stared at Sharpay. His features lit up as if he realized something. "No!" he said firmly.

"What?" Sharpay asked innocently before she realized Coach Bolton was remembering their previous subject.

"You are not pretending to be your brother. It won't work," he said. "This isn't a Shakespeare play, it's real life and we're living in 21st century. You can't pull a 'Viola' on the whole team. Nobody's that dumb anymore."

She had almost forgotten about that. Cara Sanders had distracted her. But now that Coach Bolton had brought it up, the silly idea was back on her head.

"It worked before," Sharpay argued. "And I was the best paper boy that summer. I was even better than all the other boys." She smiled wistfully at her sudden memories of that summer. It was so much fun dressing and pretending to be a boy. It stroked her ego to know she bested all the boys there who always talked about girls as if they were weak little creatures. "I would have gotten the award too, if it weren't for this one customer from this neighborhood near East Middle School that complained and overreacted about me sending the paper the wrong way. Said something about me giving his son a concussion. Can you believe that?"

Coach Bolton's expression crumpled and he looked at her with disbelief. "Wait, I live near East Middle School and I complained that summer." He stared at her with something between bewilderment and accusation. "That was you?! You were the paper boy with bad aim that gave Troy a concussion?!"

Sharpay's mouth fell open as she remembered: She had thrown the heavy Sunday edition paper just as a boy came out of his house carrying a large box. She did shout: "Heads up!" to him but she supposed the idiot wasn't listening. She didn't glimpse his face but she see how the paper hit him on the head by surprise. The combined force of the heavy projectile and the weight he had in his arms made him slip on his own porch steps. Sharpay didn't stay to see what happened. She never really took it seriously. She thought her boss was just exaggerating when he called her about a customer complaining. No one said anything after that. She was just assigned to a different neighborhood so she never bothered to go back and apologize.

"Oh god!" she exclaimed. "That was Troy?"

"Yes and you gave him a concussion—a mild one, but it's still a concussion."

Sharpay bit her lip guiltily. "Sorry. How come you didn't look for me or press charges?"

"I didn't think it was serious enough to bother. I just requested for a different paper boy. But now that I know it's you, you might want to apologize to Troy for that as well."

She put on her most adorable pout and in a childish voice teased: "Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

Sharpay gave a defeated huff. "Alright. But you know, for a basketball captain, Troy's lousy at catching passes."

"But he's still the captain," he reasoned. "And going back on the subject of tryouts, even if I let you try out—as yourself, not as Ryan, which won't work anyway since you look nothing alike now—it doesn't mean you get in the team automatically. I can make decisions on who tries out based on the academic qualifications, but the final decision on who gets in the team rests on Troy."

"Okay, fine," replied Sharpay. "I accept that." But she kept her hopeful expression to him.

"Then what do you want from me?" he asked.

"Just be fair. Don't give me a gender bias. I won't ask for any special favors. I promise I won't come dressed as Ryan, but just let me try out as me. If Troy doesn't think I have what it takes, then I'll let it go."

He considered it for a minute and while he was doing so, Sharpay kept her most charming smile. Finally he breathed a sigh. "Alright, you can try out, but don't expect me to intercede for you or influence Troy."

"I'm not expecting you to and I'm not even going to ask." She stopped as she remembered something. "Well, just one thing I'm going to ask."

Coach Bolton looked ready to retort something back but she held up a hand to plead that she finished first.

"It's nothing like a special treatment or anything," she explained. "I just want you to keep it a secret, for now. Please Coach. Don't tell anyone yet. They'll find out when I sign up."

He looked relieved. "Alright. Now you should go to class. You'll be late."

"Thanks, Coach. Hey can I borrow that when you're done with it?" She pointed to the magazine on Cara Sanders.

"Sure," he handed it to her. "I'm done with it anyway."

Sharpay thanked him again and walked off feeling so much better. She couldn't wait for basketball tryouts when she could show all those jocks up. She bet they'd be so shocked they would look as befuddled as Troy did when he got hit by the basketball.

_**A/N: **Sorry, no Chad revelation yet. That will be in the next chapter. I needed to get a scene with Sharpay and Coach Bolton first to move the story along. _

_The Shakespeare play Coach Bolton is referring to is "Twelft Night." In the play, the heroine Viola dressed up as her twin brother Sebastian to be employed under a duke. There is a recent movie adaptation called "She's the Man" starring Amanda Bynes. In the newer version, Viola joined the boy's football team as her twin brother._


	14. Disbelief

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Disbelief**

Troy felt the pain sear his elbows as it made contact with the bus' floor. Yet even through the pain he could still feel grateful. He caught himself in time before his lips made contact with a piece of dirty gum that was stuck to the floor. The idea of him kissing something that someone chewed and threw to the floor where it lay gathering dust, footprints and heaven only knows what else, made him sick.

He slowly lifted his head just as he heard Chad shout: "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You told me to pass the ball. He was open."

Troy couldn't help but give an almost inaudible snort at her line. It was funny.

Chad however didn't seem to think it so and shouted back. "I didn't mean for you to throw it in his face! You could have given him a concussion!"

Sharpay laughed. "Oh please, a basketball's not hard enough to give him a concussion."

"It could, considering you almost knocked him on the floor. He could have hit his head!"

"Duh! Like that would ever happen," sneered Sharpay.

"It happened before when he was ten. Some stupid newspaper boy tossed him the paper while he was carrying a large box. His lost balance and his head landed on the sidewalk!"

He remembered that. He was walking out of his house early in the morning with a box full of old toys for donation to the Community Center where his father volunteered during weekends. Without warning, he felt something hit him on the side of the head and for a moment he realized what a piñata felt like. He probably would have countered the impact had it not been for the heavy box he was carrying. He wobbled for a moment on his legs and crumpled. He felt his head hit the concrete and next thing he knew was his father standing over him looking panicked. It was followed by hazy memories of a frantic trip to the hospital.

"Well it's not my fault the East High basketball captain doesn't know how to catch a basketball when someone passes it to him," Sharpay retorted.

Troy couldn't help but feel hurt by the insult. He saw that Chad looked just as insulted. He marched towards Sharpay looking like he was going to hit her. Troy was afraid that if he didn't do something, Chad would actually turn violent.

"You have some nerve considering who you've been—"

"Chad!" Troy managed to shout just as someone helped him up to his feet. "I'm fine, just let it go."

But he was far from fine. Because all he could think of was: _She hates me._

It was the gut-wrenching realization that seemed to drive a stake at Troy's heart. The ache on his head, his elbows and knees weren't that bad compared to what he was feeling inside. And it only stabbed him even more when he looked back at her. Her eyes were blazing red as bright as the red tube top she was wearing.

He felt the ministering hands and the calming voices of half-a-dozen cheerleaders who came to his aid. They almost carried him back to the best seat on the bus. If he were any less polite than his parents brought him up to be, he would have shouted at them all to leave him alone. They were overreacting and nothing they could offer him could relieve him of the ache that mattered anyway.

Chad managed to break through the wall of cheerleaders and sit beside him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Troy just nodded.

Chad lowered his voice. "Look Troy, there's something I need to talk to you about. It's important. Can you meet me at the gym lockers during free period?"

Troy remembered the underwear he found last Friday in his locker. He kept the items at home in his closet. He expected Chad would pull his practical joke today. Maybe he had the entire team waiting for him there. They would probably get their kicks on him for his successful Twinkle Towne premiere. If it had been last week, he would be more than game to play along with their joke and turn the tables on Chad. But now, he just wasn't up to it anymore.

"I know about the underwear Chad and I'm not returning them," he said grumpily.

Chad gave him a puzzled look. "What underwear?"

Troy didn't have the patience for Chad's games. "I'm not in the mood for the jokes, okay. Just leave me alone," he said rather harshly.

Chad looked taken aback and moved away. His empty seat was immediately replaced by another cheerleader who offered Troy some ice to press on his forehead. Three other girls moved in around him to offer him water or fan him. He didn't have the strength to tell them off. He sat passively and let the crowd of girls do whatever they wanted. He let his thoughts dwell on Sharpay.

This morning he intended to follow his father's advice and be friendly with Sharpay. The plan was simple enough. He would sit beside Sharpay and Ryan at the back of the bus on the pretext of asking them to watch the Twinkle Towne performance and offer their criticisms. It wasn't a total lie. He could use some help with the dance numbers. At the premiere he could tell everything wasn't perfect. He knew he gave his best performance and although he hated passing the blame, it was rather obvious why the Twinkle Towne Musical wasn't as stellar a show as everyone expected. Perhaps the Evans Twins' criticism could challenge Gabriella to do better. From there, he'll try to find an opening to keep talking to Sharpay like inviting her to the open talent show. He wanted her to feel at ease with him. He wanted to assure her that he wasn't set to ridicule her like the other jocks. And then at the right time, he could ask her out.

But how could he even talk to her now when she had shown obvious loathing towards him? Perhaps she was still mad at him and Gabriella for stealing her place in the drama club. If he offered her tickets to his show now, she would think of it as an insult.

He spent the next several hours in a haze. People asked him how he was as if he narrowly missed a death-defying experience instead of just being hit with a basketball. No doubt the rumors had again escalated into an exaggerated version of the truth.

He had free period before lunch. He decided he just wanted to be alone. He was on his way to his secret hideout when Chad accosted him in the hallway and dragged him to an empty classroom.

"We need to talk," Chad said firmly as he closed the door.

Troy wrenched away from his grasp. He was tired of this. He didn't even have the patience to torture Chad anymore. "Chad, I'm sorry I was a bit of a grouch on the bus. I'll give your sister's underwear back tomorrow, alright."

"What underwear are you talking about?" he asked.

"The one you put in my locker."

Chad shook his head. "I didn't put anything in your locker."

"Then who did?" asked Troy.

"I don't know, maybe some of the other guys."

"Some of the guys are playing a practical joke on me?" Troy demanded. "Who?"

But Chad continued to look grave. "Look, Troy, I don't know and I don't care," Chad dismissed. "I need to talk to you about your Dad."

This sudden off topic was quite a surprise and Troy understood that Chad was really serious. "What about my Dad?"

Chad looked uncomfortable. "I saw your Dad last Saturday night at a restaurant while I was having dinner with my family. He wasn't alone."

Troy shrugged. "I know. He was with my Mom. So?"

"Troy…" Chad bit his lip uncomfortably. "He wasn't with your Mom. It was another girl."

"Alright…" Troy trailed off. He still didn't get where this was going.

"Troy, it was Sharpay Evans."

The name jolted him. "What?"

"I take it you don't know," Chad sighed. "I saw your Dad dancing with Sharpay in that restaurant. And it's not exactly the kind of dance we have in P.E. class okay. It was… intense. He was holding her like…"

"Like what?" Troy couldn't take more of Chad's stuttering when he needed to know about Sharpay.

"Like they were on a date, alright!"

Troy just stared at Chad for a long moment before he glared at his best friend with disgust. "That's not funny, Chad."

"Troy, I'm serious. This isn't a joke. I saw them dancing together in a restaurant. It's a tango or something and the way he was touching her you'd think… you know what I mean."

Troy was aghast. Chad had gone too far with his jokes. This accusation that his Dad was dating Sharpay wasn't just disrespectful of his father. It was maliciously cruel. Troy walked away towards the door, too insulted to say anything. But Chad grabbed at his arm to stop him.

"I know it sounds weird. But I'm just telling you what I saw," pleaded Chad. "Look, maybe if you asked your Dad who he was with on Saturday night—"

Troy roughly pulled away. "I don't need to ask my Dad who he was with that night. I know. He was with my Mom. They had a date that night."

"Well it wasn't your Mom that I saw him dancing with in that restaurant," insisted Chad.

"Maybe you're mistaken. You probably saw someone that looked like him!" Troy shouted.

"I know what I saw, Troy. It wasn't your Mom, it was Sharpay! No offense, but I don't think your Mom could move the way that girl did."

Troy glared at Chad. He could feel a mixture of anger, disbelief and confusion. "Why are you doing this?" Troy accused. "Is this some kind of sick joke? And why my Dad, of all people! Has he done something against you? Because if memory serves me right, he treats you and every single member of the team fairly."

Chad heaved a sigh and threw his hands in the air for emphasis. "I'm not doing this to be mean, Troy. You know me. I'm telling you the truth. I saw your Dad dancing with Sharpay."

Troy shook his head and glowered at his best friend. "Well, you're mistaken alright. Because first of all, my Dad doesn't dance. The only thing he knows is basketball. And second, I know he was with my Mom. They came home together almost at midnight that night. And you know how I know? Because I heard them making out behind my door. They were practically doing it in the hallway! And believe me, it didn't end there!"

He shuddered as he remembered. Troy was awakened by the sounds of scuffling on the stairs. He was about to go out and check when he heard his parents' muffled teasing. He went back to bed, with all intentions of ignoring them. And he almost did. However, it was hard to do that when he heard the moans and the thumping from the next bedroom. Apparently, they forgot to close their own door and the sounds were carried over to his room. Troy spent the rest of the night with his head buried under a pillow to muffle the sounds until sleep blissfully claimed him. At breakfast the next morning, he had to fight the urge to throw up his toast and eggs when he watched his parents made googly eyes at each other across the dinning table like a pair of newly-weds.

"I know what I saw, Troy," Chad persisted.

Troy couldn't stand it anymore. It was bad enough that he was disturbed that night by what he knew his parents were doing. But to have Chad not only make him relive that night but also make false accusations about his father and the girl that stomped on his hopes even before he had a chance to speak to her, was just too much.

"I'm not staying anymore to hear this, alright!" He pushed Chad aside and strode out the room.

"Troy!" Chad called him, but Troy didn't look back.

He strode away, aiming to go to his secret hiding place and brood. He climbed the stairs two at a time. As he did, he kept thinking: _Why is Chad doing this? Does he know I like Sharpay? Was this his sick way of telling me I'm being ridiculous for liking her? But if it was, why not just say it? Why involve my Dad in some stupid story? Dad never did anything against Chad, so why accuse him of something this vile. It's unthinkable. Dad would never betray Mom, much less have an affair with one of his own students. Chad is either lying or mistaken._

He was nearing the rooftop when someone suddenly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the door that led to an empty stairwell. He was so surprised he didn't even have the impulse to fight it off. His assailant closed the door behind, leaving them in semi-darkness. It took him a minute for his eyes to adjust in the dim light. But when he finally did, his jaw dropped open as he recognized who it was that forced him into this dark and secluded fire escape. It was Sharpay. The very girl that had been consuming his thoughts all day.

She stood in front of him with her perfect blonde hair cascading down her red sparkly tube top. He couldn't help but eye her creamy white shoulders and the rise of her breasts under that sexy clingy blouse paired with tight-fitting black jeans. She was the image of an enchanting seductress. He thought of what Chad told him and he was disturbed at the idea. He trusted his Dad but given a girl as attractive as this before him, he felt a twinge of doubt that even his father could resist her.

He mentally slapped himself. His father wouldn't do such a thing.

She stared at him with her usual impassive face and he suddenly remembered that she hated him. He grew afraid of what she might do to him now that he was pretty much alone with her.

"Alright, Troy, I won't take much of your time," she said coolly. Her tone made his heart palpitate with fear of whatever unknown thing she was going to tell him. "I just want to say…" she paused and she seemed to be trying to gain the courage to say what she had to. She breathed deeply. It was just a split-second, but Troy took notice of the littlest movement of her heaving chest. It was enough to turn him on.

"I'm sorry."

Troy continued to stare at her, not really understanding what she just said. Being this close to her alone in this dim stairwell was doing strange things to parts of his body below the belt.

"I'm sorry for hitting you with the ball this morning and for giving you a concussion when you were ten."

Troy just continued to stare at her, mouth agape.

She stared back with a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes in exasperation, flung the door open and stomped out. He came to his senses and tried to follow after her but she was lost in the crowd of students in the hallways.

He pondered about what she just said. He understood that she just apologized for hitting him with the ball, but he could not for the life of him fathom why. And what did she mean about giving him a concussion when he was ten? She was nowhere near him that summer. It was the paper boy who did it.

He walked blindly through the halls, lost in thought. He aimed only to find her to demand an explanation. He was so distracted he almost collided with his father.

"Troy, just wanted to see you." He glanced at his face. "How's the forehead?"

"Fine… you know about the—"

"I heard about it," his Dad said. "Look, I wanted to talk to you about the tryouts."

"What about them?" Troy asked absently. He was eyeing his father closely, as if by looking at him, he could figure if there was any truth to what Chad just told him.

"Well, I just want to remind you about it."

Troy decided Chad was mistaken. His father dancing? That was ridiculous. His father was a basketball guy. He wouldn't know how to tango. He probably couldn't even do anything other than walk in a circle and bow.

"I got the schedule Dad, I'll be there. Don't worry. The play will be over by then and I won't start rehearsing for the open talent show until after the tryouts.

"Good," his Dad nodded. "Well, I just want to remind you, when it comes to choosing the new members, be fair. Pick the ones that deserve to be on the team based on ability, nothing else."

Troy managed a smile. _Yup, basketball guy alright,_ he thought. _Never loses his head off the game. He wouldn't even have room for anything else in that head of his but basketball. _"You know I will, Dad. This isn't the first time I'm going to pick the members of the team. You know I won't play favorites."

"Good."

His Dad's phone suddenly rang and he answered it. "Hi honey. Yes, I'll pick you up later. Seven-thirty? Yes, I'll be there. I love you too."

Troy smiled. _Well, maybe no room for anything else but Mom._

"Troy's here, want to say something?"

His Dad passed the phone to him and Troy exchanged a few pleasantries with his mother before giving the phone back to his father.

"I'll see you tonight, darling," Troy heard his father say before he lowered his voice and cupped his hand over the phone to whisper something in it.

Troy rolled his eyes at him. He knew his Dad was probably saying some icky sweet-nothings to his Mom. He recalled his horrendous Saturday night when he heard things that he wasn't supposed to hear. He wanted so much to just scream at them to shut their door and let him sleep. But there were just some things that were too embarrassing to say to ones' parents. He made a mental note to buy earplugs later after school and keep them handy at night, just in case they decided to do that again any time soon. He shook his head. The thought just made him want to retch.

But even with his disgust over his parents being syrupy with each other, he was glad for it. It assured him of his father's devotion to his wife. And it assured him that what Chad said wasn't true. It just couldn't be.

* * *

_**A/N: **Happy Easter to everyone! I thought you might like an Easter gift so I updated. _

_Well, Troy didn't believe Chad because I don't think given the situation, he would have. There just isn't enough proof on Chad's part for Troy to believe his father was having an affair. And I think Troy trusts his father enough not to believe any story thrown at him. There will be a dramatic blow up in the future, but just not yet. I want to build it up some more. _


	15. Trouble at the Evans' Home

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Trouble in the Evans' Home**

Sharpay stepped into her living room and immediately noticed something: her mother's purse on the table. That meant she was home. Sharpay had been looking forward to her mother returning and now that she was here, it was time to confront her. She found Ryan in the kitchen eating a sandwich while doing his homework.

"Mom's here," he announced sullenly. "She's in the study.

"I know," said Sharpay with a sigh. "We need to talk to her."

Ryan nodded. "What do we tell her?"

"We demand the truth then we tell her to stop what she's doing or else."

Ryan looked uncomfortable. "Shar, maybe it's not such a good idea. I mean Mom has her own life and it's obvious she doesn't want to have anything to do with Dad anyway. Maybe we should just let her be. Whatever makes her happy."

Sharpay smirked at him. "Ry, I don't mind if Mom has found someone else. I would be more than happy for her. But when she spends more than what she's supposed to and we end up having no money at all, that's a different story. Do you want to start pawning jewelry again to pay for school expenses?"

Ryan shook his head.

"Then we tell her to stop buying this guy she's dating stuff or I'll tell Dad to cut off her financial support."

"You'll really tell her that?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm hoping I wouldn't have to but if she refuses, I'll do it."

Ryan stared at her like a lost puppy. "You frighten me sometimes Shar."

"Just be glad I'm on your side Ry. I'm doing this for both of us to make sure—."

There was a sudden shrill scream from the study. Ryan and Sharpay both froze. They stood up just as their mother's scream turned to wild sobbing. They both ran to the study and found their mother almost kneeling on the floor clutching a sheaf of papers.

"Mom! Mom! What's wrong?" shouted Ryan.

Their mother tried to get up but she seemed too weak-kneed to do so. Her arms frantically gestured at them to come near her. When they did, she enveloped them in a desperate embrace.

"Oh, my babies!" she sobbed as she planted kisses on their heads. "I can't, I won't lose you too! I won't let it! I won't let him!"

"Mom, what's wrong?" Sharpay asked frantically. Ryan looked equally distraught.

It took a while before Sharpay and Ryan managed to pry themselves away from their mother. They helped her up and sat her on a chair. They knelt in front of her and she clutched at their hands tightly.

"Mom, please, tell us what's wrong!" Sharpay begged. She couldn't find it in her heart to be angry at her seeing how obviously distraught she was.

Ryan turned to pick up the papers their mother dropped. He glanced quickly at them and turned to Sharpay. "Oh God!"

"What is it?" Sharpay demanded as she grabbed the papers from Ryan. Sharpay's eyes widened as she read off the first page. "Dad's asking for a divorce?"

"It's not just a divorce," their mother cried. "He wants sole custody of both of you."

Sharpay gave Ryan a panicked look. She didn't mind her parents getting a divorce. In fact, she thought it was all for the best so she and Ryan could be free of their overbearing father. She didn't mind not seeing him as he was never at home enough for her to miss him. Yet it never struck her that it could mean ending up living with their Dad permanently instead of their Mom. Whatever last remnants of anger Sharpay had for her mother was completely gone now. She may be spending a lot of their family money on some lover but Sharpay would never dream of not living with her. Between her and their Dad, Sharpay would always choose her. At least she showed concern for them. Their father never did.

"Well Daddy won't get us," said Ryan. "We'll tell the judge we want to stay with you."

"He can if he tells them he can secure your future better than I can. He has millions and all I have is this house and what I earn. It's not enough," their mother sobbed.

Sharpay hugged her mother again and let her cry on her shoulder. "No he won't, Mom. I promise. We'll tell the judge he's a not a good father, that he's never at home and that he's got other women. Whatever it takes, we'll stay with you Mom."

"Yeah, you won't lose us Mom, we promise," agreed Ryan.

Their mother pulled them to her again and pressed their heads on her chest. Sharpay and Ryan remained still and let her press kisses on them as she continued to sob incoherently: "Oh… my babies… I love you… never again… I won't let… you're all I have… no one will take you from me… not again… my darlings… my babies…"

* * *

Sharpay stood still by her mother's door watching her Mom's chest heave up and down in rhythmic motion. The soft light from the lamp by her bedside table cast an eerie glow on her face revealing her distraught features even in sleep. Sharpay couldn't help but feel for her.

"Shar?" Ryan whispered as he stood next to her. "Is she asleep?"

Sharpay nodded. "Let her. It's better than her crying again." She motioned for Ryan to follow her and they went to her room. They sat together at the edge of her bed and Ryan grabbed one of her fluffly pink pillows and hugged it tightly like he usually did when he was worried.

"Why do you think Dad decided to divorce her now?" asked Ryan.

Sharpay racked her brain. Their father was constantly conscious of his image in society, especially since local elections were nearing next year and their Dad was aiming to run for city councilor. He knew a divorce wouldn't be good for his reputation. That was why he still stuck to her mother even if he was conducting his affairs with other women for years. Having a family gave him an alibi, a clean front that he could present for social events. Sharpay could only think of one other reason for the divorce. Dad was getting tired of their mother's financial demands.

"I suppose he's pissed with Mom for demanding so much. The last time I asked for our semi-annual allowance, he ranted to me that Mom's asking too much money. Aside from the allowance I get her and credit card payments, I think Mom's been asking him on the side recently."

"Why does Dad want custody of us then? He never bothered with us before."

Sharpay could think of a very good reason why. "It's pretty obvious, Ry. He doesn't want Mom using us as leverage to ask for more money. If we are under his custody, he doesn't need to pay her one cent. The pre-nup already states that. He can make a clean break of her." She paused as she realized another thing why their Dad wanted them. "I suppose Dad also wants to use us for his sorties. He still needs to keep a public image after all."

"So he wants custody of us so he can keep the appearance of a good father?" spat Ryan.

Sharpay didn't need to confirm it. They both knew their Dad would use them to his advantage without hesitation. He had been doing it for years. She could just imagine come next year when elections come. Their Dad would be dragging the two of them around Albuquerque like a pair of show dogs. He'll have them working on his numerous fund-raising campaigns and his hypocritical community projects that only served to announce his name to the masses that could earn him votes.

"So what do we do?" Ryan asked after a long moment of silence.

"We talk to a lawyer," Sharpay said. "There's no way Dad's getting us. We'll make sure of that."

"But what do we do about money?" he asked again. This time he began chewing the end of her pillow. Normally Sharpay would get mad at him for doing that. Ryan had that awful habit since they were little kids. Whenever he was upset and they talked in her bedroom she always ended up with her pillows smelling of his saliva. But Sharpay was too distressed herself to be mad at him. In fact, she thought Ryan's chewing looked comforting. She grabbed a second pillow and began biting the end of it like Ryan as she thought deeply.

"I suppose we can talk to the lawyer too about demanding child support. Trouble is we only have a year left before we turn eighteen. The payments would stop then. Perhaps there're some provisions in the law where the kids of divorce can get something from their Dad even after they're full adults. For college, you know."

"What about Mom?"

Sharpay shrugged. "I don't know about that either. Mom says the pre-nup prevents her from getting anything at all out of Dad's estate."

"That's not exactly fair," protested Ryan. "I mean she did inherit a lot from Gramps."

"That our dear Daddy liquidated and used the money to infuse in his own business. That means it all belongs to him now. We can tell that to the lawyer, but I doubt there's much we can do about Mom. She'll just have to live with what she can earn from her own job."

"And what about her lover?" Ryan asked. "Do we still ask her about him?"

Sharpay sighed and shook her head. "Not now. Well maybe this is in a way a blessing in disguise. I mean now that she knows there won't be money coming in from Dad, maybe she'll drop that bastard and focus on us. Perhaps she'll finally learn to start taking her finances seriously." She lay down on the bed and felt the weight shift as Ryan lay down next to her. He continued to bite at her pillow while she nibbled her own. For a long time they lay still like that, staring at her bedroom ceiling.

"I'll miss being rich," Ryan finally broke through the silence.

"You won't," said Sharpay. "I'm not giving that up easily. I'll figure out a way to keep us financially secured."

"And if not?" asked Ryan.

Sharpay didn't want to think of the prospect. She remembered the girls in the Community Center. It wasn't just the drab second hand clothes or the cheap lunches they had to endure. What struck her was what Lilian told her about being forced to prostitute themselves for their survival. Sharpay was sure she would never get to that level, but still the idea disturbed her.

She tossed away the pillow, rolled over to her side and rested her head at the crook of his neck. Her arm reached over to hug him. "That's not an option Ryan," she said firmly.

**_A/N: _**_I wanted to update earlier but something's wrong with It wouldn't let me upload. _

_It's a short chapter I know, but it's still important. I'm no lawyer and I'm not familiar with __US__ family law, especially when it comes to divorce. But from what I know assets are conjugal only during the marriage. That means as long as Sharpay's mother is married to her father she has a share in cash and property and she can demand that. That terminates when they divorce. My idea for her pre-nuptial agreement is that neither of them can get the assets of businesses under their spouse's names. Sharpay's mother, as you noticed is just employed. She doesn't have her own business. Her husband basically duped her of her inheritance. He converted all her inherited assets into cash and reinvested them in businesses under his name. That means even if Sharpay's Dad gained from the investment from his wife's inheritance, she doesn't get a cent of that anymore if they divorce. She is, however entitled to child support for Ryan and Sharpay only until they are 18. But if she doesn't have custody of them, she can't get anything either. _

_Sorry no Coach Bolton or __Troy__ yet, I'll try to get one of them in on the next chappie. _


	16. Secrets Revealed

_**A/N: **__I realized something while I was re-reading my fic and checking the calendar. I got the timeframe messed up. The last two chapters and these succeeding ones were meant to take place on the last week before school ends—that means June. My story supposedly began a few weeks after HSM so that would be around mid-January or early February at the latest. But since I spaced some of the events in my story in just a matter of weeks, I computed that by the time Sharpay and Ryan's birthday, it's only around late March or early April. Again, I attribute this mistake to cultural difference. In my country, classes end in March, not June. I realize, I was off by around two months. So I'll just have to ask you to ignore some of the references I made in chapter five about the time frame (it's not that noticeable, and if you haven't noticed it, then don't bother checking). Just take note that I meant for Sharpay and Ryan's birthday to take place on the second to the last Saturday before classes end. Chad tells Troy what he saw the following Monday. The previous chapter takes place that same afternoon when Sharpay comes home (I'm also re-editing that to fix that small glaring error on timeframe). This chapter takes place on another Saturday, the last weekend before classes end. Sorry I had to explain that but I'm just so OC when it comes to timeframe._

_Sorry, no Troy in this one, but believe me it's worth it. It's time to pick up the pace as __wish on a star ox__ asked for. And it will get dramatic. Get a box of tissues ready before scrolling down._

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Secrets Revealed**

Jack watched as Sharpay stole the ball from Thea, sprinted towards the goal and scored one for her team. She gave a whoop of delight before going back to her game. Jack smiled. At least she looked happy. But he suspected that she was just feeling so only for the moment.

Jack noticed something different about Sharpay. She missed every single one of their regular afternoon basketball practices since Tuesday this week. Everyday after last class since that day she told him she wanted to try out for the team, she texted him to tell that she had to go home early with her brother on a family matter. He asked her if anything was wrong but she always dismissed with a simple reply that it was something that their Dad wanted them to attend. Jack wasn't one to take her word for it. He observed Sharpay between classes and noticed that both she and her brother appeared more somber that usual. He knew then that something was wrong, probably at their home. Now that it was Saturday, he wasn't going to wait anymore. After practice he had every intention to talk to her about it.

When practice was over he called Sharpay aside and he walked her out to an empty corridor where they could talk in private.

"Alright, Sharpay, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" she answered innocently. It was pretty convincing but Jack reminded himself that she was an actress. She knew how to pull on an act.

"You missed basketball practice with me for a week and you know the try outs are on Monday. I would have thought you'd want to get in some more practice before that. So what's going on?"

"It's nothing Coach. I told you. Dad just wanted us at home. Family time, you know," she said without meeting his eyes. "But I'll be there for tryouts, I promise."

She turned away. "Look Coach, I have to go shower up. Ryan's picking me up in an hour after his lesson. We've got something to do at home. I'll see you Monday."

Jack didn't want to push it. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. I won't pry, but whatever it is if you, if you need someone to talk to, you know I'm here."

She nodded without looking back. He watched her walk away slowly towards the shower rooms with a defeated slump of her shoulders. But she hadn't made it pass the corridor when she stopped and Jack heard a sniffle. He slowly approached her.

"Sharpay?"

She didn't turn around but he saw her shoulders shaking, at the same time he could hear her sobs growing. Jack no longer hesitated. He enveloped her in his arms just as she collapsed on his chest and buried her face on his shirt.

"No, everything's not alright, everything's so wrong!"

He smoothed her hair with his fingertips and leaned his chin on the top of her head while his arms held her tightly. "Shhh! It's okay, it's okay. I'm here, just let it out." He let her sob for a long moment to calm her. When her sobs subsided, he led her to sit next to him on a bench at the empty end of the corridor. He kept a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Tell me," he said finally as he handed her his own fresh towel.

Sharpay wiped away her tears and blew her nose. She stared at the floor before responding. "My Dad's divorcing my Mom."

Jack wasn't surprised. He knew Robert Evans was cheating on Maddy for a long while. It would only be a matter of time before it ended like this. He felt a twinge of guilt for not telling Sharpay what he knew. He dearly hoped that his silence had not caused her any pain.

"Sharpay, these things happen…" he began

"I know," she nodded. "It's not that. I wanted them to divorce. My Dad has a lot of women on the side and it's been going on for years." Fresh tears streaked down on her cheeks and she wiped them away. Jack clutched at her shoulder tighter.

"It's not the divorce," Sharpay added. "I don't mind that, but Dad wants custody of me and Ryan, away from Mom."

Jack didn't know how to feel about that. He couldn't really decide if Sharpay was better off with a philandering father or with Maddy. Maddy sounded like she was a mother concerned for her children, but Jack's previous experience with her gave him a different opinion.

Sharpay began to sob again and Jack held her again at his chest. She explained between ragged breaths that her father wanted custody of them so he wouldn't have to pay their mother anything for child support. At the same time that would put him in a position to dictate his children's finances. She explained that she and Ryan had been meeting with a lawyer the whole week. That was why she hadn't been to practice. She was trying to figure out a way to negotiate for her and her brother's financial situation.

"That wouldn't be so bad, wouldn't it?" asked Jack. He didn't really care about Maddy. She was horrid at money and Robert Evans was stable. At least, Jack knew that even if Robert Evans had mistresses, Sharpay and Ryan wouldn't starve under his care.

"I don't want to be with him!" she sobbed. "He doesn't care about me and Ryan."

That telling statement alarmed Jack. "Does he… is he hurting you?"

Sharpay looked up from his chest and shook her head. "No, it's not that. I mean he never hit us, not physically…"

Jack sighed. "Sharpay, verbal abuse is still abuse."

But Sharpay shook her head again. "No, it's alright. I can take it. It's not often anyway. He mostly ignores us. He's never really at home much. But this morning…" She fell to sobbing again.

Jack let her lay her head on his chest, where slowly she began to tell him…

_Sharpay walked down the stairs, a gym bag slung over her shoulder, intended to go to Saturday basketball practice. She was about to head out the door when she heard her name shouted._

"_Sharpay, get in here!"_

_It was her father. It was the first time he appeared at home since they received the divorce papers. He was in the study and Ryan was there, seated uncomfortably in a chair._

"_What is it Dad?" she asked, impatiently. She didn't want to be late for basketball practice at the Center. She already missed a whole week's worth of practices when she had to meet with a lawyer._

"_Don't give me that tone!" her father hissed. "Close the door and sit."_

_She did as told and sat in the chair next to Ryan._

"_We're going to be spending a lot of time together in the future, I won't have you giving me any airs. Is that understood?" their father continued. _

_Sharpay met him straight in the eye. She wasn't going to back down on him. Not this time. If her father thought he was gong to get custody of her and Ryan that easily, he was mistaken._

"_We're not coming with you Dad. Divorce Mom if you want, but we're staying with her."_

_Her father raised an eyebrow. "That's not for you to decide."_

_Sharpay countered it with her own eyebrow raise. "No the judge will when we get to the family court. But we can save you the trouble Dad. You can have a settlement. We already talked it over with Mom. She's not going to protest the divorce. Just give us child support until we finish college and you don't have to bother us again."_

_Her father glared at her. "I don't think so. You're staying with me. Your mother can't afford your education on her own anyway—"_

"_Yes she can," interrupted Ryan. "We only have a year in high school left. And East High's not that expensive."_

"_I'm not talking about East High," spat their Dad at Ryan as if he said something idiotic. "You two are going to boarding school next year."_

"_Boarding school?!" Sharpay shot up from her seat in alarm. "What are you talking about?"_

_Her father hulked over them. "That's where you're completing your secondary education beginning next term. I got you a place at one of the best prep schools in Boston. No more of this stupid public New Mexico school that teaches you nothing but silly singing and dancing. I won't have my children become a pair of stage performing sissies. Now Boston's going to prepare you for life. Management and finance or law—now that's something worthwhile."_

_Sharpay snorted. "Something worthwhile? For you, maybe—it's something to brag about to all your friends. No thank you, Dad. We'll be fine in East High. And we're perfectly happy with Mom too."_

_Her father was about to retort something back but Sharpay didn't let him. "If you think you're getting us because you have more money, you're wrong! Because we'll tell the judge about your mistresses and how you've never been a father to us. We already talked to a lawyer and he told us no judge will ever grant kids to a parent just because he has more money. Mom may not have the millions you stole from her but she has our best interests at heart, and you don't!"_

_Her father's eyes bulged with rage and he moved forward his hand poised above her to strike. Ryan jumped from his seat and in a split-second made a move to pull Sharpay back. But Sharpay pushed him away and met her father head on._

"_Go on, hit me!" she challenged with dead calm. "That will give the judge more reason to keep us with Mom."_

_Her father retracted his hand and backed down. "You little witch!" he uttered under his breath. "You'd like that do you? You know I never hurt either of you."_

_Sharpay said nothing but merely glared at him. _

_Their father backed away completely and breathed deeply to calm himself for a moment. Sharpay was startled when he suddenly gave her an evil grin. "Don't think the judge will give you to Maddy that easily. Not when he knows she's got some hang ups on her own."_

"_What do you mean?" Sharpay asked blank-faced. She hoped Ryan wasn't giving anything away with his own expression. They had both hoped their father didn't know about their mother's affair and her spending binges. It would be easier for her to appear to the judge as the ideal parent if no one brought up her secret boyfriend._

_Their father's nasty grin widened and Sharpay immediately realized her father wasn't kept in the dark about that at all. "Oh don't think your mother is all that innocent. I know all about her 20-something-year-old university student lesbian lover."_

_Sharpay and Ryan stared at each other in surprise. They expected perhaps some handsome smooth-talking young man. But a woman? Never in their dreams had they imagined their mother as a lesbian. She never showed any tendency to it._

"_Don't look so shocked," their father mocked. "I have friends who told me. They've seen her in New York with this girl in fancy restaurants and basketball games. They even share an apartment together—Park Ridge Towers, that's the place. The little dike is just a poor girl making it on a scholarship so I know Maddy's paying for all the bills. Paying it with the money she gets from me!"_

_Sharpay couldn't say anything to counter what their father just told him. She was too much in shock. But she knew he wasn't lying. He knew the address. _

"_So you see," continued their father in the same snide tone. "I could always tell whatever judge that handles the case that your mother has her own interests in mind. She's extravagant and a little too generous with her lesbian lover. I'm worried that any child support payments I send her won't be for your benefit. It would only end up with her girlfriend. Certainly any judge would be understanding about that."_

"_Mom wouldn't trade us for any lover!" Sharpay cried desperately._

"_She loves us!" added Ryan._

"_Are you so sure about that?" her father asked. His eyes suddenly darted to the phone. Sharpay followed his gaze and saw that the phone was blinking, indicating the line was being used. The phone in this room had an extension in their parents' room. Their father leaned over and checked the caller ID and he gave them that horrid grin again that warned Sharpay that what he would say next wasn't going to be good._

"_Your mother's talking to someone with a New York area code," their father declared. "Do you think we should listen in?"_

_Sharpay wanted to scream at him: "No, it would be an invasion of privacy." But before she could react, her father pushed the button to open the line in speaker mode._

_The first thing they heard was sobbing. Their mother sobbing. Sharpay wanted to stop it and made a move to do so, but what she heard next stopped her._

"_Baby, please don't be like that," her mother's voice clearly floated despite her sobs._

"_I've asked you time and again," came the angry voice of a younger woman. "Why can't you just do that?!"_

"_Sweetheart… please. I love you. I'll give you anything you want but not that," came their mother's reply._

_Sharpay felt a stab at her heart when she heard her mother say those three little words, but she had no time to react. The woman on the other line shouted back:_

"_I don't need to listen to you tell me you love me! If you really cared about me, you'll do what I ask. Until you decide to do that, I have nothing to say to you Mrs. Evans!"_

_There was a harsh banging sound. They could still hear their mother's soft sobbing on the other line before there was a soft click followed by a dial tone. They knew the girl on the other line had ended the call. Their father pushed the button to close the speaker phone. _

"_She sounds demanding, doesn't she?" their father gloated. "What do you think she wants? A few million dollars perhaps? Expensive jewelry? A house? Or maybe she just wants your mother all to herself full-time without any kids? I would be more than happy to help her with that last one."_

_Sharpay couldn't utter a word. The stab at her heart by her mother's betrayal gnawed at her too much and she couldn't stand to be in this room with her father for one more minute. She couldn't even stand to be in this same house where her mother was when she was thinking of someone else other than her and Ryan._

_She seized Ryan's arm, flung open the door and ran out, dragging her twin with her. She made a mad scramble to grab her bag and the keys to their mother's car before running to the garage. She got into the passenger seat just as Ryan got on the driver's side. She threw him the keys. _

"_Drive!" she cried to him. "Just drive!"

* * *

_

Sharpay finished her tale with a shiver of her shoulders. Jack held her tighter to him and let his fingers run through the strands of her hair. He just couldn't believe it? Maddy? A lesbian? He knew a lot about her but having lesbian inclinations wasn't one of them. But he supposed there are some things he didn't know about her. Hadn't he realized that by now after what she did years ago?

"My family's so screwed up," murmured Sharpay. "And if Daddy wins he's going to take me and Ryan away from here… away from you."

Jack was touched at how Sharpay thought so highly of him. At the same time, he grasped the gravity of what being away from her meant to him, and he realized he couldn't stand to lose her.

"You won't go," he declared. "You can fight it. I'll help anyway I can…" His mind searched for a solution. "I'll tell the judge what I know about your father. I knew him. I didn't tell you before but I meet him regularly during fund raisings here at the Center. I know he has other women on the side. He always brings someone else that's not his wife."

Sharpay lifted her head from his chest. "It doesn't matter. I don't need to prove he has mistresses. He won't deny it to the judge. He just needs to prove he can provide for us better than Mom. And he's most likely to win," choked Sharpay. "Because Mom might not even fight for us anyway."

Jack shook his head. "No! He can't! I won't let him! He's not taking you away!" He stopped as a crazy idea popped into his head. He took Sharpay's hands tightly in his. "I'll take you! Ryan too! I'll adopt you both!"

Sharpay pulled away and shook her head as she dried the last of her tears. "Coach, I'm touched and I appreciate it, but you can't do that."

Jack racked his brain desperately as he thought of the other girls in the Center that had similar problems. "I'll take you under the foster care system then. I can volunteer to take you both!"

Sharpay sighed as if he wasn't making any sense but took his hands and squeezed them. "Coach, I'd like that very much. But I've talked to the some of other girls here who've been to foster homes. They only send you to a foster home if you don't have parents or they're unfit to take care of you. I have parents."

"Who are both unfit to take care of you!" Jack retorted angrily.

Sharpay looked taken aback and dropped his hands. "Coach, what are you saying…?"

Jack couldn't control the anger mounting inside of him for Sharpay's parents. "I don't see why your parents can even be fit to take care of you and your brother, Sharpay. A philandering father who verbally abuses his children and a selfish mother who will get rid of her own child when she becomes a burden!"

Sharpay stood up and stared at him in a mixture of confusion and horror. Jack realized he said something he shouldn't have.

"What do you mean my mother will get rid of her own child?" she asked slowly.

Jack shook his head and turned away from her. "Forget it. It's nothing. I didn't mean it."

"No!" she demanded as she whipped around to force him to face her. "I want to know."

He shook his head again and didn't say anything.

"Coach, please…" she begged. "Tell me the truth." The she added softly. "I know my mother was your girlfriend before and I can tell something happened between you two. Something awful because you refuse to meet her or even let her know I'm seeing you. Why?"

Jack hesitated for a moment and sighed. He had to tell her now. There was no use hiding it from her. "She wasn't just my girlfriend," he uttered slowly. "She was my wife."

He felt Sharpay's gentle hand on his shoulder, telling him without words to explain everything. Finally his hands moved to draw his wallet from his pocket. "I want to show you something." His hands were shaking as he flipped his wallet open and carefully pulled out the piece of paper he always kept under the pictures of Troy and his wife. He handed it to Sharpay.

"Bolton, 17 weeks," Sharpay read aloud the caption on the side of the blackened image. "This is an ultrasound scan, Coach. What is this?"

Jack heaved a sigh and shut his eyes as he felt tears constrict his throat. "My baby," he whispered.


	17. On Fathers, Daughters and Lost Loves

_**A/N:**__ Sorry again for the update delay. I had to reformat my hard drive due to a virus. I got so many OMGs in the last chapter I had so much fun reading them. A lot of you got some plot points right but I'm not going to say which ones so I won't spoil it for other people. If I didn't reply to you, it probably means you got it right. Anyway, I know you've all been waiting for this chapter which reveals Coach Bolton's past, so I'll stop rambling now and let you get on to the story._

**Chapter Sixteen**

**On Fathers, Daughters and Lost Loves**

Sharpay continued to stare at the blackened image as Coach Bolton's answer rang in her ears.

His baby?

Her Mom's.

A sudden happy idea clicked in her head and she knelt before Coach Bolton as blissful tears threatened to fall from her eyelids.

"Am I yours?" she gasped. "Ryan and I? Oh Coach!" She flung herself at him, hugging him tightly and pressing her cheek against his in ecstatic glee. This changes everything. She wouldn't have to stay or fight against her Dad, if he wasn't really her Dad to begin with. Coach Bolton could claim paternity legally and since he wanted her and Ryan enough to adopt them, perhaps they could just stay with the Boltons.

"If you're my real father, Dad can't take me! And if Mom doesn't want me either I can be with you!" she gushed on excitedly.

But she stopped as she realized Coach Bolton wasn't hugging her back. He gently pushed her away and shook his head sadly.

"It's not you, or your brother, Sharpay."

Sharpay suddenly felt her hopes deflate as she realized what he meant.

"I'm not your father."

"Oh…" she whispered. She suddenly felt embarrassed for throwing herself at him. She pulled away and gazed at the floor. But she felt his hand gently tilt her chin up so she met his eyes again. His expression told her how he wished it was otherwise.

"Sometimes when I look at you, I pretend you are mine. I pretend you're that baby," he nodded indicating the ultrasound scan.

Sharpay sat back down next to him and stared at the picture in her hand. "What happened to your baby, then?"

"She's gone," he sighed deeply. "Your sister. At least I believe it's a sister," he laughed bitterly. "It was too early to know the sex of the baby then. But I always felt it would have been a girl."

Sharpay stared at him open-mouthed. Her mind reeled at what he just said. "Would have been? How come you don't know?"

He swallowed hard as if he was having an internal struggle. He couldn't seem to speak and just shook his head. She felt the impending doom of a secret he kept waiting to pounce on her, but she had to know. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me," she urged. "Tell me everything, from the beginning if you have to. I want to understand."

He reached for her hand and she laced her fingers with his. "I loved your mother," he began. "We met in high school during a play one of my friends dared me to try out for. I was in my senior year and she was my junior. But she showed me my passion for dancing and I loved it as I loved her, even if everyone around us was against us being together. Our friends, our teachers, our parents—everyone thought our relationship was a bad idea."

"Why?" asked Sharpay.

"Well my friends thought she wasn't in my clique. You know I was the basketball jock, she was the drama queen."

"Sort of like me and Troy," Sharpay said and she almost laughed. "That sounds petty. I mean for the teachers to object. It's not really their business."

"It was a bit more complicated than just that. You see she got me into a lot of trouble. For four years I had the perfect record and suddenly at the end of my senior year I got into detention a few times with her for being always late for classes. You see even after the play ended, we still hung around at the theatre dancing—ballroom, new wave—whatever. We took up anytime that was free: before classes, after classes, free periods, even lunch."

Sharpay noticed his eyes sparkle and she knew he was remembering how wonderful it felt. She understood too how passion for dancing could consume one it could make you lose track of time.

"My teachers and my teammates thought the dancing was distracting me from my classes. And they find it odd that I was considering going professional about it with her. My parents thought she was a bad influence on me. They said she was putting ideas in my head and keeping me away from basketball. My parents were basketball fanatics and they couldn't be happier than to have a professional athlete for a son. Dancing wasn't exactly accepted as a sport back then, at least not with my father. He's one of those old school macho types and has particular ideas on what could be considered manly. I think he associates dancing to me becoming gay. And this was a time when homosexuality was still taboo."

"So untrue," Sharpay shook her head.

"I know," he sighed. "But that's how it was. Well her parents had a different reason for not liking me. Your mother was one of the richest girls in Albuquerque then."

Sharpay knew that. Her mother told her. And even her grandfather said so when he was still alive. But that was past as Sharpay's father has everything now.

"My family wasn't that well off," explained Coach Bolton. "My Dad was just a mechanic with a small car wash business on the side. Your grandfather wasn't going to let his daughter date the son of the man who waxes his car every week. And he told me that straight to my face."

"I'm sorry," said Sharpay as she squeezed his hand. She knew her grandfather was somewhat proud. "I didn't realize Gramps was that harsh."

"Don't be, it's not your fault," replied Coach Bolton as he squeezed her hand back. "His warning didn't stop me. We continued to see each other even after I graduated from East High. I got a basketball scholarship at the New Mexico State University and I thought I was going on my way. I still dance on the side, but I thought basketball was still my ticket to a more lucrative career. College was just a stepping stone for me to go pro. I knew if I could get into the NBA and make it big your grandparents would see me differently."

"But Coach, you never went pro. What happened?"

He paused for a moment. "I lost it in the middle of my freshman year. I got your mother pregnant."

Sharpay nodded, she knew it was coming.

"I offered to marry her. I knew my basketball dream would have to end. I would have to drop out and get a job. But it didn't matter that much to me because she and the baby were more important. We kept her pregnancy a secret until my spring break. She was four months on the way then so we got on a bus to Las Vegas and got married."

Sharpay couldn't help but give a sigh. It sounded quite romantic.

"We spent a week together in some crappy cheap hotel because it was the only thing we could afford. I thought it was the best week of my life even if the biggest splurge we made was an ultrasound scan that came with that picture," he stopped and managed half a smile. "And a teddy bear."

Sharpay noticed the smile. "Just like the one you gave me."

He nodded. She understood that little birthday gift was more than just something he gave to be nice. It had all the affection he had for the daughter he lost that he gave in turn to her. She felt enormously touched and she leaned her head on his shoulder and urged him with a squeeze of his hand to go on.

"We had to go home after a week and tell our parents. I thought maybe now that we were married they would be willing to accept us, eventually. We parted at the bus stop when we reached Albuqueque. I never saw her again after that."

She lifted her head from his shoulder. "Why?"

"She moved away. I didn't know where and the staff in her house refused to tell me. I got a document from some lawyer two weeks later saying that our marriage was annulled because she was underage. I couldn't even contest it. I didn't have the money to get a lawyer and neither my parents and nor my friends were supportive. They thought it was for the best. I didn't know where she was. No one would tell me."

Sharpay recalled her mother's education history and she knew exactly where she was. "New York!" she exclaimed. "That's why she never finished high school in East High. My gramps sent her to an exclusive girls' prep school."

"I found that out later. She didn't really have any close friends in East High because she was a loner so she told no one where she was. I only found out where she was from the school registrar when they had to forward her credentials to her new school several months later. But even before I found out, my grades in school were already slipping. I was too depressed trying to figure out where she was. I kept missing basketball practices until they put me on probation."

"What did you do, when you found her?"

"I tried to contact her. For a month I was like crazy. I wrote her dozens of letters. I sent it to a generic address to her school because I couldn't even get a single contact number. I even went there but security was tight and they wouldn't let me in or see her. By the time my sophomore year came, I got kicked out of the team and lost my scholarship."

Sharpay gave him a sympathetic sigh. It must be hard for someone to lose everything—both his wife and his dreams in one go.

"Didn't she ever communicate with you?"

He shut his eyes for a moment before whispering: "Once. She sent me a letter, almost seven months after I last saw her. She said I ruined her life and she never wanted to see me again."

"And the baby?" Sharpay asked fearfully.

Coach Bolton fell silent again and Sharpay noticed a tear trickle down his cheek.

"Coach?"

"She said she got rid of her!"

Sharpay gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "You mean… abortion?"

He nodded sadly.

"My Mom…"

"Killed my baby," he said harshly. "Your sister! And I can't forgive her for that!" He blinked back the tears and faced her with determined conviction etched on his face. "And I won't let her do that to you too."

"Coach, my Mom's not going to do that to me or Ryan," she assured him. Although she couldn't bring herself to say it was because their mother loved them more than anything. Suddenly she wasn't so sure. If her mother could kill her own baby like that, what assurance did Sharpay have that she wasn't going to give up on them and let their father take them away because it was the easier thing to do.

"You know when I first saw you with Troy when you were five-years-old, I got so scared."

Sharpay looked up startled. "You saw me when I was five?"

"You were probably too young to remember. You were Troy's first best friend on the first day of kindergarten. But even then, I somehow suspected you were your mother's. I was scared for Troy. I was afraid…"

"That I would ruin him the same way my Mom ruined your career," Sharpay finished bitterly.

He nodded as he opened his arms. She easily accepted and let her head rest on his chest again. "I knew he can act and sing. I saw his inclination for the theatre since he was a little boy. And there you were—the star of every play, and so like your mother. You wouldn't believe how ridiculously I tried to keep Troy away from you, away from the theatre. But I was wrong." He paused to gently tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"That was just my excuse. It's not Troy that I wanted to protect. I know that now. It was myself. I didn't want to get hurt again. I left dancing completely after I got my diploma—it was hard of course, since I had to borrow money and work two jobs to pay for my own tuition. But I did make it and I wanted to bury that part of my past. I stopped dancing and focused on basketball, even if it was just teaching. I thought I could just close it just like that, but I couldn't. Not until I got to know you." He ran his fingers lightly through her hair.

"You reopened something in me. And for that, I can't thank you enough."

Sharpay got up slightly from his chest. "You don't have to. You've given me something equally precious. This," she squeezed his hand. "Just being here for me, when no one else is."

He ran the back of his index finger lightly across her cheek. "I'll do anything to keep you near me. Even if you're not mine."

She shook her head and said loudly: "I don't care! It doesn't matter. I'm yours. I can be your girl if you think I am. Don't let me go, please. Help me find a way," she begged.

He nodded. "I promise," he paused and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

She pulled away, startled at the affectionate term before she realized it didn't feel awkward at all. "I love you too!" she squealed as she hugged him like a little girl. Only with her mother had she felt like this—so protected, so reassured that eventually everything would be fine. _Well Mom has someone else now,_ she thought. _But I have him. That's what matters._

She felt him press a second kiss on the top of her head. They stayed together like that for a long moment before they pulled away.

"Come on," he finally said. "I know some family lawyers and social workers that helped before with some of the cases of the girls here. Maybe we could ask them for advice."

Sharpay brightened. "You think that could help? I already talked to a lawyer."

"It won't hurt to have a second opinion."

She nodded. "I suppose so."

"Let's go over to the office and ask for their numbers alright?"

"Okay."

They walked together towards the Community Center's secretariat office. It was just a small room at the opposite end from the gym.

"It's already past five," remarked Sharpay when they got to the closed door of the office and she realized when she turned the knob that it was locked. "The receptionist probably left already."

"I have a spare key. They let me have one since they know how late the practices go. The secretary lets me stash some stuff in there occasionally. We can still check the address book and the card file. The numbers will be there."

He fished into his pocket and found the key along with his car and house keys. He fitted it into the lock and opened it. Sharpay was the first to enter, but she stopped as she realized someone was there.

On a small couch on the wall lay a couple who was obviously busy doing something private. The girl looked up in horror and Sharpay realized it was Thea. She wasn't wearing a top and it looked like she was halfway through getting rid of her basketball shorts as well. But what shocked Sharpay was the man she was with and he was in same state of undress as her teammate.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sharpay?" he gasped at her.

Sharpay remembered to breathe and she managed to retort: "I could ask you the same thing, Dad."

* * *

_**A/N:** I was tempted to make Sharpay Coach Bolton's daughter but that would just disappoint the Troypay fans, wouldn't it? So keep reading and I might be dropping more than a few Troypay hints in about two chapter from now._


	18. Caught

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Caught**

In the more than ten years that Jack had been volunteering at the Community Center, he had encountered some of the worst problems among the teenagers he taught. Drug addiction, violent gangs, theft, sexual and physical abuse—he was used to hearing about them. But it still shocked him when he walked into that office door and found one of the girls on his team in such a state with Robert Evans.

The shock however, lasted only for a second. It was soon followed by anger—anger at this man who dared to take advantage of a young girl that was only the same age as the daughter that he never bothered to care about.

Jack moved forward with the intention to pummel the man against the wall, but Sharpay had pushed herself forward and gave her father a glare that probably produced the same effect as being boxed. Mr. Evans suddenly turned pale and looked awfully frightened.

"Sharpay, look I can explain…"

"Oh no Daddy," Sharpay replied sarcastically. "You don't have to explain everything. It's quite obvious what you're doing here. I'm not six years old. I understand what it is." She then turned her eyes on Thea who was desperately trying to put her shirt on. She appeared to be searching frantically for something else but she stopped and met Sharpay's glare with horror etched on her face.

"DADDY?!" she gasped.

Sharpay picked something from the floor. Jack saw that that it was a plain white bra. She tossed it to Thea before giving the girl a gloat.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry, I didn't introduce you properly. Thea, meet my Dad. But I don't think you need further introductions. From what I can see you know each other well enough."

Thea rounded on Mr. Evans with accusing eyes. "SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER?!!!" she thundered. "But-but… you said you just broke up with your girlfriend?"

"Oh he didn't lie," Sharpay continued in the same eerily calm voice. "He probably broke up with ONE of his girlfriends. He has so many and he tires of them easily. They just come and go every so often," she said with a lazy wave of her hand. "He just forgot to tell you he's still married to my mother. But don't worry about that too. They're getting a divorce. I'm afraid he can't get rid of his children that easily though. That would be me and my brother Ryan."

Thea stared at Mr. Evans in disgust. "I knew it! You liar! I should have known when I saw your son!" She then hurriedly grasped the bra Sharpay threw at her and ran out of the room. Jack noticed the tears threatening to fall from her eyelids as she jostled past him and he couldn't help but pity her. He wanted to follow her but he didn't want to leave Sharpay alone with this man.

Mr. Evans seemed to notice him for the first time and he blushed bright red. "Look… John, isn't it? Can I have a moment alone with my daughter? I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding…"

But Jack shook his head. "I don't think so Mr. Evans," he replied sharply. "You were with a seventeen-year-old girl on my team! Give me a reason why I shouldn't have you arrested right now!"

Mr. Evans' face contorted in fear for a second. "That's not how it is! Sharpay, sweetheart, you know that's not what I am." He ambled towards her but Jack stepped forward and put himself between them.

"Stay away from her!" Jack barked dangerously. He eyed the phone on the desk and he wanted nothing more than to reach for it, call the police and make good his threat. But in the same moment, he thought of what that would mean. It may raise a scandal that would involve Sharpay and the rest of her family. He didn't want to do anything drastic that could hurt Sharpay even more. Plus there was Thea to consider. The girl was already suffering enough from this betrayal. She didn't need to find herself the subject of the six o'clock news when the local media got wind of the arrest. No doubt they will. Mr. Evans was known enough in the community to be the subject of news.

"Consider this a warning," Jack continued. "If I ever see or hear you come near Sharpay, Thea or any other girl in this Center, I'm not going to hesitate calling the department of children's welfare on you."

But Mr. Evans moved forward, seemingly emboldened for a moment. "Look, she's my daughter. I can talk to her whenever I want!" He made a grab for Sharpay but Jack held his ground and put the girl behind him.

"She was never your daughter!" he shouted furiously. "You're not taking her anywhere! Not her or her brother! Not as long as I'm here!"

Mr. Evans looked taken aback and stared at him in confusion. "Who the hell are you?"

"A better father than you'll ever be!" Sharpay answered. "Just go, Dad! Leave now or I'll be the one to have you arrested!"

Mr. Evans seemed at a lost. But he finally made a grab for his clothes and walked towards the door.

"Fine! We'll deal with this later then!" He shot Sharpay a warning look, but Jack forced him to meet his hardened gaze instead. He turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

It was only when he was gone that Jack dropped his hardened expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine. It's not like I should be a surprised. I know he has other women, but…" she shook her head as if to clear it. "I mean, I didn't think he would go for someone my age…"

"Don't think about it," Jack said as he put a calming hand on her shoulder and an alarming thought came to his mind. "He's not going to try anything to hurt you, will he?"

Sharpay shook her head. "No, it's okay. I expect he probably won't even appear at home for a little while. He'll probably want things to cool down for a moment. He's like that."

Jack gave her a quick hug. "Alright, but if you need anything, you know how to call me."

"Of course," she replied as she hugged him back. "Thank you, for everything."

Jack finally let her go and turned to check the card file and the address books for the numbers they came for. When he finally got them, he faced Sharpay who appeared to be thinking hard. "Can you really have him arrested for that?" she asked.

Jack nodded. "Yes. It's illegal to be having sexual relations with a minor. It's a form of child abuse."

"Why didn't you do it then?"

Jack sat down and motioned for Sharpay to do so. "I don't want your family affected by a scandal like that if it comes out in the public."

Sharpay remained standing and crossed her arms across her chest. "I don't care. If it prevents him from getting me and Ryan then I'll do it!" she declared with a determined look in her face. Jack couldn't help but be frightened of her.

Jack sighed. "Sharpay, it's not that simple. Even with a charge like that, it doesn't necessarily mean he can't get you, not unless it's you or Ryan he's been abusing. Besides, we have Thea to consider. I don't want her exposed anymore than I want your family involved."

"Why not?" argued Sharpay. "The slut deserves it!"

He stood up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sharpay, I know this may be hard for you to understand. Thea may have been mean to you and you don't have to like her. I don't either. But I have a responsibility to protect her as her Coach."

"Well, I don't!" spat Sharpay.

"I know that and I'm not forcing you. I can only ask." He stopped as he noticed Sharpay's angry expression appear to melt a bit. He knew he was getting to her. "Just remember she's just a poor girl, Sharpay. She's never known a mother and her father's on the run from the law on a murder charge. She's alone trying to support two younger brothers on welfare and an after-school job. A rich man who showers her with money and gifts isn't so hard to turn away given her situation."

Sharpay seemed to consider it. He was sure she had heard of enough stories from the other girls on the team to know that not all teenagers were blessed with the family and financial security she had. "I suppose you're right," she said. "I promise I won't do anything to hurt her."

Jack nodded. "Thank you." He gave her the numbers of the family lawyers and social workers he found from the address book and they both left the room and relocked the door.

"I have to go check on Thea now," he said. "Will you be alright?"

She stared at the piece of paper with the numbers for a long moment before looking back at him with a sly smile on her face. "I'll be fine Coach, really fine."

Something about the way she said that last line told him she was up to something, and he wasn't sure if it was something he would approve of. But Jack had the more pressing issue of finding Thea before the poor girl did something drastic to herself. So he merely nodded and took his leave.

* * *

"Tell me again why we're here in this doggy part of town we're most likely to get mugged?" Chad asked his friend Zeke as the latter turned his car pass another dingy alley. Chad eyed the shards of broken glass littering the sidewalk. He tried not to imagine what happened here the previous night but images of a drunken brawl between teenage gangs kept invading his mind.

When Zeke earlier asked him to accompany him and meet someone on a Saturday afternoon, Chad had no idea they would have to drive an hour away into this decrepit part of town. If he had known, he would have said no.

"We're meeting a girl," replied Zeke as he slowed to a cruise. "I'm taking her home after her basketball practice so she won't have to take the bus."

Chad rolled his eyes heavenward. "And you had to get me involved," he said sarcastically.

"Come on, you know I can't drive yet without a licensed driver. I only have a student permit, I get my license two weeks from now."

"Alright fine, but don't go blaming me if your car gets trashed in here. And I am definitely holding you responsible when we both get mugged."

"Relax," said Zeke. "We're just going to the Community Center. It's right there." He pointed forward to a large building looming ahead that looked just as old and dingy as the rest of the buildings in the area. The walls were in need of fresh paint and someone had vandalized the large steel door with spray paint.

"Where exactly did you meet this girl?" asked Chad doubtfully.

"At the bakeshop," replied Zeke. "You know, Papa Sam's. I applied for a summer job there so I can improve my baking. Her folks own it and she works there after school."

Chad knew Papa Sam's was a decent place in a good area in town. "What is she doing here then?"

"Basketball practice," shrugged Zeke. "She's on the local girls' team. And she goes to St. Francis Middle School just across from it."

Chad was aghast. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Middle school?!" he thundered. "What is she, twelve?! Zeke man, you might be doing something illegal here. You're dating a child!"

"Cool it Chad, she's fourteen, fifteen in a few months. She's a bit delayed in school because she's been to foster homes. Old man Sam recently adopted her."

Chad however continued to shake his head in disbelief. "I'm not sure about this Zeke. You really have weird taste in girls and I don't think I ever want to get involved."

"How so?" Zeke asked defensively.

"Hello! May I remind you the last girl you went crazy over was Show-dog-Evans?"

It was Zeke's turn to roll his eyes. "Well Jane's different. She's nice and her lemon squares…" he licked his lips. "Divine."

Chad decided not to reply to that. He hoped this wouldn't be a nightmare. His attention was turned however as they reached the parking lot. Next to the empty space where Zeke parked was a familiar white car with a large East High Wildcats sticker displayed prominently at the back.

"What is Coach Bolton's car doing here?" asked Zeke.

Chad racked his brain and suddenly remembered. "I think Troy mentioned his Dad volunteers teaching kids basketball after the season. This must be where he volunteers."

"Maybe Jane knows him," said Zeke. "He probably coaches her too, what a coincidence. Come on, let's go in, maybe they're still practicing and we can say hello to Coach."

Chad just nodded and followed his friend. Coach Bolton's name lately left a sour taste in his mouth. The image of him and Sharpay Evans kept nagging in his head. After Troy refused to believe him, Chad stopped mentioning it just to keep civil with Troy. Yet, he just knew he wasn't mistaken with what he saw. He was convinced there was something more to it than what Troy wanted to believe. For the sake of their friendship, Chad kept the incident to himself as he didn't want to spread rumors. But he refused to take back what he said so he and Troy were like walking on thin ice around each other the whole week.

They walked through the doors and found the place as dilapidated as the exterior. The gym was easy enough to find, but it was empty when they got there. There was a side door that led to a dimly-lit corridor. One door had a new sign that said girls' locker room and they could hear female voices inside.

"Maybe we should wait here?" said Zeke. "She's probably just getting dressed. I'll go send her a text."

Chad paced about in the corridor and began walking its length. Zeke followed him in a few minutes to tell him his girl had texted back and said to give her 10 minutes. It seemed like an agonizing long time to Chad so he continued to walk the dark corridor with Zeke following him. He finally turned at the end and stopped dead in his tracks.

In this secluded end of the hallway he saw two figures. It was Coach Bolton. And wrapped in his arms in a deep embrace with her face buried on his chest was a blonde girl in shorts and a grey worn shirt. Chad didn't have to see her face to know it was Sharpay Evans. The older Bolton was threading his fingers through her hair in a comforting manner. He seemed to be whispering something to her but Chad was too far to hear.

Chad saw that Zeke was about to call their attention. He instinctively covered his friend's mouth and dragged him to the end wall where they couldn't be seen but they could observe their Coach and classmate. Zeke didn't struggle from his grasp and Chad figured it was because he was too much in shock at what he was seeing. Chad slowly let him go.

Sharpay looked up at Coach Bolton and a smile broke through her features as she took his hand and touched his chin with her fingers lightly in such an affectionate way. Coach Bolton returned the gesture by caressing her cheek. Chad desperately wanted to tell himself this was nothing but the next thing he heard reaffirmed his suspicions.

"I'll do anything to keep you near me. Even if you're not mine."

"I don't care! It doesn't matter. I'm yours. I can be your girl if you think I am. Don't let me go, please. Help me find a way."

"I promise."

Chad watched in horror as his best friend's father kissed the teenage girl and murmured "I love you" to her. Sharpay replied that she felt the same way before she buried her head on his chest again in a somewhat childish manner.

Chad felt extremely sick and he slowly backed away. He felt Zeke do the same. They walked back to the hallway in front of the girls' locker rooms and it was only then that Zeke broke their silence.

"W-what was that?"

Chad heaved a sigh. "I hate to say it, but I think they're together."

Zeke turned to him with a fearful expression. "Together… as in… romantically together?"

Chad nodded.

"But… look maybe he's just comforting her, being nice. I mean, come on this is Coach, he wouldn't…"

"No," Chad shook his head. "Look Zeke, this isn't the first time I've seen them like… like that. Two weeks ago I've seen them at a restaurant together, dancing. And what we've just heard just proves it."

"What are we going to do? Does Troy know?"

"I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen to me. But we have tell him. And he has to listen this time 'cause you've seen them too."

"I don't know, Chad. I mean, this is Coach, he's always been nice."

"He's also a guy, Zeke. I don't know maybe he's having a midlife crisis or something and Sharpay's well, she's…"

"Hot?" Zeke offered. "Not that I, still think she's hot," he added uncomfortably. "I mean. Alright, so maybe some guys would think that…"

"Zip Zeke, I get it!" Chad snapped. He really didn't want to delve into that territory of Sharpay's charms. "The point is we have to tell Troy. This can't go on."

"Should we call him?" Zeke asked as he brought out his phone.

Chad shook his head. "No, we have to tell him in person. Look the tryouts are on Monday. I don't want to be distracting him with this until after that. Let's do it after the tryouts. We can sit him down in the locker rooms and tell him in private. Don't tell anyone about this," he warned.

"Of course not," protested Zeke. "I mean it's not like I would gossip about Coach…" he shook his head. "I just can't believe he and Sharpay—"

He abruptly stopped as the door to the girls' locker opened and out came a chubby black girl whose hair was set with dozens of braids around her head. Chad had to admit she was kind of cute.

"Hey, Zeke!" she called. "Thanks so much for coming," she greeted pleasantly. Zeke introduced her as Jane and they walked together back to the parking lot and started the drive back to their side of town. The girl was rather talkative and went on to talk about baking tips. Chad tuned out most of it. He was too busy thinking about what he had just seen and how he would have to tell his best friend about it again.

"You should come to my tournament in the summer," Jane babbled. "I think you know my Coach he teaches in East High too, Mr. Jack Bolton."

The name got Chad out of his reverie and it struck him that this girl probably could tell him more about Coach Bolton and Sharpay.

"Say Jane, do you know someone named Sharpay Evans?"

Zeke gave him a half-warning, half-puzzled look.

"Oh sure, Sharpay. Oh I suppose you know her too since she goes to East High. She's part of my team."

"Team?" Zeke and Chad both asked in unison. "As in basketball team?"

"Yeah. She's amazing really. She's just new to the team but that girl can be a mean shooter. One of our best players."

Zeke and Chad looked at each other. Since when did Sharpay Evans play basketball?

"She's really nice too. We're good friends," continued Jane.

Zeke winced and Chad knew his friend was thinking how Zeke used to like her.

"Are you good friends with Sharpay too?" she asked Zeke. "She never really mentions anyone from East High except her brother, Ryan."

Zeke looked even more uncomfortable.

"Err… she's sort of just an acquaintance," Chad saved. He decided to just be blunt: "Do you know anything about her and Coach Bolton?"

"He brought Sharpay here a few weeks ago. They come here together every week. Sometimes he drives me home too and drops me off at the bakeshop before they go home together."

Chad and Zeke shared another knowing look. "How long have they been coming together?" asked Chad."

Jane shrugged. "Since they started here, around March. Why?"

"Nothing," said Chad off-handedly though his heart was hammering inside as he realized this affair had been probably going on longer than he thought.

_**A/N:**__ "Bad-timing Chad" strikes again. Don't get me wrong, I like Chad, but I just see him as a guy with really bad timing and I love to exploit that part of his character. I promise Troy will be in the next chappie. My computer went haywire again this week I was actually afraid it wiped out all my files. Anyway, I'm back so far on track more or less with only a mega update delay as casualty. Hopefully, I'll be able to update the next chappie, if my computer doesn't stop being giving me problems._


	19. Tryouts

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Tryouts**

Troy's eyes followed the blonde girl that quickly exited the classroom as soon as the last bell rang. He wondered where she was heading off to today in such a hurry. He noticed Ryan wasn't following her unlike last week when they would just take off at the end of each class every day for the parking lot. Ryan, Troy noticed, was left behind and was taking his time to get his books in his bag.

Since Monday last week when Sharpay dragged him to that stairwell and gave him that odd apology, he hadn't found a chance to talk to her. Something always came up before he could get the nerve to approach her. If it wasn't the Twinkle Town performance, it was a cheerleader or some teammate who wanted to talk over some trivial matter. It was like fate was preventing him from communicating with her. This morning with the Twinkle Town Musical out of the way since the last performance ended on Sunday night, Troy resolved to finally talk to her. He already had the perfect topic for opening a conversation—the talent show on Friday. He could invite her to join in as he was in charge of promoting it.

But as the day went by, again, he found no opportunity to talk to her. He didn't even have time to follow her right now. A nudge from Jason, reminded him that he had to be in the gym to conduct the basketball tryouts for next year's team members. He shook his head and headed to the gym. Tomorrow was still another day.

When he got to the gym, he and his teammates set up a long table and arranged the sign up sheets. The whole team was there to help conduct the tryouts though only Chad, Troy, Zeke and Jason would be directly involved since they were the only ones that will remain on the team next year. On the other side of the gym, the cheerleaders had set up their own table. They all waved at the basketball jocks and wished them good luck in finding new members. Troy and the rest of his teammates returned their greetings.

"We've got a long line outside," reported Chucky, one of the graduating Wildcats. "This ought to be an interesting afternoon."

"Let's just hope there are some good ones out there or we'll be begging you guys to stay for another year," joked Troy.

Chucky and the rest laughed. "It's been nice man, but no way. We've got college. You kids will just have to enjoy one more year of this without us."

Troy accepted their general handshakes. He was going to miss these guys. But he was looking forward to new teammates. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see his Dad behind him.

"Just want to remind you again," he said. "There will be a lot of kids vying for this. Be fair in choosing, alright?"

"Dad, you know I will," replied Troy. "This isn't the first time I've done this."

His father nodded. He seemed agitated for some reason. Troy thought he was just being nitpicky again in his usual way. He did want a solid team next year—Troy's last year in high school. And as his father had often emphasized, the last one is the most crucial season. It was his last chance to impress the college varsity scouts.

At three-thirty, the first applicant came in, approached the desk, and signed his name in before being asked to sit for a short interview with the four remaining Wildcats for next year. That was the first process in the selection Troy had planned out. The interview was more of a briefing and warning to eliminate potential slackers who think life on the basketball team would be easy. Troy would decide on ability later through a practical test of skills.

One by one, the applicants came in, were interviewed then asked to sit by the bleachers after their turn. There were some that immediately left the gym after the interview. That was expected. Some applicants got so intimidated with just the interview that they gave up after that. Troy didn't need anyone who couldn't handle pressure so that was just fine.

Three quarters of an hour later with sixteen boys that remained waiting for the actual tryouts, Chucky announced from the gym door that there were no more boys waiting outside. Troy gathered up the sign up sheets just as he heard the door open.

"What is she doing here?" Troy heard Chad whisper. He noticed that the gym had grown quiet all of a sudden. He looked up and was surprised at what he saw.

Walking towards their table was Sharpay as Troy had never seen her before. Her hair was tied in a neat pony tail and she was dressed in a plain pink T-shirt, shorts and a pair of white Nikes. She strode up to their table, completely oblivious to the stares she was getting from the team and even from the cheerleaders at the other end of the gym.

Chad stood up and faced her directly. "The cheerleading tryouts are in that table," he said rather harshly.

She just smirked at him. "I'm not here for cheerleading tryouts. I'm signing up for the basketball team."

Troy's eyes widened in surprise and so did the rest of his teammates, except for Chad and Zeke who he noticed were giving each other mysterious furtive looks. Chad turned to face her again. "This is the boys' basketball team," he said firmly.

Sharpay just stood her ground and dropped something on the table right in front of Troy. He saw that it was a copy of East High's athletics rule book.

"Article III, section 2, page 4," she told him.

Troy fumbled to the page she mentioned. It turned out to be the qualifications for the East High Basketball Team. As Troy silently read it, Sharpay recited the article word for word. When she finished, Troy looked up at her.

"I don't think there's anything there that says I have to be a boy to be on this team," she said as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"It's implied that it's the boys' team," argued Zeke. "We're all boys here."

Sharpay huffed at him. "Just because the current team doesn't have a girl in it, doesn't mean it will always be an all-male team. If it was meant to be an all-male team, it would have been written in the rule book. But as it is, I don't see the book mentioning anything about that."

The gym suddenly erupted noisily as the Wildcat members began howling in protest all at the same time. Troy finally held a hand for silence. He turned to his Dad and the rest followed suit.

Coach Bolton merely shrugged. "She's right, there's no rule against girls being in the basketball team."

"But this is the boy's team!" Chad complained. "We don't have a girls' team!"

Coach Bolton shook his head. "Technically it's not really specified if it is a girls' or boys' team. So I would say it's just a team, period. It just so happens that no girls have ever tried out so we never had any girls on the team before.

Chad only appeared to grow irritated at this remark. He shot Troy a warning look and Troy knew he was implying again about what he said before about his Dad and Sharpay. His best friend was appealing to him to intervene.

"It's only fair, Troy," continued his Dad. "I'm not going to prevent her from trying out just because she's a girl. This school doesn't discriminate between sexes and I'm not going to do that in this basketball team."

"Troy…" Chad pleaded with him, but Troy avoided his gaze. He instead looked at Sharpay. She stared at him defiantly with an air that demanded, not begged, to let her try out. Troy couldn't find the heart to turn her down even if he wanted to.

"Have a seat Sharpay," Troy finally said. "You can try out."

"You can't be serious, Troy!" cried Chad.

"My Dad's right!" Troy retorted. "Everyone has an equal chance. It's always been like that when we select new members. So sit down Chad, we're conducting her interview. The same goes for all of you," he added to his other teammates.

"Fine!" Chad said as he sat down next to Troy. The rest of the team followed.

Sharpay seated herself on the chair opposite their table and the gym fell silent again. Even the cheerleaders stopped their own interviews and approached them, looking eagerly on.

"Being on this team isn't easy," Troy began his usual introductory speech. "All members work hard. We have practices after school during the entire season and sometimes even on weekends before the big games. Can you handle that?"

"Yes, I can," Sharpay replied seriously as she crossed her legs. That simple move made Troy sit up a bit more. Even in a sports outfit, she looked sexy and he couldn't help but eye her legs. She caught his gaze however, and raised an eyebrow at him. Guiltily, Troy focused on her face and resolved to keep it there.

He continued: "And then there's free period, summer—"

"Can you shoot at least?" Chad suddenly cut in. "This isn't a singing audition or a make believe play, it's real. Don't think you can sing or act your way out of it—"

"Chad!" Troy warned.

"No, I'll answer it!" Sharpay barked. "Yes, Danforth I can shoot and it's not acting. If you don't believe me, I'll demonstrate it later. We'll see who'll be singing another tune after I'm done."

That shut Chad up and Troy was relieved when he did no further interruptions. He went through the usual interview questions and Sharpay replied to each one with confidence.

Troy then ordered the practical tests to begin. He lined up the applicants into two straight rows facing each other. He made them do simple passing exercises. His eyes focused on Sharpay mostly and saw that she was as alert as the other applicants, perhaps even more so than anyone as she didn't miss once.

Next was free throws. Very few actually got in more than five goals out of the twenty Troy required that they shoot. Sharpay, however managed to score 14—quite a feat for the next highest scorer only got eight. It confirmed his suspicions when he saw her that day on the rooftop. Sharpay was good and was probably practicing for a long time.

The last trial was an actual 20-minute game. Troy broke the applicants into teams with some of the current Wildcats members to fill in. He put Sharpay in the last team to play. He was eager to see what she could do when she was playing with boys.

At last it was Sharpay's team's turn. She stood out among all the applicants and was quite aggressive in the court. She ran circles around the other boys but she didn't hesitate to pass the ball to her teammates when it would gain them a necessary advantage.

Troy couldn't help but shift his gaze from Sharpay to his father throughout the course of the trials. He still trusted his Dad but what Chad said to him before about his father and Sharpay kept bothering him. His father's face, he observed, was unreadable during the first two trials. But as Sharpay showed her moves in the last one, Troy noticed a smile appear at the corner of his father's lips. He knew that look. It was the one his Dad reserved for only him when he played. Troy suddenly felt a bit jealous.

With two minutes remaining in the clock, the score was an even 15. At the final timeout, Troy noticed Sharpay had gathered her teammates aside and whispered something to them. They nodded and went back to playing. Sharpay managed to steal the ball from Chad and dribbled it towards her goal. Chad tried to block her when she attempted to shoot. But instead of throwing it, as Chad expected, she swung back and passed it to one of her teammates, who faked a pass to another but sent it back to Sharpay at the last second. Sharpay threw it and it went cleanly through the hoop. Chad got the ball again, but Sharpay was faster. She managed to steal it from him again. She sprinted towards the basket as the final seconds ticked by. She was about to shoot, when Chad pushed her viciously with his elbow. She lost balance and landed on the floor.

Troy ran towards her but his father got to her first and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded though Troy noticed a gash on her leg where she got scrapped when she fell. His father turned to Chad.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!!" his Dad shouted.

"Look, if she can't handle a bit of bruising…" Chad began but Troy never let him finish. A certain rage overtook him and pushed at his teammate hard across the chest.

"What are you trying to do Chad?!!!" he demanded.

Chad lowered his voice so only Troy can hear. "Don't you see what's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

Chad nodded at Sharpay's direction where she was clutching his father's arm. Troy thought of Chad's accusation and couldn't help but wonder if it was true. His eyes scanned the way Sharpay held on to his father's arm so easily, without any awkwardness or hesitation between a teacher and a student.

"I'm taking her to the clinic," his Dad declared. "Troy, take care of this," he added as a note of warning as he glanced sternly at Chad.

Troy nodded and watched them go until they disappeared from his sight. His mind was racing and he needed to think away from all these people. He turned to the rest of the applicants. "We've seen what we need to see," he told them. I'll be posting the results tomorrow. Thank you everyone."

He walked out of the gym and headed towards the locker room where he just wanted to be alone to sort these things out. The way Sharpay held his father's arm kept bothering him and he desperately tried to tell himself it meant nothing. He heard footsteps and he knew Chad and the rest of the team were at his heels.

"Look, Troy…" Chad began.

"I don't want to hear another accusation about my Dad, alright!" snapped Troy, as if saying it out loud would assure him of his own doubts. That feeling was competing with his own anger at Chad for hurting Sharpay. "And if you ever do that to another team member again, I'm suspending you!"

Chad looked aghast. "Suspending… another team member? You can't seriously let Sharpay Evans in the team!"

"And why not? She's the best one among all those that applied," he challenged.

"And why do you think she is?" Zeke said derisively.

"What?" Troy was rather startled at Zeke's tone.

"She's had someone teaching her Troy," replied Zeke. "She's being coached for a long time."

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked, with a dangerous hint to his voice.

It was Chad who answered. "Troy, wake up! She couldn't possibly have been that good on her own. Didn't you notice those moves she did? Your Dad's been teaching her!"

Troy had to admit that it was true. Some of the things Sharpay displayed on the court were some of the basic strategies his Dad had taught him before, although the last fake passing tactic was something quite new. Still that wasn't a reason for Chad to be angry.

"So what? My Dad's allowed to teach anybody."

But Chad shook his head. "She's not just anybody, Troy. Sharpay Evans is your father's mistress!"

Troy's blood boiled and he pushed Chad violently against the row of lockers. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!!!"

He felt Jason pull him back. He was sure that if Jason didn't he would have pummeled Chad for that remark. The rest of his teammates gathered around them, ready to break them up. They stared at Chad, looking quite shocked at what he just said.

"Look man, I know it's hard to believe, but I'm sure about it this time. I saw them together again, at the Community Center this weekend. And Zeke saw them too."

Troy turned to stare at Zeke. He gave a sigh. "Chad's right, Troy. I was there. Your Dad's been training Sharpay for months now. She's in the girls' basketball team at the Center. You can ask Jane, she said she knows you. She'll tell you, Sharpay's been playing with them and she always comes home with Coach Bolton. Jane even told me your Dad drives her home."

He still refused to believe this. This was all just a mistake. "That doesn't mean, he's having an affair with her!" Troy insisted. "My Dad drives home some of the girls in the Center too if they need a ride. He does that to all the kids he coaches, even you guys when we were younger."

Chad and Zeke looked at each other before turning back to Troy. "Troy, we're your friends. We wouldn't be accusing your Dad like this if we weren't sure. But we saw them together last Saturday, embracing in this dark corner near the gym at the Community Center.

Troy shook his head. The idea was just preposterous. "So what? Maybe… maybe it was just a friendly hug?" he defended. He didn't exactly know who he was trying to convince, Chad or himself.

"A friendly hug?" asked Chad incredulously. "Troy's he's her teacher. And she's not some little five-year-old that needs to be hugged and petted when she's upset, she's sixteen. When was the last time you hugged a teacher as a friend? Have you ever hugged Darbus? And it's not just the hug, it's what they said to each other."

"What?" demanded Troy. He was sure that whatever it was, it was a stupid misunderstanding.

"Your Dad said he was going to do anything to keep her even she's not his," declared Chad.

Troy shook his head. "You're mistaken. Maybe you've misinterpreted it!" he insisted.

But Chad shook his head. "No, Troy. She said…" he paused and Troy glared at him to continue even as he wished Chad would just stop.

"She said: 'I'm yours, don't let me go.' What do you think that means?"

Troy couldn't think of anything to counter that. He couldn't imagine Sharpay Evans—self-possessed and proud Sharpay Evans could say that to anyone unless she really meant it.

"I heard it too Troy," Zeke seconded. "And she said it while she was touching his face.

"And then what?" asked Troy. He was fearful of the answer but he had to know.

"Your Dad said he loves her, and she said she loved him back," said Chad slowly. "And then he kissed her."

Troy shut his eyes as an overwhelming rage threatened to overtake him. His imagination began to picture that scene Chad and Zeke just described and it was killing him. "WHERE?!" he demanded.

"Troy?" Chad asked tentatively.

"Where?!" Troy repeated. "Where did he kiss her?"

"O-on the forehead," Zeke stammered.

Hope surged within him yet at the same time, his anger now turned to his friends—if he could still call them that.

"ON THE FOREHEAD!!!" he thundered. "Well that could mean anything! You know what I think? You're just jumping to conclusions!"

"Troy please…" pleaded Zeke.

"No! I'm not going to listen to this crap! I was stupid enough to have stayed. I know my Dad. He will never do anything like that!"

Well then ask your Dad, Troy," said Zeke.

"You know what I will! And you'll see that there's nothing going on except what's in your dirty minds!"

He stomped away fuming. He headed straight to the clinic where he found his Dad waiting outside.

"Dad, can we talk?" he said up front.

"Sure son, Sharpay's fine, just a bit of a bruise. Nurse is disinfecting it now. What is with Chad anyway?"

Troy didn't answer but marched over to an empty classroom where his father followed him. He closed the door before turning back to his father.

"Have you been coaching Sharpay?" he asked as evenly as possible. "Chad and Zeke said they saw you with her at the Community Center last weekend."

His father sat down on a chair. "Yes, I have," he replied calmly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. Sharpay didn't want anyone to know she could play. She's on the girls' team at the Center. I've been teaching her with the rest of the girls there since February."

His father didn't deny it, but that wasn't something that his father had an obligation to tell him.

"She's really good with the girls," his Dad continued. "And I admit when she told me she was trying out for this team, I told her to go for it. I didn't see any reason to not let her. If any other girls who were good enough asked to try out I'd let them try too. So I hope you don't see her sex as a—"

"Dad," Troy cut in. "I decided to accept her on the team." He watched his father's reaction closely, but he only smiled.

"Good, I'm glad to know that you're being gender sensitive about this."

Troy held up a hand and stared uncomfortably at his father. "Dad, Chad and Zeke said they saw you… hugging her at the Center last Saturday," he said, carefully choosing his words. He didn't want to sound accusatory to his father when there might be nothing to accuse him of.

But his father just shrugged casually. "She had a bit of a personal problem she wanted to tell me that day and I thought she could use a bit of comfort and some good advice." The way his father said it was so innocent. Troy knew his father usually gave advice to the other troublesome girls at the Center too. That wasn't something new. Troy also knew his father would never tell him what he talked about with the other girls. He considered those talks private and he wasn't the kind of person to blab on some girl's personal problems that she told him in confidence. "You know if Chad and Zeke have a problem they can always go to me too. I'm open to their concerns as much as I am to her," he added.

Troy was at a lost on how to ask. He couldn't just out-rightly ask his Dad about his relationship with Sharpay. So he decided on a rather leading question. "What do you, think of her Dad? I mean… as a girl?"

His father eyed him carefully. Suddenly, his face lit up and he grinned at Troy. "I think I know what this is all about," his father beamed.

"You do?" Troy asked in surprise. Was his Dad getting the hint? Would he deny it then and tell him Chad's suspicions were all bull?

"Troy, this isn't about Sharpay getting into the basketball team, is it?"

Troy nodded and braced for the answer.

His father shook his head but he was still grinning from ear to ear as if he just discovered a delightful secret. "I should have known. You know, if you told me sooner, I would have helped. But here you go then."

To Troy's surprise, his Dad reached for his mobile phone and started punching buttons. A few seconds later he heard his own phone beeped. Troy reached for it to read the message. It turned out to be a business card. When he opened it, he found Sharpay's name and number registered on his phone. He realized his father just gave him Sharpay's number. He stared back at his Dad, completely baffled.

His father continued to give him a knowing grin. "She likes Italian food, Broadway music, Latin dances—oh and yes, red jell-o." His father gave him a conspiratorial wink. "But don't tell her I told you."

Troy just returned the wink with a blank stare.

His father got up from his seat and put an arm around him. "Don't be scared, Troy. She's just a girl. I'm sure if you ask nicely, she'll give you a chance."

_Chance? Chance for what? What is he talking about?_ Troy thought.

"Alright, fine, I'll help you just this once. Let's give her a ride home." His father strode out of the classroom and headed to the clinic. Troy followed him, still as confused as ever. They met Sharpay in the hallway.

"How's the leg?" his Dad inquired.

"Just an ugly scrape, it will heal," she said in a confident tone as she saw Troy. "Nothing I can't handle."

"If you're ready, Troy and I will take you home."

She nodded. "Let me just go change, Coach."

"Of course. Troy can wait for you, help you carry your stuff and I'll meet you two at the car." His father gave him another wink and Troy still couldn't understand what that meant.

"Dad, I can go with you—"

"No!" his father shook his head. "Stay here. Go be a gentleman and help Sharpay. Besides you need to tell her something, don't you?"

"I do?"

His father rolled his eyes at him. "Yes, you do!"

Troy racked his brain then muttered the first thing he could think of. "Er… Sharpay, congratulations, you're on the team?"

His father gave him an exasperated look that told him that wasn't what he expected him to say. He walked away, leaving him alone with Sharpay.

"Well then, thank you, captain," Sharpay told him lightly before marching off to the nearest bathroom. He couldn't think of anything to do so he followed her and waited for her outside. She came out dressed in her usual flashy top, matching skirt and two-inch heels. She dumped her bag and books in his arms and walked to the parking lot. He followed her helplessly. He noticed she was getting stares from some of the students they passed in the corridors. No doubt the news that she tried out for the basketball team was already beginning to circulate. She however ignored the stares and went on her way. Troy kept pace with her until they reached the faculty parking lot where his Dad was waiting. His father shot him an expectant look.

_What? _Troy asked himself. _Was I supposed to do something?_

Troy just shrugged and got into the backseat with Sharpay. It thrilled him to be near her but he just couldn't find anything to say. His mind was all jumbled with a mixture of suspicious thoughts and confusion over his father's odd behavior.

Thankfully, his Dad and Sharpay initiated conversation. They talked of the girls in the Community Center and they told him the latest news about them. From the way Sharpay talked about her teammates, it seemed like she had known them for quite some time and liked them a lot.

His Dad drove towards a posh neighborhood and stopped by a grand house. Sharpay got out and Troy got out with her to transfer to the front seat.

"Thanks for the drop off, Coach," waved Sharpay. "I'll see you around Troy."

Troy waved pathetically to her and got into his seat. He watched Sharpay turn towards her house. He couldn't help but stare at her nice shapely buttocks through that skin-tight skirt that ended where her legs flowed smoothly down. He could clearly see the red marks of the disinfectant where she had her gash on her right leg. He hoped it wouldn't leave a scar. He would hate for her to have a blemish on those flawless legs.

Somebody's fingers snapped in front of his face and he was taken aback.

"Stop it, Troy!" his father hissed sternly. "I raised you better than that!"

"Sorry," Troy mumbled awkwardly as he realized his father just caught him staring.

His father gave a "tsk-tsking" sound then called out: "Sharpay!"

She stopped and turned back to them. "Yes, Coach?"

"Troy's taking you home next week after basketball practice."

"I am?" Troy asked in surprise. His father elbowed him and Troy winced.

"Yes he would be happy to, wouldn't you Troy?" He shot Troy a look that warned him to just go along with it.

"Er… yeah," he muttered feebly.

Sharpay met his Dad's eyes. Troy felt a silent exchange came between them. Whatever it meant, it put a blush on Sharpay's face and Troy noticed the corner of her lips form a tiny smile aimed towards his father. It was the first time he ever saw Sharpay this way. It was almost like she was shy around him. Shy? Sharpay Evans was never shy. No one has ever made her that way, even the most intimidating teachers since kindergarten. But now his father had succeeded on doing what no one else had ever done and he dreaded what that could possibly mean.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow," she said softly. She didn't even look at Troy. She quickly turned away and walked almost mechanically towards her house.

His father pulled away so he couldn't observe her any more. When they were at a distance from her house his Dad turned to him. "So, what did she say?"

"Say what?" Troy asked.

His father gave him an annoyed look. "You did ask her out, did you?"

Troy's jaw dropped open as he realized what his father was trying to do. He was hooking him up with Sharpay! Now why would he do that?

His father heaved a sigh. "I already got her to agree to let you take her home. Don't expect me to do everything, Troy. Take her for a milkshake, a movie or whatever it is you kids do. Just do something!"

"Oh… okay Dad… thanks."

"She's a nice girl, Troy and I couldn't be happier if you date her. But treat her with respect."

The way he said the last line, Troy felt like he was getting a warning from Sharpay's father instead of his own. Still, he couldn't help but smile happily at his Dad. Chad and Zeke had it all wrong. He was sure of it. Because if his Dad was conducting an affair with Sharpay, he wouldn't be playing matchmaker for his son and his supposed girlfriend.

They remained silent after that and Troy was lost in thought of Sharpay being on the team with him. He imagined seeing her during the length of the summer in his own backyard where the team always had weekly practices. Maybe she would come in short shorts and a tank top, all sweaty and—

"Troy…" his father snarled a warning though his eyes were still on the road. "Stop thinking of her that way!"

Troy flushed guiltily but said nothing. He was amazed that his father could read him like that sometimes.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so the explosion isn't quite there yet, it will come soon. I need to stir Troy just a little bit more. Thanks for all of you who reviewed. The next chapter is already written and will be out soon, I just need to edit. 


	20. Matchmaker

_**A/N:**__ I couldn't resist writing Jack's POV on the previous chapter. So I hope you don't mind another take of it. _

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Matchmaker**

Jack dismissed his last sophomore class from the gym and headed back to his office where he would wait for his team to arrive for the tryouts. On the way, he sent Sharpay a text:

See you in a few minutes. Goodluck.

He received a reply from Sharpay almost immediately.

Wil b der a bit later. I want 2 go last. Tnx 4 d support Coach, cudn't have done it w/o u.

Jack smiled as he dropped off his books and picked up his tryout grading sheets. Somehow he felt a mixture of nervousness and excitement in seeing Sharpay tryout for the basketball team today. It was similar to what he felt when Troy first tried out as a sophomore for the Wildcats Team. He trusted Sharpay's abilities but he knew she was about to break an age-old tradition on the team. He felt a certain foreboding that this tryout wouldn't go as smoothly as he hoped. But he had faith in Troy's sense of fairness. He was sure his son wouldn't put something like a gender bias to prevent Sharpay from getting in. But it wouldn't hurt to tell him again. So when he came out to the gym and saw his son, he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Just want to remind you again," said Jack. "There will be a lot of kids vying for this. Be fair in choosing, alright?"

"Dad, you know I will. This isn't the first time I've done this."

Jack nodded. He knew he could trust his son to see reason with Sharpay.

The tryouts began and Jack focused on each applicant that came in to be interviewed. There were a few promising ones, but he hoped they were better at the court that they were at answering questions.

Finally, his "girl" walked in with an air of aloofness that silenced the entire gym. Jack felt like everyone in the gym froze and could do nothing but stare at her. It was no wonder students called Sharpay the Ice Queen. Yet Jack was immune to her. Only he could feel the warmth radiating from her eyes when they met his. He gave her the tiniest of encouraging smiles. She needed it. With everything that was happening in her life right now, he knew getting this place in the team meant a lot to her. He admired her resilience and he was proud to call her his daughter. He resolved to keep her from that monster that she called father. Jack wouldn't let him hurt her like he hurt Thea.

* * *

_Jack went back to the girls' locker rooms and softly knocked. When no one answered he pushed it open and found it empty. Yet in one stall he could hear the water running from the showers. He strained his ears and even with the water running on full blast it couldn't hide the sobs from inside._

"_Thea?" he called out._

_No answer, but the sobs muffled, the water continued to pour noisily._

"_It's Coach Bolton, Thea. Please come out."_

_There was still no answer. "I'm going to wait for you here until you come out Thea. Please, I just want to help."_

"_Go away!" she shouted rudely. _

"_I'm not going to go away. So please just come out and talk to me. I'm alone. I won't tell anyone, I promise."_

"_Why should I believe you? You'll tell Sharpay! Did she send you here to go after me? She must be laughing so hard right now. I bet she's telling the whole team now what a slut I am going after her father. Well you know what, I didn't go after him. He went after me. He offered first!"_

_Jack clenched his fist in anger at the man but he had to calm down. He had to convince Thea to come out. "Thea, please," he begged. "Sharpay didn't send me. And I promise you that whatever it is you tell me now I won't tell Sharpay or anyone else."_

"_I don't believe you!"_

_Jack was at a lost, but he couldn't just leave the girl like that. He strode forward with all intentions to bang on that shower door until she came out. As he moved, he tripped over the strap of a small backpack on the bleachers and it fell. As it did, a small glass bottle came out of the half-opened bag and broke on the floor, spilling three little pills._

"_Oh god! I'm sorry!"Jack shouted as he scrambled to pick up the brown pills that scattered. The door suddenly burst open and Thea came out dripping wet but fully clothed in her basketball outfit. She scrambled to pick up the biggest part of the bottle that remained intact from Jack's hands but not before Jack could read the label the name of the drug. He shuddered as he realized what it was. He had seen other troubled girls in the past take it before._

"_You're taking that?" he asked in alarm._

_Thea turned away and hurriedly stuffed the pills and the broken bottle into her backpack. "It's nothing."_

_But Jack wasn't going to let it go. "Thea, I know what that is. It's an abortion pill!"_

_She stopped for a moment and Jack saw the fear that gripped her face. He suddenly realized that Thea probably didn't know what exactly the drug was. But she hardened her face again after a moment. "It's none of your business!" she shouted as she turned away to zip up the bag. But Jack pulled at her arm gently forced her to look at him._

"_No! This is serious, Thea. Where did you get that? How long have you been taking it? It could kill you!"_

_Jack thought she was going to fight back, but she didn't. She sat down, still clutching her bag and burst into tears. "I haven't taken any, okay. I bought it off some woman in a pub last week. She said if I take it after I do it I won't get pregnant. Even if I take it a week after it could still work."_

_She fished for the fragmented bottle and gave it to him. He saw that the cap was still sealed. That relieved him a little. _

"_This isn't a contraceptive pill Thea. It doesn't prevent a pregnancy, it terminates it. It's been banned a long time ago by the FDA. I know another girl in this Center who took this before in the past. She almost bled to death."_

_Thea hitched a breath and she suddenly looked frightened. "I-I didn't know… The woman who sold it said it was better than the pills I take that Bob gives me because I only have to use it once."  
_

"_Bob?" Jack asked._

"_Bob… Robert Evans. He doesn't want to use condoms see. So he makes me takes contraceptive pills. But they make me dizzy and I have a hard time staying awake in school. I thought maybe if I took another pill, I won't have to take the regular pills," she explained in one shaky breath._

_Jack couldn't believe what a beast that man was. He regretted letting him go now. He wished he had beaten him up when he had a chance._

"_Please don't tell anyone," Thea pleaded desperately. "Look, I'll stop seeing him. I only did because he promised me he'd marry me when I turn eighteen. I'm not pregnant or anything. But please don't call social welfare. They'll put me in another foster home away from my brothers."_

_Jack nodded. He found a towel and handed it to her to dry herself. He really wished he could do more for her. But he knew that sometimes the intervention of the social welfare system was more cruel than kind. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone but you have to promise me you're not going to see that man again and you won't be taking any more pills."_

"_I won't," she said. "You can even take the bottle and all the pills left. I didn't know what it was. I'm just glad I haven't taken any." She stood up to rummage in her bag for some dry clothes. _

_Jack took the bottle fragments that still contained several pills. He wrapped it in his handkerchief and put it in his pocket. "Can you tell me where you got them then? I won't tell anyone about you, but I can't have these people distributing stuff like this to other kids."_

_Thea hesitated but then she got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the name of the pub. "It's the waitress that works the nine to two shift. Her name's Jade."_

"_Thank you," replied Jack gratefully. "Will you be okay?"_

_She nodded sadly. "I'll survive. I always do."_

_Jack stood up too to leave her to give her some privacy to get dressed. He was by the door when she spoke again._

"_I want to say I'm sorry." He turned back to face her. "You might not know it, but I told some of the girls you and Sharpay were an item. I was wrong. You're not like that at all."_

"_It's alright," he replied. He couldn't really find it in him to be mad at her for that. "Just take care of yourself."_

_He turned away to open the door but she stopped him again._

"_Coach?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You know you're the second person I think who I've been able to talk to you about these things. It's just a thought, but do you know a girl named Cara Sanders?"_

_Jack remembered the name. "It's that basketball player that met you here before. I've read some articles about her. The other girls talk about her all the time, the one that looks like Sharpay."_

"_Yeah, that's her. I met her only once but I had some time to really open up to her." She smiled a genuine smile that lit her face. "It's funny everybody keeps saying she looks like Sharpay. But she reminds me more of you."_

"_Me?" Jack thought that was odd. He had seen that girl's picture and she looked nothing like him. _

"_It's the way you smile. And the hair. You have the same shade." She gave a small laugh. "It's just a silly thought. I'm sorry I kept you."_

"_It's okay, Thea. I'll see you next week?"_

_She nodded. "Thanks Coach."_

_He walked out, feeling the weight of the broken bottle in his pocket. He couldn't do anything more for Thea. He wouldn't go back on his word on her, but he could give the bottle and remaining pills to someone who could trace it from the source. Drugs like these shouldn't be handed out to desperate teenagers. After losing his baby to abortion, he would do all he could to prevent any more babies from being killed out of fear and ignorance.

* * *

_

"The cheerleading tryouts are in that table," Chad's sudden outburst jolted Jack from his thoughts. The afro-haired boy sounded insulting, but Sharpay merely smirked at him.

"I'm not here for cheerleading tryouts. I'm signing up for the basketball team."

"This is the boys' basketball team," Chad insisted. Jack glared at him. He was starting to get annoying. No one noticed Jack's expression though for everyone's attention was on Sharpay who just dumped the East High athletics rulebook in front of Troy and told him where to turn the page.

"Qualifications for the East High Basketball Team," Sharpay recited. "All team members must be bona fide students enrolled for the whole year term at East High with a general weighted academic average of a B with no grades lower than C on any subject. All team members are pre-selected for their academic qualifications by the current team coach. Final selection lies on the decision of the captain of the preceding season based on the qualifying trials he sets for them."

She stopped to stare at Troy. "I don't think there's anything there that says I have to be a boy to be on this team."

"It's implied that it's the boys' team," said Zeke. "We're all boys here."

"Just because the current team doesn't have a girl in it, doesn't mean it will always be an all-male team. If it was meant to be an all-male team, it would have been written in the rule book. But as it is, I don't see the book mentioning anything about that."

_You tell him baby,_ Jack silently cheered her on. He was rather enjoying the look on his team's faces before they started protesting. Troy finally intervened to silence them and turned to Jack.

He shrugged at them. "She's right, there's no rule against girls being in the basketball team."

"But this is the boy's team!" Chad complained. "We don't have a girls' team."

Jack shook his head. "Technically it's not really specified if it is a girls' or boys' team. So I would say it's just a team, period. It just so happens that no girls have ever tried out so we never had any girls on the team before."

He saw that the rest of the Wildcats, particularly Chad was looking to Troy to say something against it so he continued: "It's only fair, Troy. I'm not going to prevent her from trying out just because she's a girl. This school doesn't discriminate between sexes and I'm not going to do that in this basketball team."

Troy appeared at a lost. He stared from his teammates then back to Sharpay. He looked at her for a long moment before:

"Have a seat Sharpay. You can try out."

"You can't be serious, Troy!" cried Chad.

"My Dad's right! Everyone has an equal chance. It's always been like that when we select new members. So sit down Chad, we're conducting her interview. The same goes for all of you," said Troy firmly and Jack inwardly applauded him.

_I'm proud of you, son._

Jack watched as Sharpay answered the team's questions with confidence. She got plus points on his book for retorting to Chad's prejudiced remarks.

When the practical came, Jack kept the appearance of an impartial coach though inside he wanted to cheer each time Sharpay got through the passing exercise and got a basket during the free throw challenge. But by the time the final trial went on, he couldn't help himself. He smiled every time Sharpay managed to get a goal in or managed to outdo even some of the current team members she was playing against. As the last seconds ticked by, Jack watched Sharpay steal the ball from Chad. She sprinted to her basket and he knew he was going to score another one. Suddenly, he saw Chad come up next to her and elbowed her on the side. She tripped and fell to the floor, her right leg skidding on the hard concrete. Jack ran to her side in panic.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he helped her up. She limped a bit but nodded. He noticed an ugly scrape on her leg and he turned furiously to Chad.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!!"

"Look, if she can't handle a bit of bruising…" Chad began. Jack was about to go over to him and beat the crap out of him for hurting his little girl, but Sharpay clutched at his arm to stop him.

"It's okay Coach," Sharpay whispered to him. "I'm fine. Don't do anything, please. You can't appear like your showing me an unfair advantage."

Jack saw Troy push Chad across the chest as hard as Jack imagined he would have done if he had the chance.

"What are you trying to do Chad?!!!"

"Coach, please," begged Sharpay as she held to him tighter as if she was afraid he would go off and pound Chad if she let go of him. "Just take me to the clinic. Let Troy handle it."

Jack breathed deeply to calm himself and nodded to her before turning to Troy.

"I'm taking her to the clinic. Troy, take care of this." He shot a furious look at Chad before leading Sharpay out of the gym.

They passed several students on the hallways that looked on at them curiously. Jack ignored them. He didn't need to explain. In a few hours everyone would know that Sharpay tried out for the team anyway.

"How was I?" Sharpay whispered to him. She too was ignoring the stares she was getting from everyone. No doubt they were quite surprised to see the former drama queen in a sports outfit arm and arm with the school coach.

"Amazing," Jack replied softly. "I couldn't have been more proud of you."

"You think I got in?" she asked.

They reached an empty corridor that led to the clinic. There was no need to whisper. "Troy will have to be blind or stupid not to let you in. Since I know my son is neither, I'm sure there's a spot for you on the team."

"Thanks, Coach. It feels really good you know, breaking out of my drama queen personality. Did you see how those cheerleaders and your boys reacted to me?"

Jack grinned. "I think you got them all shocked. My poor son included. Those students in the hallway looked pretty stunned too seeing you in that. I think you even got Chad insecure. But that's no reason for him hurting you."

"Oh don't worry about him. I'll pay him back some other way." Sharpay grinned back. "I think my making the team is going to be punishment enough for him. He'll see I'm more than what he brands me. It feels good to be out of that mold, Coach. You ought to try it sometime." She paused by a bulletin board and Jack followed her gaze. It rested on the poster advertising the open talent show on Friday. The corner of her lips suddenly pulled upwards so she was grinning from ear to ear. Jack suddenly realized what she was on about.

"Oh no!" he shook his head.

Sharpay giggled. "Come on, Coach. You did say I revived something in you with dancing."

"What has that got to do with the talent show?" he asked stupidly though he knew it was pretty obvious.

"I'm not blind Coach. I've seen you staring at that poster for a week now." She stopped to give him her signature 'I-can-melt-you-grin.' "You know you want to," she teased.

"I can't! The whole school's going to watch that. Darbus is going to watch!"

"Then give the school and Miss Darbus something worthwhile to watch. Come on, I know Miss Darbus thinks you're a dunce when it comes to performing. Just imagine how she'll eat all her insults to you when she sees you dancing up a storm with me."

Jack shook his head. He knew Sharpay was right, but still… could he really do that? Just dance in front of the school and show them that other side of him?

"Look, even if we enter we don't have time to rehearse. We have basketball practice beginning tomorrow afternoon. Don't forget that, you're on the team now," he reasoned lamely.

Sharpay rolled his eyes at him. "You're the coach. Cancel the practices until next week!"

There was no getting around her. "Well… I suppose… I could do that…" he said slowly. "My wife's out of town on a business trip until Thursday and Troy told me he's rehearsing for his act after practice this week. He probably won't be home until a little late..."

Sharpay winked at him. "Your place after school starting tomorrow?"

Jack nodded. "That could work."

"Alright, it's set then," she replied before they started walking again. She was about to enter the clinic when Jack remembered something.

"Uhh… Sharpay?"

"Yup?"

He felt a bit embarrassed saying it but he had to. "Could you not… not tell anyone we're entering?"

Sharpay smiled. "I understand, Coach. You kept my secret. I'll keep yours. We'll go surprise the whole school on Friday."

"You can tell Ryan since he knows anyway. He won't tell Darbus, will he?"

Sharpay shook her head. "Of course not, we're not that close to Miss Darbus anymore. But Troy might." She stopped and Jack was about to say something but Sharpay beat him to it. "Don't worry we won't tell him either. We'll rehearse in secret."

Jack nodded his thanks just as she entered the clinic and explained to the nurse what happened. The matronly nurse said it was just a scrape and only needed disinfecting.

"I'm going back to the gym to check on Troy," he told Sharpay. "I'll be back to take you home. You don't mind letting Troy know I take you home, do you?"

Sharpay shook her head. "He already knows I'm playing basketball. Might as well tell him you've been coaching me too."

He had taken barely a step out of the clinic when Troy appeared. He was expecting it. He probably wanted to discuss Sharpay's membership on the team.

"Dad, can we talk?"

"Sure son, Sharpay's fine, just a bit of a bruise. Nurse is disinfecting it now. What is with Chad anyway?" he asked. But Troy didn't say anything. He just went off to an empty classroom. Puzzled, Jack followed him.

"Have you been coaching Sharpay? Chad and Zeke said they saw you with her at the Community Center last weekend."

Jack sat down. So Chad and Zeke probably knew about Sharpay playing basketball. No wonder Chad flipped. He probably saw how good Sharpay was and got unnerved by her abilities. But Troy should know the truth so he wouldn't think Jack was playing favorites.

"Yes, I have. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. Sharpay didn't want anyone to know she could play. She's on the girls' team at the Center. I've been teaching her with the rest of the girls there since February. She's really good with the girls. "And I admit when she told me she was trying out for this team, I told her to go for it. I didn't see any reason to not let her. If any other girls who were good enough asked to try out I'd let them try too. So I hope you don't see her sex as a—"

"Dad," Troy cut in. "I decided to accept her on the team."

Jack smiled. He knew his son would see it reasonably. "Good, I'm glad to know that you're being gender sensitive about this."

"Dad, Chad and Zeke said they saw you… hugging her at the Center last Saturday."

That remark didn't surprise Jack. Chad and Zeke probably thought Sharpay was trying to win his favor over for an unfair advantage because she was a girl. He didn't have time for petty jealousies. Chad and Zeke would just have to live with the fact that a girl can be just as good as they are.

"She had a bit of a personal problem she wanted to tell me that day and I thought she could use a bit of comfort and some good advice," he shrugged. "You know if Chad and Zeke have a problem they can always go to me. I'm open to their concerns as much as I am to her."

Troy seemed to mull this over before: "What do you, think of her Dad? I mean… as a girl?"

The question was so off-topic it baffled Jack for a moment. He studied Troy's face carefully and noticed how agitated he seemed. What did it matter what Jack thought of Sharpay as a girl? Then it hit him: He remembered how Troy looked while listening to Sharpay's song in the car. He recalled what Troy told him about liking another girl and how he described her. He suddenly realized the girl he was talking about was Sharpay!

"I think I know what this is all about," he beamed.

"You do?" Troy asked nervously and Jack knew he hit right on the mark.

"Troy, this isn't about Sharpay getting into the basketball team, is it?"

Troy nodded.

Jack grinned pleasantly. So Troy was beating around the bush begging for his help to get to her. "I should have known. You know, if you told me sooner, I would have helped. But here you go then."

He took out his phone and sent Troy Sharpay's number. "She likes Italian food, Broadway music, Latin dances—oh and yes, red jell-o. But don't tell her I told you," he added with a wink.

His son still looked like a lost puppy. Jack amusedly put an arm around him. "Don't be scared, Troy. She's just a girl. I'm sure if you ask nicely, she'll give you a chance."

His words didn't seem to have any effect. _Poor thing, _he thought. _Sharpay must have hit him really hard on the head with that basketball last week. She must have dislodged part of his confidence if he looks that scared to ask her out._

"Alright, fine, I'll help you just this once. Let's give her a ride home." He led Troy back to the clinic. They found Sharpay in the hallway.

"How's the leg?" he greeted her.

"Just an ugly scrape, it will heal. Nothing I can't handle."

"If you're ready, Troy and I will take you home."

She nodded. "Let me just go change, Coach."

Jack got a brilliant idea. "Of course. Troy can wait for you, help you carry your stuff and I'll meet you two at the car." He gave Troy a wink but his son appeared to not get the message at all.

"Dad, I can go with you—"

"No! Stay here. Go be a gentleman and help Sharpay. Besides you need to tell her something, don't you?" he hinted.

"I do?"

_I swear my son has become dense. Where did I go wrong? _"Yes, you do!"

"Er… Sharpay, congratulations, you're on the team?"

_Oh Troy, Troy, Troy, are you even related to me? _He was too tired to hint anymore. He just gave his son an exasperated look and walked away. Hopefully, he could get the picture and take this opportunity to ask her out.

He went straight to the car just as his phone rang and saw his wife's name on the caller ID.

"Hi honey!" he greeted pleasantly. "Did you arrive safely?"

"I'm fine Jack. I'm settled into the hotel now. But I've a long seminar tomorrow. How are things there? Troy okay?"

Jack couldn't keep this new tidbit from her. He was too excited. "You wouldn't believe what I just found out, Su. That girl Troy's in love with, it's Sharpay!"

"Sharpay! You mean your Sharpay?" she asked excitedly.

"The one and only," he said. "Troy didn't exactly tell me, but I can read between the lines. Su, our son's a bit tongue tied around her so I'm thinking of giving him a little push."

Susan laughed. "Alright matchmaker, but don't overdo it. You don't want to frighten the poor girl."

"I won't. But wouldn't it be nice if they did get together. I mean she's perfect for him… basketball player-slash-singer. And she's a wonderful dancer. She's practically my daughter anyway and I think she likes him back too."

Susan giggled. "I think she's nice for Troy too. But don't start planning their wedding yet Jack. You can't be sure if she feels the same way about Troy. Besides I want to meet her first. I want to know this girl that enchanted the two men in my life."

"How about we invite her to dinner? Friday night, say…" he paused for effect. "After my performance with her at the talent show…"

There was a moment of silence before Susan answered. "Talent show? Oh Jack, so you're going to do it?!" she cried excitedly.

"Well she talked me into it. We'll be rehearsing at home after school. You will be there for the show, of course?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, honey." There was a sound of someone calling his wife in the background. "Jack I have to go. I'm off to go to orientation. I'll see you on Thursday, alright? I love you."

"I love you too." He sent her three kisses and hung up.

He didn't have to wait long before Troy and Sharpay appeared. He was a bit disappointed to see them walking not side by side as he expected but with Troy trailing a few feet after her. Troy got in the back seat with her but he kept silent throughout the ride home. Jack and Sharpay dominated the conversation. By the time, they reached her house and she waved goodbye to them, Jack was fighting the urge to pull out Troy's tongue and force him to say something… anything to her.

As she turned towards the house, Jack couldn't help but glare at Troy. His son's attention was on Sharpay's back, her lower back in particular and he had a sort of glazed look on his face. Jack knew exactly what Troy was thinking and a surge of protectiveness came over him. Troy may be in love with Sharpay, but that didn't give him a license to ogle at his little girl.

He snapped his fingers in front of Troy to wake him from his stupor. "Stop it, Troy! I raised you better than that!"

"Sorry," Troy mumbled.

"Tsk, tsk." If Troy weren't his son, Jack would have hit him on the head right now. He would hit him a second time too for being so utterly thick. But love won over and he decided for just once to spoon-feed his help.

"Sharpay!"

"Yes, Coach?" she asked as she turned back to them.

"Troy's taking you home next week after basketball practice," he said firmly, hoping that Troy would finally get it.

"I am?"

_I give up! I swear Troy if I didn't see you being born I would think you're not my son at all. _

Jack elbowed him in the ribs. "Yes he would be happy to, wouldn't you Troy?" he glowered.

"Er… yeah."

He turned back to look at Sharpay and he noticed her cheeks reddened and a tiny smile escaped her.

_Bingo! _Jack rejoiced. _She likes him back!_

She assented and walked away towards her house after one last grateful look at Jack. When she was gone Jack turned to his son, hoping he would redeem himself.

"So, what did she say?"

"Say what?" Troy asked.

_Hopeless. Completely utterly hopeless! _"You did ask her out, did you?"

Troy's mouth dropped open and Jack noticed that his son resembled a codfish. He heaved an exasperated sigh as he realized he just had to spell it out for Troy. "I already got her to agree to let you take her home. Don't expect me to do everything, Troy. Take her for a milkshake, a movie or whatever it is you kids do. Just do something!"

"Oh… okay Dad… thanks."

"She's a nice girl, Troy and I couldn't be happier if you date her. But treat her with respect," he warned.

Troy said nothing and they drove on in silence for a long time. But just as they were entering their neighborhood, Jack glanced at Troy and saw him with the same glazed look he had while checking out Sharpay's assets. That defensive side of Jack roared in sudden anger.

"Troy… Stop thinking of her that way!" he growled.

Troy turned a shade darker and he was satisfied for the moment. Son or no son, he'll be perforating Troy's eyes out if he had to, to stop him lusting after his baby girl.


	21. Prelude to Explosion

**Chapter Twenty**

**A Prelude to Explosion**

Troy tacked the list of new Wildcats team members and shut the glass case of the bulletin board. He turned around and saw a growing crowd behind him waiting to take a peek. He knew that the moment he stepped away from that list he was going to raise a lot of questions. But he was ready for them. He took one deep breath and walked away. As he did, the crowd swarmed on the board like flies on dead meat. He only got as far as ten steps when it exploded.

"Oh my God! Sharpay Evans is on the team!"

"Let me see! Let me see!"

"Is this some kind of joke? She's a girl!"

"No it's true, I heard from the cheerleaders she tried out yesterday!"

"And Troy let her in?!!!"

The news was shouted out continuously. Some questions were thrown at him but Troy didn't turn back to look at them and continued walking away. He stopped however, as he came face to face with Chad and his teammates. His best friend shook his head in disbelief. "You didn't…"

Troy crossed his arms across his chest glared at him. "My decision is final," he said firmly. "Come to the first meeting during free period today. If you have a problem with my selection, then you don't have to come at all," he added as a warning then lowered his voice as his eyes rested hard on Chad. "Don't ever accuse my Dad again like that!" He stared at the rest of his teammates. "Not any of you. If you've got nothing better to do that let your imaginations go wild and spread malicious gossip, I don't need you in my team!"

"Fine!" Chad answered angrily. "I'm tired of trying to convince you Troy. So go screw yourself! I'm outta here!" He threw the basketball he was holding hard on the wall and it bounced back towards a crowd of students coming from the entrance gate that immediately parted. Troy realized it wasn't the ball that caused them to part. It was the girl that just appeared wearing sweatpants, a plain grey tank top and rubber shoes. Everyone stared at her hardly believing their eyes at what she was wearing. She didn't seem to care though. She picked up the ball from the floor and dribbled it a few times before she locked eyes with Troy.

"Heads up, Captain!" she shouted before she threw the ball at him. Troy caught it firmly and watched her as she strode up to him.

"Nice catch," she said. "See you free period." She cast an icy glance at her new teammates and sauntered away to homeroom.

Troy watched her go, admiring her pale skin and curvy body. He made a resolve to ask her out tonight, perhaps after practice. His rehearsal for the talent show could wait.

He waited until free period to talk to her. It was their first team meeting, a sort of orientation and welcome for the new members where they were briefed on practice schedules for the summer. He wasn't surprised that Chad didn't show up, but the rest of the team did, even Zeke. He however, avoided Troy and wouldn't even meet his gaze. The rest of his teammates hung away from him and seemed afraid that if they came near him he would snipe at them. Troy couldn't blame them. He saw that they were all eyeing his father and Sharpay with suspicious gazes when they walked into the gym together. Troy clenched his teeth. If any of his teammates would make one comment about his father and Sharpay, he might do more than snipe. Yet, at the same time, he still couldn't help but eye them closely. But so far there was nothing unusual in the way they walked side by side. And when Troy sat down next to Sharpay, she smiled warmly at him. At the same time he noticed his father beaming at them both. It helped to reassure him.

Troy tuned out his father's usual 'welcome-to-the-team-I'm-you're-slave-driver-coach-and-I'm-going-to-work-you-to-death' speech. He was too busy planning what to say to Sharpay after this meeting was over.

"Well then I'll see you all next week at my house for the first basketball practice."

Troy was suddenly jolted awake when he heard that last line.

"Coach, don't you mean this afternoon?" Troy asked.

His father shook his head. "I thought you could use some time off. We can start practices next week. It will give you time for other things." Troy noticed his father glanced at Sharpay and she smiled at him as if they were sharing a secret.

"What other things?" Troy asked doubtfully. He had been so sure there was nothing going on between them yesterday, but that tiny little smile was making him suspicious.

"There's that talent show on Friday. Some of you might want the time off to rehearse."

Troy raised an eyebrow. Since when did his father care about the drama club's projects?

"I'm sure Darbus will appreciate my giving you a bit of leeway with the schedule," his Dad continued as he glanced at Troy. "So have a good week all of you. Enjoy it while it lasts," he added with a note of warning as he dismissed them.

Troy still thought it was odd, but perhaps his Dad just wanted to ease up on him. His Dad did know Troy was going to be in the talent show so perhaps the schedule change was for his benefit. He dismissed his earlier suspicious thoughts and caught up with Sharpay.

"Hey, can I talk to you for minute?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled.

He waited until the gym emptied and his father was gone. "Look, we've got a free afternoon today. I was wondering if you want to go out for a smoothie after school. I can drive you home afterwards."

Her eyes lit for a moment and Troy's heart jumped at the thought that she was going to say yes. But then she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I made other plans today."

"Tomorrow then?" Troy offered.

She shook her head again. "Sorry, my schedule's full all week. Talent show, you know."

Troy nodded. Of course, he realized she would be entering the show too. She probably would be rehearsing with Ryan.

"Friday?" he asked desperately. "I mean after the show? Maybe dinner?"

She smiled wistfully. "Mmmhhmmm… Friday…" She shook her head. "Sorry, I already promised someone I'd go to dinner with him and his family."

Troy's heart sank at the words "him and his family." Did that mean she was seeing someone else? Someone intimate enough that he was setting her to meet his family?

"Look, Troy, maybe some other time," she offered. Her mouth moved sideways to form a teasing pout. "And can I suggest you just stay home on Friday night? I think it's best that you don't make any plans to go out."

Troy was disheartened. Was this her way of telling him what a loser he was? That he should just spend his Friday night at home since there was no chance of him ever going out with her on a Friday night? Or any night for that matter.

"O-okay," he mumbled sadly.

"Well there's the bell," she piped in cheerfully. "I need to get to my next class and it's in the other side of the building. See you around Troy."

"See you," he replied. He watched her leave the gym. When he was alone he heaved a sigh. He might as well just go home early today and rehearse his song for the talent show since it was futile trying to get a date with her.

* * *

Sharpay hurriedly gathered her CDs and stuffed them into her bag. She cursed herself for forgetting to bring them this morning. Now she had to go all the way home and have Ryan drive her to Coach Bolton's house. It was a waste of a good thirty minutes of dance rehearsal and they only had two hours each day. Coach Bolton estimated that Troy would be home by six-thirty and that means she had to be out of the Bolton house by then if they wanted to keep their rehearsals a secret from Troy.

She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Troy as she remembered how he asked her out this morning. She had wanted to say yes but rehearsal with his father was priority. Well there was dinner with him to look forward to. Won't he be in for a surprise?

She zipped up her bag and walked out of her room. But she paused by her mother's slightly opened door. Her mother was on the phone and her voice carried over.

"Honey, please pick up," her mother said to the phone. "Talk to me. Let's work this out."

Sharpay's heart hardened. _So Mom's still trying to talk to her lover,_ Sharpay thought bitterly. If she had the time she would go over there and tell her mother to just stop it. _She's about to lose her two children and all she could think about is that other woman._

"Baby, please return my calls. I miss you."

Sharpay walked away, a bit relieved that her mother's lover seemed to avoiding her. Hopefully in time their relationship would die a natural death. _Good riddance. I hope she never calls Mom again._

She went down to the garage where Ryan was waiting for her.

"Are you sure Coach Bolton won't mind me being there with you?" he asked.

Sharpay shook her head. "Of course not. Besides I need you to drive me to his house. You can stay and watch us rehearse. You might pick up a few tips from him for your own act. He's amazing. He—" She stopped as she realized Ryan wasn't listening to her. He was staring off at something behind her.

"Ry?" Sharpay asked.

Ryan didn't answer. He just pointed behind her.

Sharpay saw someone walking up towards their house while a cab was just pulling away behind the person it just dropped off.

"Who is that?" asked Ryan.

Sharpay shrugged and shook the car keys at him but Ryan wasn't paying attention to her and continued to stare at their approaching person.

"What?" asked Sharpay.

Ryan was still looking on as if he was fascinated with the stranger that Sharpay realized was a girl with brown hair that was cut very short so much she looked like a boy. She was wearing plain jeans and a T-shirt. Sharpay rolled her eyes at him.

"Stop drooling over some girl and drive me. We're wasting enough time as it is."

But Ryan shook his head. "No, it's not that. Who is that? She looks like… you."

"What?"

This time Sharpay really focused her attention on the girl. She recognized her immediately from the photo in the magazine. "That's Cara Sanders!" she exclaimed. "What is she doing here?"

"You know her?" asked Ryan.

Sharpay shook her head. "I saw her picture in a sports magazine. She's a basketball player."

"It's just that if you were a brunette, older and taller, that could be you," said Ryan.

Sharpay realized he was right. In real life their features were even more striking, except for the hair. But she didn't have time to think of it more for she finally stood in front of them.

"Hello!" she greeted pleasantly. "I'm looking for Mrs. Madeline Evans, is she home?"

Ryan nodded. "She's inside."

"Are you…" Sharpay began uncomfortably. "Cara Sanders?"

The girl's face lit up as if Sharpay just gave her an unexpected birthday present. "Yes! You've heard about me?"

Sharpay nodded. "I read about you in a sports magazine. And some of my friends on my basketball team have met you and told me."

Her smile faded. "Oh I see." Sharpay wondered why she looked disappointed all of a sudden. "You two play basketball?"

"I don't," replied Ryan. "But Sharpay's been playing in the local community center."

"That's nice. I've been there and I think I know some of the girls there. You're Sharpay and Ryan Evans?"

"How did you…" Sharpay began again.

"Your mother mentioned you," she said. "We're… old acquaintances. Can I see her now?"

"Oh, of course," Ryan replied as he led her into the house though he shot a questioning look at Sharpay. Sharpay's thoughts were a jumble as well and she felt a strange sensation that something big was about to happen.

Ryan had her sit in the living room couch before he ran upstairs to call their Mom. Sharpay was left alone with their guest who seemed to be taking in everything around the room, particularly the pictures of Sharpay and Ryan in their various costumes displayed all over the house.

Their Mom came down seconds later with Ryan behind her.

"Who is it?" she began then stopped. A look of pure panic crossed her face when she saw Cara.

What are you doing here?!" Sharpay was rather surprised at how angry her mother sounded.

Cara stood up and gave her a sarcastic smile. "I came to see you. You did say you want to talk it over."

"I told you never to come here, Cara!"

But Cara stood defiantly at her. "I don't have to follow what you tell me. I never had to for more than twenty years. Why should I start now?"

Their Mom grabbed her purse from the table. "Is it money? How much do you need, I'll give it. Just go!"

Sharpay and Ryan looked at each other in shocked silence. Was Cara Sanders blackmailing their mother? Why?

Cara looked like their mother just slapped her. "I don't want your money," Cara replied bitterly. "I just want answers."

Their Mom looked horrified. She glanced at her twins. "Ryan, Sharpay, go upstairs now!"

Neither of them moved and they watched as Cara lifted her head proudly to stare down at their mother.

"Oh let them stay," she said in a mocking voice. "Isn't it about time you introduced me to my brother and sister, _MOM_?"

* * *

**A/N: **So there you have it, I think it's pretty clear where my plot is going on. I think it's quite obvious and I think a lot of you have guessed early on what I've been planning based on the hints I've dropped. So let me just acknowledge them all.

**Sexyback**– got it on the previous chapter.

New reviewer **24isthebest**got it on the first review (which was last chapter).

**Forbidden Fiction** – You just about summarized my entire plot in your last review and you were right. But you already got it as early as chapter 17. Same with **x duhz dorkface** who also caught it by Chapter 17.

And the earliest correct guessers: **youtubesmybff aka chel08**, **kimberley7ox** and **zashley fan** – they got the hint as early as chapter 16.

If I missed anyone, so sorry, tell me and I'll acknowledge you too. But a lot of you did make really good guesses. This story still has a lot to go on. I recently got another brainwave for additional details. There are so many I'm afraid I have to cut some of them so the story wouldn't be too cluttered. But I'll try to incorporate as much as I can. I actually am thinking of another companion story for this. It's not exactly a sequel but more of an outtake.


	22. Sibling Link

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**The Sibling Link**

Sharpay stared at Cara. She didn't trust what she just heard. But when she looked at her mother, she appeared to be close to fainting. Sharpay knew immediately what Cara said was true.

"Mom?" Ryan asked tentatively. "What is she talking about?"

Madeline sank into the couch and burst into tears. Ryan sat down to comfort her.

Cara however, remained standing and unyielding in her piercing gaze. "Why don't you tell them the truth, Mom? You owe them that. Just like you owe me the truth. Who's my father?"

Their mother stopped crying and faced her with equal defiance. "I thought I told you never to ask me that!"

"Well I'm not leaving until I know, Mom. If you really loved me like you said, you'll tell me."

"Haven't I given you enough?" their Mom cried back.

"Money, a car, an apartment, clothes, tickets to games!" Cara threw her hands in the air for emphasis. "I don't care about that! Look, it's nice and all but that's not love! If you think you can buy my affection after all those years, you've got it wrong. If you really cared about me like you always say, you'll accept me in your family. You wouldn't have to hide me like I'm some dirty secret that could ruin your reputation! Well obviously you think that way if you can't even welcome me in your house or tell my siblings about me!"

She stared at Sharpay and Ryan and Sharpay could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"You know what," she continued hoarsely. "You don't have to. If you don't want me in your life, fine. I'll go and you don't have to bother seeing me again. I'll pay back every cent you spent on me. Just tell me who my father is. Maybe he'll want me."

Their mother grasped at Cara's arm and began sobbing almost hysterically. "Don't… don't go, please. I don't want to lose you again!"

Tears were freely falling on Cara's cheeks but her face was still hardened in resolve. "Just give me his name and where I can find him," she said harshly.

Their mother sobbed even harder. "I can't. I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him in twenty-four years. That part of my life is over. Don't ask me, I don't have an answer."

But what her mother said, struck a chord with Sharpay. She stared wildly at this older girl who bore her face, her built and even some of her expressions. She looked everything like Sharpay and their mother except her hair. It was the shade that gave it away and she suddenly knew. At the same time, a surge of rage filled her.

She stared at her Mom with accusing eyes. "How could you!" she gasped angrily.

Her mother turned to her with a confused expression. "What?"

"You lied to him!" Sharpay accused. "All these years he thought she was dead! He gave everything up for you! And you broke him when you told him you killed his baby!"

"Sharpay, what are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay ignored him and continued glaring at her mother. At the same time, she recalled what Jane had said so long ago about Cara: grew up in an orphanage, been tossed around to foster homes, physically abused, almost raped! The horror that Cara wouldn't have to endure all that and that Coach Bolton wouldn't have to suffer in silence for years over his lost child increased Sharpay's indignation at what her mother had done.

"Sharpay… I don't…" her mother began.

"Jack Bolton! Her father is Jack Bolton!" shouted Sharpay.

If it was possible, her mother turned even whiter. "You knew about Jack…"

"I see him everyday. He's my gym teacher in school. He's also my coach."

"Coach?" her mother asked, bewildered. "In theatre?"

Sharpay shook her head. "In basketball, Mom. But it doesn't matter. How could you do this to him? He's a good man, he doesn't deserve this!"

"He told you?" her mother asked.

"Yes he told me. He showed me Cara's ultrasound baby picture. He still kept it. Do you have any idea what you've done to him? He's been mourning for an undead child for more than two decades!"

Her mother's face hardened. "He deserved it! And he doesn't need to know about Cara then or now."

"Why?!" Cara and Sharpay both shouted.

"Don't I deserve to know?" Cara added.

Their mother wiped away her tears and her face became a cool mask. "He wouldn't want you. I'm the one who looked for you. For twenty years I've looked for you."

"You wouldn't have to if you hadn't given me away," Cara retorted harshly.

Their mother sobbed again. "I had to. I was seventeen then and I was all alone." She stared at them again with defiant eyes. "But it doesn't matter. I refuse to let you see him!"

"You don't have to," said Sharpay as she matched her mother's stare with her own. "I can take her to him."

"I forbid you to see him Sharpay! I don't want you even near that man again, do you understand? I don't care if he's your teacher. I'll go to the school if I have to and tell them to transfer you to some other teacher!"

"You can't do that and I won't let you!" Sharpay shouted. He's my friend and I'll see him whenever I want!"

"I won't allow it!"

"Why not? He's Cara's father, she deserves to know him. I wish he was my father too!"

Her mother gasped. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. I love Jack Bolton. He's been more of a father to me than Dad ever was and nothing you can do can make me stop seeing him." Sharpay couldn't stand to be near her. She came to a sudden decision and took her siblings' arms with each hand. She dragged them both out the door and into the car.

"Where do you think you're going?!" their mother cried as she frantically followed them out.

Sharpay ignored her and got into the backseat with Cara. She tossed the keys to Ryan who didn't have to be told to start the engine.

"Stop right there! Where are you three going?" their mother screamed as she ran in front of the car. It was a useless effort since Ryan merely backed away from the driveway and put the car into gear.

"Sharpay! Cara! Ryan! Stop right now! Where are you going?"

"To the man who deserves to be called our father!" Sharpay shouted back before Ryan floored the gas pedal and they sped away towards the highway.

For a long moment they kept silent. None of them seemed to be able to speak. Sharpay's thoughts were racing in her head. She could hardly believe it. Coach Bolton's daughter, her sister is alive! Her Dad was wrong. Her mother wasn't keeping a lover. She was hiding her own daughter. And now she was sitting in the car right next to Sharpay!

The silence was suddenly broken when Sharpay's phone rang. She reached for it and rejected the call when she saw it was her mother. She quickly turned it off to prevent her from calling again.

"Hand me yours, Ry. I'm turning it off too."

Ryan tossed his phone to her and Sharpay turned it off. At the same time, she saw Cara reach for her own phone and shut it off as well.

"I suppose I should reintroduce myself," Cara said to Sharpay as she offered a hand. "Hi, I'm your sister."

Sharpay shook it without awkwardness or hesitation. "Pleased to meet you, Sis. That's our brother Ryan, he's my twin."

Ryan gave her a shy smile through the rear-view mirror.

Cara waved at him then turned to Sharpay. "So… I'm sorry if that was a bit of a shock for both of you. I can explain everything. But do you really know my father?"

"Yes," replied Sharpay as she squeezed Cara's hand. "His name is Jack Bolton. He's the most wonderful man in the world and I can't believe you're his daughter. This is just amazing!"

"So let me get this straight," said Ryan from the front. "She's our sister and her father is Coach Bolton? How in the world did that happen?"

"It's a long story," replied Sharpay. "But the gist of it is that Mom and Coach Bolton were married to each other before and had Cara, who Coach Bolton thought was dead."

Sharpay could see Ryan's confused expression from the mirror. Cara was wearing a similar expression, it was unnerving.

"I'll explain when we get to Coach Bolton's house. Ryan, turn right on the next intersection."

But Ryan pulled over. He turned towards them. "Could we stop and think this over for just a second. I mean we can't just barge into his house him and say. 'Hey Coach, meet your daughter!' I mean I'm shocked myself, I'm just the brother here. He's the father. He might just get a heart attack. Not to mention he has a wife and a son. I don't think they'll appreciate the surprise."

Cara looked doubtfully at Sharpay. "I think he's right. I mean, you said he thinks I'm dead. He might not even want to see me."

"Are you kidding?" Sharpay said. "He'll want to see you. He's been mourning over you for years. He even keeps your ultrasound baby picture in his wallet. He showed it to me."

Cara's face brightened. "He has a picture of me?" But then her face fell again. "But if he has a family… I don't really want to be the cause of any trouble."

Sharpay realized she was right. Even though she knew Coach Bolton would welcome her, Sharpay knew she couldn't just bring her over to him without any warning. There was Troy to consider and Mrs. Bolton.

"Maybe I could tell him first. I'll go to his house and tell him about you then I'll take him to you. Is there maybe a place we could meet you two?"

"I'm staying at this motel," said Cara as she took out a piece of paper and scribbled the name and her room number. Sharpay winced at the name of the establishment and Cara seemed to notice it. "I know it's not exactly the most decent place but it's the only thing I can afford after paying for my plane tickets to get here. I don't really want to touch that allowance Mom gave me anymore. I didn't really expect her to welcome me to crash in your house."

"I would," said Sharpay. She had known Cara for less than twenty minutes, yet somehow Sharpay felt something likeable about her. Perhaps it had more to do with the fact that she was Coach Bolton's daughter and that she had his smile. "I don't even mind sharing my room. I'll think I'll like having another sibling. No offense, Ry."

"None taken," replied their brother. "So how about this? Shar, you can take the bus to Coach's house and tell him. Cara and I will go to her motel and wait for you there." He smiled at Cara from the mirror. "Maybe we could get to know each other better while we wait."

"I'd like that," replied Cara warmly.

Sharpay nodded and directed Ryan to drop her off at the next bus stop.

* * *

Jack dribbled the ball and tossed it towards the ring. It sailed cleanly through and bounced back into the concrete floor of his outdoor basketball court. He checked his watch. Four-thirty. Sharpay was more than an hour late. He tried calling her phone again but all he could get was the recording that said her phone was out of coverage. She hadn't responding to his text messages either. He was getting worried. It wasn't like Sharpay to not respond.

He grabbed the ball and was about to shoot again when he heard the doorbell. He quickly went to answer it and found Sharpay there.

"What happened?" he asked. "I was waiting for over an hour."

She didn't wait for an invitation. She strode into the living room and closed the door behind her.

"I need to tell you something." She motioned for him to sit down. He did so, on the couch and invited her to do the same but she remained standing. She seemed apprehensive.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, alarmed. "It's not your father, is it?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not that. He hasn't shown up at home and we're okay. It's something else." She knelt down in front of him and took his hand. He noticed a twinkle in her eyes as if she was about to say something exciting.

"I just found out half an hour ago… now don't be shocked what I'm about to tell you…"

He gulped fearfully as Sharpay squeezed his hand tight.

"Coach, your daughter's alive. I've met her."

He stared at her for a full minute. He didn't think he heard her right.

"Coach, did you hear me? I said I found your daughter, the same one whose picture you showed me. She's alive!"

He shook his head to clear it. "What… how…" he began.

"I'm not sure. But my Mom's been keeping her a secret for a long time. She wasn't having a lesbian affair. She's been hiding her. She's the one I overheard talking to my Mom on the phone."

Jack slowly rose from his seat. "But she said she had the baby aborted…" All those years he yearned for a 'what if.' And all those years he told himself over and over again it was futile to even mourn what he couldn't have back. Now Sharpay was giving him a surge of hope that he never thought was possible. He didn't want to believe it.

Sharpay shook her head as she stood up as well. "She lied to you. I think she gave her away but she's found her again. She came to my house today and that's how I met her. Coach, it's Cara Sanders."

Jack dropped Sharpay's hands. The image of the girl in the magazine flashed back into his mind. He felt the reel of mixed feelings. _That girl… that girl… she's mine? My baby?! _

"You mean Cara Sanders… that girl in the magazine?"

Sharpay nodded. "I know I couldn't believe it either."

Jack recalled the picture. He had stared at it for so long when he read the article he had memorized her features. He didn't know why he was fascinated with her then other than the fact that she looked a lot like Sharpay. But now he realized why: she had his hair, his smile. He wondered if she had his disposition too. The idea was just so exhilarating, he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Where is she now?" he asked excitedly.

"With Ryan. She's at a motel downtown. I can take you to her now. She wants to see you."

A sense of euphoria erupted within him as he stared back at Sharpay. This beautiful girl that he had grown to love like a daughter was now giving him back his real daughter. How could he ever repay her?

"Thank you!" he cried as he crushed Sharpay to him then lifted her from the ground. He twirled her in a dizzying dance all around his living room.

Her bright laughter echoed around the house and Jack was reminded of how he used to lift Troy like this when he was a child. How he missed doing it. He couldn't do this to his son anymore but now he had Sharpay. And maybe he could do this to his daughter too. The thought brightened him even more and he spun Sharpay even faster around the room, sending her into a gale of giggles.

"You're welcome!" she finally managed to shout amidst laughter. "Now put me down, we have to go!"

He slowly lowered her but didn't let her go. He held her in a tight embrace and rained kisses on her head.

"Thank you," he whispered raggedly to her between kisses. "You don't know what this means to me."

She pulled back and patted his cheek lightly. "You were there for me when no one else is. It's the least I can do." She took his arm and pulled him towards the door. He scrambled to pick up his keys, wallet and phone on the side table and let himself be led to his car. But when he was about to turn on the engine, he hesitated as a sudden thought worried him.

"Do you think she's angry with me?" he asked.

"Of course not," assured Sharpay. "She'll love you."

"How can you be sure?"

Sharpay leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, a warm smile lit her face. "Because I do."

Jack couldn't have gotten a more satisfying answer than that.

* * *

Troy entered his house through the kitchen door and tossed his books on the counter. He was about to head up to his room when he heard something unusual.

Laughter. Young female laughter that was too high-pitched to be his mother's. Not that he expected his mother to be here. She was away on a business trip since Sunday and won't be back until later this week.

Curiously, he headed towards the living room where the sounds were coming from and stopped dead in shock.

Dancing around the living room like crazy was his father—with Sharpay in his arms! He was lifting her high up in the air and spinning her while she laughed, obviously enjoying the ride. Troy didn't even think to question why she was here. He was too taken aback by the idea that he had never seen Sharpay look so joyful.

"You're welcome!" she shouted. "Now put me down, we have to go!"

Troy's heart pounded as his father complied. But instead of letting her go, he embraced her tightly to him, kissed her head repeatedly and whispered something to her ear. She didn't resist and responded by caressing his cheek.

"You were there for me when no one else is. It's the least I can do," Troy heard her say clearly before she tugged at his father's arm and dragged him to the door, pausing only to get his keys, wallet and phone.

When they closed the door behind them, Troy rushed to the window and peered outside where he had a perfect view of his Dad and Sharpay. He watched as they entered the car together and buckled down. He saw his father pause from starting the vehicle and say something to Sharpay. To Troy's horror she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. But it wasn't the kiss that inflamed Troy with a hot anger he didn't know that he could feel. It was the look on Sharpay's face. It was full of affection for his father!

Whatever pathetic reasons he told himself to convince him that Chad's earlier accusations were wrong were all gone now. His best friend was right. They were having an affair. And this wasn't just a fling, at least it didn't seem to appear for Sharpay. She was in love with his father!

He suddenly thought of how his father tried to get him to ask Sharpay out. It just didn't make sense—unless… unless… that was a deliberate move to throw suspicion away from him. His Dad was pushing Sharpay at him when all along they were together. The idea sickened Troy. He never thought his father could be so cruel.

He remembered how his father had cancelled this week's basketball practices. So "… it will give you time for other things," his father reasoned. Now Troy knew what that meant. It will give him time to see Sharpay at a convenient time when Troy's mother was out of town for the week. And Sharpay. She just confirmed it to him as well. "Schedule's full all week," she said. Full with seeing his father everyday!

He saw them drive away but it took him a moment to register this. His emotions were raging too fast—confusion, disappointment, fury—they were all jumbling inside him, constricting him and making him unable to do anything. But the rage finally won over and suddenly he was racing to grab his keys and scrambling to get back into his beat up old car.

He managed to catch up to them on the main road. He kept his distance so they wouldn't notice but he managed to tail after them until they reached their destination.

Troy couldn't believe it.

A sleazy motel.

He pulled over across the establishment and watched as his Dad and Sharpay walked side by side in. He couldn't bear to watch them disappear through those doors. He went back to the road, his foot on gas pedal almost to the floor. He didn't know how he managed to get home. All he knew was when he saw his familiar driveway he had to pause to wipe his eyes. His vision was too clouded with tears.

* * *

_**A/N: **__The title of this chapter "Sibling Link" is actually the working title of this story. It was meant to be the title of the story when I first wrote it but I realized it gave away too much so I changed it. Originally my concept was just Troy and Sharpay sharing a common sister that could get them together. It was really a Troypay romance to begin with, but then I thought of a better plotline involving Coach Bolton and a father-daughter relationship between him and Sharpay. It was a novel idea so I decided to run with it. Besides there are already a lot of Troypay romances out there, I thought I could write something different. _

_I know a lot of you probably got the idea of where I'm going with this story early on and didn't mention it in the reviews because you might spoil it for others, so thanks and congratulations on great guess work._


	23. Agony

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Agony**

Troy paced bout his parents' room, seething. It was close to midnight but he couldn't bring himself to sleep. How could he, when all he could think about was Sharpay in his father's arms. The idea tortured him endlessly like a wound that simply couldn't go away but continued to stab deeper and deeper by the minute.

Earlier in the evening he received a text message from his father: Out w/ a friend, something came up. Will be home tomorrow. Casserole in the fridge.

Troy didn't have the heart to answer what was an obvious lie. He was so furious, he wanted to go back into that motel, charge in and demand his father stop what he was doing. But he was afraid of what he would find there. So instead, he charged through his parents' room and began opening the drawers of his father's desk. He riffled through old papers and sifted through boxes of old graded papers and lesson plans. When he had turned it upside down, he went through his father's side of the closet, pulling at clothes and old boxes of old souvenirs. He wanted to find something—a photo, a love note perhaps—anything that could explain his father's odd behavior.

But three and a half hours later, after he had reduced his parents' room into something that resembled a disaster area after a hurricane hit it, he found nothing out of the ordinary. As he sat down on one side of the bed that wasn't covered in discarded clothing and old test papers, his eyes fell on the picture frames on the side table. There were three pictures there. One was of himself as a two-year-old, another a picture of himself and his parents in the park two years ago and a third in the middle was a candid shot of his parents during their wedding. His father's arm was around his mother and he was looking partly at her, partly at the camera with a content smile on his face, a picture of being perfectly in love with his wife. Troy remembered seeing that same smile on his father's face just three days ago when his mom bid him goodbye. It just didn't make sense to Troy how his father could look that way with his mother and be with another woman in just three days. A woman, by the way, who could barely be called a woman yet. She was sixteen, seventeen at the most. His father was 41, married and already had a son her age. It just didn't add up how they could fall for each other so easily.

Troy pushed away some of the rubble on the bed to clear a space for himself. He lay down on the pillow and curled up on the bed in utter misery. He felt warm tears fall down his cheeks and he wished his mother was home. He wanted to call her. But what would he say then? "Come home Mom, Dad's having an affair with the girl I'm crazy about?" The thought just made him choke with fresh tears. He pulled a second pillow from the bed and hugged it to his chest, squeezing it almost violently. He wished that he could just squeeze out the pain away.

Sharpay and his Dad. How could they? And why? Why? WHY???

Suddenly he was standing before the altar of a church. He turned around and saw the pews filled with people but he couldn't see their faces and he didn't bother to try to identify them. His attention was captured by a figure in white walking in the main aisle. She slowly emerged into the light and he could see through her veil it was Sharpay. His heart soared. She was smiling under her veil and she never looked more beautiful to him. She slowly walked towards him and he happily realized what that meant. She stopped in front of him. He ambled towards her to escort her forward but someone else beat him to it. Someone else in a white tux had taken her hand and led her to the altar. He was confused for a moment and he realized the minister had already started the marriage ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride…" Troy heard the minister say. He gaped at the minister. He wanted to protest. Where was the part where the minister asks if anyone objects to the marriage? Troy hadn't heard it. He missed it and it was too late.

Troy turned to his side and saw the man beside him lift Sharpay's veil over her head. The man cupped her cheek softly and kissed her firmly on the lips, producing a loving blush from her cheeks. But when he let her go, the man finally turned to Troy.

It was his father!

"Well son, aren't you going to greet your new stepmother?" he said.

Troy stepped back, his heart hammering with fear and revulsion. "No! You can't marry her! Dad, please!"

"But I already did, son."

"But… but… what about Mom?"

"She is your mother now," his father replied.

Sharpay stepped forward and offered one of her of hands to Troy, her other hand rested on his father's arm. "Troy, just accept it. I love your father very much and now I'm his wife."

Troy was repulsed by her touch and he let out a single scream: "NOOOOO!"

He jolted awake and realized he was in his parents' bed. But as he sat up and noticed the state of the room, he remembered the previous night. He realized the nightmare was only partly untrue. It could still happen for real in the future.

He squeezed the sides of his head with his hands. He couldn't think of it. He mustn't think of it yet or he would go mad. What's important is that there is still time. He could still stop it. He had to nip his father's affair with Sharpay before it destroyed his family.

It was already morning. His phone's clock indicated it was 7:30. He had thirty minutes to go to school. He showered quickly, got dressed and got into his car in less than 15 minutes. He drove like mad and got to school in 12 minutes. He went straight to his father's homeroom class and played sentry by his desk until the bell rang. His father's homeroom class was a freshman class and they all gave him odd looks as they entered.

"Er… Mr. Bolton, sir," piped one of the girls after several minutes when his father still hadn't appeared. That wasn't unusual greeting. Freshmen were always intimidated by the older students. "Are you substituting for the Coach?"

"No, I'm waiting for my father," Troy replied curtly. "He should be here now."

Several more minutes passed. And still his father hadn't appeared. When the bell rang indicating the end of homeroom, Troy stomped out of the classroom and headed to the faculty room.

"Where's my dad?" he demanded rather rudely to the first teacher he saw. It was Mr. Rodriguez but he didn't seem to notice Troy's rather uncanny behavior. He looked quite concerned.

"Oh he called in sick a few minutes ago," replied the history teacher. "I thought you would know. Is something wrong, Troy?"

Troy clenched his fists from the sides. _Sick? That has got to be the lamest excuse in the world. Probably can't stand after—_ He didn't dare finish that thought. It sickened him too much.

"Troy, has something happened?" his history teacher repeated, worriedly.

Troy shook his head. "I-I'm sure it's nothing. He probably drank that really bad milk we left in the fridge this morning at breakfast. It's nothing," he replied lamely. And he rushed out before his teacher could question him further.

He headed for his first class that he also shared with Sharpay. He was expecting to confront her but she wasn't there. Neither was Ryan. His anger fueled even further at the idea that they decided to skip school today to continue what they've been doing last night. He grudgingly sat down on his usual chair, while his eyes burrowed on Sharpay's empty seat. He didn't even pay attention to the English discussion.

"Excuse me, Miss Jackson."

Troy looked up. The voice from the door sounded like Sharpay. But as he glanced at the door, he found an older woman standing there. Troy had never seen Sharpay's and Ryan's mother before but he knew without a doubt this tall, beautiful blonde woman was her. She looked every inch like Sharpay, only older.

"May I help you?" their English teacher greeted her.

"Yes, I'm sorry for interrupting." Mrs. Evans replied. "But I'd like to speak to my children, Ryan and Sharpay. They're in this class."

Their teacher cast a glance around the room and realized that the Evans twins weren't there. "I'm sorry, but I don't think they're here. Is something wrong?" she sounded alarmed.

Troy noticed Mrs. Evans looked uncomfortable and Troy figured why. What if she knew about Sharpay's affair with his father? Will she be filing charges for child abuse? Despite his anger over what his father was doing, he didn't want the news to come out to the whole school. He would still keep their affair a secret if only to save his family from scandal.

"My children didn't come home last night," Mrs. Evans explained. "I'd like to speak to a faculty member here. I think he might know where they are."

Troy's heart hammered. He was about to stand up and call attention to her when two figures appeared by the door. It was Ryan and Sharpay, who both looked haggard and rumpled in their clothes. Troy noticed Sharpay was wearing the same clothes she had on yesterday and had dark circles in her eyes as if she hadn't gotten much sleep—clear evidence on what she was doing last night, he thought. Troy boiled inwardly and wanted to drag her outside but her mother did that to her first.

"I'm sorry Miss Jackson, but I'd like to talk to my children alone, will you excuse them from your class today?"

"O-okay," their English teacher muttered pathetically to thin air for Mrs. Evans didn't even wait for their teacher's approval. She almost forcibly pushed Sharpay and Ryan out of the classroom and closed the door behind her.

Their teacher peered through the glass in the door helplessly before turning back to the class. "Well then, that's obviously some family business, let's continue our discussion, shall we?" she dismissed.

Troy seethed in his chair but there was nothing much he could do but wait. But the moment the bell rings, he would be up to find her and not even the presence of her mother would prevent him. Sharpay will have to answer some serious questions.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ A really short chappie but I just had to update before I get too busy again. School is coming up next week for me and I should really finish that thesis I left hanging for two years. I'll try to work on the next chapter as soon as I can but I'm really going to have to work out a schedule to do that, maybe updates once a week, hopefully. _


	24. Family Reunion

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Family Reunion**

Sharpay opened her eyes and instinctively reached for her phone to check the time.

8:20 a.m.

Sharpay shut her eyes but reopened them again a second later as the time registered in her brain. She flayed her arms and legs in her hurry to lift her body up. As she did, she hit something solid with her foot, causing whatever it was to fall off the too little bed and complain.

"Owww! Shar!"

Ryan emerged from the side of the bed, rubbing his bum. Across the room on the other bed sprawled Cara, still sleeping. On the chair next to her was Coach Bolton, snoozing audibly.

Sharpay stared at them, her mind still half-clouded. She hadn't even remembered falling asleep. The four of them stayed up until the wee hours of the morning just talking and crying. It was mostly Coach Bolton and Cara who did the crying, but neither of them seemed embarrassed about it.

They needed no introduction. The moment Coach Bolton stepped into this room last night and saw Cara, he rushed towards her and hugged her desperately to him. Cara looked taken aback only for a moment. She quickly hugged him back and started sobbing on his shoulder. Her tears were infectious for Sharpay found herself and her brother in tears too. All of them soon found themselves in a tear-filled group hug that lasted for what felt like an hour.

When they finally calmed down, Coach Bolton's asked about Cara's life. Slowly, she told them everything—from her lonely childhood at the orphanage, her rough life in the streets of New York, to her troubled times as a teenager in and out of juvenile halls in between foster homes. Sharpay discovered that what Cara told the girls at the Community Center was just the tip of the iceberg of the hard life she led. She had been to four foster homes and three of them turned out so bad she had to run away from two of them, only to end up on the street or locked up in a juvenile facility. It wasn't until she was 16 that she found a kind woman that adopted her, took her in, and gave her a stable life that enabled her to finish her schooling. It was tragic, however, that that same woman who adopted Cara and gave her a legal last name died of a terminal illness four years ago, leaving her all alone again. It was no wonder she was so desperate to be part of a family. Sharpay could just imagine the disappointment Cara felt when their mother refused to introduce her to her legal family.

Sharpay knew how Coach Bolton was broken with losing Cara but it still surprised her to see him cry an ocean of tears last night when he heard all of what Cara had to endure. Sharpay and Ryan spent much of the night hugging Coach Bolton and Cara by turns. It was emotionally exhausting but in the end it felt good. The last thing she remembered was the feel of strong but gentle arms as Coach Bolton carried her to bed next to Ryan. She felt his lips on her forehead and his soft voice murmured to her: "Thank you for giving me my daughter."

"Shar, we're late!" Ryan snapped. Sharpay jolted awake to the present situation. They already missed homeroom and if they didn't get a move on, they would miss more classes.

Sharpay went over to Coach Bolton and shook him awake.

"Coach, wake up, it's past eight!"

Coach Bolton's eyes opened at the same time that Cara came to. He checked his watch and looked at Cara.

"I already missed my first period. I'll just call in sick today."

"No, I don't want you to bother," said Cara. "Go to work if you have to."

But Coach Bolton shook his head. "It's not everyday I get to meet my daughter. I want to spend more time with you. It's easy to call the office anyway."

Cara beamed at him.

"Well, Ryan and I can't do that," said Sharpay as she sprinted to the bathroom before Ryan got to it. She managed a very quick shower. There wasn't much she can do to change since she didn't even have one piece of clothing with her. She'll just have to change at school where she kept spare clothes, including underwear (After the underwear locker incident with Troy, Sharpay had learned her lesson and always kept some extra ones).

They bid Coach Bolton and Cara goodbye and raced to school. They managed to get there several minutes late for first period and they headed straight for their lockers. In their hurry, Sharpay realized she didn't even have any school things with them. They would have to do with what they have in their lockers.

"Look we can just attend the next class after free period," said Sharpay as she hurriedly turned the combination of her locker. Ryan was doing the same to his own locker.

"I don't think so," came a harsh voice behind them.

Sharpay and Ryan both turned around to come face to face with a stern-faced Principal Matsui. "Mr. Evans, Miss Evans, may I ask why are you still in the hallway twenty-five minutes after first period has started?"

"Er…" Ryan began.

"Not cutting classes I hope," the principal said disapprovingly.

"Of course not sir," replied Sharpay calmly. "We just came from the bathroom and we needed something from our lockers."

But the principal didn't seem convinced. "Back to your class now," he said with threatening calm.

There was nothing to do but obey. Sharpay and Ryan headed towards their English class. But the moment they stepped in, they were surprised to find their mother there talking to their teacher. She took one look at them and without warning, pushed them out the door while ordering a request from their teacher to excuse them from class.

"Where have you two been?!" she demanded but she stopped as she saw Principal Matsui.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Matsui, I'm Sharpay's and Ryan's mother. We have a family emergency that I cannot discuss right now. But I'd like to ask that my children be excused from their classes for the rest of the day," their mother said in one quick breath coupled with a demanding tone that made the principal almost cower.

"I'm sure we don't need to take off the whole day," Sharpay said sarcastically.

"It might take a while," their Mom bit back with equal sarcasm.

Principal Matsui looked a bit uncomfortable between them, but probably realized he didn't want to intrude. "Well, of course Mrs. Evans, take all the time you need. Sharpay, Ryan, you may go. I'm sorry, I didn't realize there was some trouble at home. I'll inform the rest of your teachers to excuse you. And if there's anything I can do—"

"Thank you," their mother dismissed. "But I'm sure I can handle it."

"Of course," the principal replied as he backed away.

Their mother jerked her head as an order that her children should follow her. Sharpay decided that there was no way to avoid this anymore so she followed their mother out of the building. They came to the school's outdoor track. It was completely empty at this time and as soon their mother was sure of this she rounded on them again.

"How could you leave just like that?!!! I was worried! I called your phones repeatedly all night and I didn't know where you were!"

"W-we… were with Jack Bolton, Mom," Ryan cringed. Sharpay rolled her eyes at her brother. She loved him a lot but Ryan just didn't have the same backbone as she did. "Cara's still with him," he confessed.

"You took her to him even when I told you not to!" she cried indignantly.

Sharpay pulled her pathetic brother away from her mother's war-path and turned to face their mother herself. "What do you expect Mom?!" Sharpay shouted. "She's his daughter. They have every right to see each other! And you lying to him for twenty-four years is just cruel!"

"He deserved it!" their mother answered back.

"Why?"

Their mother stopped and turned away, unable to answer. Sharpay saw tears began falling on her cheeks but Sharpay felt no pity for her. "Why Mom?!" she demanded.

Their mother sat down on a bleacher. "Because he left me alone when I needed him," she replied softly through her sobs.

"What are you talking about?!" Sharpay shouted. Not even her mother in tears could move her anymore. "You were the one who left without any word. You moved to New York without even telling him!"

"I didn't move to New York, not immediately. My parents kept me in one of their country houses in the middle of nowhere while I was pregnant. But Jack never tried to contact me! He knew I was pregnant but did he even try to find me when I was risking everything to desperately get to him? No! His parents refused all my phone calls. None of his friends would help me! They all thought I was trash and that I should be out of his life for good!"

"He wrote you dozens of times! He said he sent it to your school."

A puzzled look crossed their mother's face. "What letters?" She shook her head and her face suddenly turned furious. "I never got one! Not one single note! When I was risking everything, bribing that security guard in that damn prison my father sent me to, to mail him my letters and let me use the phone! I didn't have a single cent on me then. Do you know what I traded for it, Sharpay?! For the letters I sent to Jack, and for the phone calls where his father always hung up on me when he heard my voice! Do you know what I had to give to that guard?!"

Sharpay gasped. Her mother didn't have to say it. If she had no money to bribe, then there was only one thing she could possibly trade—herself. Her mother had offered a sexual favor to some guard that probably didn't even deliver her letters at all. Or if he did, Coach Bolton's parents had intercepted it. Sharpay couldn't believe their families could be so cruel. But it was useless to rant even to her own grandparents since they were in their graves by now. Sharpay realized that everything was all a long unfair misunderstanding, and she couldn't help but pity that her mother was much of a victim of it as Coach Bolton was.

"And after that, what reply did I get? Nothing! Except for annulment papers!" her mother sobbed. "With Jack's signature in them dated just two weeks after I last saw him. Jack signed our annulment! He didn't fight for me!"

"You're wrong!" Sharpay protested. "He did! He couldn't do anything legally. You were underage Mom. He couldn't have done anything to contest that!"

"Fine, maybe he couldn't," she admitted angrily. "But he could have tried to find me at least! He knew I was carrying our child. I waited and waited and all that time I never stopped fighting for our baby. My parents wanted the baby aborted from the start. But I fought for Cara and told them if they let me carry her to term I'd agree to give her away…"

She paused for a moment before staring directly at Sharpay with an expression that pleaded for understanding.

"There was nothing else I could do but to let Cara go. The day they took her from me, I lost hope Jack would ever come. I wrote him one last letter and told him how he ruined me and that I got rid of our baby. I didn't even seal that letter. I gave it to my parents to read. I told them they could send it to him if they wanted. I didn't care whether or not he got it."

Sharpay understood it all now and nodded. "He got it. It was the only thing he received from you." She slowly sat next to her mother. "You broke his heart that day."

"He broke mine slowly for months before that," she cried bitterly.

Sharpay suddenly felt guilty for making her worry last night now that she heard the whole story. She finally reached out and hugged her mother just as Ryan hugged her from the other side. She clasped back at them and for a long moment they could do nothing but cry into each other's arms.

"I never gave up on Cara," their mother continued when she could finally gain strength to speak again. "I never stopped looking for her, even when it was close to impossible to track her down. She ran away so many times from the foster homes she was put in, it was only two years ago that I found her. And when I did… she was this bitter girl who had so little in life. I just wanted her to enjoy whatever material comfort I could give."

Sharpay's hand remained clutched at her mother's. Even if she knew her mother had suffered for it, she should know that she wasn't the only one who was hurt and was still hurting. "It's not what she wants, Mom."

"Sharpay's right," agreed Ryan. "Cara just wants a family who accepts her. It's all she ever wants, Mom. And I accept her, Shar and I do."

"And her father does too," added Sharpay.

Their mother's face hardened. "What does Jack care? I was the one who looked for her."

Sharpay clutched at her mother's hand tighter. She wanted to reassure her that she wasn't accusing her of anything, but this misunderstanding has to end. "Believe me Mom, if he had an inkling she was alive, he wouldn't have stopped looking for her either. Do you know he even keeps Cara's ultrasound photo in his wallet all these years? And last night, I saw the happiest man alive when he hugged her."

Their mother was silent for a long moment and hung her head as if mulling what Sharpay said before: "Was Cara happy?" she asked softly.

"Ecstatic, Mom," replied Ryan.

Their mother nodded as two tears rolled down her cheeks again. "Does she hate me? I can't lose her again."

Sharpay held her mother again and by instinct Ryan hugged her from his side. "Of course not," comforted Ryan.

"Cara can forgive you, I'm sure of it," assured Sharpay before pulling away from her mother's embrace slightly to look at her. "But you have to let her be with her father."

Their mother looked at her fearfully.

"You're wrong about Coach Bolton," assured Sharpay. "He loved you then and now he loves his daughter. You're not the only one who suffered when you lost Cara. He's hurting too."

"You sound like you know him so well."

"I do Mom," Sharpay replied with conviction. "I told you before, he loves me like his daughter. He's my good friend and he's like a father to me for months now…"

"Unlike your father," their mother cut her off sadly. "I shouldn't have married him, I know. I didn't love him. But he was the only one who gave me a chance for escape from my father then. I thought it would make my life better. I could get my independence and find my baby. But I just made it worst."

Sharpay didn't say anything. She had known for years her parents' marriage was just out of convenience. Her dad was greedy social climber who got a fortune from his wife's inheritance. But it was her mother's reasons for entering the marriage in the first place that had always puzzled Sharpay. Now she knew why and she couldn't help but feel anything for her but pity.

Their mother shook her head again. "I've been so wrong on so many things…" she trailed off but then her expression changed and brightened. "But I'm going to make it all right." She hugged her twins again. "I'm sorry for not telling you about Cara."

"It's okay Mom," Ryan replied. "We're sorry too for making you worry last night."

Sharpay echoed Ryan's apology before pulling away just as the bell ending their first period class rang.

"I need to talk to Cara," their mother said. "And to Jack. Please tell me where they are. I need to make it right."

Sharpay nodded and gave her mother the name of the motel. "Maybe we could go with you?" she offered.

But their mother shook her head. "No, stay and go to your classes. Cara and I need to talk alone anyway. The same with Jack, it's about time."

Sharpay's heart went out to her poor Mom. She had hated Coach Bolton for so long for things that were beyond their control. It was so unfair and she could do nothing about it for now. Sharpay knew they had to work out their differences on their own. She could only hope that they could at least forgive each other.

"Alright," Sharpay agreed. She and Ryan kissed her firmly goodbye and gave her one last hug. "We love you Mom," they murmured in unison.

"I love you, too. All three of you and I promise I'll do anything to keep us together."

Sharpay reluctantly parted from her and watched her walk away to her car. Ryan tugged at her hand.

"Shar, we've got to let her talk to them for a while. Come on, we've got free period to go change into something fresh before the next class."

Sharpay wiped her tears away with her handkerchief and followed Ryan inside. They walked up to their lockers and Sharpay got out her bag of extra clothes.

"See you next class, Ry," she said before walking towards the second floor bathroom that she knew was less crowded at this time of day. As she trudged up the stairs she suddenly realized how tired she was. This day was turning out to be so emotionally exhausting, she felt utterly drained to even go to her next class. Maybe she and Ryan could just go home after they changed. They were after all excused from their classes the whole day.

She was just imagining her warm bed at home when she felt a strong hand clamp down on her mouth while another hand gripped her arm with cold viciousness. She dropped her bag and froze in terror. That moment gave her assailant a chance to drag her several steps up towards the familiar door of a fire escape. She suddenly came to and tried to pull away. But her assailant gripped both her arms. She struggled against his hold and she felt her white silk blouse tear from her neckline to her left sleeve. But he was stronger and she was helplessly dragged into the fire escape.

"Let me—" she managed to choke out. But the next word was snuffed out of her as she felt those same merciless hands grip her arms and push her back violently to the closed door. But the pain of those arms was nothing to the horror of seeing a pair of blue eyes burning furiously inches from her face.

"WHY?!" he screamed at her. "WHY, MY FATHER?!!!"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ This has got to be one of the hardest chapters to write because the events are just too painful. But I had to justify why Sharpay's mother hates Jack so much. As a warning, this story won't have a completely happy ending with all the characters feeling vindicated. It would simply be too Disney-esque if I did that and I wanted to keep it as realistic as possible._


	25. Much Ado About Nothing

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Much Ado About Nothing**

Troy followed Sharpay with his gaze from her locker. He waited for her to move towards the empty stairwell and when she finally did, he sprang on her. He cupped his hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming while he tightened his clasp on her arm

She appeared to be startled for only a split second before she began struggling against him. But he was determined and he held tight to her, even after her blouse ripped from her neckline to her left shoulder. He tightened his grip on her arms and dragged her to the same empty fire escape where she apologized to him in what seemed like ages ago.

"Let me—"

But he didn't let her finish. His anger fueled his adrenaline to push her towards the closed door. His hands pinned her arms against it so she was forced to look at him without any escape.

"WHY?!" he screamed at her. "WHY, MY FATHER?!!!"

She stared at him in shocked surprise, but he was beyond seeing that. He pushed harder on her arms and his hands dug into her flesh in the way he knew it would hurt. He wanted to hurt her so much the way he was hurting.

"I saw you with him yesterday. I didn't believe it before when Chad told me, but now I know and I want to know why!"

"Troy you're hurting me," she pleaded. He saw that she was completely terrified of him. He had never seen Sharpay look so afraid before and he suddenly realized he was about to crush her bones if kept on. He abruptly let her go and she collapsed to the floor, clutching her bruised arms.

He towered over her and breathed heavily to calm himself but that didn't appear to work. She looked so vulnerable crouched on the floor with her blouse torn on one side to reveal her bare shoulder. He realized how helpless she was alone with him. She stared at him like a frightened child, her lips parted as if in silent plea for understanding. He eyed her lips and felt the familiar urge of covering them with his. It lasted only a split-second for he began to hate himself again that he couldn't help but still find her attractive. He shook his head and forced these thoughts out. He had a mission that needs to be done, right now.

"I want you to stop seeing him," he ordered.

The fear in Sharpay's eyes disappeared to be replaced with anger. She stood up, faced him and squared her shoulders.

"First my mother, now you! Who are you to order me around on who I spend time with?!"

"I'm his son! I have every right to stop you from ruining his life and my family!"

Confusion again marred Sharpay's face. "Ruin his life? I don't—what do you mean?"

Troy threw his arms in the air. _As if that wasn't so plain obvious, _he thought. "He's old enough to be your father!"

"What has that got to do with anything?" she answered with innocent-like perplexity.

He couldn't believe it. It was as if she felt no guilt whatsoever that she was wrecking someone else's home. His blood boiled and he came close to her face, so close he could feel her breathe. But he no longer thought of kissing her. He was too disgusted by her.

"In case it hasn't crossed your mind, he's a married man!" He screamed. "I don't care if you like fucking men twice your age but leave my father alone!"

Sharpay's mouth fell open and for a moment he saw deep-seated hurt in her eyes. The next thing he felt was the sting of the harshest slap he had ever received in his life. The impact was so hard it took him several seconds to recover. In that span, Sharpay managed to bolt from the door and run off.

He ran after her with all intentions to do any means necessary to stop her from seeing his father. But when he came down to a corridor full of students she had disappeared. Yet he knew she passed by here. The corridor was deathly silent and there was an open path in the middle of the corridor where the crowd had parted. He saw Chad with some of his other teammates at the end of the corridor. They all stared at him with questioning looks.

"Troy what happened to your face?" Jason asked.

Troy ignored him and his eyes met Chad's who came forward and blocked his path.

"Where is she?" Troy hissed. He didn't have to explain to Chad what he meant.

"Troy… don't!" Chad replied. "Look man, I'm sorry. I did try to warn you—"

He knew Chad was feeling sorry for him. And even though Troy was sorry too for not believing his best friend, he couldn't stand hearing an 'I told you so' right now.

"SHUT UP! JUST… JUST… LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He pushed Chad hard and ran out of the building like a mad man. He barely noticed the other students part before him. He reached his car and pulled out of the parking lot as fast as he could. He floored the gas pedal on the road and thought if something hit him on the way towards home, he would be more than glad.

* * *

"I can't understand why you're quitting the team, Chad," Taylor argued as she tried to follow her boyfriend along the corridors.

"It's nothing alright. I lost interest," Chad dismissed. This argument had been going on since early this morning when somehow Taylor got wind that Chad hadn't attended the first Wildcats meeting yesterday. Chad wished she would just leave him alone.

"Don't give me that!" Taylor cried. "I've heard what people are saying."

Chad abruptly stopped walking and whipped around to face her so fast Taylor almost collided with him. "Well then you shouldn't listen to rumors. You're my girlfriend you're supposed to support me!"

"I would if I got your side of the story which you still refuse to give me. All I've been hearing is that you're pissed because Troy let Sharpay Evans in the team." She huffed audibly. "Now you know I don't like Sharpay, but still, don't you think you're being a bit sexist for thinking a girl can't be in the basketball team?"

Chad sighed. He hated being thought of as the bad guy. But what was he supposed to do? Tell Taylor the real reason for his argument with Troy was because his Coach was having an affair with Sharpay? Even though Chad was pissed at Troy for not believing him, he didn't want to be the one to spread rumors that could ruin Troy's family's reputation. He was the one who told off all his teammates to keep mum about this and he resolved to keep it that way. He trusted his teammates not to spread it, since most of them only half-believed him anyway.

"Look it's a lot more complicated than that Taylor," said Chad. "Just quit it okay, I don't want to talk about it!"

They were in the main corridor now and people started staring at them when he shouted. Chad just shrugged at them and met his teammates who clustered around in one corner talking in low voices. They abruptly stopped when they saw him and he knew what they were talking about.

"Look Chad," Zeke began softly so only Chad could hear. "You don't have to quit the team—"

Chad shushed him but he didn't have to. Zeke stopped talking for a different reason. Running down the stairs in a rush was Sharpay Evans. Her hair was in disarray and one of her blouse's sleeve was torn in way that Chad was sure wasn't meant to be a fashion statement. People parted for her like usual but they stared at her curiously. She abruptly stopped running as if realizing that people were staring at her. She self-consciously pulled at her torn sleeve to hide her bare shoulder. That only served to attract Chad's attention to her arm where there were ugly red marks as if someone forcefully gripped her there.

"What are you all looking at!" she thundered before she quickly made her way out of the busy corridor though this time she didn't run as fast as before. The silence that she left hung heavily in the air long after she was gone. It was finally broken by running footsteps coming from the same flight of stairs where she came from. A moment later Troy emerged. He glanced around the corridor full of people and Chad had a good look at his expression. What he saw frightened him. Troy had the look of someone who was on the brink of a murderous rage.

"Troy what happened to your face?" Jason asked. Chad noticed a red welt on one of Troy's cheeks. Chad came forward and met Troy's gaze. Chad felt the fury within Troy with that one look. At the same time it dawned on him what just happened with him and Sharpay. He was suddenly afraid of what Troy might do if he caught up with her. Chad instinctively blocked Troy's path though he didn't exactly know why he was helping Sharpay to escape. Something just told Chad that if he didn't put some distance between them, Sharpay would end up with more than a torn blouse and a bruised arm.

"Where is she?" Troy hissed dangerously at Chad.

"Troy… don't!" Chad cautioned. "Look man, I'm sorry. I did try to warn you—"

"SHUT UP!" Troy shouted. "JUST… JUST… LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Chad almost fell backwards at the force of Troy's push if not for the wall of bodies of his teammates who managed to catch him. When he finally got wind he took off after Troy who ran out of the building and into the parking lot. But when Chad got there, Troy was already speeding away on his car. There was nothing he or the rest of his teammates could do but watch helplessly.

"Chad, what is going on? What's wrong with Troy?"

He turned to find a worried-looking Taylor. Behind her was a large crowd of students with curious looks on their faces.

Chad said nothing. He knew that if he said even one word about it, the rumors would just grow out of proportion again. He didn't want to make the situation even worse. He pushed past Taylor and the crowd and motioned for his teammates to follow him.

"Chad?!" Taylor insisted but Chad ignored her and kept walking. He entered the one place where she couldn't follow—the nearest boys' bathroom. His teammates all filed in with Jason coming in last. He instinctively locked the door to prevent anyone else from coming in.

"It's true, isn't it?" asked Jason when they were sure there was nobody else in the bathroom. "What you said about Coach and Sharpay?"

Chad nodded. "I suppose Troy found out the hard way. I tried to warn him…"

"What do we do now?" asked Zeke.

Chad glanced around helplessly. He was unsure of what to do either. He was angry at Troy for not believing in him but seeing him looking so pained a while ago, he couldn't help but pity his friend too.

Chad's train of thought abruptly stopped. He noticed something on the wall of the bathroom written in plain blue ink that horrified him.

SHARPAY EVANS IS COACH BOLTON'S MISTRESS—IT'S THE ONLY REASON SHE'S ON THE TEAM

"Oh God!" gasped Zeke. "Who wrote that?"

Everyone shook their heads before Chad felt their gazes on him.

"I didn't!" Chad defended. "I swear! Sure, I'm mad at Troy for not believing me and for putting Sharpay on the team, but I won't do something like that!"

His teammates still eyed him doubtfully.

"Guys! I'm not lying," Chad insisted. "I didn't write that! Besides why would I write some stupid lie on a wall?"

"But you said it's true about Coach and Sharpay…" began Chucky.

"Yes, that's true, but it's not the reason why she's on the team. I mean…" he paused as he admitted to himself. He knew deep down that Troy put Sharpay on the team because she was a good player. That much was obvious. "I admit she's good. We all saw that."

His teammates all nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do now?" Zeke asked again.

Chad stared at those harsh words. Even though he wasn't condoning his coach's affair, he couldn't help but worry how Troy would feel if he saw that. As much as Chad was mad at his friend, he was still that—a friend. And friends don't let horrible rumors about their friend's family (even if they are partly true) run rampant all around school if they can help it.

"We keep quiet," Chad said firmly. "Look I don't approve of what Coach is doing. But he's still Troy's father and he's still our teammate. Troy's already suffering as it is. The whole school doesn't have to know about it." He grabbed several fistfuls of tissue from the dispenser. He wet them with soap and water, and began to scrub the graffiti off. Jason and Zeke followed him and helped to remove the ink. The rest of the team began searching in earnest in every stall for other similar forms of graffiti. But so far they found none.

"Check the other bathrooms too," said Chad to his other teammates. "If you find anything like this, wipe it out."


	26. A Bitter Encounter

**Chapter Twenty-Five **

**A Bitter Encounter**

Jack placed Cara's overnight bag into the trunk of his car then turned to his daughter. She was wearing Ryan's hat that he left at the motel and she looked adorably so much like an older version of Sharpay. He still couldn't believe she was his even after they spent the entire night getting to know each other. Everything felt so surreal from the time Sharpay had told him his daughter was alive, he almost expected to wake up at any moment and realize this was all a dream. He had to remind himself constantly that miracles can happen and it just did.

"Are you sure your family won't mind?" Cara asked doubtfully. "I mean I could always stay at the motel."

Jack shook his head. "You're my daughter. I'm not going to let you stay in some cheap motel. You're going to stay with me now, and you're always welcome to stay at the house when you're in Albuquerque. I've already told my wife about you when I called her this morning. I'll tell Troy when he gets home from school."

"Thanks Dad," she smiled brightly at him.

Jack felt a gush of warmth at the last word. She had been calling him "Dad" all night but it hasn't lost its effect on him every time. He went to open the passenger seat for her. "You're going to love Troy and I'm sure he'll love you too. He's always wanted a sister. But my wife can't have anymore children after him…"

He trailed off as he realized Cara wasn't paying attention to him. He turned around just as he saw an expensive car pull over next to them. That was what caught Cara's attention. In the next instant, the driver got out of the car and Jack immediately recognized her. Maddy hadn't changed much. She was still beautiful with her perfect blonde hair, clear skin, and trim body. Only her features were slightly more mature, but it was still a look that became her. Her eyes immediately met his and he saw regret wash over her pretty face.

"Mom, how did you find us?" Cara shot at her.

"Sharpay told me where you are so we can talk," she replied slowly though her eyes on his.

Jack glared at her. "Talk?"he said angrily as he remembered everything that Maddy had done to their daughter, to him. "I've waited long enough Maddy. I have nothing to say to you." He turned away towards the driver's side of the car.

"Jack wait, please. I need to explain!" Her voice cracked so hard that Jack couldn't resist but look back. And as he did, Jack noticed how wretched she looked like. He had imagined for years how this re-meeting would go. He pictured her by turns to be haughty, furious, or insulted as befitting her proud nature. But not like this. This wasn't Maddy as he remembered. This was a broken woman.

Still, he couldn't help but say bitterly: "You made me believe she was dead."

"I was angry, I'm sorry. I thought you abandoned me."

"I didn't!" Jack replied hotly. "You were the one that disappeared on me without a trace and when I get a letter it was to tell me you killed our child!" He could feel his anger triggering back into full force.

"You signed our annulment!" she shouted with equal anger.

Jack shook his head in confusion. "What?"

Maddy bit her lip and tears trickled down her cheeks. "Oh, god! You didn't sign… our annulment?"

Jack was even more confused. "What are you talking about?"

Maddy buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Jack," she muttered through tears. "How could I be so stupid? I didn't even suspect it was a forgery."

Jack suddenly understood. He received annulment papers from the lawyers but he was never made to sign anything because they said he didn't have to. Her parents didn't need his permission to annul their marriage.

"I got papers with your signature in them," Maddy explained. "I thought you signed them…"

"I didn't sign anything," he retorted. Even though she was sobbing he could help but feel how pathetic she was. Was this why she refused to see him? Why she punished him by making him believe their baby was dead? Her parents showed her some signed document and she believed them? It just goes to show how much faith Maddy had in him. "I'm not stupid to do something like that." He looked at Cara and remembered what she said last night that Maddy refused to let her see him. "And if you think I would not want Cara then you've got me completely wrong. I want her and I'll always accept her. I'll take her in my home. I'll take Sharpay and Ryan too if I could if you don't want them!"

Maddy suddenly stopped sobbing and faced him with a wild look of an angry cat that he knew so well. "They're my children, Jack! How can you say I don't want them!"

Jack met her with equal ferocity. "Well you threw Cara away! What's stopping you from tossing your twins as well?!"

"It wasn't like that!" she shouted. "Damn it Jack, I was seventeen! I thought you abandoned me! I was fighting everything I had just to keep Cara alive and to get to you when you didn't even contact me!"

"You think I didn't try!"

"STOP IT!" It was Cara who shouted.

Jack jumped back and realized she was still there.

"Look, this isn't helping me one bit!" she spat in a way that was frightening to Jack. Maddy looked equally fazed. "Damn it! Is it too much to ask just for once to have a normal civil family?!"

Jack suddenly felt guilty for losing his temper in front of his daughter. She's already had a hard life having no parents for years and when she finally finds them they go at each other's throats in front of her. Despite the pain he was still feeling for Maddy, she was still Cara's mother and for his daughter's sake, he would at least try to be civil.

Maddy came over and hugged Cara. "Honey, I'm sorry. I was wrong in a lot of things, I know."

Cara was limp to her touch but Maddy hugged her even tighter and began sobbing on her shoulder. "I was wrong to have let you go the first time. I shouldn't have kept you from your father. I should have told you right from the start who he was. I'm sorry and I should have told Sharpay and Ryan about you too. You deserve more than that. I'm not ashamed of you. Don't ever think that. Don't even think for one second that I'm ashamed of you. You're my first child and you will always be my first. I will always love you the same way as your siblings."

Cara tried to resist her embrace, but a teardrop finally rolled down her cheek. She clutched back at her mother and openly cried. For a long while, Jack could do nothing but watch them until they finally let go of each other. Maddy turned to him.

"Jack, I'm sorry too. You were right, I shouldn't have kept Cara from you." She stopped as she burst into fresh tears. "I tried so hard to contact you then. God knows what I've done to do that…" she paused to shake her head. "Look, that's past now… whatever I've done. But I want you to know I did try to contact you. I sent you letters, I called your house several times but your parents always hung up on me. I thought you left me…"

Jack shook his head. She did seem sorry, and he knew she wasn't lying. He realized that just as her parents had kept him from sending any messages to her, his parents and friends had done the same to her. Still, he couldn't find the heart to just forget everything she had done. Above all it was her lack of faith in him that angered him. "If you think that I would do that, then you don't know me at all."

He expected her to say some sort of comeback, but she didn't. She merely nodded sadly. "You're right, maybe I didn't. And I regret that. I know I can't make up for everything in the past. All I have is now." She paused again to wipe away her tears. "Go take Cara with you. Get to know her. She deserves to know you and you her."

"Thank you, Mom," Cara replied as she hugged her mother. Jack was amazed and perplexed at how easily Cara could forgive her. His daughter really was something else and he hoped to get to know her more.

"Jack, could you give us a minute to talk before she goes home with you?" Maddy asked.

Jack nodded and waited by the car as they conversed a little distance away. He watched them hug and cry again though he couldn't hear what they were saying. But from the looks of it, they were patching things up. When they returned, they were arm in arm together like a mother and daughter should.

"Come to the house anytime you want. You're always welcome there," Maddy told her.

"Of course Mom," Cara replied as she kissed her cheek.

Maddy turned to Jack. "Could you ever forgive me, Jack?" she said in almost a whisper.

Cara looked expectantly at him. But even with her gaze pleading her mother's cause, Jack just didn't have the heart to do it. "Maybe," he finally said. "Just not now."

She nodded. "I understand. Maybe someday you will too when you let me explain everything. But you have Cara. I think it's time for you to spend more time together."

It was the last thing he ever expected. Maddy had let him go without a fight. He watched as she got back into the car and drive away. And he thought that maybe just her giving in made him want to forgive her sooner than he possibly thought he could.

* * *

Sharpay quickly walked through the corridors, her heart pounding hard on her chest. She had to get away somehow, away from all these people staring at her. She needed some place to think.

She saw Ryan emerge from a bathroom in fresh clothes. His eyes immediately saw her and his face contorted to panic.

"Oh my God! Sharpay, what happened?!"

Sharpay threw herself at him and she felt tears threatening to fall from her eyelids. But she was consciously aware how she looked. She couldn't cry, not in front of all these people.

"Get me away," she whispered to her brother. "We have to go… out of school… now!"

Ryan took off the jacket he was wearing and draped it over her shoulders. He put an arm around her to cover her face and they half-run together out of the building. When they were finally alone, Ryan turned to her and removed his jacket. He stared at her arms that Sharpay knew was probably black and blue by now.

"Who did this to you?" Ryan demanded.

Sharpay blew her nose and forced herself to calm down. "Troy…" she choked. "He thought… he thinks… I'm having an affair with Coach."

"WHAT?! How could he even think that?"

Sharpay breathed deeply. She knew how. Troy practically screamed it at her. "Chad. Troy said Chad told him something about me and Coach. He must have told Troy some malicious lie about us."

"Why would he do that?" Ryan cried indignantly.

Sharpay's eyes narrowed. Now that she was calm, she could properly be angry. "I don't know, probably just jealous because I'm on the team, that chauvinist bastard! I'll deal with him soon enough."

"What are you going to do?" Ryan asked. "Shave his head?" He sounded frightened even for Chad, and for good reason. He knows more than anyone that if anybody messed with her, she always made him pay, big time.

"Shaving his head is too good for him. When I get a chance, it won't be just his head that's going to end up bald. I'm going to pluck out all his body hair in the most painful way possible until he becomes the hairless wonder."

Ryan cringed.

There was a sudden sound of a car engine in full gear. Both of them turned around and saw a car running at full speed out of the school parking lot and out into the road. Sharpay managed to glimpse the driver. It was Troy.

"What the hell is he doing?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay grew alarmed as she realized that Troy must still think badly about his father. She pulled at her phone to call Coach Bolton and warn him about Troy. She found a text message from him telling her that he was taking Cara back to his house. Sharpay punched her speed dial three to call him.

"He's not answering," Sharpay told Ryan after the tenth ring. She scrolled down to find Cara's number and missed several times in her hurry. She really should put Cara on speed dial four from now on. "Damn! Her phone's still off," she reported to Ryan. "Come on!" She dragged Ryan towards their car.

Ryan started the engine. "Where are we going?" he asked though he sensed it was urgent. He quickly backed out of the parking lot and turned to the road.

"To Coach Bolton's house. We need to get there before Troy does."

"Why?" asked Ryan.

"Because Troy thinks Coach is having an affair with me. If he reacted this badly to me, how do you think he'd react to his Dad? And Cara's there with him. God knows what he'll think. We need to warn Coach and Cara before the situation gets ugly."

They were silent after that. Ryan drove as fast as he possibly could without breaking the law. But when they got to the Bolton's house, Sharpay saw two cars: Troy's and Coach Bolton's in the driveway. She hurriedly got out of the car and found Cara alone on the porch steps near the open front door looking a bit lost.

"What happened?" Sharpay cried to her sister

"I think my brother's mad at Dad," Cara replied uncomfortably.

Sharpay slowly approached the door and as she did she heard Troy's rather muffled shout from within: "YOU DISGUST ME!"

Sharpay realized what Cara said was a bit of an understatement. They were too late. The situation just turned horribly ugly.

* * *

_**A/N: **__This was such a difficult chapter to write because it was so sad. As I mentioned before, this story won't completely have a happy Disney ending. There are some things that will have to remain tragic and Maddy's relationship with Jack is just too broken to be fixed in one meeting. Well, don't worry if you cried over this chappie, I'll be certain to make up for it in the next one, when Troy goes on CAPS LOCK MODE (meaning most of his dialogue will require my use of ALL CAPS to write it). I hope to get the chapter out soon within the week. Toodles!_


	27. Sisters, Girlfriends & Wrong Conclusions

**Chapter Twenty-Six  
Of Sisters, Crazy Girlfriends, and Wrong Conclusions**

Troy entered his house and tossed his car keys in a fit. It was a miracle he managed to get home in the state he was. Even now he had the urge to throw at things. He needed to release this. He needed to talk to someone.

He saw the phone and realized he should call his mother. She needed to know. And Troy needed her more than anyone right now. He dialed the number she left by the phone where she could be contacted during the course of her trip.

He hadn't finished dialing when he heard a familiar car pull over in the driveway. He put the phone down and rushed to the window. He glanced out at the window and saw his father in the driver's seat. Troy noticed that his father wasn't alone. Someone was there with him. He couldn't see her face, but he knew without a doubt who it was from the hat she was wearing. It was one was one of Ryan's. It had to be Sharpay. Troy pulled away from the window, as deep-seated disgust overtook him. How dare his father bring her back here! Did he expect Troy to just let them walk in and make small talk?

He paced around the living room and waited for them to come. They took a long time and each passing second intensified his anger. Finally he heard his father's footsteps up the drive and the door burst open.

"WHY IS SHE HERE?!" he screamed as soon as his father's head popped in.

His father looked taken aback that he didn't even have time to answer, much less close the door fully behind him. Troy couldn't see Sharpay from the angle of the open door but he knew she could hear him.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, DAD! HOW DARE YOU BRING HER BACK HERE AFTER LAST NIGHT!"

"Troy… I don't know what you… we need to talk…"

"BY RIGHT WE DO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? HAVE YOU NO SHAME AT ALL AND WITH MOM AWAY…"

He saw his father gasp silently and horror seemed to pass through his face. "You… you know…"

"YES, I KNOW!!!" thundered Troy. "I saw you yesterday with her. I followed you to the…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. It sickened him too much knowing what they did there.

His father shook his head and took long breaths. "That wasn't the way I wanted you to find out. But let's sit down. Let me explain."

"EXPLAIN?!" Troy screamed again. "WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO EXPLAIN?"

"Troy, please calm down. I need to explain, I never meant to hurt anyone, not your mother or you. I didn't know about my baby until yesterday…"

_BABY???!!! _The word rang in Troy's ears. He didn't think he could feel any more revulsion for his father but he now realized he could.

"Troy, are you alright?" his father asked worriedly.

He was choking and he could feel the bile rise up his throat. He suddenly ran towards the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him, locked it and made it to the toilet in time to vomit. He went at it for a long time. It didn't seem that he could purge the contents of his stomach enough. He wished he could purge the hurt in his heart just as easily.

When he finally stopped vomiting he slid to the floor in exhaustion and abject misery. A Baby! His father's in Sharpay's womb! The idea was beyond horrifying he wished he could vomit again but his stomach was already empty. Not only was it blatant evidence of his father's adultery, it wasn't even a legal relationship to begin with. He could imagine his mother crushed beyond words. Then the whole school would know and perhaps his father would get fired for indecent behavior with a minor, his student of all people! No, forget being fired. His father could land in jail for statutory rape!!!

"Troy! Troy! Are you alright?" He heard his father calling from the other side of the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted back. "YOU DISGUST ME!"

"Troy, please open the door, we need to talk."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

There was a hard rap on the door. "Troy, open this door!" Sharpay shouted.

"NO!" he screamed miserably. Oh he hated her! Hated her so much! Why his father of all people? Why not him? What did Sharpay see in a 41-year-old married teacher when he was closer to her age and free to be with her? It just didn't make sense.

"Damn it Troy! Open the damn door! You don't understand anything!" Sharpay screamed as she pounded on the bathroom door.

Troy had had enough. He violently pulled open the door and faced his father and Sharpay. Neither of them looked the slightest bit guilty of what they just did.

"Troy, please, I think you've been misinformed—" his father began, but Troy didn't want to listen.

"SHUT UP! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! BOTH OF YOU!"

"Don't you dare talk to your father that way!" cried Sharpay.

"GO TO HELL!"

He pushed past them and ran out of the house. He barely noticed Ryan and another person outside his door. He ran past them into the street leading to the exit gate of their village. He heard shouting behind him but he paid no heed. All that mattered was to get as far away from them as possible. Eventually he found himself at the bus stop where the bus was fortunately waiting to get passengers. He jumped in, paid the maximum fare, sat at the back and brooded for a long time.

What was he to do now? He could just imagine it all: his parents would divorce. Perhaps his father would leave town with Sharpay before she showed to prevent a scandal and a criminal charge. Maybe they'd get married when she's eighteen. And eventually, he would be getting Christmas cards from them posing by the tree with their baby between them. Or worst, he'll get invited to holiday dinners where he'll be asked to baby sit his own little siblings. He had always wanted a brother or a sister, but he never imagined he would have one from the girl of his dreams.

He shook his head to rid himself of the image then stared at the window to the road before them. He realized they were already in the highway. He took a bus going out-of-town and it won't be stopping for a long time, perhaps until the next state. Well, he didn't care. The farther away from Albuquerque he was, the better.

Something pink suddenly came flying out of nowhere and hit the glass of his window from outside before bouncing off. He jumped in alarm as he realized that it was a shoe. Someone threw a shoe at his window. He looked down and saw a car driving beside the bus. That wasn't unusual except that there was a particular blonde that was leaning from the passenger seat window screaming at him:

"GET OFF THE BUS!!!"

Troy stared at her, confused. The other passengers noticed her too and began to stare.

"STOP THE BUS!"

"What the hell?!" the driver shouted, before Troy felt their vehicle increase in speed. But the car also picked up speed to keep up and Sharpay continued to shout out to Troy to get off.

Troy finally got up from his seat and strode up front to the driver. "Er… could you pull over?"

But the driver shook his head. "I don't stop for nothing. We're on the interstate. Besides there's a crazy woman outside that just threw something at us."

"TROY BOLTON IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR…"

Troy cringed and the driver glared at him from the mirror. "Is that your crazy girlfriend calling for you?" he asked.

"Er…" Troy stuttered but the driver didn't need an answer.

"All the more reason why I shouldn't stop then. You look like a nice kid, how did you ever get involved with a lunatic like that?"

Troy rolled his eyes heavenward. He wished he didn't get involved, but it wasn't as if he had a choice in the matter.

He looked again at Sharpay. The car had now moved towards the driver's side and he noticed she was pulling her body out of the window. He was afraid if she leaned too far out she would fall. Even if he was angry with her, he was still worried about her "condition."

"Can you please stop?" Troy begged.

The driver looked about to say no again when another pink projectile came flying. It entered the open window next to driver and hit him on the side of the head.

"I SAID STOP THE BUS!!!"

"Owww!" the driver complained. "Did she just threw her shoe at me?"

A female passenger picked up the fallen article and examined it before turning to the driver. "I think you should do what she says," she said.

The driver slowed down so he could massage his temple but didn't stop completely. "And why should I?" he asked.

The passenger held up the pink shoe. "It's Prada. No sensible woman would throw away a good shoe like that unless it's important."

There was murmur of agreement among the women on the bus and Troy almost laughed.

"Alright, fine!" the driver finally consented. He slowed down and pulled over to the emergency shoulder lane. The car pulled over ahead of them and Sharpay came out and marched barefooted towards the bus with a wild determined look on her face.

"Crazy bitch," the driver commented although he appeared frightened of her too.

"She's not herself," Troy defended. "She's… she's pregnant."

"Oh now you tell me," replied the driver sarcastically. "So you're just running off out of state to leave her. No wonder she freaked."

"It's not mine!" Troy complained.

"Yeah, that's what they all say," muttered the female passenger. The rest of the passengers seem to agree with her. They were all giving him accusatory stares.

The bus doors flew open and Sharpay strode right in. "Troy, you pigheaded idiot, you owe your father an apology!" She stopped then grabbed her shoe from the woman who held it out for her. "And you owe me a pair of Pradas!"

"And a decent wedding!" somebody shouted from the back. "You deserve better than that jerk, honey!"

Sharpay looked slightly confused and Troy wished the bus' floor would open up and swallow him whole just to get out of this embarrassing situation.

Another person suddenly entered the bus and lightly tapped Sharpay on the shoulder.

"Sharpay, let me handle this. Go on back with Ryan in Dad's car, give us some time alone."

Sharpay nodded and left the bus still carrying her one shoe. Troy turned to the other person and was surprised at what he saw. It was like looking at an older brunette version of Sharpay.

"Hi, I'm Cara," she said pleasantly as she offered a hand to him.

He shook it instinctively though his eyes didn't leave her face. She continued to hold his hand but he didn't realize it. He stared at her in bewilderment.

"Who's this? Your other girlfriend?" the driver asked.

"No, I'm his sister," she bit back at the driver.

"No, she's n—" Troy began but the girl stomped on his foot. "Owww!"

"Well then go give Mr. Denial here a good lecture about responsibility for his actions, but do it out of my bus. I'm running on a schedule here!" the driver said irritably.

"We're going, we're going," replied Cara. She grabbed Troy by the arm. There was nothing else to do but to let himself be dragged out of the bus. When it took off back into the highway he noticed his father's car was parked behind it. But Cara didn't lead him there. They went instead to the other car where Sharpay got out from. She opened the passenger seat for him and almost shoved him in. She got on the other side but didn't start the engine.

"This is a good place to talk. Can I tell you something?"

He merely nodded. He was still unable to think. Whoever she was she had a way of unnerving him. Kind of like Sharpay.

"Promise you won't freak?"

He nodded again. He seemed to have lost all sense of speech. He was too busy staring at her.

"I wasn't lying back there. I'm really your half-sister."

"WHAT?!" He moved slightly away from her.

"Don't be upset. And don't blame your father. It was a long time ago." And she told Troy how she was his father's love child that he didn't know about until yesterday.

Troy just sat in stony silence as he digested all of this. He noted that her hair was the same shade as his father's so there was no doubt she was telling the truth. Slowly, another disturbing question hit him: How many other affairs had his father had in his lifetime? He was turning out to be a sickening Don Juan. Were there other siblings Troy had that he had yet to discover?

Cara went on to gush how great it was to finally meet their father, who she described was a wonderful man. Troy thought her perception couldn't have been more wrong.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but if I were you, I'd rather not know him at all. He's a disgusting, worthless man I wish I never knew."

"How can you say that?" Cara said, shocked.

He shook his head and turned away from her again. "You wouldn't understand."

"He's not having an affair with Sharpay Evans," said Cara suddenly. Troy's head shot up.

"How did you—I mean how can you be sure?" he asked, more confused than ever.

"Sharpay's my sister. I met her yesterday too, with Ryan. She's the one that introduced me to our dad because my mom wouldn't let me meet him."

Troy stared at her face again. Of course! It made sense. She looked so much like Sharpay, they could only have the same mother. That meant his father's fling was with Sharpay's mother. A sudden idea hit him that felt like he was just shot in the stomach: If his father had an affair with Sharpay's mother, was it possible that Sharpay was also his daughter? Was that why his father was always with her? The idea was slightly less disgusting than an affair between his father and Sharpay. Yet it still produced a sickening predicament for him. Did that mean he was obsessing about his own sister for the last how many months now?

Cara seemed to be trying hard not to laugh that Troy wondered what his expression looked like.

"Uhhmmm, Troy, she's not your sister... if that's what you're thinking—you are thinking that right?"

Troy blushed. Did he look that obvious? "Well… no… I mean… " he stammered uncomfortably. His head fell like it was going to explode.

"I know this must be confusing to you…"

Troy shook his head. "You have no idea."

"Okay, sorry but if it makes you feel any better this all happened so fast for me too. Be patient with me. Let me start at the beginning—"

"Hold it!" Troy interrupted. "Before we get into the details, just assure me two things again. Sharpay and my dad, they're not…"

Cara shook her head. "Absolutely no relation by blood and no, they are NOT romantically involved with each other."

Troy breathed a relieved sigh as he sank further into his seat though he couldn't bring himself to relax completely. "Alright, tell me," he finally said.

* * *

Twenty minutes and a life story later, Troy felt like he just received a beating from the entire West High basketball team. The information he got was pounding on his head and taking up too much space on his brain faster than he could absorb them all. At the same time, he was being bothered by feelings of deep remorse at what he just did to his dad and to Sharpay.

"Cheer up," said Cara. "I'm sure Dad will forgive you."

"It's not Dad that I'm worried about. It's Sharpay. I hurt her."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that. What made you think they were having an affair anyway?"

"Some friend made the wrong conclusion and told me," he admitted. He was going to kill Chad when he saw him next. But he couldn't' put the blame on his best friend entirely. He should have trusted his father. And it wasn't Chad that told him to attack Sharpay and scream at her. "It was pretty stupid of me to believe it."

Cara squeezed his hand. "Well, I can't help you there. But I suppose apologizing would be a good start. Come on, let's go and talk to them."

Troy sighed before opening the car door just as Cara got out from the other side.

"You like her, don't you?" his sister whispered to him and Troy was startled at how perceptive she was.

"How did you know?"

"You were acting more like a jealous boyfriend than the offended son. And when you thought she was your sister you looked even worse."

Troy blushed and Cara put an arm around him. "It will work out," she said.

Their father emerged from the other car followed by Sharpay and Ryan. He bit his lip guiltily but turned to his father first.

"Dad… I'm sorry, I got it all wrong. I thought… I thought you were…"

His father just reached out and hugged him. "No need to say it. Let's just forget about it."

Troy was grateful for this though at the moment he felt like a slug for being so idiotic. But when he pulled away from his father's embrace and stared at Sharpay he felt even lower than a slug. She was still shoeless and wearing that ripped blouse. He eyed her arms and saw the marks in them that were now turning an ugly shade of purple.

"Sharpay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just so mad…"

He made a move towards her but she merely gave him a death glare before marching back to her car. She turned back only to address sister and his dad.

"I'll see you tomorrow Coach, Sis." She continued walking on without glancing back at him.

Ryan cast him a similar disdainful look before following his sister's barefooted steps.

"Give her time," his father said. "Come on Troy, let's go."

Troy watched as the Evans twins pulled out of the shoulder and drove off. It was only then that he followed his sister and father to the car. They had a lot more to talk about when they get home.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for your wonderful reviews. Sorry I don't have much time to reply to any reviews. I've been so busy lately. I just managed to update because this chapter made me laugh so hard I just had to share it as soon as possible. I hope you liked my Troy-in-CAPS LOCK-mode chapter. I had so much fun writing it, especially that scene on the bus, which I have to thank my boyfriend for suggesting._


	28. She's No Angel

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**She's No Angel**

Sharpay made one final twirl before she felt Coach Bolton's hand slid to her waist. He dipped her expertly before she came up beside him in one final pose. They held it for a full second before he pulled her up and they made a graceful bow to be greeted by two pairs of hands clapping.

"That was great Dad!" cried Cara.

"Wonderful honey!" echoed Mrs. Bolton. "I can't wait to see you two perform tomorrow."

"Thanks Mrs. B.," replied Sharpay. "Well it's almost seven. I have to be going. It was a great practice, Coach."

It was Thursday evening and Sharpay had spent the last two days hanging out at the Boltons' home after classes to rehearse with Coach Bolton while getting to know Cara some more. Her sister had opted to stay at the Bolton residence for the moment though she promised to sleep over at the Evans' on Saturday to be with her siblings and their mother. This afternoon Mrs. Bolton arrived home from her business trip and she, Cara and Sharpay hit it off immediately. She was just the kind of woman Sharpay expected her to be: open, down-to-earth, and accepting. Sharpay could see why Coach Bolton is in love with her.

Troy got a two-day detention from Darbus for taking off from classes on Tuesday. Coach Bolton didn't even bail him out with an excuse of a family emergency. So Troy had to endure decorating the gym after classes for the talent show. That left Sharpay free to come over to the Boltons' house after class and rehearse without Troy walking in on them. Since that Tuesday incident, Coach Bolton hadn't mentioned anything about Troy to Sharpay. Coach Bolton seemed to understand that she was still mad at Troy for what he did to her and let the subject slide for the moment.

Sharpay avoided Troy as much as possible in school. She glared at him each time he tried to approach her so he tried slipping apology notes in her locker and on her desk. She read through each one then tossed them away when he was looking just to torture him. She decided he deserved a few days' worth of her wrath.

A penitent Chad and Zeke came over to apologize to her the day after the incident. She sincerely forgave Zeke for he wasn't much to blame in the matter and he gave her free cookies and a crème brulee for Ryan as a token of good will. She made a show of appearing to forgive Chad too, but as she told Ryan that was just a strategy to let his guard down in front of her. She was still going to make Mr. Danforth pay. She was just bidding her time to plot her revenge against him later when he least expected it.

"I'll drive you home," offered Coach Bolton. "And you know you could stop calling me 'Coach.' I told you before, you can just call me Jack. You're practically family anyway."

Sharpay beamed. She just loved how he accepted her like that. "I know, it's just that I got so used to just calling you 'Coach.' It kinda stuck to me. 'Coach' actually sounds endearing. Using your first name is a bit awkward."

"Well Jack just thinks it's awkward being called 'Coach,'" explained Mrs. Bolton. "It's because Troy uses it sometimes when he's upset with his father or he's being distantly formal." She stopped as she realized everybody suddenly grew into uneasy silence.

"Look," said Coach Bolton to finally break it. "You can call me whatever you're comfortable with, Sharpay. But now we really should be going."

Sharpay picked up her bag. "Oh can you drive me to the country club instead. I need to stop by there for a few minutes. I've arranged for Ryan to pick me up from there later."

Coach Bolton's eyes narrowed on her and gave her a questioning look. He knew she didn't go to the country club by choice and he was wondering why she wanted to go there at this time. But he held his tongue and waited until after Sharpay bid his wife and her sister goodbye and they were safely alone in the car.

"What do you need at the country club?"

Sharpay sighed. She knew he would ask and she couldn't lie to him. "I need to see my father. He plays golf there every Thursday night."

He appeared extremely concerned. "Why?"

She pulled a brown envelop from her bag, brought out the papers there and handed it to him.

"He needs to sign these. I had a lawyer prepare them for me."

She watched him as he read the papers carefully. When he was done he turned to her. "He's willing to sign these?" he asked.

"I imagine he won't," replied Sharpay evenly. "But I have ways to convince him."

Coach Bolton now looked alarmed. "Sharpay, what are you planning to do?"

She sighed. He knew this was coming, but he had to be aware of it, because she needed him too. "You know exactly what I'm going to do," she said firmly. "I know my father. He'll choose the quiet way out. He has too much to lose." She paused before adding: "But if he doesn't… can you help me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Be my witness… but only when it has to come to that."

He shook his head. "Sharpay… I can't do that. I won't expose Thea."

"I'm hoping I won't have to, if you help me. Look Coach, you know my mother's bad at money. She can't financially support Ryan and I. I can work my way to get a scholarship but how is she going to pay for Ryan to get to college if Dad leaves us in the dust? That money is rightfully hers anyway even if she can't touch it. It's the only way."

She paused as she noticed that Coach Bolton still looked unconvinced. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm not just doing it just for me and my brother. I'm doing it for Cara. The condominium is hers. I want her to at least have something. Please, Coach."

He stared at her for a long moment before heaving a defeated sigh. "I can't really stop you from doing this, can I?"

She looked away and stared at the windshield but her voice was firm. "No, you can't. I have to do this. I'm not going to let my father take Ryan and I away or leave us with nothing."

He was silent for a long time and Sharpay could sense he was considering it. Finally he spoke.

"Alright, do it, but don't involve Thea as much as possible. I would be willing to back you up and threaten him myself if it comes to that."

"Thank you," she said softly. They were silent after that as Coach Bolton drove towards the country club. When they got there, she bid him goodbye and he merely nodded. She knew he must be worried but there was nothing she could do to help that. He had done more than enough and for that and she was grateful.

She walked in at the club and found her father who was just about to go and play with a two of his friends. She put on her most charming smile then strode directly towards him.

"Daddy?" she called in an unusually little girly voice.

The three men all looked up and turned towards her. Her father's mouth fell open. She knew he wasn't expecting to see her here so soon and he was nervous. Good for her then. She widened her smile for his friends.

"Oh hello Mr. Wyett, Mr. Sung, how nice to see you again," she piped to them with extra sugar and batted her eyelashes for effect. The two men responded with warm greetings. "Oh I hate to interrupt your game, but I just need to borrow my Daddy for a few minutes. Do you mind?" she added as she took her father's arm in an affectionate way. Sharpay felt his breath hitch edgily and she knew she had him. He couldn't possibly dismiss her, not when his friends are looking.

"Well of course not, Sharpay. Go on dear," replied Mr. Sung. "We'll go on ahead. Catch you at the green, Bob."

Her father merely nodded and Sharpay led him away towards an empty lounge and closed the door. When they were alone she let him go and faced him, a fake smile still stuck on her face.

"Have a seat Daddy. We need to talk."

"Look honey," his father said uncomfortably. It was only the second time he ever used that term of endearment to her and Sharpay wasn't buying it one bit. "If this is about what happened at the Center, let's just forget about it."

"Oh don't worry, Daddy. I've almost forgotten about it already, but I could use a little incentive to completely forget."

Her father sat on a comfortable chair by a desk and returned her fake smile with his own. "Alright fine. I get it. You want that Porche, it's yours."

But Sharpay shook her head. "I don't want that anymore. I want something else." She opened her bag and pushed a document towards her father. He nervously read it carefully for several minutes. By the time he read the last page, his face had lost all traces of nervousness and was replaced with a relaxed rather wolfish grin. Sharpay smiled inwardly though she kept her face even. He was falling for it.

"Divorce and full custody of you and Ryan to your mother with visitation rights for me," he said. "I think this is reasonable enough Give me a pen."

Sharpay handed him one and she watched him sign all the papers she needed. He handed it back to her and Sharpay reviewed all the papers to make sure everything was in order.

"Sharpay, Sharpay…" her father said in a most congenial way that meant he was quite pleased with himself. "I see we understand each other quite well. You are a good girl and I'm proud. Why don't I get you a car too—not a Porsche of course, but something a little more practical. I mean there's no reason for me not to give you a little gift. After all, those little papers you just made me sign contain no provision for child support. And you know full well your mother's not going to get anything from my estate."

Her father stared at her. She knew he was expecting her to look horrified at her mistake, but she retained her composure. "Oh never mind Daddy, you don't have to spare me anything anymore and you don't have to worry about Ryan either.

"Oh?" her father asked, confused.

"The custody isn't the only thing I want," Sharpay replied and this time she handed to him the brown envelop.

Her father stared at the thing and finally opened it to reveal the thicker sheaf of papers inside. He read the first page before he stared back at her.

"What is this?" he demanded.

"It's a condominium unit in New York that Mom bought for me and Ryan. She already settled the down payment, but the amortization needs to be paid. I want it fully paid by next week," she said without flinching.

"Well, it's a bit expensive…" her father said.

"Well so is my memory, Daddy," she smirked.

He gave her a defeated look. "Alright fine. I'll have my secretary pay for it in full."

"Thank you, Daddy, now sign at the bottom."

"You're being very sure, aren't you?" he said. "But I suppose it's still reasonable." He signed the document. When he was done he made a move to stand up, but Sharpay made a gesture for him to remain seated.

"I'm not done yet, Daddy. Check the next page."

Her father looked a bit afraid but turned to the next page. She patiently waited for him to read the rather long document. He seemed to be confused and he kept going back to re-read it as if he didn't quite understand what it was.

"SHARPAY, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" he shouted.

"It's a provision for a trust fund, Daddy. Claimable in full when I turn eighteen."

"You turn eighteen next year!"

"I know, so you better start working on it."

He flipped through the papers again. "It says here 23 million dollars! That's a third of my net worth!"

"I know," said Sharpay with false cheerfulness. "I did my research. Don't worry, you still get twenty-three million left, and that's still quite a sum. It's still enough to support your other girlfriends on the side."

"You mean 46 million?" her father asked.

"No, just 23, Daddy. The 23 million is just for me. Ryan gets another 23 million. Check the last document, it's there under mine."

Her father looked aghast. "You can't be serious?!!! Sharpay I will not give in to this. No!"

"Alright fine," Sharpay turned her back on him. "Just be ready when the police come knocking on your door tomorrow. And have your lawyer on standby with bail."

"What do you mean?" his father asked fearfully.

Sharpay turned back to face him. "Statutory rape is a criminal offense Daddy. Oh—and wait, I forgot, it's a non-bail-able offense, so forget the bail."

"You can't… you won't…"

"Why?" she said and this time she dropped all pretense of being sweet. "Did you think I would just be telling your friends at the country club what you did? Hell, no. That's just gossip and they can always dismiss that. Nobody will believe me. But I don't think anyone can ignore it if you land in jail. I'm sure the media would make sure it's talked about for quite a long time."

"You have no proof of that—"

"I have Coach Bolton as my witness. He's more than willing to report you. And I've got Thea. If she wants to, she can sue. And if she does, I'll be more than happy to help her with her case. I have several lawyers' names I can call and I can give them all to her" she gloated menacingly at him. "And if she decides not to file a case against you, I can tell her how to get money from you instead. Either way, I'm tipping the press. I'm sure the local media would be interested in the secret life of a future city councilor candidate."

She contorted her face back into a smile, but this time it was without mirth. "It's your choice Daddy. You can make this easy. You can comply with what I gave you in that envelop, or we can settle this with a lot cameras in front of you while you sit behind bars."

"Can't we talk about this?" his father almost begged. "Look, I'll have my lawyer get back with you—"

But Sharpay merely thrust the pen again at him. "Sign it now," she said coldly. "I'm not going to wait."

Her father slumped down on the desk for a long time before he breathed dejectedly: "Fine."

Sharpay watched with satisfaction as he hopelessly signed the documents one by one.

"I knew you would see it my way," she said when it was over and she had given him his copies for processing. "Now see me out into the lobby like a good Daddy."

He grudgingly did. On the way out, they met another groups of his friends. Sharpay played her most congenial self. She made pleasantly charming small talk that she knew that would win her over her father's friends and kissed her father's cheek for good measure. As she walked out of the building, he heard one his father's friends say:

"You have such a lovely daughter. What an angel."

Sharpay couldn't help but smirk to herself. He couldn't have been more wrong about her.

* * *

Jack waited by the car, his mobile clutched in his hand. He itched to just press the speed dial four and ring her, but he knew he shouldn't. He stared again at the entrance building of the country club, hoping that she would appear.

He just couldn't leave Sharpay at the country club knowing what she was about to do. So after he dropped her off at the club's entrance he remained at the parking lot and waited. He sent her an SMS to tell her he would wait for her. He just had to know how this meeting with her father would go. Would Robert Evans really let her go and pay her that sum that easily? Or would he insist on taking her away with him to that boarding school? Can Sharpay really make good her threat if that happens? Deep down, Jack knew she would. She was just too much like Maddy. Sharpay's bark was always as good as her bite.

He had seen exactly how tough she could be first-hand when she dealt with Troy. He couldn't help but smile a little at the memory of her screaming at his son across the bus and throwing her shoes. And that look she gave Troy later after Cara talked to him made Jack pity his poor son despite the insults Troy hurled at him.

He, Troy and Cara had a long talk at home after that incident. Troy told him how Chad put that idea on his head that he was having an affair with Sharpay. Jack admonished Troy for believing he would do such a thing and made it clear that whatever feelings he had for Sharpay was purely fatherly. Jack wanted to tell Chad off too, but Troy spent 40 minutes screaming at Chad on the phone that same night, so Jack felt that Chad had been sufficiently punished already. Besides, knowing Sharpay, she was likely to get back at him in some other way too.

A familiar blonde suddenly appeared from the entrance doors of the club. She cheerfully waved goodbye to someone inside before reaching for her phone. Jack got out of the car but kept his distance. He watched her as she read the message from her phone and Jack noticed how a smile suddenly lit her face. He stopped walking and waited for her to look up. When she did, her eyes met his and she gave him this look that he can only described as joyful. He knew then everything was alright.

She slowly walked towards him. "You waited for me," she whispered.

"I had to. How did it go?" he asked though he knew he didn't need an answer.

"He signed it, everything."

He nodded solemnly. "Come on. I'll take you home. I texted Ryan and told him he doesn't need to pick you up anymore."

He made a move to go to the car, but he realized Sharpay wasn't following him. He looked back and saw that her eyes were glistening. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing… it's just… he let me go, just like that. I mean I should have expected that but maybe I was wondering if he would even fight me just a little bit to keep me and Ryan…" She shook her head again. "But he didn't. I mean, I know he doesn't love me and I don't either… but I can't help but thought… wondered… shouldn't he have cared… even just a little…"

Jack came forward and enveloped her in a hug.

She hugged back briefly before she pulled away and blinked back the tears. "I think I know what I want to call you now," she said.

"What?" he asked gently.

"Dad," she beamed. "Because you're the only one I have."

"Oh…" he uttered in surprise for he felt incredibly touched. He nodded. "I think I'd like that. Come on, let's get you home."

He led her to car and Sharpay got in first. Jack was about to get in when he turned back by chance and saw someone step outside the entrance of the club. He recognized Robert Evans even from the distance. Jack locked eyes with him and glared at the man with all the fierceness he can muster. Jack couldn't discern his reaction, but he hoped Robert Evans got the message. Jack got in and found Sharpay had turned on the radio and was singing along to a Beatles song.

Jack decided to just keep quiet about her father. He silently drove off, listening to Sharpay singing "Here, There and Everywhere." It surprised him that she knew that song. It was his favorite and he used to sing it to Troy when he was little. Troy grew to love it would sing along whenever he heard it when he was a little boy. He had such an adorable voice. That was when he first knew Troy had potential to sing. It was nice to have Sharpay around to remind him of that.

"You know that was Troy's favorite song when he was a child," Jack finally pointed out after Sharpay sang out the last line. "I used to sing it to him."

"Oh," said Sharpay simply. "It's always been my favorite Beatles song."

She grew silent again and stared forward at the road. Jack knew it was because he mentioned Troy. He was itching to convince her to forgive Troy, knowing that his son liked her and was in complete misery at her rejection. This morning Troy borrowed money from Jack. He said he needed to buy Sharpay a pair of Pradas to replace the pair she had thrown at him. Troy promised to pay it back by taking a summer job. Jack wrote him a check immediately.

"Are you still mad at Troy?" he asked.

Sharpay didn't answer and Jack felt disheartened. He decided to just throw caution to the wind.

"He likes you, you know," he said.

Jack glanced briefly at Sharpay and noticed a smile lit up the corner of her lips though she still didn't say anything.

"Now, I don't want to sound like I'm interfering. You have every right to be angry at him. But in time, when you can, can try to forgive him? He's really sorry."

"I know," Sharpay whispered almost inaudibly though Jack managed to glimpse her cheeks reddening and he knew that was a positive sign Troy's agony would be ending soon.

"Oh, can you stop by the drug store? I just need to pick up something," Sharpay abruptly said in her usual cheerful tone which he knew was her way of changing the topic. They were passing the commercial area in town so Jack complied and parked next to the drug store. "Don't shut off the engine. I'll be right back in two minutes."

Jack did so and waited in the car while Sharpay rushed to the store. When she came back, she had an entire paper bag full. Jack got out of the car to help her.

"Oh no, don't. I can handle it," Sharpay protested but Jack already took the bag from her and peered inside. He saw it was full of assorted boxes.

"Wax? Strips? Delapilatory cream?" he read. He puzzled for a moment what they were before he remembered his wife also had something like this at home that she uses every few weeks to keep her legs flawless. He knew because she always asked him to bring her a pain killer before she used them. "Did you get some Advil as well?" he asked. "You know, Su says they're the most effective if you take them before you use these. Lessens the sting." He suggested. He felt a bit proud of himself that he knew that kind of information. After years of being married and teaching a girls' basketball team, he was no longer squeamish about things like tampons or anti-cellulite cream. He heard about them on a daily basis so he could even talk about them normally.

But Sharpay merely broke out into a sinister smile. "Oh, I won't be needing a pain killer," she said. "It's not for me."

Jack would have thought nothing of this. But that smirk on her face was just too telling and he understood.

Poor Chad!

"Uhhh…. Sharpay…" he began. He knew he really should interfere and tell Sharpay not to do it. But then again, Chad did cause a lot of trouble for him, Sharpay and Troy that could potentially be damaging.

"I've made up my mind—" Sharpay said but Jack held up his hands to stop her.

"I really don't know what you're talking about Sharpay," he said innocently. "But I just want to let you know that during summer when the team practices at my house, Chad has this habit of snoozing on my living room couch without his shirt on after practice. And I know he's a very heavy sleeper. Can hardly wake him up even after you shake him."

Sharpay stared at him in confusion for a moment, before her lips stretched from ear to ear. "I love you, Dad."

* * *

_Sorry for the extreme delay but I've been too busy to write or even reply to your reviews, but I really do appreciate them. I'm trying to write as much as I can but I'm really running most of the time. Hopefully I can finish this story before HSM 2 comes out, but I can't really be sure since my schedule is so erratic lately. _

_I'm not really familiar with US law but I know in my country sex with a minor is a criminal offense. I know rape is non-__bailable__, at least I think in my country it is. _


	29. A Sibling Episode

**Chapter Twenty****-****Eight**

**A Sibling Episode**

Troy watched the clock tick and counted the seconds before three. When the bell rang he was the first one out of the classroom. He navigated his way through the full corridors while thumbing at his mobile to check the message he had there:

im in theatre

Cara

Troy headed towards the school auditorium as fast as he could, though it was hard to do so when everyone was going the opposite direction towards the gym and people kept clapping him on the back and wishing him good luck for the talent show. It was nice to be offered encouragement, but at this time, he wished he wasn't too popular so he could get to his sister.

In just three days of living with her, Troy formed a strong connection with Cara. She was the kind of person he always wanted as a sibling. She was so much fun to talk to and they had a lot in common from basketball to a passion for performing. He was looking forward to get some time to play a round of basketball with her once school ended and he didn't have to serve detention anymore. Hopefully, after the talent show this afternoon she could finally show him some her moves. It was nice to have a sister who plays college basketball. Maybe she could give him some pointers for his own prospective college varsity career… and maybe some help in other things as well.

Troy paused as he saw Sharpay close her locker door before clicking her heels in the direction of the gym. She didn't see him. But even if she did, it wouldn't make any difference. She would probably just ignore him, like she always did in the last three days.

He hadn't made any progress on the apology notes or text messages he sent her. The last note he sent her yesterday in chemistry class was the worst. After she glanced at it, she didn't even look in his direction but stood from her seat. He thought she was going to toss it into the trash can like she did with the others. Instead, she walked over to the next table where Gabriella and Taylor just lighted their Bunsen burner. She stared at him with those cold eyes of hers as she tore up the note in two then lit it over the flame. She then tossed the flaming note into the sink before walking back to her seat, leaving a confused Gabriella and Taylor to pour water over the sink before the fire caught up with the rest of their chemicals.

That memory made Troy feel a bit queasy. If today's effort couldn't get to Sharpay, then he was out of ideas. He didn't want to take advantage of Cara's relation to both of them, but he might have to start begging their common sister to intervene for his sake if his final plan didn't work.

He finally reached the theatre doors. He slipped in quietly but stopped as he saw two figures on stage sitting side by side on the piano. He immediately discerned Ryan as one of the two. Troy could tell from his rather flashier than usual turquoise blue outfit paired with another one of his outrageous hats. But he had to make a double take on Ryan's companion to ascertain that it was indeed Cara and not Sharpay he was seeing. She was wearing a pair of white leggings and a sparkly periwinkle halter top. Since Troy met her three days ago, he had never seen Cara in anything but baggy but comfortable T-shirts and sweatpants. He had the impression Cara was the opposite of Sharpay fashion-wise. But seeing her now, he realized Cara did have as much style as her sibling twins when she wanted to. He wondered what other traits she had similar to him, Sharpay and Ryan.

Ryan was playing the opening notes of a song on the piano. Troy recognized it as the original slow version of "What I've Been Looking For." Cara attempted to sing the second line and promptly croaked. It rather surprised Troy. He was expecting her to have a great voice as well. Her three siblings had good singing abilities, why not her?

"I told you I'm hopeless!" she laughed and Ryan laughed alongside her as he banged a chord on the piano. "Make me act onstage just don't make me sing. I'm tone deaf."

"No you're not," declared Ryan though he was still sniggering.

"Yes, I am. I think I get that from my Dad."

Troy involuntarily snickered. He knew that much about his father. He couldn't carry a tune to save his life. Unfortunately, he realized his snicker was overheard, as Cara and Ryan looked towards his direction.

"Come on over, Troy!" Cara called.

Troy hesitated. Ryan probably still hated him too. He really would rather talk to Cara alone. If Ryan is here he might tell Sharpay and spoil the surprise. Troy slowly stepped towards the lighted stage, but didn't come up. He still didn't know how Ryan would react to him.

"Don't just stand there," scolded Ryan though he didn't sound angry. "Get up here and check out your gift to my little sister."

"I had to tell Ryan," explained Cara. "He knows Sharpay's taste better. Don't worry I made him promise not to tell her."

At that assurance, Troy jumped up the stage but faced Ryan first. "Look, I didn't mean to hurt Sharpay, I'm really sorry…"

Ryan shook his head and gave him a genuine smile for probably the first time in their entire lives. "It's okay. It's not really me you should apologize to. But I think this time she'll accept it."

Cara brought out a box from a paper bag and opened the lid. She held out a pair of sparkling silver heels with a dainty pink ribbon adorning the tips. Troy had to agree that it suited Sharpay's personality though it wasn't the same style as the one she threw at him.

"I couldn't find the exact same design but I figured she'd like this one just the same," said Cara.

"Oh, she'll love it," assured Ryan. "Trust me, she'll adore it so much I won't be surprised if she jumps up and kisses you when she sees it."

That was what Troy was hoping for. "Thanks a lot of getting it for me, Cara. I owe you one."

Cara just gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Hey, what are big sisters for? I'm here to help out and so is Ryan."

Troy returned Ryan's smile with his own grateful one. "Thanks a lot, man. I really appreciate it. Now I better get it wrapped quickly. I have a talent show to go to." He opened his back pack and came out with tape and a rolled up piece of brown paper that he laid on top of the piano next to the shoe box.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked and Troy saw he had one eyebrow raised. Their sister was giving him a similar expression.

"Er… wrapping Sharpay's present?"

"You're going to use that?" Cara asked as she pointed to the brown paper.

"Yeah. I brought wrapping paper for it. I think it would be a nice gesture for me to wrap it for her."

"Well… uhmmm… Troy, maybe you should let me do the wrapping?" offered Cara.

Troy shook his head as he began to wrap. "Oh no. You've done enough. I should really do this myself so it will be more personal you know." He folded the paper over to wrap the box then stuck tape at the middle. He creased the sides and realized one end was longer than the other. He remedied it by folding the one side thrice and the other once. He secured it with tape that he cut using his teeth so it was rather uneven. "There, all done."

He turned to Cara and Ryan who still had one eyebrow raised each.

"What?"

Ryan rolled his eyes heavenward. "You're giving my sister a pair of Pradas wrapped in brown paper? Hello? They're $400 shoes, not your lunch!"

"But…" Troy was at a loss. "I thought she'd like it if it was wrapped in simple brown paper. I mean Gabriella used to love it when I got her a book wrapped in this paper."

"That's because your ex-girlfriend has no sense of style," Ryan criticized. "Just look at her nails, they're more than history—they're all chewed up. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"I have to agree, Troy," said Cara. "Besides, your wrapping skills could really use some work. You give her that and she might think you're handing her a box of garbage. She's going to toss that out even before she opened it."

Troy decided she might be right and finally yielded the box to Cara while Ryan ran off to the prop room. He came out carrying an assortment of items that appear to be odds and ends of old backdrops and props—glitter, old paper and cutouts. Troy watched amazed as Ryan and Cara worked magic to come up with an elegant gift wrapping with the things Ryan found lying around in the theatre.

"Troy, I really appreciate you doing this for Sharpay," said Ryan as he made precise knots with some old cast-off paper that magically turned into twine. "You're okay in my book."

"Thanks," replied Troy heartily. "Actually, if this doesn't work, I'm hoping to get her another peace offering."

Ryan paused from his decorating to look up at him curiously. "What could be better than a pair of Pradas?" Cara was giving him the same puzzled look. Troy decided that he could just tell them.

"Theatre tickets to The Lion King on Broadway," Troy admitted.

Ryan and Cara stared at him, completely baffled. "How can you afford that on top of the Pradas?" their sister asked.

"I don't have to," said Troy. "Well… that is if I win the talent show this afternoon. Darbus told me yesterday during detention that the winner of the talent show gets two free tickets to The Lion King."

Ryan's jaw dropped for a moment before he exclaimed: "NO WAY! Get outta here! Nobody said there would be a prize for the talent show! How come I don't know?"

Troy shrugged. "Darbus said she only got it from a friend yesterday afternoon so she told me during my detention with her. I've been really working hard on my act, so if I win, I'll give her the other ticket and we can go together. Dad can chaperone. He's attending a teacher's convention in New York the same week. I can pay for our plane tickets with my Mom's frequent flier miles. I can just tag along at his hotel and well… Cara you can offer to let Sharpay bunk with you, won't you?"

"Of course," Cara agreed.

But Ryan held up a hand and his friendly expression moments ago disappeared. "Whoa! Hold up, you haven't won yet. I want those tickets as much as you do. I'm not passing up the chance to see a musical on Broadway for free. And I'm inviting whoever I want to come with me. Hey Cara, can I offer you a free ticket if you let me stay over at your place if I win?"

Cara lit up as if someone just offered her a wonderful Christmas present and hugged him from the back. "Oh yes, definitely!"

Troy was confused. He had checked the sign up form for the talent show this morning and found Ryan's name on it. He assumed he's performing with Sharpay. "Er… Ryan if you and Sharpay win, shouldn't you two get to watch it together. There are only two tickets."

But Cara and Ryan shook their heads.

"Nope, she doesn't get anything if I win," replied Ryan. "I'm going solo now. I'm not performing with Sharpay so if I win, I can invite who I want. And I choose Cara."

Cara shrugged apologetically at Troy. "Sorry, Troy, but it's The Lion King. I've wanted to watch that after I saw Wicked! I heard it was great. Plus, it was my favorite Disney cartoon when I was little."

"So Sharpay's not performing?" Troy asked.

"Of course she is," said Ryan. "And she's most likely to win with him," he muttered dejectedly. "If I only knew there was a prize I would have taken this seriously."

"Oh come Ryan, you'll do great," said Cara. "You can still beat them. Do it for us. Remember: Lion King," she teased and Ryan had a glazed look on his face. But Troy was puzzling over something that Ryan just said.

"Him?" Troy asked, intrigued. Sharpay wasn't the kind to perform with just about anyone. She was a perfectionist and had never performed with anyone else other than her brother. So whoever it was she was partnering was probably good. He felt a sudden pang of jealousy as he remembered seeing Sharpay always rushing off out of school in the last two days while he served detention. And then he remembered there was that dinner after the talent show she was going to, to meet some guy's family. Was she going out with somebody now? Somebody who was probably just as good as performing as he was? If so then, he lost his chance. "Who's Sharpay performing with?" he finally asked.

Cara and Ryan gave each other knowing looks.

"Should we tell him?" Cara offered though it sounded more like a tease.

Ryan pouted. "Nah! He doesn't deserve it after what he did to her. Let him stew."

"Tell me what?" Troy demanded. Their cryptic answers were just making him more apprehensive.

But his sister and her brother merely gave him identical sly grins. "You'll find out later," said Cara. "With the rest of the school."

"Oh come on," Troy urged at Cara. "I'm your brother!"

"Well so is he," Cara said as she pointed a thumb at Ryan who smirked gleefully at Troy like a five-year-old that just won a cookie over him. Troy couldn't help but feel like a toddler himself trying to get their big sister to take sides.

When he was a little boy he always wanted siblings. It fascinated him how his friends would argue with their brothers and sisters and label one as the current the enemy and the other an ally. He had heard enough stories from Chad on how his older brother and sister would gang up on him so he retaliated by getting his youngest sister on his side. Troy often wondered how that felt like. Now he was finally experiencing being ganged up on. Too bad he didn't have a younger sister to ally himself with.

"Don't worry, you'll find out later," Cara said. "Now go. You're going to be late for the talent show."

Troy sighed. He was itching to know. And if Cara won't tell him, Darbus will. There was still time before he changed to get a peek at the sign up sheet. He took Sharpay's wrapped gift that Cara had carefully replaced into a paper bag.

"Well break a leg Troy," continued Cara as she ruffled Troy's head affectionately. He thought it was a rather sweet gesture. Only his Mom did that to him when he was little. She turned to do the same to Ryan but he pulled away.

"Don't mess the hat, Sis! I need to be in perfect form."

"Oh yeah," said Cara before pretending to whisper to Ryan though she was sure to let Troy hear. "Go beat the crap out of him and win us those tickets!"

"Hey!" Troy protested. He was wrong. Cara is far from sweet.

"I love you, Troy," Cara replied with honey-dripping innocence that was almost Sharpay-like in coyness. "But it's the Lion King. My love only goes so far."

Ryan chuckled. "Spoken like my true flesh and blood." He pretended to wipe away invisible tears. "I'm proud to call you my other sister."

Troy rolled his eyes at them. He should remember Cara was as much as Sharpay's and Ryan's sister as his. She had the Evans' twins' selfish mean streak after all.

"Well I'll see you both later then," he told them and took off for the gym. It was already filling up with students and a few parents who came to watch the show. On one corner by the entrance Miss Darbus behind a desk with a freshman member of the drama club beside her. They were entertaining the last minute sign ups. Troy saw Sharpay talking to Miss Darbus. She was wearing an oversized jacket that showed only her legs. Her hair was already tied into a neat bun. He knew she was already in costume for the show and he would give anything to know what it was so he could get a clue on what she was doing. But hesitated going to her directly. He waited until she finished talking to the drama teacher and exited again out the gym before heading off to Darbus' table.

He hadn't gotten halfway across the gym when someone slapped him on the back. "Hey man, just wanna wish you good luck!" Chad greeted. Behind him were most of Troy's teammates.

Troy had to pause to acknowledge them before Chad launched into an attempt at conversation. He and Chad were back on good terms after they spent detention together yesterday. Chad's phone rang in Darbus' class and so he was sentenced to help Troy decorate the gym for the talent show. Those two and a half hours of fixing lights and hanging decorations gave Chad the opportunity to grovel for Troy's forgiveness. In the end Troy decided to forgive him out of his best friend's annoying persistence. Right now, however, Troy had the urge to take it back. Chad was keeping him from finding out something about Sharpay and time was running out before the talent show. He wondered what it is with Chad and his bad timing that's always messing up his opportunities to pursue the love of his life.

"I know you don't need it luck, you're a shoo in to win this. I still don't get it, but I fully support you and…" Chad droned on and Troy finally felt his patience snap.

"CHAD! JUST SHUT UP!" Troy bellowed and it effectively silenced not only his best friend but the entire gym. He felt everyone's eyes on him and he groaned inwardly. _Great! It's the second time this week that people heard me screaming at Chad. Next thing I'll hear will be rumors that I've gone mental. _

The cracking of the entrance doors as it opened sounded unusually loud considering the gym was silent as a tomb. Troy was grateful for whoever opened it for the crowd's attention focused on the door instead. Ryan appeared a moment later through the doors. He paused halfway from entering fully as he realized how uncannily quiet the gym was.

"Did I just miss something?" Ryan asked aloud.

The crowd ignored him and merely resumed its normal buzzing. Ryan shrugged and held the door open a bit more with his other hand. The reason he did so appeared a moment later when Cara appeared. The buzzing hummed softer though Ryan didn't appear to notice. He led Cara confidently through the gym. As they did, Troy was suddenly aware that the normal chatter was only coming from half the population in the gym. The other half—specifically, the male half—including all of Troy's teammates were too busy watching Cara as she sauntered with Ryan.

"How did Sharpay manage to change her hair and clothes that fast?" Troy heard Jason whisper. "I mean she was here a minute ago."

"I don't think that's Sharpay," said Zeke.

Chad craned his neck to stare at her. To Troy's annoyance he gave an appreciative whistle. "You're right. I don't think that is Sharpay. She's way too hot to be the Ice Queen."

There was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the Wildcats team just as Cara and Ryan made their way past them. Cara paused to flash a smile and give a wink in Troy's direction before she disappeared with Ryan through the doors that led to his Dad's office.

"Ooooh… mama…" Chad crooned. "Did she just wink or me or what?"

"No, I think she was looking at me," claimed Zeke.

The rest of the Wildcats fought to disagree and claimed that it was each one of them she winked at. Troy had a sudden urge to throw up. He turned to face his teammates with his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face.

"Stop drooling over my sister!"

Chad had the grace to look ashamed. "Oh… T-that's your sister?" Chad sputtered. He looked about to say something else but held his tongue.

From the corner of his eye, Troy could see some of his teammates were still staring at the door where Cara and Ryan disappeared with interested looks on their faces. Troy felt a surge of protectiveness and he moved to block their line of vision and glared at them. "Don't even think about it," he warned.

"Think about what?" Zeke asked innocently. Troy didn't buy it but decided to just forget about it. He pushed past his teammates, remembering his initial goal. But when he turned towards the sign up table, it was empty. Miss Darbus was already on the center of the gym, microphone in hand, bellowing in it for order. The talent show was about to start and all the participants were being asked to get ready. Troy wanted to scream in exasperation, but decided East High student body had had their fill of seeing him screaming for the week. He calmly walked out the gym to get changed in the nearest boys' bathroom outside. All he could do was to mutter to himself about irritating siblings and friends.

_**A/N:** Wow, it's been like a month since I updated. I've so many ideas for this but I just don't have much time to write. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can, but I can't make any promises. Thanks so much to all of you who have patiently waited and put up with my delayed updates. _


	30. Jack Takes the Stage

**Chapter ****Twenty-****Nine**

**Jack Takes the Stage**

Sharpay strode carefully towards the sign up table in the gym. She was just on time. She would be the last to sign up, just as Coach Bolton wanted her. No one would know until the last minute he was performing. Now the only problem was Miss Darbus. She plastered an extra bigger smile for the teacher as she approached her table. Miss Darbus effectively smiled back at her.

"Ahh… Sharpay, it's good that you've come over before the show. Ryan signed up before but he forgot to put your name in next to his. It's just a formality, but do write your name next to him just the same." And she pointed to the sign up sheet.

Sharpay realized Miss Darbus's mistake and shook her head. "Oh no Miss Darbus. I'm not performing with Ryan today. He's doing a song alone. I'm doing a last minute sign up. I'll be doing a dance with Mr. Bolton."

Miss Darbus' smile disappeared and she looked down at her sign up sheet. "Oh I'm sorry Sharpay but Troy Bolton already signed up. He's doing a song alone as well. I'm afraid he can't sign up more than once."

But Sharpay shook her head again and continued to give her former drama coach a smile. "Oh I'm not dancing with Troy. I'm doing the show with his father."

Miss Darbus adjusted her oversized glasses and stared at her for a full moment as if she didn't hear Sharpay correctly. Sharpay was enjoying every second of her confusion.

"Excuse me? Do you mean Jack Bolton?"

"Yes, Miss Darbus," Sharpay grinned. "I meant Coach Jack Bolton, the gym teacher."

The drama teacher's nostrils flared. "Sharpay I don't appreciate that joke!" she warned.

"I'm not joking Miss Darbus. I'm signing up with Coach Bolton," she said seriously. "This is a free for all talent show, isn't it? He's a teacher in East High. He can sign up if he wants."

Miss Darbus squared her shoulders and stared severely at Sharpay. The drama club adviser was completely annoyed by now. "Sharpay, I didn't expect something like this from you. I never thought you would be the one to make a mockery of this showcase of the arts."

Sharpay put on a sincere expression. "Miss Darbus, I would never do that, I swear. This is a bona fide sign up. I promise you'll see both Coach Bolton and I do an artistic performance."

"I will not allow that man to sign up!" insisted Miss Darbus.

"You let Principal Matsui sign up!" argued Sharpay.

"Dave Matsui is reciting Haiku, that's an artistic performance. Flinging balls and making touch downs is not a form of art!"

Sharpay heaved a sigh. She knew her teacher was going to be difficult. "Miss Darbus, Coach Bolton and I are not flinging balls or making touch downs. We're doing a dance together."

Miss Darbus stared at her then burst out laughing. "A dance? Sharpay I have every confidence in your dancing abilities, although with Bolton I very much doubt if he can move one foot properly across the other, let alone shake his hips."

"You'll be surprised with what he can do, Miss Darbus," scowled Sharpay.

"Fine then," said Miss Darbus when she finally stopped laughing. "Well, if you insist on making a spectacle of yourself with an uncoordinated buffoon Sharpay, who am I to stop you? I just hope you know what you're doing." She grew serious again and continued: "But I'm warning you, if this is some practical joke you are planning with Bolton, I will personally see that you are banned forever from the theatre. Is that understood?"

"Oh I won't joke about this," Sharpay insisted. "I promise, we're not going to make fun of the show. You won't regret it."

"I better not," the teacher snapped. "And just so you know. I'm giving away two tickets to the Lion King on Broadway for the summer to the winner of the talent show."

Sharpay gasped. "Really?" She always wanted to see the Lion King.

"Yes. I had a friend with extra tickets and she gave them to me only yesterday or I would have announced it sooner. It would have been a good motivation for more people to join the talent show… and take it seriously," she added with a hint of warning.

Sharpay didn't care for her warning. She was far too excited. She just had to win those tickets. She quickly wrote down her name along with Coach Bolton's and went out the gym. She ran around the back to get to the other entrance of his office to tell him.

"Well, I did it, we're in," she greeted. "We go last." She was about to tell him about the tickets and how much she wanted them but she stopped as she saw Coach Bolton. He was already wearing his costume of a plain black buttoned long sleeved shirt and plain black pants. His hair was slicked neatly and he was freshly shaved. He already looked good as it is, but Sharpay found it a bit lacking. Well, she'll remedy that before they go on. Right now, however, he was pacing about in his office, looking slightly pale. Sharpay didn't want him to feel pressured about the tickets and decided not to mention them at all. She had every confidence in him that they could win them anyway.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," he said.

His wife placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine Jack. I'll be there cheering you on with Cara."

Sharpay took his other hand. "She's right, Dad. Just relax. I broke free, you can too. I promise after it's done, you'll feel great." She gave his hand a squeeze. "You already look like a winner to me."

He gave both women a pleasant smile and it seemed to light a confident glow to his face. "Thanks. I can't really get out there without you." He squeezed their hands back. "How did I ever get so lucky having you girls?"

"Does that include me?" asked a voice from the door. They all looked up and saw Cara with Ryan. Sharpay stared at her sister's outfit in surprise.

"Wow, you look great!" Sharpay admired.

Cara beamed. "I figured I ought to dress a bit to watch my family perform." She came over and hugged her father. "Break a leg, Dad." She turned and hugged Sharpay. "You too, Sis."

Sharpay hugged her back but she caught Cara giving Ryan a conspiratorial wink their brother returned. Sharpay wondered what that was about but decided not to ask.

"Come on, lets find some seats so we can watch the other performers," urged Mrs. Bolton. They all shuffled out to the gym where they immediately found seats just as the show started.

The show went on quite well. There were a few good ones like Zeke's baking demonstration, Martha's hip hop dance and Kelsi's piano solo. There were the weird ones like that disturbing interpretative dance made by two the skateboarders that Miss Darbus sent to a counselor last winter or Cyndra's off-key falsetto rendition of "Breaking Free" that probably achieved nothing but break half the audience's ear drums. A few were downright boring like Dave Matsui's Haiku recital and Miss Falstaff's so-called "story telling" (She read a chapter about the Dewey Decimal System and proceeded to explain its importance).

Sharpay could tell none of the performances were at par with what she and Coach Bolton could do. The best so far was Ryan's song and dance performance complete with a hat exhibition incorporated in the choreography. But Sharpay was still confident she and Coach Bolton could beat him.

The third to the last performer was Troy. When his name was announced, Sharpay sat up a little straighter and gave him her full attention. He appeared wearing his typical jogging pants, basketball jersey and jacket. He proceeded to sing and dance to this upbeat pop music that got even Sharpay's heart thumping along with its sheer energy. Halfway through it, he grabbed a basketball and made a complicated exhibition that demonstrated his skill as an athlete and as a stage performer. He ended it with a three point shot. The applause that followed after his act was deafening. Sharpay knew immediately that he was the best contender she had for those tickets. Still, she couldn't help but clap enthusiastically and cheer him on with the rest of his family before turning to Coach Bolton.

"Come on, we have to get ready, we're next after that one," said Sharpay just as a boy named Alan in a grey suit and a tie came up the center stage.

"Good luck, Dad, Sharpay!" Cara greeted as she squeezed both their hands.

Mrs. Bolton gave her husband a peck on cheek and to Sharpay's surprise gave her a brief hug. "I'll leave my husband in your able hands, Sharpay."

"Thanks, Mrs. B.," said Sharpay as she hugged her back. She really liked Coach Bolton's wife and it felt good to be regarded so warmly by her. It felt like she was already part of the family.

The two of them slipped away quietly unnoticed by the crowd who were now being entertained (or lulled to boredom) by a rather poor singer. They paused to duck behind a dark section of the bleachers.

"I guess this is it," Coach Bolton said. "I suppose I should go to that side now. I'll be coming from there, while you come from here."

Sharpay noticed that he was fidgeting, clear evidence that he was nervous. But he was making an effort to hide it. He started to go, but Sharpay stopped him with her hand. "Not quite," she said. "We need to work on your look."

"What's wrong with this?" he asked, indicating the all black outfit.

"It looks too stiff," replied Sharpay. "Unbutton your sleeves and roll them up just above the elbow."

"Okay," he said as he proceeded to do as she suggested with one sleeve. Sharpay helped him roll up the other. "Better now?" he asked.

"Yes, but one last thing." She moved towards him and started undoing the top button of his shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Coach Bolton cried in alarm as he pulled back and self-consciously tried to cover it back up.

"It looks better if you undo a few buttons."

He continued to cover himself up, looking scandalized. "It's fine as it is."

Sharpay rolled her eyes heavenward at him. He was acting like a prude and this just wouldn't do. "You look like you're about to attend a funeral in that. We're doing the salsa Dad. You need to look sexier."

His mouth fell open and a blush came up his cheeks.

"Oh come on," Sharpay urged. She didn't have time for this. "If we're going to do this together, we have to do it right. Undo two buttons. You need to show some skin."

"Not in that crowd!" he protested.

Sharpay sighed. She decided she needed to change tactics. She put on a honey-sweet tone. "Daddy, please… it's just skin. Besides, it would be awkward if you're all covered up beside me."

She unzipped her jacket and took it off to reveal her costume—a tiny silver beaded halter top and an equally skimpy matching skirt.

Coach Bolton's eyes widened. "You're wearing that?!" he cried in alarm. "But—"

"But what?" Sharpay rebutted before he could turn protective on her. "It's a typical professional dancer's outfit, Dad. You know that."

"I—" he began, but didn't finish it. "It's just that… it's different when it's you wearing it…" he stuttered. Sharpay couldn't help but feel happy at his over-protectiveness but this was no time to give in to the fatherly role. Alan was already being booed out of his song. It was almost time for their act.

"We really have to get ready now," Sharpay pointed out. "Dad, please…" she pointed to his buttons.

He stared at her and gave a defeated sigh. "Alright fine." He undid two buttons of his shirt and Sharpay straightened it out so the opening would look natural. She couldn't help but admire his broad chest.

"Oooh! Nice chest hairs," she crooned teasingly. Coach Bolton blushed again and Sharpay decided to push at her teasing just a bit more. "You're even sexier than I thought. Why have you been hiding it all this time? I always say: if you've got it, flaunt it."

"Well Troy has them too if you want to know," he bit back rather unexpectedly as he gave her an evil knowing grin.

Images of a shirtless Troy suddenly came unbidden into Sharpay's head and she felt her cheeks grow hot at that remark. Coach Bolton smirked at her. _Damn, he knows how to strike back, _she thought.

He strode away to Sharpay's surprise in a somewhat more confident gait. She felt relieved. _He'll be alright. He just needs a little confidence boost. _

Miss Darbus' voice rang towards the gym, announcing their names as the final performances for the afternoon. Sharpay took a deep breath and took a few seconds to compose herself. It was time.

* * *

Jack watched as his son finished his performance to thunderous applause. He couldn't felt more proud of him. Troy really was amazing. He clapped enthusiastically with the rest of the crowd until he felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked up to see Sharpay. "Come on, we have to get ready, we're next after that one."

"Good luck, Dad, Sharpay!" Cara gave him an encouraging hand squeezed while his wife kissed him on the cheek before he followed Sharpay away from the crowd. He saw a boy coming up the stage and started singing off-key. He felt his heart pound rather violently. Oh what a time to have nerves.

"I guess this is it," he said. It was more to drown out the pounding inside him than for anything else. "I suppose I should go to that side now. I'll be coming from there, while you come from here." He willed himself to be brave. Maybe he should try jumping up and down just to calm himself. He made a move to run but Sharpay caught his arm.

"Not quite. We need to work on your look."

Jack was momentarily puzzled. "What's wrong with this?"

"It looks too stiff," replied Sharpay. "Unbutton your sleeves and roll them up just above the elbow."

It wasn't a bad suggestion. He could probably move better when his arms weren't clamped so tight with the fabric. He agreed and she helped him fold his sleeves. "Better now?" he asked.

"Yes, but one last thing."

Without warning, Sharpay moved closed to him and her fingers were suddenly undoing his top button. Jack had a sudden feeling of being violated. No one had ever tried undressing him like this except his wife. "What are you doing?!" he cried in shock as he stepped away.

"It looks better if you undo a few buttons," she said calmly as if undressing men was something she did everyday. For a split-second he wondered if she was experienced in that area. Then he mentally slapped himself for thinking it. That wasn't a thought he'd like to know about Sharpay.

"It's fine as it is," he said in an effort to save his dignity.

Sharpay gave him an exasperated look that meant he was being silly. "You look like you're about to attend funeral in that. We're doing the salsa, Dad. You need to look sexier."

Jack stared at her in shock. Hearing her say the words "Dad" and "sexier" in two consecutive sentences was slightly disturbing. But it was even more disconcerting that she referred to him in both instances. He felt his face grow hot but Sharpay just maintained her off-hand demeanor.

"Oh come on," she urged in a way that made him feel like a silly little boy who refused to obey his mother. "If we're going to do this together, we have to do it right. Undo two buttons. You need to show some skin."

His breath hitched. The idea of baring his body was something that enormously frightened him. What if everyone laughed? "Not in that crowd!" he cried.

Sharpay sighed but then her voice took on a more pleading tone. "Daddy, please… it's just skin. Besides, it would be awkward if you're all covered up beside me."

She then unzipped her jacket. Jack's eyes widened as he saw what she was wearing—or rather not wearing. He can't let her go out in that! There were boys out there! Dozens of them, with raging hormones!

"You're wearing that?!" he cried in alarm. "But—"

"But what? It's a typical professional dancer's outfit, Dad. You know that."

"I—" He realized she was right. It was no different from the usual female Latin dancers' costumes. "It's just that… it's different when it's you wearing it…" he admitted. He supposed he might have overreacted a bit. It's been so long since he's seen anyone near him dressed like that. Not since his college days. But now it was all coming back and he had to admit, it wasn't so bad. He remembered he too used to wear something quite revealing in the chest area when he danced back in college. But that was when he had the body of a teenager. It was alright for Sharpay to show up in a skin-revealing costume. But he wasn't exactly that young anymore. He was afraid he would look bulgy now next to her. He was about to say it but Sharpay continued:

"We really have to get ready now. Dad, please…" she urged hurriedly. Jack realized they simply didn't have the time to argue. They were up next in a few minutes.

"Alright fine," he agreed reluctantly and undid two buttons of his shirt rather shyly. Well if he was lucky maybe she'll be disgusted at the sight of him and decide to just let him re-button up. She came up to him and straightened out his shirt and saw her eye his chest. He was suddenly afraid of the rejection that would follow.

"Oooh! Nice chest hairs."

That was the last thing he expected and he felt his cheeks redden once again.

"You're even sexier than I thought," she continued and Jack couldn't help but feel elated by the flattery. His initial fear of being ugly and flabby melted away with that one line.

"Why have you been hiding it all this time?" she teased. "I always say: if you've got it, flaunt it."

_Now she's going too far,_ thought Jack playfully. He felt that Sharpay was stretching thin her ability to put him on the spot. _Two can play it that game._

"Well Troy has them too if you want to know," he muttered before he lost the nerve. He flashed her a knowing grin. It produced the effect he wanted. Sharpay turned as red as a strawberry and he cheered himself. _Score one for the old man. I still got it!_

He walked away from her towards the other end of the gym, careful to keep behind the bleachers. He felt elated, as if there was nothing in the world that could topple him. He heard Darbus announce Sharpay's name followed by his. His teacher rival said his name in a rather sneering manner that left no question that she doubted his abilities.

_Eat your heart out, __Darbus_ he thought vindictively. _Just watch me._

He stepped out into the silent crowd and felt a beam of light on him. He saw Sharpay do the same on the opposite end. She gave him an encouraging smile and he nodded back in acknowledgement. He knew he had the attention of every person in East High. But he didn't have time to feel self-conscious. The sound of brass and drums rent the air and suddenly Jack felt there was nothing else in the world but the rhythm and the amazing girl shaking to the beat towards him. He felt the familiar exhilaration fire up his veins and suddenly he was moving fluidly in time to the music to meet her. He caught Sharpay and twirled her expertly in his arms. Then they moved in unison through a series of quick steps: step, slide, step, twirl, click heels and round again. They took over the stage like a storm going faster and faster, executing one perfect movement after another.

As the music progressed, they began something like a game of challenge: daring each other through a series of even more complicated steps. This was his favorite part of the dance, though it was the most difficult. How many turns, slides, twirls and leaps, he could no longer say. But his body knew every single one of them. It reveled with the execution of motion as he knew Sharpay's body also did. And when the last of the drum beats had played, he stood in a final pose hugging Sharpay close to him. The sheer rapture hit him like fireworks in his head. It was magical feeling—there was nothing else to describe it.

But when Sharpay stepped away to move for a bow, Jack felt like he had woken from a dream. He noticed that the gym was in perfect silence and hundreds of pairs of eyes were boring on him from all sides.

Then a single hand clap wrung the air, followed by another, and a third. He looked towards the direction and saw to his astonishment that it was Darbus who clapped. Her glasses were now tottering at the bridge of her nose. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes were staring at him in a mixture of absolute disbelief. She continued a fourth clap though she seemed to do it involuntarily. Suddenly there were more clapping sounds from every direction. It seemed to create a transmittable effect for in the next moment the whole gym was clapping, whistling and screaming cheers.

Sharpay nudged him and he remembered that they haven't taken their bow yet. They did so graciously for about two or three times—he couldn't exactly remember. He was too elated with so much applause. He scanned the audience and found his wife and daughter screaming cheers like a pair of teenage girls at a rock concert. He blew a kiss in their direction and was surprised that they weren't the only ones who looked like they were about to swoon. The girls sitting in their immediate vicinity all gave him dreamy looks and shyly waved back.

"Told you, you look sexy in that," Sharpay whispered.

"Well, I… we did a good show," Jack shrugged lamely but he was flattered all the same. He gracefully led Sharpay back towards where his wife and daughter were waiting. But before he could even reach them, he could hear praises from his female students shouting at him from all directions:

"Oooh, good one Coach."

"You were amazing, why didn't tell us you can dance?"

"Could you teach that in gym class next year?"

He muttered "thank yous" to the air before hurrying to hug Susan.

"How was it?" he asked her. Even though he knew he did really well, it was her opinion that mattered most to him.

She kissed his cheek and whispered to his ear. "You're so good I'm jealous because all your female students now want a piece of you."

"Well you're the only one who's going to get me," he teased.

"Tonight?" she moaned softly with a clear meaning.

"Absolutely," he growled.

Susan released him and he turned to hug Cara briefly. She was all praises for him as well. When he let her go his eyes scanned for Troy. He was standing a little distance away. There were a few girls saying something to him and he was looking rather glum. He was about to make his way towards his son when Darbus' voice boomed again over the gym.

"Well then… that was an amazing show," she began rather uncertainly. Jack thought she didn't seem to have recovered completely yet. She shook her head to clear it. "I would like to announce that the best act for this show will be receiving two free tickets to the Broadway Musical show The Lion King this summer." She waved an envelope with her hand.

Jack was surprised. He didn't know this was a contest. And he didn't really care much about winning it. Just being able to finally show his talent and the other side of himself was prize enough. He felt Sharpay take his hand and gave him a squeeze that reaffirmed his feelings.

"The best act and the winner for the talent show," continued Darbus. She took a deep dramatic breath. "Sharpay Evans and Jack Bolton!"

The gym exploded with cheers so loud that Jack was deafened. But then he felt Sharpay tug at his hand and pull him back to the center of the gym.

"Congratulations," Darbus said graciously to Sharpay who accepted the tickets. But when Darbus turned to him, she only managed half a smile, a nod and quickly turned away in obvious embarrassment. Jack felt instant gratification at her flustered expression, but decided not to push the issue.

Music blared once again. Jack noticed the rather stout Martha Cox, that girl genius jump up to the floor with some of her friends. They all began dancing together in time to the music. Pretty soon most of the students joined in, in one impromptu chaotic dance. Ryan came up and quickly claimed Sharpay. They plowed through the throng of students and took up space in the middle of the floor where they reigned supreme among the dancers. A moment later they were joined by Susan who was pulled in by Dave Matsui. They were both horrible dancers, Jack noticed. But since he was the principal, students tend to make way for him.

From the corner of his eye, Jack noticed Troy in a way back, watching sadly. Jack felt a bit guilty. He didn't mean to beat his son out of the talent show. He supposed Troy was aiming to win those tickets for himself when Jack really had no use for them. He was about to go over and cheer him up but Cara ran over and pulled at Troy first with an intent to get him to join her in a dance. He seemed reluctant and a short tug-of-war ensued between his two children. Cara won in the end and managed to pull Troy to the dance floor where he finally let loose. Jack decided to leave him be for a while.

He glanced back at Darbus and realized they were the only two people left in the gym who hadn't joined the revelries. She was watching the scene quietly, refusing to look in his direction. He couldn't resist himself. He held out his hand to her.

"Dance with me," he offered.

Darbus raised an eyebrow at him though she was still quite flustered.

He grinned at her. "I think I've proven I'm a worthy enough to dance in your stage. Come and dance with me on my stage." He tapped his feet lightly on the gym floor.

"You have some nerve, Bolton," she snapped. But Jack wasn't going to take no for an answer and he was going to strike back in a way he knew she couldn't resist.

"I know. So do you. Don't tell me you're going to back down from a dance with the lunk head basketball man like me that easily, Diana?"

Her eyes widened at the challenge and she looked instantly insulted. "Well, I certainly will not.

Bring it on, Bolton. Bring it on."

Jack offered his hand again and she quickly took it. He led her to the floor and they immediately fell in step together. He realized that even with age, Darbus still maintained a dancer's grace. And although she was no longer as nimble as Sharpay, she was still light on her feet and that suited him quite well.

They were soon dancing so vigorously that students stopped to watch. They soon found themselves in a circle of half-cheering, half-bewildered students who were either shocked or amused to see the two biggest faculty rivals at East High come together in the most astounding sight ever. But Jack no longer felt conscious of their attention. He was enjoying himself far too much and he didn't even mind that it was Diana Darbus he was dancing with. And he admitted to himself as he led her to another twirl that she wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I have good news and bad news depending on your point of view. The good news is I've almost finished the next chapter and I'm going to be updating this real soon. The bad—for those of you who want more—is that the next chapter is the last chapter. Originally i planned this to be the last chapter. But I know you'll all hate me if you don't find out what happens to Troy, so I decided to extend it. There will still be an epilogue after the last __chappie__ so that's still considered two more chapters before I end this story. I promise it will end before the US premier of HSM 2 which I heard is on August 17 (I__s __that right? Our premiere in Asia doesn't come until September). __But I think I'm aiming for a short sequel of this story though the plot is still muddled in my brain so that may take a while before it gets written. Basically it's just to tie some of the loose ends of this story, certain hints I've dropped that I can't really explain in this story because it falls out of the main theme._

_Just a few notes about this__ chapter__ Alan is the boy with a "wonderful tie" that auditioned in the movie who wrote the lyrics in his hand. Martha Cox is the __hiphoping__ genius girl at the cafeteria and __Cyndra__ is that girl that sings falsetto during the audition. I didn't make up their names__T__hey are in the movie and in the book. I did make up __Darbus__' first name. I thought Diana would be apt (Diana in Greek mythology is sort of a man __hater, the unconquerable female. H__er brother is Apollo, the god of the arts). _

_I think I said it before but I think Coach Bolton is really hot. I just like to imagine him dancing in a sexy outfit with __Sharpay__ and Miss __Darbus__. Hey he may be a little older, but I think he still has a great body. When I was in the initial stages of writing this story and I made Coach Bolton a dancer, I imagined that he would end up dancing with Miss __Darbus__ in the end. You know there was a rumor that I heard that the original High School Musical script called for a battle song between Coach Bolton and __Darbus__. But I think it was one of the songs that they cut out to shorten the story to the essentials. They never got to film it at all. But that was a shame since I absolutely adore that scene when Coach Bolton and Miss __Darbus__ were fighting in Dave Matsui's office and in the boys' locker room. In fact__ I like every single scene __with them fighting. I hope to see them again in HSM2 and hopefully they'll have another confrontation scene._

_Again my thanks to all those who reviewed and read the story. _


	31. The Start of Something New

**Chapter Thirty**

**The Start of Something New**

Troy finished his song and dance to thunderous applause—the loudest so far among all those that performed. His routine with a basketball that he made up incorporating his own basketball moves was really inspired. His ovation lasted by his estimated for about three minutes. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He was almost sure he would win this show.

He finally bowed out and gave the limelight back to Miss Darbus.

"Thank you Mr. Troy Bolton for that excellent performance." The teacher praised.

Troy stepped back into the crowd and took the time to scan the audience area to look for Sharpay. He had been waiting for her act since the start of the show but she hadn't gone on. He knew Alan was the last one after him. So Sharpay was probably going to go last. He finally gave up looking after several minutes. He strode over to the bleachers where his mother and sister were sitting and sat down next to Cara.

"Where's Dad?" asked Troy.

Cara just shrugged at him and focused her attention on Alan's song number. It wasn't a very good one so Troy wondered why she was suddenly so interested in it. He turned to his mother to ask the same question but Alan was now being booed off the stage. Troy turned his attention back to the stage knowing Sharpay's act was coming along.

"Well we have one final act to see this afternoon," said Miss Darbus in a dead pan voice after Alan managed to escape before the audience threw the figurative tomatoes at him. Troy figured the poor singer's act must have dampened even Miss Darbus' spirits. It sounded like she suddenly lost all her enthusiasm. "Please welcome Sharpay Evans…" she scowled. "And Jack Bolton."

The gym suddenly went as silent as a tomb.

Troy stood up in surprise. He just couldn't believe what he heard. Did Miss Darbus just mention his father's name? He pushed his way to the front so he could have a clear full view of the court. He was particularly curious as to what they were going to do. He figured maybe it had something to do with a basketball. Maybe it's an exhibition of some sort with a ball and baskets.

For a long moment, everything hung in silence. Finally two single beams of light appeared at each end of the court. Troy focused on one of them. There stood Sharpay wearing… well she wasn't wearing much. It was just this sparkly silver halter top that covered only her breasts. Her back was bare and a small string connected the top to her tiny matching skirt. Troy frowned. This was definitely not a basketball exhibition.

She raised her arms at the beat of the percussion and as the music started playing she began to move forward in time to the beat. Troy watched her intently as she strode forward to the center of the court, her hips swinging madly to the screaming saxophone. Suddenly someone caught her in the center and dipped her deftly before spinning her around, matching her moves with expert energy.

"Daddy's great, isn't he?"

Troy glanced next to him and found Cara now flanked him with his mother. He looked back at the dancers and realized that that was his Dad with Sharpay in a tight-fitting black costume moving in a way Troy could never have guessed his father could do. Cara put an arm around him and he leaned towards her gratefully. He was a bit too much in shock he needed the extra support. It wasn't everyday you found out your father actually knew how to dance with such—passion. And he was doing it with the girl of Troy's dreams. As they teased and touched in the flirtatious way of the dance, Troy couldn't help but feel jealous. No wonder Chad thought they were having an affair when he saw them dancing together. If he hadn't known any better, Troy would have thought the same thing too if he found them dancing like this.

"Wow," Troy heard his mother gush. "My husband is amazing."

Cara giggled. "I know Mrs. B. And I don't think you're the only one with that opinion."

Troy noticed everywhere in the gym, girls had gotten up from their seats and were staring at his Dad in a way they usually reserved for him. Even Miss Darbus looked a bit star-struck. When they finally ended the dance, it was Miss Darbus who clapped first and from her the applause grew to a deafening roar that made the cheers Troy received earlier sound lame by comparison.

Troy watched them bow together and make their way through a crowd of admirers back to his mother.

"Why didn't you tell us, Coach can dance like that, Troy?" Troy heard a perky girl behind him say. He turned around and found a group of cheerleaders, their faces flushed with excitement.

"Well I…" Troy began but a second cheerleader cut him off with a squeal:

"Coach Bolton is so hot!"

"Oh yeah," agreed another girl. "How come we never noticed before?"

"I did. Didn't I tell you he's the coolest Wildcat of them all?

Troy stared at them in surprise. Weren't these the same girls that were fawning over him just last week? Troy scratched his head. _So Dad just danced with the most beautiful girl in East High with half his shirt undone and now he's the coolest Wildcat alive? What has happened with the world?_ Troy couldn't help but ask himself. The cheerleaders disappeared from his side and quickly fought their way through the already growing horde of girls trying to usher praises for his father. Sharpay also had her share of admirers from the male half of the student population. A few minutes later Miss Darbus came up to announce the winner. He was no longer surprised when she announced it was Sharpay and his Dad. He watched Sharpay pull his bewildered father to claim their prize.

As he watched them receive the tickets and more praises from the crowd, Troy moved even further back into the peripheries of the court. It wasn't that he begrudged his father a prize like that. His father deserved it. He knew his Dad had no intention of competing against him. Still, Troy couldn't help but feel left out and a bit envious.

Martha Cox started an impromptu dance that soon got the whole school grooving. He saw Sharpay and Ryan leading the pack a moment later. The energy in the gym was so delightfully inviting Troy wanted nothing more but to join the crowd. Yet he couldn't make himself go there. He felt like an intruder. He wondered if this was how a has-been superstar feels like when he's dethroned. He made his way towards the exit, with an intention to brood when someone tugged at his arm.

"Dance with me Troy?" Cara said gaily.

"I'm not really up for dancing," Troy muttered as he pulled back.

"But I am and I need a partner. Ryan abandoned me," she laughed as she pulled at him again.

Troy shook his head and tried to be rid of her grasp. "Ask Dad then," he said harsher than he intended. Cara however, just arched a severe eyebrow at him. It was such a Sharpay-the-Ice-Queen trademark it was frightening.

"Dad doesn't need cheering up, you do. Come on Troy," urged Cara. "Everybody's already having fun out there. Even your Mom's dancing with your principal. You should too."

"No," Troy said seriously but Cara rounded on him and flashed him an evil grin.

"If you don't dance with me, I'll tell Sharpay about your collection of her videos that you keep in your room."

Troy was suddenly alarmed at the threat. He had forgotten Cara had seen the DVDs littered in his room and he made the blatant mistake of labeling them 'Sharpay's Plays.' It would be easy enough for Cara to put it all together. She already knew he liked Sharpay. "T-that was just for research… you know I'm trying to learn from their previous productions," he explained feebly.

Cara rolled her eyes. Again it was maddeningly Sharpay's expression. He knew immediately that she didn't buy it. "Sure you are. Now come on dance with me or Sharpay's going to know you've been watching her."

His sister was pure evil, Troy concluded as he let himself be dragged to join the rest of the crowd. But when they got there, the atmosphere was just so infectious that he couldn't help but loosen up himself. Cara was a pretty good dancer. They were starting to attract the rest of the student body when the crowd parted and their father swung in with Miss Darbus. That got everyone's attention and they dominated the rest of the dance. When they ended, the crowd broke apart and students began to move out the doors to start enjoying their first few hours of summer vacation.

Cara left Troy to follow after Sharpay in the girl's locker room to help her change. Chad appeared by his side.

"Hey man. It was a great show. I suppose you could have won, but Coach is really quite good."

Troy groaned and mentally told himself that if his own best friend started idolizing his father too, he was going to scream at him and he didn't care who heard.

Fortunately that wasn't what Chad came over for. "The guys and I are heading out for a movie right now. Wanna come?"

Troy shook his head. He hadn't given Sharpay the shoes yet and he was hoping to get a chance after she got dressed. He wanted to get it done as soon as possible. "I got things to do," he replied. "I think I'll pass."

"Okay," said Chad. "See you next week at practice then." He gave Troy one of their usual handshakes and Troy responded accordingly.

Troy raced to his locker to retrieve his gift then played sentry by the gym doors to wait for Sharpay. She took a long time getting out and the halls were soon empty of students.

After what seemed like ages, the gym doors opened and he heard a peal of female laughter. He was rather surprised that it was Miss Darbus laughing. He had never seen her laugh and the picture was rather disconcerting. But what was more disturbing was the fact that she was walking side by side with his father and it was quite apparent that it was he that made her laugh. It was something that he could never imagine happening in a million years. Then again, he never imagined his father could dance either… or that he could dance with Sharpay… or end up beating him out of a talent show.

Miss Darbus gave a girlish giggle and practically beamed at his father. It wasn't unlike the dozens of other smiles Troy noticed his Dad had been receiving from practically every female student old enough to have hormones. Troy groaned inwardly. It was official. His father had just upstaged him as the hottest male in East High if even Miss Darbus found him charming.

Fortunately, they finally ended their encounter with cordial goodbyes. His Dad turned to him. "Hey Troy, I got something for you?" he said as he fished something out from his pocket and handed to him a small piece of paper. Troy immediately saw that it was the prized ticket to the Lion King.

"Dad…" Troy began but his father shook his head.

"I want you to have it. Here's the deal: You come with me to my teacher's convention in New York. We can bunk together at the hotel and then we'll come see Cara and get some family time together. Then you go escort Sharpay to the Lion King. How's that?"

Troy could hardly believe what his father was doing. He was immensely grateful. "Dad… I don't know what to say…"

His father clapped him on the back. "Just find a way to be on Sharpay's good side by tonight and we'll call it even." He noticed the paper bag Troy was holding. "Are those the shoes?"

Troy nodded. "I haven't really had a chance to give them. She doesn't want to talk to me."

The gym doors opened again and Sharpay came out dressed in her usual pink tank top and booty shorts. Cara was by her side and they were laughing merrily at some joke they just shared.

"Ready to go Dad?" asked Cara.

"Sure," their father replied. "Go on ahead. Susan's already in the car. I need to talk to Sharpay."

Cara nodded. She paused to affectionately ruffle Troy's hair again and disappeared towards the parking lot. Troy turned back to his father who was now talking in soft tones to Sharpay. She was casting furtive glances at him and Troy knew immediately he was the topic of their conversation.

"Come on, just give him five minutes," Troy heard his father say and Sharpay gave a reluctant nod. Troy felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude for his father. At the same time he chastised himself for being stupidly jealous of him. He really was an amazing guy to be helping him with Sharpay. He made a firm resolve never to complain again whenever his father was drilling him to work hard.

"I'll see you later then," his father finally said. He walked away, leaving them all alone in the corridor.

Sharpay stood with her arms across her chest a good two meters away from him. "Okay, you've got five minutes," she ordered smugly. "Talk."

"I'm really sorry." She didn't look impressed. He pulled out the box from the bag and offered it to her, careful to keep his distance at arms-length, lest she be offended. "I just want to give you this."

Sharpay stared at the gift disdainfully but finally took it from him. "What is this then?"

"Something I owe you. Please… just open it."

She gave him a doubtful look before tearing open the package in an 'I-don't-care-less' manner. But her eyes widened when she uncovered the name of the box. And when she finally opened the lid to reveal the shoes, he could tell she was pleasantly surprised. For a moment, she looked like she was struggling hard to decide on whether to continue being angry at him. But then her face settled into its usual coldness.

"You got Cara to pick these, didn't you?" she said sarcastically.

Troy nodded.

"And you had to get Ryan to wrap it. I recognize his style."

"Yes," Troy replied sullenly. It was no use. Nothing could get through to her. He decided to just ask her plainly. "What do I have to do to make it up to you? Please…"

But before she could reply, Ryan appeared from the end of the corridor. "Shar, I'm ready to go now. Mrs. Bolton invited me to come along." He stopped as he saw Troy and realized he must have interrupted something. "Oh, shall I wait for you in the car then?"

Sharpay suddenly lit into a sly grin before turning to her brother. "Oh no don't bother, Ry. Go on ahead without me. I'll drive there myself."

Ryan looked confused. "Er… what car are you using?"

Sharpay's smile grew even wider. "Troy's. I can drive both of us." She turned back to him. "You don't mind, do you Troy?"

Her tone didn't sound angry anymore and he wondered what brought about this change. But he was certainly not going to argue. Troy shook his head. "No, of course not." He fished his keys from his pocket and handed it to her. She eagerly accepted them.

"Come on let's go," she said as she began walking towards the parking lot. Troy started to follow her but Ryan stopped him.

"Troy, do you have insurance?" he whispered.

"Y-yes…" he replied, rather puzzled at the question. "Why?"

"Just good to know." Ryan grinned at him knowingly. "Good luck."

It was the manner in which he said it that disturbed Troy with an awful sense of dread. He ran to catch up with Sharpay and met her by the parking lot where she was already unlocking his car door.

"Uhhmm… Sharpay, you do have a license don't you?"

She shook her head. "It's just a student's permit. I'm not allowed to drive without a licensed driver. But you're licensed, aren't you?"

"Well, yes…"

"Then we don't have a problem." She got in the driver's seat and Troy scrambled to get into the passenger's side. He was careful to buckle up just as she checked her mirrors and adjusted the car seat. "Could you help check behind while I maneuver?" she asked sweetly.

Troy complied and gave her instructions as she slowly backed out of the parking lot. She was rather careful in her stirring and Troy was beginning to relax as she changed to first gear to slowly move forward out of the lot.

"Why haven't you gotten your license yet?" he asked in an effort to start conversation. "I mean Ryan already has one."

"I failed the test," she admitted. "I'll re-take the exam before school re-opens. I suppose I need to practice again during the summer but Ryan's being a prick and refused to help me practice. I really have no one to help," she added with a forlorn sigh.

Troy silently thanked the heavens for this opportunity that just presented itself. "I can help you practice driving."

"You will?" she beamed brightly at him. It was the first time she ever did in a long time and Troy felt like he just won a million dollars.

"Sure," he answered enthusiastically. "You can even practice on my car. And I'll be here to coach you."

"Promise?" she purred demurely at him. Troy felt it was almost like an invite to kiss her.

"Of course, I promise. I'll be looking forward to it."

"Thanks Troy," she replied as she shifted to second gear. They already reached the main road and then suddenly to Troy's surprise, she floored the gas pedal and shifted gears so fast he didn't even have time to think. They sped off in the car and Troy sat speechless for probably a full minute as he watched her cut two cars in succession, narrowly hitting one.

"Sssharpay…" Troy gasped.

"You know that DMV examiner told me I have tendency to go too fast. Can you believe that?" Sharpay said evenly as if she was commenting on the weather. She swerved left without signaling and Troy held on to the door handle for dear life.

"He said I wasn't driving in the NASCAR—whatever that is—so I should slow down." She turned another sharp curve without decreasing speed and Troy couldn't agree more with her DMV examiner.

They were approaching another curve and Troy felt a need to speak up before his car—or his life—ended on the curb.

"Sharpay… brake slightly." She pressed harder on the gas and Troy gasped: "It's the middle pedal! And signal left!"

To Troy's relief, she did slow down but to his horror she flicked the right hand signal instead. He could see several cars following slightly close behind them and he knew if he didn't do anything they would probably crash.

"The other left! The other left!" Troy cried frantically. The cars behind them were already honking in protest as she was signaling right but turning the other way.

"Oh!" Sharpay said and flicked at the left hand signal just a few seconds before she had to turn. By some odd miracle, they made it through the curb without a scratch. But once she was out of the turn she began to speed up again.

"Sharpay, a bit of bra—" he began, but he figured Sharpay didn't understand the concept of "brake" so he changed tactics. "I mean middle pedal, a little foot tap, please," begged Troy as he forced himself to calm down. He didn't want to start screaming at her because he was afraid it might set her off. And who knows what she might do when she was set off. He already had a taste of it last Tuesday. He didn't want an awful repeat.

Sharpay complied to his immense relief. "Just maintain that speed, Sharpay. You're doing really great," he added, hoping the compliment would encourage her to obey. She did and as she approached another turn Troy was quick to remind her again.

"Right signal now," he nudged.

Her hand made a move to flick the left signal. But Troy was ready. "The other direction, Sharpay."

Sharpay flicked the correct signal and made it through the turn smoothly. But once back on the straight road, she was back to a high gear that Troy never before realized his car possessed. He saw looming ahead of them was a car slowing down to a stop. He knew that in less than two seconds they were going to crash. He opened his mouth but the words died out as Sharpay made a sudden brake that almost sent Troy flying towards the dashboard if he wasn't strapped down by his seatbelt.

For a long moment Troy sat still, and attempted to calm his heart that seemed to be frantically beating to make up for those few seconds that it stopped altogether.

"That was fun."

Troy felt his own heart betrayed him. Because despite what she just put him through her voice still sounded like the freshest, most comforting thing he had ever heard.

"You're much better than Ryan," she continued. "He tends to scream a lot. I think I'm going to enjoy my driving sessions with you. And we're going to have it all… summer… long…" She emphasized the last three words and Troy stared at her, mouth agape in horror.

"You promised," she reminded him sweetly. "You're not backing out, are you?" she pouted as she stared at him with puppy dog eyes. That did him in and he found himself muttering without thinking:

"N-no… of course not."

"Good." She unstrapped herself and got out of the car. Once she was out, Troy banged his head on the dashboard in frustration. _What have I gotten myself into? _He thought.

"Oh, and Troy," Sharpay's voice still rang musically into his ears and he looked up hopefully to where she was standing next to his window.

"Yes," he muttered weakly.

She gave him a genuine smile. "I forgive you now."

Somehow those four little words made it all better and for a moment he dismissed the dread he was feeling that he was going to be staking his car and his life all summer long.

She strode away and Troy realized he was outside his own house. The car that they almost crashed into was his father's and he, his mother and Cara had just emerged from it. Ryan's car rolled in behind Troy's. The Evans twins joined the two older women and they went together in the house.

"So have you made up?" his Dad asked him.

"W-wh-why… here… she…?" Troy babbled incoherently.

His father gave him an amused laughed. "What has she done now, deformed your tongue?" His Dad opened his door and helped him out. "I invited Sharpay and Ryan along for dinner tonight. Your mother wants to get to know her better. Plus we could all use some bonding time with Cara."

"Oh," Troy managed to say. Then he realized what that meant. Sharpay's dinner plan with some guy's family was his family. There was no other guy. "That's good, really good. We're okay now, Dad."

"Good," his father gave him another encouraging clap on the back and they entered the house together.

"Dinner won't be ready until another hour," his mother announced. "Why don't you go do something constructive?"

"And that's our cue to scram," his Dad explained. He grabbed a basketball. "Anyone up for a game?"

"I'm in!" said Sharpay.

"Me too!" piped Cara.

Troy nodded his assent as well, but Ryan begged off and offered assistance to Troy's mother instead. The four of them headed out to the court in the backyard.

"I'm teaming with Dad!" Cara declared.

"I get Troy then," Sharpay smiled at him.

The next few minutes flew by as the four of them went on with their game. Sharpay was really good and Troy found they worked together well as a team. But so was Cara. The father-daughter duo put up a serious fight so at the end of three quarters of an hour, they were ahead by six points both Troy and Sharpay were sweaty and exhausted.

"Jack, Ryan and I need a hand!" his mother from inside called. It effectively ended the game. His father disappeared into the house and Troy was secretly relieved. His father and sister really knew how to work him out. He lay down on the grass to rest for a bit. Sharpay sat next to him.

"I think I'll go see if your Mom needs extra help," said Cara. She didn't even wait for Troy's or Sharpay's reply but immediately went in.

"Good game," Sharpay said as she lay down next to him as well on the grass. He felt his heart skip a beat at her closeness.

"Yeah," he said as he turned his head slightly to stare at her. Strands of her hair were plastered with sweat on her face and the rest just flowed down messily on the grass. She was staring straight up into the starry-filled sky, seemingly fascinated with the constellations that were in clear view tonight.

"Cara's a wonderful sister, isn't she?" she asked.

"Well…" Troy shrugged, only half-agreeing. "I suppose, when she's not trying to tease me."

She giggled. "She gets to you, doesn't she? But I love her already."

"I do too, I suppose," he agreed. "I'm still getting used to having a sister. It's a lot different for me. I've been an only child all my life."

She nodded slightly then looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well I think she's amazing and I'm glad I have her. I just wonder sometimes. What if my mum and your dad were never separated? I mean they would have raised Cara together, be a real family to her and she wouldn't have all those awful years when she was younger."

"I wish Cara had a different childhood as well," Troy agreed. "But at least now she has us. Besides, if things turned out differently between our parents we wouldn't exist."

"Maybe," replied Sharpay. "Or maybe we would, but then we'd be siblings instead."

Troy shuddered. "That can't happen."

Sharpay finally turned her head to face him. "Why not? Maybe in an alternate universe we would be," she looked up at the sky again. "I don't mind having your dad as my father." She smiled wistfully. "Hmmm… Sharpay Marie Bolton. It has a nice ring to it. I think I like it even better than Evans."

He liked the sound of that too. A vision flashed in his head from the nightmare he had a few nights ago. But this time, it focused only on that point where she was walking down the aisle towards him. It was silly but it was a rather pleasant idea and he couldn't help himself but hint: "Well, maybe someday you might be able to do that change legally."

"Yeah, maybe I will."

Troy's heart beat excitedly. Was this a positive answer that she liked him back?

"Perhaps I could convince your father to adopt me and have my name changed."

Troy choked on his own saliva and sat up to cough it out.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she sat up and patted his back, a little violently on his opinion. It took him several minutes to calm down and even then he could still feel traces of liquid on his nose.

"Zats not a cood idea," he mumbled despite his still choked throat.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

He coughed several more times until he could finally breathe normally.

"I said I don't like the idea."

She eyed him sharply. "Why? I'm not good enough to be your sister?"

He was grateful he wasn't lying down anymore or he might die from a second choking fit. Hearing her say that was even worse.

"I don't want you to be my sister," he replied.

She crossed her arms across her chest. "Why not?"

He was at a lost. "Because you're not… I can't ever see you as a… sister." The last word just horrified him and he blurted out: "Never!"

She looked insulted and that wasn't how he wanted her to feel.

"So you'll accept Cara but not me—"

"It's not like that—" he tried to explain.

"Then what?" her voice was already angry.

"Because… because…" he just couldn't find the words to explain it. He gritted his teeth and it hit him that he didn't have to explain, he could just show her. "Because if you're my sister, I can't do this!"

Without warning he cupped her face with his hand and drew her lips to his in a somewhat forceful kiss. He felt perfect bliss for a split second before abject fear overtook him. Any moment now she will push him away then slap his face.

He felt her hand on his cheek and he braced himself for the violent push, but it never came. Instead her hand pulled his face even closer to his, deepening their kiss. Her other hand was on his chest forcing him to gently lie back down. Once his head was pillowed on the grass again, she opened her mouth slightly and felt the tip of her tongue slide into his.

He breathed a relieved sigh through the kiss as he thought: _Nope, she definitely doesn't think of me as a brother._

Somewhere far away, he seemed to hear his mother's voice calling him in to dinner, but he paid no heed to it. He was too busy trying to savor every scent, every sensation, and every taste of her.

The sudden loss of her lips on his startled him. Before he could recover himself, she was already up and walking away towards the house with her face arranged in a way as if nothing happened.

"Sharpay?"

She whipped around to face him, her face frighteningly even. "Yes?"

What was he to say? The first idea that popped in his head came stammering out of his mouth: "I-ah—w-would you go out me?"

Alright, I'll go out with you." Sharpay gave him one of her haughty expressions. "On one condition."

Troy was nervous again and it didn't help that his Dad and Cara just appeared from the door and looked uncomfortably curious at the situation they just walked into. "What?" he asked as he stood up.

She marched back towards him, unaware that they weren't alone anymore. For a moment, Troy felt thrilled that she was going to kiss him again. Admittedly, though, he preferred if his father and sister didn't witness it.

Sharpay, however, merely stopped a foot away from him and smiled rather seductively. "I want my underwear back."

Troy stared at her, dazed and confused for a moment before he realized what she was talking about. His blood shot up as he realized who owned those two little lacy pieces he had been keeping in his closet.

At the same time, however, he noticed his Dad was staring at her, blushing in obvious embarrassment. When Sharpay turned around and saw that his father overheard what she said, she turned an equally deep shade of red.

Troy suddenly remembered that day he found those pink items in his locker and how particularly jumpy his father had been at the time. It clicked into Troy's head that his father had something to do with it.

Cara seemed to be putting two and two together as well. Her gaze shifted suspiciously between Sharpay and her father. Her face contorted to mild disgust and she shook her head.

"I don't wanna know," their sister muttered before walking back into the house as fast as she could.

* * *

_There's still the epilogue to go which I will probably upload within the week after I finish editing. This was so much fun to write and I just want to thank all of you who stuck to it and waited patiently when I update too slowly these last few weeks. _


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jack Bolton put his pen aside and stretched his arms and legs. He just finished checking the last of the written P.E. tests and he was looking forward to going up to bed. He got up from his chair and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He stared at himself in the mirror. He noticed a gray streak in his hair: a reminder that he was a few months short of his 50th birthday. But his face and body still looked like he was in his prime. Exercise and a rigid diet typical of a physical education teacher kept it that way. He would really hate himself if he didn't look in the best of health.

When he finished his nightly hygiene routine, he turned to head up the stairs but he paused as he heard a car pull up outside and a car door slam a moment later. He listened in as he heard slow steps scrape against the gravel of his driveway. Curiously, he headed towards the door and looked through the window. It was dark out but he could see a figure walking slowly and painstakingly up the steps. On the street, the taxi the person had taken was driving away.

He turned on the porch lights and he could clearly see a young blonde woman, heavy with child. He hurriedly unbolted his door and rushed to meet his nighttime visitor.

"Sharpay, what are you doing here?" He didn't wait for an answer. He gave her his arm and supported her up to the door. He could see through her face, partly hidden by her hair that she had been crying recently. He led her in and had her seated on a comfortable chair. When he was sure she was properly relaxed with fluffy pillows for her back, he sat next to her on the arm rest of her chair and repeated his question.

"We had a fight," she said softly. "Again."

He drew her head onto the crook between his shoulder and chest and let her sob.

"I asked him again and again to take a leave, especially with the baby coming, but he refused. He said it was a good opportunity and he wasn't going to past it up."

She cried harder and Jack let her, patting her head to comfort her.

"He's probably too busy with all the attention of those chorus girls that's why he doesn't want to let this go," she said bitterly.

He pulled away to stare at her face. He understood how vulnerable she felt right now. Sharpay always had a vain streak and she worried about how she looked. She probably wasn't the most confident with her body now that she was in her ninth month. "Sharpay, you know he wouldn't do that. He loves you."

"But he refuses…" she reasoned. "And it's not like we need the money. We can live off the interests of the investments I made from my trust fund."

"It's not just about money. It's a wonderful chance for his career, you know. Not many times you get the chance to star in a Mackintosh play. It's not exactly easy to give that up."

"But I did. I was in a lead role in Wicked and I didn't think for a second. I said no when I found out I was pregnant."

Jack sighed. "I know dear. But he has been waiting for this break rather long. He risked a lot before when he quit the NBA. But if it bothers you so much, I can talk to him."

"Can you?" she asked. "I've just about given up. I walked out on him tonight."

"Don't," he said. "You'll get through this. You can't quit now, not when there's a little girl on the way." He patted her full belly. "Don't be—"

"Like Mom," she finished. "I won't." She massaged her own stomach. "I won't let my little girl end up like Cara if I can help it. But can I stay here tonight? I don't want to go home yet."

"Of course," he replied. "We'll deal with everything in the morning. It's always best to start afresh then."

He helped her up the stairs and settled her in Troy's old bed. He got a blanket and extra pillows from the closet and arranged them so Sharpay and her baby were comfortably snug and warm.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked.

She shook her head and reached out a hand. He took it, and she squeezed tightly. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Sharpay." He kissed her forehead, then her belly. "Sleep tight."

He turned off the light and closed the door slightly. He crept down the stairs, sat on the couch with a sports magazine, and waited for another car to pull up his driveway. Predictably, it came fifteen minutes later. He opened the door without hesitation. He wasn't surprised to find his son standing at his door. He rather expected it.

"Is Sharpay here, Dad?"

He smiled. "You know she always is." He let Troy in and had him seated in the same chair Sharpay was in earlier.

"She walked out on me," explained Troy. "She said if I couldn't quit for her then I didn't love her enough. I totally messed up."

"Are you willing to quit?" asked Jack.

"Yes! I was so wrong not to. I mean, there will be other musicals, but the baby only comes once. I was just too stupid by ambition to see it." He paused and eyed his father fearfully. "Do you think she'll come back? When she left tonight, I thought she might really mean she'd leave forever. I just got so scared."

"Relax, son. She loves you. Go apologize and make up. But perhaps you should do it tomorrow. She's upstairs sleeping in your room. Let her rest for tonight."

"I will. But I'd just like to see her. I won't wake her. I just want to be near her."

"Go on up then."

"Thanks, Dad."

Jack watched his son stride up the stairs to check on his wife. He knew it would be alright in the end. Troy and Sharpay's marriage was never very calm and peaceful but they loved each other so much Jack knew they would hold on to each other. He just had to be content with being bothered at night when one of them came running to him to cry after they had a fight. It was usually Sharpay who did.

He stared at a picture on a side table. Troy had his arm around Sharpay's waist and she was kissing his cheek while staring at the camera lens. Beside Sharpay was Cara who was wearing a goofy smile while she hugged Ryan who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Jack was standing behind all of them with his arms outstretched in a futile effort to hug his four "children." It was taken during Troy's and Sharpay's wedding reception and it was his favorite among all the shots that day so he had it framed and displayed it in his living room.

He remembered that day clearly. Sharpay looked beautiful in her gown of white. She gave her arm to him and they walked the aisle together, finally stopping in front of Troy and the minister. He knew the rite of walking with the bride was an act of giving her away to her husband and new family. But he found the irony that in giving Sharpay away to his son, he was claiming her for himself. She was now officially his daughter and he couldn't be happier.

He grinned to himself at these memories. He was content with his life. He had two wonderful daughters and soon he would be getting another little girl: his first granddaughter. He pictured teaching her to play basketball, much like he did to Troy and Sharpay. One of his biggest regrets was that he never had the chance to do that with Cara, but he consoled himself that he was going to be there for this new baby and was going to be her first coach in just about anything: first steps, first jump, first dribble.

"DAD, HELP!" Troy's frantic scream woke him from his reverie. His heart hammered as he ran up the stairs two at a time. He saw his wife was scrambling from the next room in her nightgown and slippers, but Jack pushed past her into Troy's room.

He found his son helping to get Sharpay up from the bed. He noticed the blankets he put on her earlier were wet. Troy looked panicked and Sharpay was moaning in fright.

"Her water bag broke," Troy explained. "We have to get her to the hospital. She's about to go on labor."

Jack took Sharpay's other side and assisted his son in helping her up.

"I'm sorry…" Troy whispered to her. "I love you."

"You can apologize later!" she screamed at him. "Right now, baby wants to come out!" But she kissed him on the cheek just the same.

Jack could never get used to the way his son and daughter-in-law made up after a fight. He helped the couple down the stairs while Susan frantically packed a bag to take to the hospital.

They got Troy and Sharpay at the back of the car. He took the driver's seat and Susan took shotgun. He drove in silence, listening as Troy spoke softly to Sharpay to help her to breathe easier.

He glanced at the rearview mirror and met Sharpay's gaze. She smiled up at him in silent thank you. He smiled back and thought about the baby in her womb that would soon be joining them in the world.

_And when she does,_ he thought. _I'm going to be there._

**End**

* * *

_It's over! (Sniff, sniff!) As promised, I updated before August 17 so you'll all have time to enjoy the new movie and lament the new lame canon Disney wrote that we have to work with for future __fanfics__. You know I wrote the epilogue as early at the same time I was writing chapter 1, and I just made a few minor edits before I posted it. I really planned the whole story to fit just this epilogue that showed __Sharpay__ and Jack having a wonderful lifetime relationship together. _

_I'll try to write the sequel soon. It won't be as lengthy as this. It just ties up a few things that I left out in this story that I deliberately didn't resolve. I hate accommodating new canon, especially since I already know it's not very promising. I already have my HSM2 soundtrack. It's not really as good as the first. There are a few good songs, I guess. (I particularly like Ryan's and Chad's song__ and __"You are the Music in Me" is okay. I like both versions__, even __Sharpay's__ rock__ adaptation__I like __the piano __improv__ in the instrumental__. And I think the __"__Humuhumu__…__"__ song is cute too). But the rest… well, I don't want to __sound like __a music snob but it just doesn't have the same edge as the first. __Gabriella's voice reached a new level of annoyance for me. I couldn't even appreciate her solo song until I heard another version of it on the bonus track sang by Nikki Gil (if you don't have this it's probably because this is the local soundtrack released only in the Philippines). __She sounds so much better__ than Vanessa __Hudgens. __Anyway, I think my author's note has turned into a review of the soundtrack, so I ought to stop now. _

_Again, I'm all praises for all those who read, reviewed and waited patiently until the end for this. It was a wonderful journey with all of you and I'm going to miss it. But I hope to hear from you again soon when I finally write something again. __Toodles_


End file.
